


Castle

by mNakahara98



Series: Fem!Sanji AU [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Different Antagonist (possibly), F/M, I ship male!Pudding and fem!Sanji, Multi, Other, fem!Sanji AU, fem!Sanji-centric, male!Pudding is Yandere, male!Reiju, side pairing I ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 77,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mNakahara98/pseuds/mNakahara98
Summary: Vinsmoke Sanjina's no damsel-in-distress. For she was trained by Owner Zeff who raised her as his daughter. This is the story if Sanji was a woman from the first place. What her life will be? The story begins when Sanjina was taken to Whole Cake Island and what if she determines to change her family, her siblings within several days before getting "hitched"? She wants to escape and for once, she has become a damsel-in-distress as her crews are determined to save her. But her older twin brother Ichiji once told her: "Princess cannot be with pirates."





	1. Heading Straight for the Castle...

Inside the escorting ship of Big Mom pirates, Sanjina stared at the sky with empty gaze. It’s been two days since she was taken by the escort to Whole Cake Island where Big Mom’s and…her family awaits for her return. She noticed the snow-like cotton floating on the air as she caught one, only to realize it was a cotton candy snow.  
  
It’s been thirteen years she cut the ties with her family. Thirteen years not as a princess, but as an independent figure pursuing her dream to discover the mystical ocean All Blue. She groaned inwardly as she recalled her unwanted memories of childhood, where she was nothing but presumed to be a failure. Her thoughts were snapped as she heard Baron Tamago approaching and the ringtone of Transponder Snail.  
  
    “It’s keep ringing…”Sanjina muttered as she took a bite of a cotton candy snowflake, “too sweet…”  
  
    “It’s because they’re picking up the warning frequencies- _bon_!” Tamago explained.  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
    “Do waves reach over there, then?”  
  
    “Of course. The is the 28th Tarte,” Tamago replied rather proudly, “a small branch of our Big Mom Crew- _millfeuille_! If this wasn’t Big Mom’s ship, it would have been shot down- _bon_!”  
  
Sanjina kept look outside.  
  
    “Stop playing hard to get and join our Big Mom pirate crew along with the rest of Germa 66. That’s what your father wishes for- _amour_!” Tamago warned.  
  
Sanjina’s eyes glared coldly that could freeze anyone who saw her.  
  
    “He’s not my father,” she spoke in cold-hearted tone, “we are no longer father and daughter anymore…and it will kept that way.”  
  
She held out a tobacco and smoked.  
  
    “I’m just here to talk to him.” She said as she exhaled a smoke from her cigarette.  
  
The member of Big Mom pirate sighed.  
  
    “Oh, don’t be so proud. Mama’s in a more welcoming mood than you think. Of course she knows that you’re part of the Straw Hat Crew- _s’il vous plait_ , and that you were once a chef on that floating restaurant in East Blue,” Tamago informed as he drank the tea from his hat, “she thinks very highly of you- _bon_!”  
  
Straw Hat’s cook growled as she turned around to him.  
  
    “Now listen, you prima donna!!! These hands,” she let out her hands, speaking oh so dramatically, “exist only to make foods for my crews, my true family! Trained through the hell and returned for that sole reason!! I know my crews would miss my cookings, mourning for the longing of meals made by my maternal affection…”  
  
Biting her lips, she recalled the time in Zou where Pekoms was shot by Gang Bege. She turned and glanced at the view.  
  
    “And let me remind you, there’s no single dish I’d serve to one of the kind that saw fit to kill their own crew member.” She warned, hissed in anger.  
  
Snapping his finger, Tamago remembered.  
  
    “Oh, that incident with Pekoms,” then he easily dismissed the mink, “he let his personal feelings get in the way of his task. Bege has done right to do what he did.”  
  
    ‘Murdering bastard…’ Sanjina growled again, like a wrathful lioness ready to attack.  
  
Before she could do anything, she heard the footsteps which belongs to member of Bege’s pirate. He was none other than Vito.  
  
    “Baron Tamago.”  
  
Tamago also noticed him.  
  
    “Ah, Vito.”  
  
The man with long, snake-like tongue, approached with one picture on his hand.  
  
    “A picture of young master Pudding has arrived from Whole Cake Island,” Vito spoke with grin, “I was just wondering she should get her heart prepared or…marrying someone just after meeting can be a cruel fate, so consider this a courtesy…”  
  
    “Marrying someone after a few days of getting to know them is pretty much the same goddamn thing! Who the hell even said I’d marry anyway?” Sanjina yelled, irritated.  
  
    “Hey, come on~,” Vito walked closer, “just take a one look…”  
  
Sanjina closed her eyes, then sighed heavily letting her curiosity win.  
  
    “Curse my morbid sense of…,” she then paused as she spun around and looked at the photo, “…curiosity?”  
  
Her eyes were looking at the handsome young man with chestnut brown hair, magenta eyes and fair-skin. He was wearing a navy blue dress-shirt as his expression looked bashful, looking more adorable and innocent. Sanjina’s blue eyes formed a pink heart, sparkling at the sight of good-looking young man in the photo.  
  
    “This is your husband-to-be, the 35th son of Charlotte family,” Vito announced, “young master Charlotte Pudding.”  
  
    ‘Shit!’ Sanjina inwardly cursed, despite the blush on her face.

* * *

  
An hour later, Sanjina was walking towards the guest room with Vito following her chatting about the World Economic Times comic which was about a Sea Warrior named Sora fighting against the army of Evil Germa 66. It was no doubt, Vito was greatest fan of the villain and is acting more cordial towards her, much to latter’s annoyance.  
  
She arrived at the door which was sleeping. She knocked, waking it up and opened the door for her to enter.  
  
    “Oh, quite following me! This is my private room!” She groaned.  
  
    “OI, IT’S MY ROOM, TOO! LET ME OUT OF HERE!!”  
  
Of course, Caesar Clown was also in the room, but caged like a prisoner.  
  
    “Why does SHE get the special treatment?! I’m the world’s foremost scientist, for crying out loud!!” Caesar yelled, shaking the cage wildly in anger.  
  
    “Still blathering on about that likes anyone gives a damn…you, Caesar, are nothing but a prisoner, but she,” Vito gestured towards blond woman, “she’s the princess of Vinsmoke family! She has rights to be treated like a princess, _nyororo_!  
  
    “Don’t make me repeat it over again,” Sanjina frowned as she sat on the couch, “I am NOT a princess! Now get the hell out of here!”  
  
Then, the large man with bazooka armed in his right hand entered with angry expression. He was Fire Tank pirates Killer Gotti.  
  
    “Get the hell out of here, you say? Don’t tell me this doll just badmouthed Vito!” Gotti roared in anger as he tried to approach.  
  
Sanjina glared at the word “doll”. Fortunately, Vito came to calm him.  
  
    “Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it! Calm down!”  
  
    “I won’t let someone insults my mates and get away that easily!” Gotti didn’t listen to Vito.  
  
Sanjina smirked with angry eyes.  
  
    “Try me.”  
  
But before Gotti could do anything, he heard the door burst open, revealing a woman with similar look whom Sanjina remembers from Thriller Bark. The woman was Charlotte Chiffon, twin sister of Charlotte Lola. The woman was wearing a sky blue jacket with dress full of dots. Her hair was tied in pigtails as the ribbon was on her head.  
  
    “GOTTI! Do you have any idea who she is?! She’s a daughter of Vinsmoke Family! One scratch on her face, they’ll ice father in the blink of an eye! UNDERSTOOD?!”  
  
Gotti apologized over and over as he was dragged away by his ear.  
  
    “Ow, ow! I’m sorry, mistress! I’m sorry!”  
  
Chiffon stops then apologized to Sanjina.  
  
    “Sorry, young lady. Don’t mind about this moron and take a rest.” Chiffon smiled kindly and walked away.  
  
Sanjina, Caesar, and Vito glanced at them. Vito turned to Sanjina and was about to excuse himself until Sanjina made an idea. She remembered she had Caesar’s heart and perhaps having it taken care of someone for a while wouldn’t be a bad idea. She called out Vito.  
  
    “Oi, you! Before you go,” then she held out Caesar’s heart, much to the lad’s chagrin, “would you please take care of this? When he say something about me…well, you get the idea.”  
  
Smiling mischievously and winked, Vito immediately obliged.  
  
    “Okay~!” Vito happily accepted the offer.  
  
    “OI!!! What the hell!!!!” Caesar yelled.

* * *

  
Sanjina realized the ship stopped on Totto Land and found this only a time to get a fresh air as everyone get off from the ship. Tamago informed soon she will have to go to the Germa Kingdom where her family awaits and she begrudgingly agreed.  
  
As she walked around the the city, every single building was made my different colors of chocolates and sweets, much to her surprise. She entered and many people recognized her.  
  
    “Oh look, she’s here.” The lady whispered to her friends.  
  
    “She’s the princess of Germa Kingdom.” The man whispered.  
  
Some group of ladies bowed slightly to her, referring to Sanjina as “princess” or “lady Sanjina”, which the latter found awkward. Sanjina noticed the park and decided to take a rest and was about to approach to the bench until she bumped unto a stranger and felt from behind, groaning in pain.  
  
    “I’m so sorry, are your alright?”  
  
Hearing a soft male voice, she looked up and froze. A handsome young man has a light brown hair, magenta eyes, and was wearing a white dress shirt, pink cravat, and dark purple pants with black shoes. He blinked for couple of times and blurted out her name.  
  
    “Vinsmoke Sanjina?”  
  
Sanjina’s eyes were wide, light blush formed on her cheeks.  
  
    “Y—you’re Charlotte Pudding?!”  
  
The man nodded his head. Realizing she was still on the floor, he helped her up. Pudding stared at the woman, finding the big difference he had seen from the wanted poster of Black Leg Sanjina. He was fully aware of her flirtatious personality but he didn’t realize his fiancée could be more prettier, more beautiful than the picture.  
  
    “Oh, umm…forgive me for crash on to you, Sanjina-san.”  
  
    “It’s alright. I didn’t saw you came also.”  
  
Sanjina noticed Pudding was rearranging his front hair and there was a tiny blink and glow from his forehead, but she decided not to ask. Pudding looked at his outfit and found out he didn’t wear properly for his meeting with his bride-to-be.  
  
    “I’m very sorry…I didn’t fully prepared myself…I must look like a fool…,” he tied his cravat, “this must be awkward.  
  
Blinking her eyes, Sanjina smiled.  
  
    “Nonsense. You don’t look like fool. Not even awkward, I mean…I am the awkward one, you’re gorgeous—wait, what?” She shook her head out of embarrassment.  
  
Pudding stifled his chuckle.  
  
    “There’s a cafe close by…we can talk for a while.”  
  
She nodded at his invitation.  
  
It didn’t took her a long time to realize he was the owner of “Caramel” cafe. Sanjina glanced at him making sweets and she also informed him about others she have cooked before.  
  
    “You have so many ingredients you could make cakes someday.”  
  
    “Oh, but…I’m not that good…” Pudding muttered.  
  
    “It’s fine…I could teach you how…if you want to.” Sanjina suggested.  
  
Pudding was also aware that Sanjina was former chef of Baratie. Curious of her cooking skills, he decided to temporarily forget about his mother’s scheme and watched her, listening to her how to bake one. As she finished bake the cake, they tried one and having a great time together. He could see the sparkling in her eyes when she cooked and he could see she has great passion of it.  
  
    “So…would you like to tell me about your crews?”  
  
    “Well, Brook is the skeleton musician, Franky’s the shipwright, Robin-neesan is archeologist, Nami-san’s the navigator. Usopp, he is a big liar but he is a great sniper. Chopper is a  reindeer doctor, and…”  
  
When she was about to tell about Zoro and Luffy, her eyes grew saddened briefly. Pudding looked at her expression, sensing something was wrong.  
  
    “that…marimo. Zoro…despite being a swordsman, he only likes alcohols….stupid captain…Luffy…he…must be worried…”  
  
Discovering the tear from her eyes, Pudding wasn’t sure how to do but apologize for making her felt sad. Sanjina shook her head, covering her eyes until she felt better. Pudding, for the first time in his life, felt extremely jealous of the swordsman and the Straw Hat captain learning how she was so fond of them.  
  
When they walked together at the park, Pudding noticed it was a perfect time to learn her true feelings about arranged marriage.  
  
    “Uhm, Sanjina-san?”  
  
She turned to him.  
  
    “Yes?”  
  
Exhaling heavily, he spoke.  
  
    “I’m sorry..that you came here for the arranged marriage, it’s been only a day we’ve known each other but…I want to tell you I’ve grown so fond of you and…I have to know,” he turned and smiled hopefully, “do you feel the same also?”  
  
Sanjina stared at him. He was so kind and gentle to her, despite her flirtatious side. She recalled her memories with her crews, then frowned a bit. She promised them she will escape and she didn’t want anyone to come and save her. Sanjina has grown a quite romantic feelings for Pudding, but her heart was about to throb with the thought of her captain. She looked up with determined look, and sad smile.  
  
    “Pudding-san.”  
  
He looked at her.  
  
    “I really want to marry you,” Sanjina spoke with slightly trembling voice, “but I can’t.”  
  
Pudding’s expression slightly fell.  
  
    “I…I must return to my crews.” Sanjina finished.  
  
Silence overwhelmed around them. Blinking, Pudding formed a reassuring smile.  
  
    “I understand…I also don’t want to kept you into the forced marriage.”  
  
They heard a bell and Sanjina turned to see people talking about the arrival of Germa 66 ship. She spun back and grinned at him.  
  
    “I must go.”  
  
    “We’ll see each other someday, right?” Pudding asked.  
  
She nodded her head and bid goodbye to him as she walked away. He waved back until she was out from his sight. His sparkling eyes slowly lost its light at the thought of her crews, especially her captain Monkey D. Luffy. His smile faded away, replaced with the glint of jealousy.  
  
    ‘She’ll never know the dark, terrifying ego of his fated groom,’ he thought as his hand reached to his third eye, ‘her captain is a lucky one…without another eye of abnormality, he must have earned so much love from her….’  
  
Pudding returned back to his cafe, leaving the wanted poster of Luffy stabbed and torn.

* * *

  
Sanjina returned to the ship that has docked on the floating island of her so-called home, Germa Kingdom. With new dress, she was waiting inside the private cabin. She was wearing a beige blouse, dark corset-like bodice, long dark-red skirt and black heels. As she followed Vito and Tamago, her appearance was revealed to thousands of men from Germa Kingdom. Behind them, was the castle of Vinsmoke which was her old prison.  
  
Inhaling and exhaling, she get off from the ship and countless men bowed to their princess.  
  
    “Welcome back, princess Sanjina!”  
  
Sick of all men cheering, of the noise. Exhausted from all cameras flashing, she was also tired of being poised already. Now, her neck is open wide, begrudgingly begging for the fist around it. She’s already feeling choking on her pride for there was no use crying for her cruel fate. And, she’s heading straight for the castle, where all want to make her imprisoned princess as the kingdom gotten locked her up. Where there’s an elder man sitting on the throne and Sanjina already knows to keep her mouth shut as she marched straight for the castle.


	2. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanjina reunites with Reiji, and Yonji. Reiji is the crown prince of Germa Kingdom, much to Sanjina's worry. But, Reiji finds how his sister resembles their mother Sora. And he suspects some small change Sanjina will create as she returned.

  
Sanjina was escorted to her “room” by group of palace maids and servants. She entered the room and saw nothing changed in her old bedroom, which she found it peculiar as she thought her father get rid of it when she was locked in the tower as a child. Her bed was large with sparkling gold little trinkets decorating the yellow curtains that surrounds the bed. Large window revealed the beautiful view of sea as outside, soldiers were training with one another. Expensive furnitures were organized clean as the red carpet covered the marble floor.  
  
    “Please let us know if you want to change the interior.” The head palace maid said.  
  
    “It’s fine…, I was wondering why my room was kept intact.” Sanjina murmured.  
  
    “Of course, this is our princess’ chamber. His majesty wants it intact in case if you come back.” The elder maid replied with smile.  
  
Sanjina’s eyes were slightly widened.  
  
    ‘Father wants the room intact…for what?’ Sanjina wondered skeptically.  
  
Then, she remembered she was reminded by the servant about her siblings.  
  
    “Where are they?” She asked carefully.  
  
    “Crown Prince Reiji and Prince Yonji will come back shortly.”  
  
She sighed and dismissed the servants. Walking slowly she sat on the couch and pondered, unconsciously touching the bracelets on her wrists. She heard that Reiji was now a crown prince, meaning he will be the next heir to the throne. She frowned at the thought of her brothers as she closed her eyes, remembering an oh-so nostalgic childhood where it kept her prisoned.

* * *

 

_Little Sanjina was reading a book while she was in a highest tower with her ankles chained. Despite chained, she was wearing a normal dress with number “3” on the front with small dark scarf around her think neck. Her hair was reaching down to her lower neck, but unruly. The books she was reading were mostly fairy tales and cook books._  
  
_“Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess…,” young Sanjina read the texts, “who was blessed with beauty and charm. But, she was cursed by cruel enchantment by evil wizard.”_  
  
_She flipped the page which reveals the picture of princess with golden hair locked in the tower, weeping in the night._  
  
_“Desperate, the king sought the help of fairies who had him locked the young princess in a tower…” She sighed as she closed the book._  
  
_Every storybook has princess always portrayed as damsel-in-distress, much to her dismay. She tossed the book to the bed and reached for the cook book. Every day, when she had a time to relax, Niji and Yonji came to mock her misery to the point of attacking her. Reiji came later when no one was looking and gave her cook books secretly. But what made Sanjina felt uncomfortable, was the regent visit from her twin oldest brother, Ichiji, who always gave her the story books filled with princess, or a damsels-in-distress, saved by prince. And he often say the words: “Princess cannot stay outside the palace.”_  
  
_Aside from Reiji, Ichiji displayed an oddly caring side when Niji and Yonji wasn’t with him. Since, Ichiji was trained as “back-up” heir in case if Reiji was proven to be unqualified as crown prince, or if he gets killed. Sanjina noticed someone was walking up towards her tower and she quickly hid the cook books, sitting on the bed. She heard the key penetrating the keyhole, twisting several times and opened, revealing a boy with the dark silhouette, smiling as she flinched._

* * *

 

    “Princess Sanjina.”  
  
The door opened and Sanjina saw a familiar elder maid smiling.  
  
    “Miss Eponi?” Sanjina blurted the name.  
  
The maid nodded her head and Sanjina walked to embrace her mother’s palace maid. Eponi glanced at the princess with fond smile.  
  
    “Oh…aren’t you a vision, princess? You’ve grown up so beautiful, just like your mother.” The maid mused nostalgically.  
  
Sanjina smiled.  
  
    “It’s been so long, Eponi,” Sanjina spoke, “I thought you retired since mother’s…”  
  
    “I was assigned to be your lady-in-waiting by Crown Prince for several days.” The maid replied with grin, “which reminds me…, crown prince Reiju and prince Yonji has returned.”  
  
She nodded her head and Eponi excused herself and left. Sanjina looked at the open window and walked towards, glancing at the bitter, golden ray of sunlight.  
  
  
Meanwhile, there was a quick footsteps of two young man approaching in the hall. The other man was wearing a dark pink Germa 66 military outfit with, blue card around his neck, the pant-legs has written “6” each. His hair was light pink with a bang covering his right eyes and long hair tied back. The taller man has green hair slicked backward, wearing a green Germa 66 military suit with gauntlet on both of his hand. They have met Straw Hats before and just arrived to see their sister.  
  
    “It’s been thirteen years huh…” Yonji muttered.  
  
Reiji didn’t say anything as he recalled the memories of young Sanjina, locked in a highest tower with her ankles chained, looking at the moonlight with teary eyes. The thought almost made him gulp and shook his head slightly, replaced his emotions with curiosity of what would Sanjina look like after thirteen years of disappearance.  
  
    “Where’s she?” Reiju asked.  
  
    “I heard she’s in her room…,” Yonji replied, smirking as he was looking forward to see his ‘sister’, “can’t wait to see her again.”  
  
They saw Eponi waiting outside the room. Two princes could see Sanjina must be inside the room and opened the door. The stopped as they saw the woman with long blond hair looking at the view from the window. She slowly turned around and revealed her blue eyes, curly eyebrows, fair skin and rosy lips. She glanced at them as Reiju blinked his eyes and Yonji’s mouth was wide open.  
  
Just then, she smiled brightly as the sunlight touched her golden hair and her fair skin.  
  
    “Welcome back.” Sanjina spoke with smile.  
  
And for that moment, Reiji saw a familiar woman with the same smile who called his name. The woman who they once call mother. Sanjina walked forward and greeted with prim smile, yet didn’t reached further.  
  
    “Sanjina?!” Yonji managed to call her name, “Is that YOU?”  
  
She nodded her head. Looking closely at her beautiful feature, Yonji formed a blush for he didn’t expect to see his “failure” sister returned beautiful. She unconsciously fist-bumped his shoulder.  
  
    “What? Didn’t expect to see your failure sister this gorgeous, huh?” Sanjina teased, formed a rather mischievous smirk.  
  
For what he could see, Reiji saw Sanjina smile more brighter and he could guess perhaps her bond with Straw Hats shaped her into a brighter side which he thanked the Straw Hat captain for that. Slightly offended at her teasing, Yonji growled.  
  
    “You may become a pirate, but I can beat you like I always have!” Yonji shouted.  
  
Blinking her eyes, Sanjina smirked as she looked up at her tall little brother.  
  
    “Wanna bet?”  
  
Reiji and Yonji was taken back at her bold question.

* * *

  
In the training area, both Yonji and Sanjina stood against one another as the solders of Germa 66 cheers for either one of them. Reiju stared at them with small smile. Sanjina noticed she was wearing a long skirt, which she founds uncomfortable.  
  
    “Since we’re fighting, I guess I won’t be needing this.”  
  
Sanjina then proceeded to rip her skirts to the length of her knees, surprising her brothers. They also noticed a unique appearance of her footwear since the heels were too sharp and high. Yonji then started to attack but Sanjina dodged them easily.  
  
    “What the—?!” Yonji was taken back with her dodges.  
  
    “What are you taking me for?!” Sanjina growled as she let her heels extended longer as the shoes let out the point more sharper much to Yonji and Reiji’s surprise.  
  
    “Just shut up and follow father’s orders!” Yonji yelled as he released the green electric bolts from his gauntlet.  
  
    “Diable Jambe!” Sanjina raised her legs and was ready to strike on his face, “KILL HEEL!”  
  
Her foot kicked Yonji’s face as her legs were flamed with fire, managed to damage his face in the process as he collapsed. Steams released from his swollen cheeks with slightly crushed temple. Reiji only managed to see the scene with chuckle.  
  
    “Ladies do not START the fight, little brother,” then Sanjina hissed with grin, “but they can FINISH them!!!”  
  
After the match, soldiers could see them in awe. Sanjina approached and extended her hand to help him up.  
  
    “Come on, I won’t bite.” She giggled.  
  
Slightly embarrassed, he reluctantly accepted her offer. His expression didn’t go unnoticed by Reiji who raised her eyebrows at his youngest brother’s face. Sanjina asked the physician to fix his face and followed to the treatment room. Yonji kept muttering bitterly with the fact that he lost to his weak sister but Sanjina kept smiling. In all honesty, Sanjina had once harbored favoritism on her younger twin brother and she always do. Despite her childhood filled with bullying and such, she still have her affection for her siblings.  
  
    “But still,” Sanjina patted him, “look how tall you are~!”  
  
Reiji and Yonji was taken back with her gesture. But what made Reiji slightly bewildered was Yonji’s reaction. The youngest of Vinsmoke looked away, growling but there was a small blush trying to ignore Sanjina’s cooing.  
  
    “S—shut up! I was just distracted!!! Next time, I’ll beat you like I used to!” Yonji yelled.  
  
Sanjina laughed heartily.  
  
    “Oh~! Okay, whatever you say.”  
  
Then, they heard someone approaching. The gruff voice of elderly man caused Sanjina’s smile to fade immediately, replaced with cold, unemotional ones causing Reiji and Yonji off guard.  
  
    “Where’s she?” The man asked.  
  
The soldier replied and the man entered the treatment room. The man with large feature, blond hair with black mustache stick upward, forming a stern expression. Reiji, Yonji, and Sanjina stood as he approached.  
  
    “Welcome back, father.” Reiji and Yonji spoke in unison.  
  
The man nodded then stopped as he looked at his daughter. Vinsmoke Judge’s eyes were slightly twitched, almost forming a pained expression for how his weak daughter looked so much like her mother Sora. Her hair, her eyes, Judge swore he almost mistook that his deceased wife was brought back to life. What bothered him slightly was a cold gaze despite the smile Sanjina formed.  
  
    “I hope you know the purpose of your return.” He spoke in serious tone.  
  
Sanjina nodded her head. Judge looked at Yonji’s treated face and guessed Sanjina must be the one and for once, Judge felt a twinge of pride to see the “progress” in his failure daughter.  
  
    “Your brothers will come back shortly,” Judge informed, “they will be back from the war in Broc Coli Island.”  
  
Hearing that, Sanjina tried to prevent herself from trembling a little. Keeping her eyes down, she nodded her head again.  
  
    “I understand.” She said with no trace of emotion.  
  
After short seconds of awkward silence, Judge take his leave and Reiji saw Sanjina’s clenching fists trembling. He silently grabbed them to calm her. She flinched as she looked back at her oldest brother who made a secret smile. Smiling back, she inwardly thanked him.  
  
She heard Eponi approaching with list.  
  
    “Princess, this is a schedules for days before the wedding. We shall bring you new dress for today’s evening.”  
  
Nodded her head, Sanjina politely dismissed her maids and left to her room. Reiji reminded Eponi he will escort her for choosing wedding dress and followed Sanjina to her room. When there was only two in the room, Sanjina exhaled heavily and Reiji smiled.  
  
    “I see you’ve grown strong.” Reiji spoke with wide smile.  
  
    “And I heard you were crowned as Crown Prince several years ago,” Sanjina spoke back with worried smile, “congratulation.”  
  
Reiji only grinned.  
  
    “I’ve met your crews.” He spoke.  
  
Hearing about them, Sanjina turned.  
  
    “How are they?” She managed to ask.  
  
    “They are fine. Your captain, Monkey D. Luffy, he seemed very fond of you.”  
  
Sanjina bit her lips. It’s been days since she have seen her captain and she never thought she’d miss him even more. He was always the one looking forward to eat her meals to the point of watching her cooking.  
  
    “Of course! He eats everything I make!” Sanjina spoke with a hint of pride.  
  
Reiji smiled.  
  
    “If it weren’t for the palace walls, we would have talked more about them,” then he remembered, “I heard you’ve already met Pudding…what do you think of him?”  
  
Sanjina spun and sat on her bed.  
  
    “He’s very sweet. He seems to work alone but…I doubt I’d deserve him.” She answered honestly.

* * *

  
The conversation went on until they heard the announcement of two princes’ arrival. Sanjina took a deep breath as Eponi told her to come down to greet her brothers, Ichiji and Niji. Her second brother was always the type of a man to easily get angry but her oldest twin brother was unpredictable. She was fully aware of his feign caring side when she was a child, but she decided not to let him know she knew his fake compassion.  
  
She listened to the footsteps that approaches closer and closer, listening to two men’s voice.  
  
    “Where’s she?” Niji wondered, gritting his teeth.  
  
    “Oh, calm yourself.” Ichiji spoke with grin.  
  
Sanjina stood up and had her hands together to the front, forming a poised look. Reiji looked at her concerned as he heard the door knocked.  
  
    “Sanjina! Are you here?”  
  
Hearing Niji’s loud voice, Sanjina glanced at her oldest brother and to the door.  
  
    “Enter.” She spoke.  
  
And within a second, the door burst opened with loud sound, revealing two men in Germa 66 military suit. The man with red hair and sunglasses was wearing red suits with white cape, numbered “1” on his left shoulder. The other man with blue hair, yellow goggles, was wearing blue suits with navy blue cape, along with the number “2” on his left shoulders.  
  
Two Vinsmoke princes paused as they spotted Sanjina, frozen as they saw her features with different reactions. Niji was beyond shocked to see her in disbelief, impossible to find his “weak” sister grown up into a beautiful maiden. Ichiji remained expressionless but he raised his eyebrows, then slowly…he formed a smile that sent shiver to Sanjina’s spine.  
  
    “YOU?! You’re that Sanjina?!” Niji exclaimed.  
  
Sanjina almost rolled her eyes, but she remained her composed posture. As she directed her gaze towards, she was stiffened at the presence of Ichiji. When their eyes met, she briefly looked down and Ichiji smirked, walking closer. A glint of sparkle in his eyes were shown, meaning a danger for some reason but his smile was formed sweetly, continuing his facade virtues displayed as Sanjina could see.  
  
    “Now, now,” Ichiji smiled, “let us have a good look at you.”  
  
She made a side glance at Reiji who was smiling but his eyes were losing the light in concern. Giving him reassuring look, Sanjina stepped closer but kept the space in few feet. When she looked up, she swore there was a dim, unsure, but precise warmth in his eyes she cannot comprehend from her oldest twin brother.  
  
    “Oh, look at you… aren’t you a refined, grown lady…” Ichiji spoke with smile, revealing his dimples…the same smile Niji, Yonji, Reiji, and even Sanjina herself has.  
  
She nearly flinched as Ichiji’s gloved hand stroked her head. Despite wearing gloves, Ichiji’s fingers were spidery and thin as they slithered the back of her neck, brushing her blond hair. Although it was rare, but Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji admitted their sister has grown unexpectedly in beautiful bloom of a rose. Perhaps…more than one of the Seven Warlords Boa Hancock, they could judge.  
  
    “Welcome back, sister.”  
  
Sanjina took a deep breath and forced herself to smile when she heard a dangerous accent from her brothers’ voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Here...Sanjina still have some fondness to her siblings but she is still disturbed with Ichiji. I mean, according to Sanjina's description of him, Ichiji's frightening beyond all reason. Next, we will have a dinner scene with Sanjina and her "family".


	3. Family Feud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanjina's having a dinner with her "family", facing them in tense situations when she confronts Niji in behalf of Cosette. She managed to improve her unintentional change from thirteen years ago and she suggested a rather risky, impossible bet to Reiji.

During the dinner with Vinsmoke family, Sanjina kept silent throughout her family’s politic conversation for she had felt heavy throb in her chest out of disgust when they talked about politic matters and such.  
  
    “Welcome back, Ichiji and Niji,” Vinsmoke Judge spoke, “one could say that Broc Coli was also one of the places that suffered greatly after Doflamingo’s downfall.”  
  
Sanjina secretly smiled at the news. Luffy managed to defeat the Heavenly Demon, she could presume. Her smile didn’t go unnoticed by Reiji.  
  
    “They’d lost their primary weapons manufacturer in the midst of war and came grovelling to us for help. They were so desperate in fact, they chose to end it rather than to letting their war drag out.” The king of Germa 66 finished.  
  
    “I think it is a good example of an instance where trying to keep everyone alive would end up causing more casualties in the long run.” Reiji spoke with small grin.  
  
Ichiji scoffed lightly.  
  
    “Well…, this is me…caring.” He said as he slightly shook his head.  
  
    “We lend our strength to the side who writes us the biggest merit. That’s all what matters.” Niji added in disdain.  
  
    “Wait, we could’ve made an even greater profit,” Yonji spoke up with smirk, “if we had crushed both sides!”  
  
Ichiji glanced at him, then scoffs again.  
    “That would make us no different than pirates.”  
  
Sanjina took a side glance at them, but decided to ignore the conversation.  
  
    “At this very moment we are still a nation officially registered as an affiliate of the World Government.” Judge said.  
  
    “Oh, which reminds me, father,” Niji perked up, “the next Reverie is coming up!”  
  
    “Well either way, in not so distant future, I could guess we’ll be stripped of the right to participate in the Reverie,” Judge then stared at his children, “I hope you all are prepared for that moment because when it happens, we Germa will be one step closer to our ultimate goal!”  
  
Sanjina finished her dinner and was looking down to ponder.  
  
    “It is rare to see father in such high spirit to think that you, of all people, would actually be of use to us,” Niji snickered, “never thought I’d see the day!”  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
    “Sanjina.”  
  
She looked at Niji who called her name.  
  
    “Don’t just dive in your playroom and tell us about your life as pirate someday,” Niji formed a mocking grin, “there are no big funs of such in every princesses you know.”  
  
Yonji stifled his laughter. Sanjina frowned with one eyebrow raised. Reiji stared at her, expecting some retorts—which he was worried about—but what came next was unexpected. Sanjina quickly formed a facade sweet smile.  
  
    “I’m afraid my lack of eloquence might not be able to entertain other square-toed kind of royals,” she spoke with her way of words, “but soon, I will tell the tales its to die for.”  
  
Her eloquence surprised others. Especially Reiji, Judge, and Yonji since she indirectly insulted Niji’s lack of manners with sweet smile and venomous words.  
  
    “And by the way,” Sanjina pointed at Niji’s unfinished meals, “finish what’s left there.”  
  
    “Say what,” then Niji looked down at his plate, “oh, this? I don’t want it, so I left in intentionally. I’ve had quite amount of chocolates before, besides this sauce had completely killed my appetite.”  
  
For what Sanjina despised the most, was people who easily dismiss the value of foods. Forming a way to diss him, she formed a sarcastic smile.  
  
    “Oh?” She tilted her head with sardonic look, “perhaps you would like to taste…the replacement with my hands that once made a meal for the rats?”  
  
Her bold attitude caused Yonji stared at her with wide eyes. Reiji blinked his eyes as Ichiji raised his eyebrows. Niji’s lips were twitched, growling in anger at her insults.  
  
    “W—what?! How dare you talk back to me in such manner?” Niji roared in indignation.  
  
He stood up in anger.  
  
    “Oi, call the head chef! Where is Cosette?! What she thinks passes as ‘food’ made my sister ruin my mood!”  
  
In a hurry second, the young woman named Cosette bowed apologizing.  
  
    “M—my sincerest apologies!! I take full blame and responsibility for serving food that did not cater to prince Niji’s liking—”  
  
Niji stood as he held the plate.  
  
    “Now then, you stay where you are, Cosette!”  
  
He proceeded to throw the plate at poor, innocent woman as she closed her eyes. But before she prepared herself, she saw a hand that held the plate that almost hit her face. The fair-skinned hand was belonged to none other than Sanjina. Niji was taken back at her, still fuming.  
  
    “Why you—”  
  
    “Have you gone mad?! Leaving a scar on this poor innocent girl’s face?!” She raised her voice in anger.  
  
She sighed heavily as she saw the leftovers all over the floor.  
  
    “And now look what you’ve done, making a mess…,” Sanjina knelt down, “and for your information, the dish is called ‘Aligot” which the cause is made by carefully mixing potatoes with cheeses. If you are smart enough to know, potatoes strengthen our immune systems as they help maintain and regulate our blood pressures…not to mention the tones of nutritional value in contains…well, none of you have given any attention on the time and effort put into selecting and preparing this meat confit.”  
  
She held a piece of meat and took a bit.  
  
    “As for me, I can tell it is a laborious choice of menu prepared before the sunrise.”  
  
Cosette was surprised as she walked closer.  
  
    “Oh, princess Sanjina…you can’t—Royals should never eat food from the floor!” Cosette hurriedly went to her.  
  
    “OI! Are you serious?! I think I’m going to throw up!” Niji yelled in irritation and disgust.  
  
Sanjina spun her head to Cosette, giving her a kind smile.  
  
    “You’ve done well with the seasoning you’ve chose for them.” She grinned brightly.  
  
Surprised, Cosette covered her mouth, visibly touched by the princess’s praise with her cooking skills the tear escaped from her blushing face. As Niji approached, Sanjina protectively moved Cosette behind her.  
  
    “You’ve gone way too comfortable meddling with commoners…if you insist on calling yourself my sister,” Niji was about to land a kick, “I won’t stand for such demeaning and despicable acts!!!”  
  
    “Look who’s talking as someone’s acting like a spoiled brat lashing out a tantrum on innocent people!!!” Sanjina yelled back with her voice raised higher.  
  
Niji’s legs halted, causing the strong wind force about to knock Cosette off her feet but Sanjina held her hands defensively. However, Sanjina didn’t move an inch as she glared at him. Niji sighed as he growled.  
  
    “You bring shame to our family!”  
  
    “Being involved with this household brings shame to me! Rotten brats who doesn’t appreciate the value of meals, men who dares to raise their hands against a woman…, Royals who treat the lives of their subordinates as nothing more than expendable pawns…everything you all do, everything you stand for…goes completely against every fiber in my body!” Sanjina shouted.  
  
Ichiji stood up as he glanced at her disapprovingly.  
  
    “Your opinions are nothing more than the prattle and musings of plebeians and you need to understand,” Ichiji frowned, “royals are meant to act like royals. The only person acting irrationally here is you.”  
  
But what came next caused the silence.  
  
    “If that’s the case…you should also know that,” Sanjina retorted, keeping her composure, “tolerance brings virtues and good forms to royalties!!!”  
  
Her exclaims caused the pause around her. Reiji blinked his eyes as if wondering if he had heard right. Yonji’s mouth were wide in shock. Niji’s lips were twitched as Ichiji stood silent, completely unexpected such words from their sister whom they referred to as “failure”. Even Judge was slightly taken back with her philosophical words. Cosette looked at the princess in awe and a hint of admiration.  
  
Sighing, Ichiji regained his reserved look.  
  
    “Well,” then he smirked, “I don’t see any wrong answers in that.”  
  
Reiji, Niji, and Yonji looked at Ichiji with bewildered look. When looking at their twin eldest brother’s eye signs, Niji and Yonji kept quiet. For the first time, Sanjina had pointed out such satisfactory explanation in which her brothers could begrudgingly agree.  
  
    “Our thoughts were too short,” Ichiji grinned, “you were right for the first time.”  
  
Judge didn’t speak for a while, then he held out a photo from his pocket.  
  
    “It seems my daughter had spoke something rational after all,” Judge then revealed the photo to her, “despite the twisted thinking of yours, I presume this man bring that mind on your upbringing?”  
  
Sanjina’s eyes were twitched as she saw the photo of owner Zeff. No doubt, her father was threatening her with his life.  
  
    “Well, in the event that you insist on defying my orders, I have it on good authority that this man shall never see the light of another day,” Judge spoke with no emotion, “this process will go off without a hitch…and you will accept it. You will cut your ties to your crews and your old life as long as you follow through this marriage…, everything and everyone will come out of this unscathed, do you understand?”  
  
Sanjina frowned deeply. Inhaling and exhaling, she looked up.  
  
    “I accept,” Sanjina then continued, “but there is something I must tell you.”  
  
Reiji, Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji looked at two.  
  
    “You told me once…father knows the child who can make him shine. And I know a father who can brighten his child for their future,” Sanjina said hardheartedly, “and the only man who have done the same in a name of father, is him…”  
  
Sanjina directly pointed out that her adopted father, Owner Zeff, has brightened her life which her biologically father never had to her. Judge only stared at her with stern eyes. Despite having a mirror image of his deceased wife his daughter possessed, she was able to make such cold eyes. Reiji, Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji left the dining hall with their father.  
  
    “You should have know your place, like other palace maids.” Niji scowled at her.  
  
Looking at Cosette who’s hiding behind her, Sanjina smirked at him.  
  
    “Perhaps…you wouldn’t mind if I may call this child…as my person?” She dared.  
  
If Niji was beyond wrathful for some reason, he failed to hide it. Releasing an angry roar of feline predator, Sanjina’s second twin brother stomped away sulking. As her brothers left, Sanjina turned to Cosette who was frozen on the spot.  
  
    “Cosette, are you okay?” She asked.  
  
The head chef nodded her head.  
  
    “Thank you…,” Cosette sniffed, “thank you so much…”  
  
    “It’s okay…until I leave for the marriage, you are in safe hands. You’ve done well enough to survive this place.”  
  
Cosette covered her teary eyes and Sanjina soothed her. She remembered the time she had met Owner Zeff for the firs time. She was only a young kitchen girl of pirates when Zeff’s former crew attacked the ship. Due to the heavy storm, the ships were destroyed and Zeff saved her life. Within many days in uncharted island they have figured out they have one common dream they have pursued; to discover the mythical ocean of All Blue. Sanjina still remember a day before they were rescued from the island.  
  
_**“If we get the hell out of this island, we will use this treasure to open up the sea restaurant for anyone who’s starving. Pirates, marines, anyone. And when that moment comes, I’ll teach you how to work as kick-so-much-assin’-chef.” Zeff once told her.**_  
  
_**“But do you think I can make great foods for guests?” Little Sanjina asked.**_  
  
_**“Too late, young lady! I will make you as kick-ass woman no other cooks will look down on ya!”**_  
  
Sanjina smiled at the reminiscence.  
  
**_“Woah! It’s totally awesome, gramps! This is what a sea restaurant looks like!!” Young Sanjina looked at Baratie in awe._**  
  
**_“Things will go tougher and harder from starting today, brat!” Zeff laughed._**  
  
**_“Don’t worry! You and me, what could possibly go wrong?”_**  
  
Sanjina would admit, in her life as his adoptive daughter and cooks raising her as their sister, she was always surrounded by protective Zeff and other male cooks. When male customers tried to flirt with her they could temporarily forget their regulations and often prevent her from serving lecherous male customers.  
  
     ** _“Oi, Sanjina,” Zeff approached and rubbed her head with fatherly smile, “try not to catch a cold.”_**  
  
**_Sanjina bit her lips, several tears escape from her eyes as she knelt down to him and cooks._**  
  
**_“Owner Zeff!” Sanjina spoke out loud, “till the day I die, I’ll never forget everything you’ve done for this shitty lil’ twit!”_**  
  
**_Zeff smiled as cooks wailed for their precious Sanjina’s departure._**

* * *

  
Back in her room, it didn’t take her long time to realize that Cosette received harsh lashings. After a a rather brutal bickering with Niji, she brought the head chef and treated her injured back.  
  
    “If anything happens, just tell me.” Sanjina told her with reassuring smile.  
  
Cosette stared at the princess. She never had a older sister, but seeing Sanjina she felt like she had an older sister-figure who looked out for her.  
  
    “Thank you, princess Sanjina.”  
  
    “Hey,” Sanjina whispered with a wink, “call me by my name when no one’s looking.”  
  
They smiled altogether until Eponi announced Ichiji’s presence. Cosette slightly bowed to her and dismissed herself. Sanjina stood up and walked towards the shelves until she found familiar books. She picked one and saw the title of the fairytale she had much bittersweet memories with. The book with stories of princess kidnapped by pirates and was saved by the prince. Then, she remembered the word of her eldest twin brother thirteen years ago:  
  
     ** _“Princess cannot be with pirates.”_**  
  
She closed her eyes and put down the book on the table, unaware of Ichiji walked towards her.  
  
    “I see you’re reading the books I’ve given them to you once.”  
  
Hearing his voice, Sanjina quickly turned around at looked up to see Ichiji smirking. She noticed a tray of bandages and medicine landed. The eldest twin saw the bruise and scratches on her arm. As he reached out and grabbed her elbow, she shrugged back.  
  
    “This is not a job for you, if you recall.” Sanjina said in a bitter sarcasm.  
  
Looking at her, Ichiji grinned.  
  
    “It is not something a servant can do either.” He rebutted with light grin.  
  
Either unable to retort and too lazy to talk back, Sanjina sighed heavily. Thirteen years ago and now, he’s still maintaining his facade compassion alone when no one’s looking. Ichiji grabbed her elbow once again and proceeded to bandaged her arm.  
  
    “When will you keep resist to go back to your crews when you’re to be stay here, back in home?” Ichiji asked with small smile.  
  
    “I’m different from you and them,” Sanjina scoffed sarcastically, “since I prefer to live ‘meddling’ with peasants and cooking for mice.”  
  
Ichiji laughed shortly at her sardonic remarks.  
  
    “You’ve become adept at hiding your thoughts.”  
  
Sanjina closed her eyes as he held out a cool, soaked, small towel for the sweat on her forehead. When she opened her eyes, his shaded eyes met her sapphire blue. In a brief moment, Sanjina had just caught a glimpse of her brother’s eyes glint in a rather enigmatic, yet familiar emotion she couldn’t point out. Unable to prevent her trembling limbs, she stood up.  
  
    “You’ve done enough.” She said as she looked away.  
  
Ichiji looked at his estranged sister with blank expression, then smirked again.  
  
    “After all, this is me caring.”  
  
He gestured the palace maids to move the tray of bandage and wet towels as they obliged.  
  
    “You’re never the one to stood up…but then again, it is an impressive start.”  
  
Sanjina looked at him, blinking her eyes as she heard a rare compliment from such arrogant, prideful brother of her’s. He was about to leave as she called out.  
  
    “Ichiji.”  
  
He turned and looked at her. Sanjina looked at him for a while, then she unconsciously formed a motherly smile that resembled their mother’s.  
  
    “Sometimes,” she began, “I wondered what kind of man you have become.”  
  
Glancing at her then Ichiji smiled and walked as the door opened, revealing Reiji. When their eyes met, Ichiji’s lightened mood darkened slightly at the presence of Crown Prince but his expression went unnoticed by Sanjina. As Ichiji walked away, Reiji approached to her. He noticed the bandage around her arm.  
  
    “Did he bandaged you?”  
  
Sanjina knew he was talking about Ichiji. Confirming her silence as yes, Reiji sighed.  
  
    “You should remember what I have told about your twin brothers.”  
  
She recalled the day when she was locked in a tower, Reiji told her how they were born with the lack of sympathy and compassion they have for another, referring to them as cold, unfeeling monsters.  
  
    “I beg to differ, Reiji. Not all manufactured human beings are meant to be born as monsters.” Sanjina smiled.  
  
Then, Sanjina remembered the whole interaction she had with her brothers. Yonji’s blushing face when she showered him with attention, Niji when he put down his arm when he tried to slap her, and Ichiji when she saw the mysterious glint in his eyes. Reiji has always told her how she was born different from them: born with human emotions. She wondered what if she could prove otherwise. Besides, it could be considered as her small revenge on the other side.  
  
    “Reiji,” she spoke, “how many days left until the wedding day?  
  
    “Three days, why?” Reiji asked.  
  
Sanjina glanced at him with enigmatic smile.  
  
    “How about we have a bet?”  
  
He stared at her with mild concern.  
  
    “Why don’t I teach them emotions until I get married?” She inquired.  
  
Reiji’s eyes were wide at her suggestion.  
  
    “That’s impossible…! How can you…”  
  
    “Like I said, give me three days to teach them to feel the human emotions.”  
  
He looked at his sister and took the hint of her intentions. She was forming a small prank—revenge, even— for her past trauma, but ultimately she still wanted them to become a sensible human being just like what their mother wished for. Unable to win his sister, he nodded his head.  
  
    “Alright, three days.”  
  
Sanjina made the most brightest smile he have ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On next chapter we will have Sanjina beginning her first move to take action with teaching her brothers emotions. First step/first victim...is Yonji.


	4. Day 3 - Baby Steps and Sweet Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanjina takes her first action by picking Yonji as her first target. Meanwhile, Sanjina Retrieval team meets Sanjina's fiance Charlotte Pudding.

  
_Vinsmoke Sanjina was noted to be “funny” when she was five. At first, she thought must have been acting ridiculous but as the time passed she wasn’t sure if it was a compliment. And when her mother died, she was now branded with cruel words from her father, for being a “failure”, shame to Vinsmoke family. She spent her life cooking and reading books when she was alone, or when she was with her older brother Reiji._  
  
_One time, when she visited her mother’s graveyard telling her achievements with baking. As she was responded the the silence or the breeze of cool wind, she promised her mother she would someday bring the dishes she made. In such young age Sanjina didn’t know the concept of death, or she knew it yet is escaping from the reality that her mother couldn’t come back. Reiji often watch her out of sympathy for he lied to her that their mother Sora left for so long._  
  
_“I wonder what’s outside the castle?” Sanjina wondered as she looked outside the window._  
  
_Young Reiji smiled as he sat beside her._  
  
_“World is really, really big there might be so many type of landscapes and people out there,” he turned to her, “do you want to see them someday?”_  
  
_His sister nodded her head. Reiji, then, noticed her brief, saddened expression._  
  
_“What’s wrong?”_  
  
_She didn’t say anything._  
  
_“Come now…you can tell me.” Reiji assured her._  
  
_“I want to go outside but I can’t…because I’ve heard that outside world is very dangerous,” Sanjina replied solemnly, “filled with selfish, horrible people.”_  
  
_Reiji’s eyes were darkened._  
  
_“Ichiji told you, didn’t he?”_  
  
_The third of quadruplet nodded her head reluctantly._  
  
_“Do you want me to say something to him?”_  
  
_She shook her head no and he understood._  
  
_Another time when Sanjina escaped from the kitchen, holding the dishes with her new masterpiece, she heard a faint sound of squeaking. She turned and looked at starving mouse, collapsed on the floor with slight injuries she could guess Niji or Yonji must have bullied it. Freaked out and worried, she knelt down next to the rodent and let it eat her dish. As the mouse finished eating, it smiled and sniffed her hand as a sign of appreciation._  
  
_“You can have more, if you want.”_  
  
_She was smiling at the single mouse she didn’t noticed the footsteps coming close to her._  
  
_“Oi, look! She gave it the food!” Yonji yelled in disgust._  
  
_Sanjina looked up and defended the mouse._  
  
_“Making another mouse’s food? Royalties do not serve for the low-life!” Niji added._  
  
_Before she was about to get attacked, she heard another voice from a boy and two Vinsmoke sons looked up to see their brother Ichiji stood by the wall._  
  
_“Father’s calling for both of you.” Ichiji said in indifferent tone._  
  
_When Niji and Yonji walked away pouting, Sanjina was holding a mouse protectively and saw Ichiji coming closer to her. His hands on his knees as he slightly kneeled to match the eye contact with his sister. Staring at her for a long time, he finally spoke._  
  
_“Poor little girl…”_  
  
_And he walked away, leaving Sanjina sitting on the floor still, confused._

* * *

  
Sanjina looked outside the window and watched her three brothers training. More like, they were competing one another who’s stronger. Niji was laughing hard when he heard Yonji lost from the fight against Sanjina. She chuckled as Yonji pouted. Sanjina continued to watch them and noticed Yonji’s slightly behind them. In a quick thought, she smiled as she chose her first victim of emotions and walked down to the training area.  
  
    “Oi, Yonji! What’s the matter with you?” Niji asked out to his younger brother.  
  
    “Don’t mind me!!!” Yonji yelled out, his pride slightly broken.  
  
    “Boo, you cock-a-doodle.” Niji mocked.  
  
Yonji growled until he saw a large water bottle smacked Niji’s head. Ichiji blinked his eyes and Yonji looked startled. The three looked and saw Sanjina, who roughly kicked the large water bottle at her second brother.  
  
    “OI, WHY DID YOU HIT ME FOR?!” Niji yelled angrily, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
    “That’s for being a wuss-jerk to your brother!” Sanjina yelled back.  
  
Ichiji prevented himself from chuckling. Niji gritted his teeth as Yonji stared at Sanjina. She looked at her younger brother, smiling as she walked away.

* * *

  
Sanjina was in her room, starting the self-etiquette lesson as a bride-to-be. Eponi and her apprentice Cosette was beside watching. Reiji smiled as he was watching a rather peculiar scene, unaware of Niji and Yonji approaching, who spotted Sanjina—with dishes and bowls on her head and shoulders—walking carefully.  
  
    “What are you doing?” Yonji asked.  
  
Sanjina noticed them.  
  
    “Practicing walking like a royal pain-in-the-ass, DUH!” She replied.  
  
Niji and Yonji would have laughed at the absurdity she was doing.  
  
    “Like you two rude spoiled brat could ever do this.” Sanjina sneered as Niji and Yonji looked offended by her.  
  
    “What?! You think we can’t do that?!” Yonji yelled.  
  
    “Oh, we could do much better than that!!!” Niji added.  
  
Reiji glanced at Sanjina who gave him a knowing smile.  
  
    “So sure of yourselves, huh?” Sanjina then held the plates and bowls, “why don’t YOU guys try them?”  
  
And so they did. But it wasn’t quite easy as they thought. They were struggling to prevent the dish from falling their walking grew ridiculous. When Yonji almost made a mistake, Sanjina quickly came and instructed him gently. They have spent twenty minutes and Reiji decided to change new lesson. He held one, black hand fan and gave it to her.  
  
    “Now, it’s time to learn the art of fan.”  
  
    “Interesting.” Sanjina said sarcastically.  
  
    “Now, we have ten minutes to complete this. First of all, when handling the fan very deliberately, it’s one of the tremendous tool for communication.” Reiji explained.  
  
    “Like how?” She asked.  
  
    “Good question,” Reiji held up his own fan, “you can say some things like I feel a bit flirtatious, try this.”  
  
Reiji formed a gesture with his fan close to his face and shook it gently. Sanjina did the same quite better, much to her older brother’s relief.  
  
    “There another things to dismiss people like saying go away,” he explained more, “or you’re being very bashful.”  
  
While Reiji tries to show another, Sanjina secretly made a funny face behind him with his fan flip to one another as she made different faces. One with her goofy smile, another with overly sad smile. Yonji and Niji noticed, trying not to laugh as they were clearly enjoying her funny expressions.  
  
    “Are you sassing your brother?”  
  
Hearing Reiji, Sanjina laughed  
  
    “Why would I?” She questioned in teasing voice.  
  
Sanjina stared at Yonji, who was busy laughing then stopped wondering himself why he was laughing at the first place. When Yonji looked at Sanjina, she smiled warmly and all of sudden, the flash vision of their mother Sora fused with her smile. He looked away quickly as Cosette looked at the princess and smiled a little but Sanjina noticed her second older brother made a secret side-glance on head chef, then looked away. Suspicion rose inside Straw Hat cook’s mind but she brushed it off for she could test her ill-tempered brother later.  
  
Sanjina checked the calendar. Three days and after, she and her family must go to Big Mom’s for an in-law meeting and the tea party. But she knew she still have more time until the wedding day. Smiling in determination, she was hoping her plans will work.

* * *

  
Meanwhile, Sanjina Retrieval team encountered the young, handsome man named Pudding who invited them to his cafe. Luffy and Chopper was busy eating the chocolates while he talks to Nami and Brook.  
  
    “WHAAT?! So… not only you’re a son of Big Mom, but you’re the one who’s going to marry Sanjina?! You’re that Pudding?!” Luffy exclaimed.  
  
    “Oh, what a luck you have! Sanjina-san will be a stunning bride!!!” Brook screamed.  
  
Pudding’s eyes were wide.  
  
    “And you all are Sanjina-san’s crew-mates?!” Pudding looked at the Captain, “which reminds me…I remember your face! You’re Straw Hat Luffy!”  
  
    “Yep.” Luffy said.  
  
    “B—but…how did you all get in here? Mama will be furious….!!!”  
  
Several minutes later, Nami managed to explain whole situation to Pudding.  
  
    “I see…you all came here to take Sanjina-san back…,” Pudding muttered, “well you couldn’t say that it isn’t quite consensual marriage…I know mother for she planned to sent me and my siblings to marry in order to expand her pirate crew…and we’ve abandoned our free-will to choose our own spouses many years ago…”  
  
    “You can’t?! Why don’t you just run away?” Nami asked.  
  
    “Well, one of my sisters left home in search of free, independent love. A long journey in search of her groom!” Pudding explained with fond smile.  
  
Nami found the description so familiar as Brook chimed in.  
  
    “Speaking of…we’ve heard that you were the 35th son of the Charlotte Family. Does Big Mom really have 35 sons?” Brook asked.  
  
Pudding drank his tea.  
  
    “Actually, she has thirty-nine daughters and forty-six sons. All eighty-five of us are siblings. Our fathers are sort of all over the place for mama’s taken forty-three husbands. So in total, our families are 129 in total.”  
  
    “A HUNDRED AND TWENTY-NINE?!” All shrieked in shock.  
  
    “I mean, some of my siblings already have their own family, meaning there’re quite a few people out there who carry on Mama’s blood…” Pudding said.  
  
    “Oh…my word…she’s a BIG MOM truly!” Brook stammered.  
  
Then Chopper came and asked.  
  
    “By the way, have you met Sanjina yet?”  
  
Hearing the question caused Pudding to blush red.  
  
    “Y—yes…just once.”  
  
Everyone could see imaginary flowers singing as Pudding muses about Sanjina with a genuine, dreamy and love-struck expression.  
  
    “Oh her eyebrows are a bit too curly…but she was such a kind lady. She’s the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen in my whole entire life. Her eyes a pair of blue diamonds shaped in hearts, she’s very good at making sweets she taught me a few things. We share same hobbies…she’s so smart, funny, and…I heard she was known to have her legs black or…something, I’m sure she is very strong and brave…”  
  
As Pudding muses over Sanjina, Nami and Brook gather and whispered.  
  
    “He’s obviously gaga over her…” Nami whispered.  
  
    “Indeed, ay…young love…” Brook sighed.  
  
    “I know right?” Luffy laughed heartily, “I can say she’s totally cool!”  
  
    “Just so you know, her nickname ‘Black Leg’ has nothing to do with her legs being black.” Chopper muttered.  
  
    “Could it be…that you’ve fallen in love with Sanjina?” Nami questioned.  
  
Her question caused Pudding to nearly spill his teacup, his hands covering his red cheeks with steams came out from his head.  
  
    “EEEEHH?! Umm…I mean…I…Mama’s orders are absolute anyway…since the marriage is mandatory…I was just…uh…well…” He shook his head feverishly out of shyness.  
  
    “Guess what? We love Sanjina too,” Carrot came then hugged Pudding with ‘garchu’, “samesies~!!!”  
  
Pudding hid his face with his hands.  
  
    “Oh my god…oh my god…~!!!”  
  
    “My, this is highly unexpected development! To think that her husband-to-be would turned out to be a perfect man!! Oh many men will be jealous of you!” Brook noted dramatically.  
  
Pedro inspected the young man with skeptical look.  
  
    “Wait…we should keep this man bound, otherwise he might speak of our arrival and presence here. If word gets out that we’ve landed here on this island, the Big Mom’s territory, you can forget about ever making it to Sanjina!”  
  
Nami frowned at Pedro’s words.  
  
    “Hey, how could you say such thing, Pedro?” Nami yelled at him in disbelief.  
  
    “Then let me ask you: How else can we ensure that he keeps his mouth shut? We shouldn’t forget that this man is Big Mom’s son!”  
  
    “Well…that is true, but,” Nami murmured, “Pudding’s scared of his mother, you know.”  
  
    “All the more reason to report us.” Pedro argued back.  
  
Glancing at them, Pudding held out his feather pen and scribbled down on a paper.  
  
    Well…I can let Sanjina-san go.”  
  
Luffy looked at what he was writing.  
  
    “Everyone in Totto Land were all celebrating my upcoming wedding and so are the Vinsmokes. And mama is really excited for the wedding cake! I cannot disobey my mother so there’s no way I could marry whomever I wanted, but…”  
  
He looked up with fond smile.  
  
    “Even since I was a little boy, I have always wondered..what sort of person will I end up getting married to?” then his eyes grew dreamy of his first meeting with Sanjina, “and that’s where Sanjina-san came along. She was so perfect she was a woman of my dream…I was madly in love with her…”  
  
Then his face made a saddened smile.  
  
    “But…in the end…she told me this,” Pudding spoke.  
  
     ** _“I really want to marry you, but I can’t. I must return to my crews.”_**  
  
After a long silence, the Straw Hat’s Sanjina Retrieval team were shocked.  
  
    “EEEHHHHHH???!!!!!! Are you saying that…” Luffy asked.  
  
    “SANJINA. TURNED. DOWN. A. MAN?!”  
  
Obviously, Luffy was touched.  
  
    “I know but…I totally get where she’s coming from! She…obviously wants to continue her adventure, right?”  
  
    “And now that I’ve realized that desire of hers isn’t one-sided wish, and seeing all of you came here, risking your lives, just to bring her back…, well…whatever mama’s order may be I just couldn’t imagine spending the rest of my life with someone who will regret her marriage so much.”  
  
He handed Luffy the paper.  
  
    “Use this…follow this route,” Pudding explained, “it’s only known to us siblings. The only passage through Mama’s territory by which you can hope the pass unnoticed.”  
  
Luffy looked at the map with wide grin.  
  
    “So this is where Sanji is?”  
  
    “Mama will never willingly let Sanjina-san go…and after three days, Vinsmokes and our family will meet there in Whole Cake Island. So, on the southwestern coast of the island, go there and try not to reveal yourself to mama or Vinsmoke families. When no ones’ looking, meet me outside mama’s place.” Pudding explained.  
  
    “Are you sure? Won’t your mom punish you?” Nami asked, concerned.  
  
    “I’ll be fine. I’m still her son so don’t worry about me. I mean, you guys will be the ones going deep into enemy territory so please worry about yourselves,” Pudding flashed his reassuring smile, “as much as I’d feel a little sad about how things turned out, but my feelings for Sanjina-san will be bury in my heart as my first love…”  
  
Brook teared up at Pudding’s words.  
  
    “Oh~, such a romantic and sensible young man! Are you really son of the Four Emperor?! Brook wails emotionally.  
  
Then, they heard a knock from outside.  
  
    “Mister Pudding, we’ve come for you.” The soldier from Totto Land spoke.  
  
Pudding smiled at Luffy.  
  
    “Remember, three days later.”  
  
Luffy and his crews nodded his head. They successfully sneaked outside as Pudding saw them left. After, they were fading from his sight, his sweet smile faded and dialed a Transponder Snail.  
  
    “They’re gone,” Pudding said with darkened voice with a glint of envy, “get rid of them.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for long wait, people~! But you will see more soon!! Once again, don't forget to comment and stuff~


	5. Day 3 - Bridge to the Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanjina made a small prank by secretly cook her brothers’ lunch. She then slowly bonds with Yonji who was unsure of why he was slowly drawn to his sister. However, she noticed something off from her brothers as she approaches them even more.

The kitchen was busy preparing meals for their king, princes, and princess. Head chef Cosette directed other cooks to bring ingredients as she checked around the kitchen watching them cooking. All of sudden, one cook noticed the surprising visitor.  
  
    “Princess Sanjina?”  
  
Cosette turned to see Sanjina smiling as she approached in. The head chefs bowed as they greeted her.  
  
    “Greetings to Princess Sanjina!”  
  
Then they noticed what she was wearing. Sanjina was wearing plain white dress with black vest. She came and looked around the kitchen.  
  
    “Wow, it’s been long time I have visited this place,” she rolled up her sleeves, “my hands are tickling for a cooking.”  
  
Cosette hurriedly went to her.  
  
    “Princess…please let us cook for you…”  
  
Sanjina smiled as her index finger touched her own lips.  
  
    “I’m alright. I just want to make them for my family. It would be a pain if father and brothers know, so please keep it as a secret.” She said.  
Unable to say “no”, the cooks nodded their head and watched her start cooking. Sanjina’s eyes turned tense with glint of excitement. She flexed her fingers and casually, sharpening the blade of kitchen knife. Cosette blinked her eyes as Sanjina began to cut the thick, large raw meats in chunks. Chopping the scallion with ease, she mashed the potatoes and tested the seasonings. Using large fry pans, she had small piece of butters on and began to roast the steaks.  
  
    “Wow…” Cosette was impressed at her cooking skills as her eyes sparkled in amazement.  
  
Even other cooks were focusing on her skills. Sanjina finished roasting and decorated the dishes with steaks, chopped scallions, mashed potatoes and the special sauce she have created. She then, moved to make other dishes on and on unaware of Reiji watching from afar. Seeing a smile in his sister’s face while cooking, he decided to kept his mouth close of what he had seen as he walked away.  
  
After finishing several dishes an bowls of cookings, the cooks only saw her works in utter admiration. Sanjina smiled sheepishly.  
  
    “Princess…I didn’t know you have such a talent with them…” Cosette managed to speak.  
  
    “Don’t mention it…a lot of experience…,” the she looked at her, “if you want to, I could write some recipes for you.”  
  
Cosette looked up.  
  
    “Ummm….really? But…”  
  
    “I’m fine, really…it’s worth to try.” Sanjina smiled brightly as she gave her the notes with recipes.  
  
    “Thank you…” Cosette said, blushing.  
  
    “Your welcome,” then she looked at other cooks, “I have prepared some for you all. Feel free to dig in. You need some energy to serve for my brothers.”  
  
She walked away as the royal cooks glanced at her in awe.  
  
  
During lunch, royal Vinsmokes were all on dining hall on their respective seats. Reiju noticed small smile Sanjina formed and he secretly grinned.  
  
    “Where’s he?” Sanjina asked Reiji.  
  
    “Father’s busy with his studies, I presume.” He replied.  
  
    “Oh…” Sanjina said, not bothering hide her disappointment.  
  
When Cosette appeared with tray stands have Sanjina’s masterpieces of cuisines presented, the Reiji noticed how the visuals of the foods were appealing. Even her brothers were slightly confused at unfamiliar, yet extremely extravagant meals displayed. However they decided not to voice anything hoping the taste would also satisfy their hunger.  
  
Surprisingly, there was a small changed in their behavior while eating. Sanjina inspected her brothers’ reaction. Ichiji, who have been always quiet, complimented the rich taste of Vichyssoise. Niji, who was quite picky with foods, enjoyed as he emptied his first dish. Yonji blinked his eyes, as he noticed the aftertaste of steak was better than usual ones. Reiji saw a shy smile on Sanjina’s face when her brothers voiced their satisfaction on their meals.  
  
While dining, Ichiji, Niji, and Reiji talked about their matters with politics and war, Sanjina saw Yonji was a bit struggling with slicing the beefs. She could see that the knife he was holding was butter-knife so she called him with small voice.  
  
    “Yonji,” She whispered pointing at the knife he was using, “you’ve confused your butter knife with steak knife.”  
  
Yonji looked down and realized she was right. Sanjina then silently lend her steak-knife to him.  
  
    “Use mine.” She spoke softly as she flashed a kind smile to him.  
  
Slightly embarrassed, Yonji remained quiet and hesitantly accepted. Sanjina grinned and went back from eating hers. Little did she knew, her oldest twin brother took a brief glance at their small interaction. Ichiji slightly narrowed his eyes in scrutinizing way but he didn’t speak as he went back from listening to Niji and Reiji. He was about to use his fork to eat the dessert until he noticed a familiar piece of pastry.  
  


* * *

  
_Young Ichiji saw his “sister’ Sanjina struggling to bandage herself. He looked around and found no one he approached to her. She flinched in surprise as he knelt down and helped her bandaged her arms and legs. As he finished, he stands up and was about to leave until Sanjina stood._  
  
_“Umm,” young Sanjina spoke meekly, “thank you…”_  
  
_Ichiji stood silent. After several seconds, he walked away._  
  
_Another day, when Ichiji went to his own room, Sanjina came out from the hall. He stopped as she approached shyly and held out a small dish to him. Mildly confused, Ichiji accepted and his favorite pastry made by her. It was a mini strawberry and blueberry tarte._  
  
_“I…I just want to thank you for yesterday…” Sanjina explained, fiddling with her fingers._  
  
_Ichiji looked down with no words. Due to his silence she thought he didn’t like them, but Ichiji held one and took a bite. He felt a fresh taste of strawberries and blueberries inside, savoring every sweet and sour juices from the fruits. He looked at Sanjina who was glancing back intently._  
  
_“Thank you.” Young Ichiji spoke._  
  
_He inwardly felt for the first time being genuine. Hearing him, Sanjina covered her cheeks with her palms squishing in out of bashfulness as she blushes._  
  


* * *

  
Ichiji stared at the tart and looked at Sanjina who was chewing on her desserts. Looking back on the tart he poked it with his fork and took a bite, forming an enigmatic smile. When Niji finally noticed his dessert, his were crepes with chocolate ice-cream, white cream and strawberries on. He blinked his eyes but grinned at his favorites and ate it up. Watching her “estranged” brothers enjoying, she unconsciously smiled with pink blush formed on her cheeks.  
  
    “Sanjina? You seemed all happy. Can’t wait to see your fiancé again?” Reiji teased.  
  
    “Huh? Oh! Umm..yeah…I do.” She said with sweet smile, try to hide her smile but failed.  
  
Ichiji glared a little when Reiji mentioned about Charlotte Pudding. His lips twitched a little but no one noticed. Niji and Yonji glanced at Sanjina’s expression. Yonji looked down at the steak-knife she lend to him as Niji looked down at the dessert dish he finished up.

* * *

  
After the lunch, Sanjina walked towards the training area where her brothers were practicing their swordsmanship or marksmanship. Reiji and Yonji was practicing with shootings while Ichiji and Niji were using their swords. Looking at them with wide marvelled eyes, she sat on the seat and watched her brothers.  
  
Aware of her presence Reiji approached to her.  
  
    “When did you get here?”  
  
    “A while ago,” she answered as she looked at her brothers, “whether it was unpleasant or not, this place reminds me of your training days…and I always get behind…”  
  
Reiji formed a small sad smile. Sanjina noticed Yonji had gotten a bullseye with the target while Niji fought with Germa soldier—more like another sacrifice—, but she squinted her eyes in suspicion as she saw Niji’s hand slightly trembling. When the soldier’s sword clanked against Niji’s blade, he accidentally loosened his grip on his sword and let it drop. Sanjina grew even more bewildered when Niji knelt as his hands were searching for his steel when it was beside him. He then quickly grabbed it and stood up. She pretended she didn’t saw as Niji turned to see her.  
  
Ichiji then looked at Sanjina and towards Reiji.  
  
    “Reiji.”  
  
The crown prince turned to see his brother. Ichiji handed him a sword with smirk.  
  
    “Why don’t try a duel?”  
  
Yonji then stopped his practice and so did Niji’s. Yonji took a side glance towards his sister who looked slightly concerned as Niji smiled in amusement at Ichiji’s challenge. Reiji grinned as he accepted the match.  
  
    “This ought to be interesting.” Niji smirked.  
  
Yonji still glanced at his sister who was still slightly worried. Reiji and Ichiji stood at the area as soldiers looked at them with anticipation. They grabbed their sword, unsheathed them. The red-haired prince approaches and made his first attack as Reiji blocked them with ease. All Sanjina could hear was swords clashing on one another and all she could see was her two brothers duelling against one another. Even though it was meant for training, Sanjina felt there were more than than as she saw Ichiji’s agile and powerful swordsmanship.  
  
It took five minutes enough for them to finish as Reiji managed to disarm Ichiji. Watching his steel on the floor, Ichiji stood silent then grinned at his brother.  
  
    “You’ve won again.” Ichiji chuckled.  
  
    “You’ve grown stronger.” Reiji laughed along.  
  
Sanjina sighed in relief as she hadn’t seen any injuries from either of her brothers. Niji frowned in disappointment, for he expected to see Ichiji winning the duel. Yonji looked down at his side to see Sanjina’s hand shaking a little. Instinctively, his hand reached out for her’s until he realized what he was about to do, and retreated his hand back clearing his throat awkwardly. She approached to Reiji as Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji dismissed themselves from the training area, leaving Reiji and Sanjina alone.  
  
    “You just made me worried to death, you asshole!” Sanjina said frustrated.  
  
    “I’m sorry, but you should know Ichiji’s been like this since we were children. He is quite a prideful one.” Reiji noted.  
  
Sanjina sighed heavily.  
  
    “By the way, Eponi reminded me before…about the wedding exchange gifts for your fiancé. You would need an escorts for the shopping.” Reiju reminded as he remembered.  
  
His sister made a contemplating thoughts for a while, then as if she had an idea, the curl of her lips formed a little.  
  
    “Maybe you and and Yonji could come along.” She said.  
  
The crown prince blinked his eyes.  
  
    “Yonji?”  
  
She nodded her head. Trusting her choice, Reiji sighed and agreed.  
  
While resting at the living room, Ichiji was reading the newspaper, Niji was eating his favorite sweets while Yonji was reading magazines. Judge was on his couch presumably filling a documents for arranged marriage. They all noticed Reiji and Sanjina approaching.  
  
    “Father.” Reiji called out.  
  
Judge looked and saw his eldest son and heir stood.  
  
    “We were just thinking about purchasing some wedding exchange gifts for Charlotte family and we need some escort.”  
  
The ruler of Germa raised his eyebrows.  
  
    “I see…on the bright side it wouldn’t be a bad idea to provide them early…” Judge said.  
  
    “And…we were thinking perhaps Yonji could come with us.” Reiji added with grin.  
  
Yonji looked up from his articles with wide eyes.  
  
    “What?” He exclaimed.  
  
Sanjina smiled which it didn’t go unnoticed by Niji and Ichiji. Judge made a small thought then he agreed as he dismissed Reiji and Sanjina.  
  
    “As you wish, Yonji…go follow them.”  
  
Unable to say no to his father, Yonji reluctantly obliged. Niji laughed loudly as Ichiji remained silent.  
  
    “Have a great time, little brother~!” Niji teased.  
  
Yonji growled as he followed Reiji. He flinched a little when Sanjina grabbed his hand. When the youngest Vinsmoke looked down to see her smile he looked away. Watching a grin from Sanjina, Ichiji frowned slightly as he saw them left from his sight.

* * *

  
Since Germa Kingdom was currently assembled to Whole Cake Island, Reiji, Sanjina, and Yonji didn’t have hard time searching for mall. When the three entered inside, many inhabitants of the island recognized them, especially Sanjina.  
  
    “My, it’s princess Sanjina!” One of the salesmen exclaimed.  
  
    “Oh, the bride of upcoming wedding!” The shopgirl squealed.  
  
Reiji smiled a little when Sanjina was encountered by children who also remembered her face from newspaper. Yonji was slightly taken back with Sanjina’s popularity with other people when they also mentioned about her life as cook of Straw Hat pirates.  
  
As Sanjina pointed at the certain shops she and Reiji had purchased elegant silk neckties matched for her fiancé Pudding. But, Reiji and Yonji blinked in confusion when Sanjina also purchased five. One was magenta, second was burgundy red, third was oxford blue, and the last one was shamrock green. Her opposite had was dark gray necktie she was holding.  
  
What surprised them was the expression when Sanjina purchased the last five. Sanjina flashed a hopeful, enthusiastic grin as she told the shop manager to wrap them on the separate small boxes. When she had them done, she looked up at Yonji who stood far. She waved her hand at him. Her younger brother noticed and he suddenly realized his right hand was waving back at her and he was smiling. Smiling. He quickly stopped his waving hand as his expression turned stiff from embarrassment as a large blush formed on his face.  
  
Even Reiji noticed and looked at his sister with slightly surprised eyes. He could guess this was the reason why Sanjina chose Yonji to escort her.

* * *

  
Reiji, Sanjina, and Yonji returned from shopping, entered the castle with silence. Sanjina told Reiji to give the dark gray box to their father and asked him not to tell she bought it for him. Niji and Ichiji noticed their arrival.  
  
    “What the hell took you so long?” Niji asked impatiently, “it’s practically five forty-five now.”  
  
Yonji only groaned in annoyance. Ichiji noticed five little boxes she was holding.  
  
    “What are those?”  
  
Sanjina grinned. She held the dark red box while walking to her oldest twin brother, then she placed on front of him. And next, she had the dark blue box to Niji. Both eldest twins tilted their head. Niji picked his up.  
  
    “What is this?” Niji questioned.  
  
    “If you want to know, just take a look.” She shrugged.  
  
Then the blonde approached to Reiji and gave him dark pink box. Then, she gave the dark green to Yonji.  
  
    “These are for escorting me today.” She said to Reiji and Yonji, then left to her room with victorious look.  
  
Her brothers then looked at the small gift and opened to see a necktie with their favorite color from respective color themes. Niji was first to react, wondering how did she know he liked the color. Reiji made a short chuckle. Ichiji stared at his for a while, then he formed a small grin. Yonji just stood silently, not bothering to hide his blush.

* * *

  
Sanjina entered her room where Eponi greeted her with kind smile.  
  
    “Did you have a great time?” The royal maid asked.  
  
    “Yeah…it was fun.” She replied.  
  
She sat on her bed and looked at the ceiling, felt relieved that she brought her younger brother to the shopping for wedding gifts. Then, she noticed her brief observation of her ill-tempered, second older twin brother during the training when he practiced with sword.  
  
In order to see the answers more, she decided to take a temporary change in her plan for her targeting towards Yonji has changed to Niji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Sanjina decided to briefly switched her targeting to Niji. Later, we might gonna see some side pairing as she went into depth of her brothers' lives.


	6. Day 3 - Windows to the Lost Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanjina’s plan made a temporary switch as she targets Niji now. She observes his behaviors and finally learned what she didn’t know about her ill-tempered second brother. Taking a slight hint of Princess Sanjina’s plan, Cosette also helps.

During the sunset, Sanjina walked down to the stairs and was about to go to kitchen until she caught the sight of treatment room which the gate was closed. In the small window of closed doors, she could see the silhouette of her father and physicians. Curiosity kicked in she quietly approached closer and closer to the doors to listen. She could listen her father’s angry yells and the physicians’ mumbling words.  
  
    “O—our sincerest apologies, your majesty…we are still unable to restore his—”  
  
    “It’s unacceptable!!! Start the treatment again!!!” Judge yelled indignantly.  
  
    “He needs more time to heal, sire…” The physician attempted to explain.  
  
    “There are NO excuses!!!”  
  
    “My lord, he could lose his eyesight forever…”  
  
    “I DON’T CARE!!! Just fix him! I will not have another failure!!!”  
  
Sanjina furrowed her eyes, confused with their conversation. Decided to observe more later, she quickly and silently walked towards the dining hall where Reiji, Ichiji, and Yonji sat on their seats. She took hers, but then realized there was empty seat with the chair numbered with 2. She spun her head around looking for her second-born twin brother.  
  
    “Where’s Niji?” She wondered.  
  
    “He’s still in training area…” Reiji answered.  
  
Sanjina frowned a little. She made a mental note on herself after dinner, she would make a dinner for Niji. She turned to see Judge sat on his seat with silence. Judging by upset look on his face, she decided not to voice her curiosity where Niji went so she quietly ate her food.  
  
After the dinner, she quietly went to the kitchen where the cooks and Cosette took their rest. The head chef noticed her and greeted her politely.  
  
    “Greetings to princess…”  
  
    “Cosette…call me by my name in private.” Sanjina chuckled lightly.  
  
Sanjina put on apron to start cook.  
  
    “To whom are you making meals for, then?” Cosette asked as she was looking over what the princess was planning to make.  
  
    “My ill-tempered brother Niji…” Sanjina replied.  
  
Cosette blinked.  
  
    “He didn’t eat dinner so at least…I want him to eat something.” She continued as she pulled out the pan and set of kitchen knifes.  
  
The head chef then looked at her with slightly nervous expression.  
  
    “He have been like that long ago.”  
  
Cosette’s words caused Sanjina to stop what she was doing. She turned to see head chef who was making a slightly grim expression.  
  
    “Excuse me?” Sanjina managed to speak.  
  
She looked at Cosette who spun her head in case no one’s looking then she approached towards the princess with quiet voice.  
  
    “You see…after you left, the royal scientists had come up with new modification,” she began, “it was something that would give the patient a superhuman vision.”  
  
Sanjina was off guard at this new information. She groaned inwardly, wondering what did her father did when she left the kingdom.  
  
    “And his majesty needed a test subject. Prince Yonji was strong, but not enough. Crown Prince Reiji was his precious first born heir with special skills. Prince Ichiji was also too important. So…he chose Prince Niji as his logical choice.”  
  
The third of quadruplet clenched her fist. Sanjina was obviously upset.  
  
    “And…?” Sanjina asked through her gritting teeth.  
  
Cosette looked down, her large doe-like eyes were almost watery, but she continued.  
  
    “Prince Niji…he agreed. His father promised him god-like strength…but…,” Cosette paused due to a tear escape from her eyes, “the surgery failed…”  
  
Sanjina’s eyes grew wide, fearing what had happened next but she asked the head chef to continue explaining.  
  
    “And what happened to Niji?”  
  
Cosette rubbed her teary eyes with her palm.  
  
    “It…it was horrible…Prince Niji…,” Cosette sobbed then, “he became blind.”  
  
Sanjina’s hand dropped the pan. Her eyes were wide in horror and shock. She finally realized the reason why he was wearing goggles everyday. Her hands clenched again, but this time it was out of wrath. Her father had done the tragedy not only to their mother Sora, but to Niji now. The cooks looked slightly intimidated by the presence of angry princess. They have never seen Sanjina so furious. Inhaling and exhaling heavily, she managed to calm down and knelt in front of Cosette.  
  
    “Cosette, did Niji got treatments?”  
  
Cosette sniffed.  
  
    “Yes…but…there were only less improvement…that’s why he uses the goggles to support his eyesight…and the echo-locating headphone.”  
  
Sanjina sighed heavily.  
  
    “Cosette…I have to tell you something…so listen closely…,” then she asked, “do you care for Niji?”  
  
The head chef looked up with wide eyes. Biting her lips as she sniffed, Cosette nodded her head. Sanjina smiled then.  
  
    “Will you help me heal him?”  
  
Her question caught Cosette off guard. Without treatments and medical procedures, the blindness were mostly incurable. But when she saw Sanjina’s determined look, Cosette has a feeling that the princess can do the impossibilities. With a large smile of hope, Cosette nodded her head.  
  
    “Yes. I will do anything!”  
  
    “Thank you,” Sanjina smiled radiantly as she stood up, “bring any ingredients contains with vitamin A and, or C. Clear everything that has chemical preservation such as purified flour, sugars, black teas, caffeines, and such. Only the fresh, organic ones with vitamin A and C.”  
  
Cosette saluted and had several cooks bring whatever the princess asked for. The cooks obeyed as they brought carrots, yams, tomato, seafoods, spinaches, and etc for vitamin A. Others were strawberries, tangerines, cabbages, green peppers, onions. Sanjina also asked for apple, honey, banana for qualm and eggs, fishes, light tasted cheeses, whole milk for calcium. Little did everyone knew, Reiji stood behind and watched Sanjina. He was a bit concerned how she would react to Niji’s condition but seeing that she wants to help, it brought a smile on the crown prince’s face as he silently walked away.

* * *

  
Meanwhile, in the training area. The second of quadruplet was still training, but this time…he didn’t wear an echo-locating headphones. He used his gauntlets and began to aim for the targets, flashing a blue electricity, bending them and directed them to the target. However, his eyes briefly loosened the concentration, he missed it. Again. Growling, he squinted his eyes while wearing goggles. His vision was slightly dark by the goggles’ lens, and it was blur. He took it off, pressed his fingers close to his “useless” eyes, and zapped them with small sparks of electricity hoping it could temporarily restore them. But there was no difference.  
  
     ** _“You will tell no one about your blindness.”_**  
  
Niji’s fists trembled.  
  
     ** _“If you have had been stronger the procedure would have been a success, but you will overcome it.”_**  
  
He recalled the memories of his father’s words.  
  
     ** _“You will not fail me.”_**  
  
Niji shook violently, unable to calm his temper.  
  
   **_“You will not become a failure in this family.”_**  
  
Frustrated, he threw his goggles roughly to the ground. It was loathsome. Whenever he sleeps, he took a bath, he wakes up in every morning, darkness was the only thing that greeted him, mocked him for his powerlessness. And in some occasion, the darkness…frightened him. He was a prince of Germa and ironically, he was afraid.  He mustn’t tell anyone of his “weakness”. And he must keep up to make his father proud. Even though Niji doesn’t feel varying emotions, wrath and envy raged in his heart causing him to wonder why was his sight taken away, and why he must become less worthy when Reiji becomes the crown prince and Ichiji becomes his “backup” heir with perfect knowledge of politics.  
  
His rage then changed into a curiosity and insecurities. If there was a single sign of his blindness shown, he also wonder what would his “failure” sister think. What would that naive, yet innocent head chef would think of him.  
  
He then froze at the spot when he heard the sound of high heels walking closer. He growled inwardly for he recognized them. The high heel’s tapping sound, belonged to none other than his sister Sanjina.  
  
    “What?!” Niji yelled.  
  
Sanjina stopped, with her hands holding the trays of meals she made. Putting the trays on the close table, she noticed the goggles and headphones on the floor. She picked it up and saw Niji was looking away. She knew he didn’t want her to see his eyes. Walking to him, she gave back his goggles and headphones.  
  
    “Niji,” Sanjina smiled sadly, “did you really think I didn’t know?”  
  
Then he froze. Panic consumed his mind when she said the words. She knew. His “weak” sister figured out his “blindness”.  
  
    “I…I don’t what you’re talking about.” Niji lied.  
  
Sanjina raised eyebrows. Since he hadn’t wear his goggles and headphones she decided to test.  
  
    “Then prove it,” Sanjina then asked, “what color my eyes are?”  
  
Niji unconsciously turned to see her. It was too late for him to realized he just revealed his eyes to his sister. Sanjina, on the other hand, was looking at his eyes.  
  
His eyes were icy blue with no retina. Only a faint white pupils fused with his light blue ones. There was no light or sparkle within. Sanjina bit her lips out of compassion and sadness as Niji’s eyes have become a cold, closed window to his lost soul. Embarrassed, Niji quickly put on his glasses and his headphones. When he had his goggles on, the blurry vision fades as he finally could see. He was than taken back when he saw a droplet on Sanjina’s eyes.  
  
    “You do not speak of this…No one must know…” Niji muttered.  
  
Sanjina made a small laugh.  
  
    “Not even Cosette?”  
  
Niji felt stiffened. He looked back at her who was making a small smile.  
  
    “She told me.”  
  
His eyes grew wide.  
  
    “Don’t worry, she did not see your eyes yet.” She assured him  
  
He huffed.  
  
    “Good. I don’t want anyone to see my eyes…”  
  
    “And why not?” Sanjina asked back.  
  
Niji paused for a moment. Gritting his teeth he reluctantly answered: “Because…my eyes……they look hideous.”  
  
Sanjina glanced at him. For the first time, her prideful, arrogant, and hot-tempered brother looked so…insecure. She walked closer, gently took off his goggles down, and smiled warmly.  
  
    “I don’t think so.”  
  
Niji spun and met her eyes.  
  
    “I like your eyes…because they are one of my favorite colors.”  
  
He blinked several times at her genuine compliment. All of sudden, the more he blinked them the more he felt a wetness from his eyes. He then realized it was a tear that was dropping.  
  
    ‘What the….’  
  
Exhaling sharply, he wasn’t sure what to stop the tears. Sanjina then pulled out her handkerchief and brushed his tears. If she had a cold heart to speak, she would have blamed her father’s foolish greed that risked Niji’s eyesight.  
  
    “It’s no one’s fault for your blindness…” She said.  
  
She remembered the tray of meals she prepared for him. With her wide smile, she put her handkerchief inside her pocket.  
  
    “I’ve prepared some meals for you…you missed the dinner,” then she looked stern briefly, “you may be fast at healing but if you don’t want to be blind for rest of your life, finish them up. I ordered Cosette to serve you the same ones I made so if you try to throw a tantrum, it’s not gonna work on either me or her. And she will watch you to make sure you eat. Every. Single. Dish.”  
  
Niji was taken back when Cosette came out from the entrance, looking all nervous. He made a side-glance at the tray of dishes for a while. When he stared back at his sister, he laughed a little.  
  
    “And what makes you think you can order me around?”  
  
Sanjina smacked the back of his head playfully.  
  
    “Because I’m your sister. Because I care about you, ill-tempered brat.”  
  
Her second-born twin brother stood still. She looked back at the clock and realized she needed to go back in ten minutes before Reiji would nag at her.  
  
    “I trust you will behave as a matured, patient young man and eat them up. If you have nothing to say, I’ll be on my way.”  
  
Niji watched her leaving and the meals on the table.  
  
    “Wait.”  
  
Hearing his voice, Sanjina turned around. Niji glanced at the foods she made for a while, then looked at her. He looked a bit nervous to say something, but he succeeded to speak his mind.  
  
    “…can I ask for the same like this next time?”  
  
Sanjina knew he was asking about the meals she made for him. It was her turn to blink her eyes. Within several seconds, she radiantly smiled.  
  
    “Come see me next time.”  
  
It was her own way to say “yes”. Within their mind conversation, she made a promise to be her brother’s companion. She left the training area as Niji and Cosette were remained alone back inside. Sanjina looked behind to see his brother finally eating, she smiled in utter satisfaction and walked straight to her room.  
  
She arrived to her room, and saw Reiji waiting for her.  
  
    “What took you so long?” The oldest brother asked.  
  
Sanjina smiled widely.  
  
    “Being a therapist to our crabby, mood-swinging brother.”  
  
She entered her room, leaving Reiji slightly confused. As she laid on her bed after changing to her white nightdress, she noticed the small frame of familiar woman smiling in the photo. She held the frame with her hand and smiled softly, watching the picture of her mother Sora.  
  
    ‘Mom…I wonder you’re watching us from up there…’  
  


* * *

  
_Little Sanjina was wearing her raincoat holding the basket filled with lunch made by herself. She was holding a large umbrella. She tripped several times, almost chased by stray dog, and lost her umbrella in process. But she arrived to the medical ward and Eponi, her mother’s palace maid opened the gate for her._  
  
_“P—princess Sanjina?! Have come all the way here alone?”_  
  
_Sanjina nodded her head. Eponi then lead her way to where the queen lies on the bed in her room. Eponi announced princess Sanjina’s presence and Sora let her in. The door opened and Sanjina shyly entered. Her presence caused Sora to smile brightly._  
  
_“Ohh, Sanjina,” Sora smiled, “how sweet of you to coming all the way to see me! Let me have a good look at you.”_  
  
_Sanjina bashfully approached as she took off the hood of her raincoat._  
  
_“Look at you. It’s been a long time, how lovely you have grown up,” Sora giggled heartily, stroking her daughter’s head, “you’ll get a stern talking from your father again if he finds out.”_  
  
_Young Sanjina nodded her head. She brought up the basket, filled with the lunch she made for her mother. Sora’s eyes shined even more._  
  
_“Oh my…did you prepare them for me?”_  
  
_Little princess nodded her head._  
  
_“Eponi.”_  
  
_The palace maid stood._  
  
_“Yes?”_  
  
_“You no longer need waste your time and efforts preparing the meals,” Sora spoke, “I will simply dine on whatever it is that my daughter has made for me!”_  
  
_Eponi then reluctantly obliged. Sora opened the lunchbox and held a fork._  
  
_“Oh how lovely. Egg rolls, fried fish, and some fruits I see.” The queen’s smile brightly._  
  
_“I—I’m sorry, mother!  messed up!! I had a little incident on the way here and dropped it…then it got crushed…it’s wet from the rain..and…” Sanjina tugged the hood of her raincoat, shy and embarrassed._  
  
_Sora took a bite on the piece of egg rolls. Sanjina fidgeted her fingers but what came next was unexpected. Her mother smiled so radiant it shimmered from her face._  
  
_“This tastes great!” Sora said as she smiled even more brighter._  
  
_Sanjina perked up and smiled hopefully._  
  
_“Really?”_  
  
_Sora patted her head._  
  
_“Sanjina, thank you.”_  
  
_The queen’s daughter giggled happily as her mother finished the lunch she made for her._  
  
_“Will you make something for me again?” The queen asked gently._  
  
_And her lovely, precious princess nodded her head._  
  


* * *

  
Sanjina smiled at her nostalgic memories as her eyes felt droopy she drifted into a deep sleep. Obliviously to her, Reiji covered her body with blanket and with gentle smile, he left her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun DUUUNNNN!!! Yes, in this AU Niji's blind....and Sanjina decides to heal him with the help of little Cosette. Next three chapter, we will have Day 2, with her taking new steps to bond with her brothers, flashbacks gonna happen, some humors, hurt & comfort, and so....enjoy~ and don't forget to comment~!!!!


	7. Day 2 - 24 Hours for Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vinsmoke Judge is out for a day to arrange the invitations and the early wedding preparations between Pudding and his daughter Sanjina, meaning she will have 24 hours for fun and freedom. But Sanjina’s still focusing on her bet with Reiji. Then she decided to use her one day freedom to bond with her brothers.

    “What?”  
  
Sanjina blinked in disbelief. Reiji smiled widely.  
  
    “Father’s out for a day to arrange the wedding preparation. He already finished his breakfast and left early. You have 24 hours for your freedom, sister.” Reiji said with a hint of joy.  
  
    “R—really?” She asked, hopeful.  
  
    “Yes,” Reiji replied, “whether you want to go shopping, or cook, you’re free to do whatever you like.”  
  
As Reiji left her room, Sanjina stood silent for a while then she jumped on her large bed with wide smile and enthusiastic laughter.  
  
    “YES!!!!!”  
  
While she was busy jumping on her bed, Reiji watched her from afar and smiled. In that moment, Yonji came and saw his sister jumping on her bed with big laughter.  
  
    “What’s going on?” Yonji asked.  
  
    “Father’s out for a day. So, technically she can spend her free time.” Reiji answered with his eyes on Sanjina’s joyful attitude.  
  
    “Oh…” Yonji managed to speak as he watched his sister, slightly concerned she might fall from her bed.  
  
Then again…it was good thing for him. Somehow, Yonji had some expectation to spend his time with his sister. His thought then snapped as he heard Niji’s voice approaching closer.  
  
    “Will you please keep it down over there? My head hurts!”  
  
Yonji groaned and Reiji just chuckled. They froze in surprise as Sanjina kicked the door opened with her iconic outfit. She was wearing light rosy pink blouse, black long pencil skirt with stocking suspenders beneath, and black high heels. Her face has natural make-ups, appealing her face as she smiles widely.  
  
    “YESSSS!!!! Home free, ba—bay~!!!!!  
  
Reiji, Niji, and Yonji blinked their eyes at their sister’s look. They figured out this was how she looked like as her life as pirate. They would inwardly admit, Sanjina’s iconic outfit suited her better than the dresses in Germa castle. Ichiji came from his room just in time to see his sister kicked her room door with glee. He stifled his chuckle as he went back to his room.  
  
    “Any plans for outside today?” Reiji asked.  
  
Sanjina just shook her head.  
  
    “I’m totally fine. I can stay here and have some fun!”  
  
Then she ran straight to kitchen, leaving her brothers. Reiji continued smiling, Niji just blinked his eyes and Yonji was curious what she was planning to do. Sanjina arrived to the royal kitchen, greeting the cooks. Cosette’s face was brightened and happily greeted her back.  
  
    “You look happy today, princess.” The head chef noted with giggle.  
  
    “It will be one of the BEST DAYS of MY LIFE!” Sanjina smiled.  
  
She then proceeded to make breakfasts for her and her brothers. Cosette than realized what she was wearing and was taken back. Then, she smiled when she saw Princess Sanjina’s gleeful expression. Sanjina was making a well-being organic breakfasts with ease and Cosette helped her along.

* * *

  
During breakfast, the was first time there was light atmosphere on dining hall. Reiji asked his sister what would she want to do to spend her day as Yonji kept looking at Sanjina’s wide smile while she replies. Niji just quietly ate his breakfast, showing no complain of foods. Ichiji glanced at his brothers, raised his one eyebrow. His second younger brother had never stayed quiet about his least favorite meals and here he is, eating them up without whining. He also saw Yonji who’s been focused on Sanjina’s plans for a day.  
  
    ‘Then again, this is me…caring.’ Ichiji went back to eat his breakfast made by his sister.  
  
    “Have any plans for afternoon, then?” Yonji asked casually as he ate his bread.  
  
    “Well,” Sanjina then take a side-glance towards Niji then smiled, “in fact, I do have plans for the couch conversation with someone.”  
  
    “Oh…” Yonji said, slightly disappointed.

* * *

  
After finishing breakfast, Sanjina saw the sky as rays of sun glimmers through the window. She found it as good opportunity to take a walk outside. She reached towards the carriage cat barn to see Cosette feeding the large felines.  
  
    “Cosette.”  
  
The head chef stood up and bowed slightly.  
  
    “I see you are bonding with cats.” Sanjina said as she patted one of feline’s head.  
  
The cat mewed and brushed its cheeks against hers. She giggled as she stroke their head again. Cosette watched her with small smile.  
  
    “This little fellow reminds me of Chopper…” Sanjina sighed.  
  
The head chef tilted her head.  
  
    “Oh…Chopper’s one of my crews. He’s a reindeer doctor.” She explained.  
  
Then Cosette listened to Sanjina’s stories, her life as Sea Restaurant’s Sous Chef, Straw Hat’s cook, and so on. Sanjina tell the tales with full of passion and enthusiasm there was a spark in her blue eyes. Little did they knew, princes of Germa found them talking. Reiji and Yonji stared at Sanjina’s expression with the hint of interest, Niji looked away from the sight of excited head chef, and Ichiji stood quiet hearing the conversation.  
  
    “And oh! I still remember there was a time me and my crews gotten our first bounty,” Sanjina then looked sulking, “but mine was worse…I got an ugly drawn poster…”  
  
Vinsmoke brothers remembered the first time they saw Sanjina’s wanted poster…it was hilarious. Reiji quietly giggled, Ichiji almost released his chuckles, Niji and Yonji covered their mouth from laughing. They obviously still remembered her first bounty poster.  
  
    “How about the current one?” Cosette asked.  
  
    “Well…,” Sanjina then pulled out her current one and showed it to her, “this is the new one.”  
  
The new wanted poster has an actual picture of her. She has longer blonde hair with natural smokey makeups and lips with shade of Scarlet Seductress*. Her expression was flirtatious—coquettish, even—as in the picture she was winking with her lips slightly pouting. Cosette, for a moment, thought she was looking at a cover of magazine.  
  
    “Oh my god…” Cosette looked at Sanjina’s poster with wide eyes.  
  
Now that she looked at the picture and her, Cosette realized the princess was wearing the exact same outfit from the poster.  
  
Even Sanjina’s brothers were taken back at the new poster. Reiji raised his both eyebrows, Ichiji blinked his eyes, Niji and Yonji looked shocked. Briefly, they were struck by Sanjina’s attractive look from the wanted poster. Ichiji frowned then, made a mental note search for the shooter who took the picture so he could kill him/her. Sanjina then put the folded poster on her vest pocket as she continued with her stories.  
  
Sanjina even told her new friend about her two years at Kamabakka kingdom. She felt another goosebumps by thinking of the place.  
  
    “Let me tell you a secret…I almost got gender-swapped..but I managed to escape.”  
  
    “Oh my….” Cosette covered her mouth.  
  
Her tales continues and she even talked about her crews. What her brothers noticed was how she mentioned a lot about her captain Straw Hat Luffy, and the swordsman Zoro.  
  
    “So…will you tell me more about your captain, Monkey D. Luffy?”  
  
Sanjina then thought about a little, and began to speak.  
  
    “That boy…, I have two words to describe him; he’s an idiot….and fearless.”  
  
Reiji could agree with her words and so does Yonji, since they have met the man who proclaims to become a Pirate King. Two other brothers—Ichiji and Niji—who haven’t met the captain, were curious of this man named Luffy.  
  
    “Despite being simplistic, he has a strong judgement with characters and most of them…were correct. So that’s why I trust him. He has tremendous appetite, reckless, strong, loyal, protective, and… he makes me laugh every time he wants to.”  
  
The more she describes her captain, the more she gets homesick for Thousand Sunny, her crews. Cosette noticed the sadness filled in princess’ face she quickly searched for napkins in case if Sanjina tears up. Reiji’s eyes slightly filled with sympathy when watching his sister’s somewhat melancholic expression. Niji and Yonji stared at one another with unsure look. Ichiji frowned a little when he heard Sanjina’s descriptions about her captain. No doubt, she was fond of Straw Hat Luffy. Ichiji inhaled and exhaled quietly, keeping his frown unchanged.  
  
    “He must be a great man.” Cosette said with reassuring smile.  
  
Sanjina nodded her head. Then she noticed it was time she went to outside for shopping.  
  
    “I’m planning on staying to cook today. You wanna come along?”  
  
Cosette looked up.  
  
    “Oh…umm…are you sure?”  
  
    “Of course! I need to make some sweets with girl’s opinions,” she smiled sweetly, “there are no fun in men you know.”  
  
Hesitantly, she nodded her head.  
  
    “Great,” then Sanjina looked back, “you guys can come out.”  
  
Her brothers flinched in surprise. She knew they were listening to her. Slowly, Reiji, Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji came and walked towards her. She held Cosette’s hand briefly and bid her goodbye as she was followed by her brothers, unaware of the fact that Yonji watches her with troubled look.

* * *

  
Back in the kitchen, Cosette and Sanjina was making snacks. Sanjina was making fruit slush while Cosette was making chocolate sundae and strawberries instead of using a cherry.  
  
    “So how’s Niji?” Sanjina questioned.  
  
    “I’ve heard his eyesight is getting slightly better.” Cosette said with smile.  
  
    “That’s music to my ear,” Sanjina said, “as long as he doesn’t eat a lot of chocolates and other chemical-organic food, he will be okay.”  
  
Cosette just nodded her head. Then they heard someone approaching. Sanjina and Cosette turned around and saw Niji and Yonji entering. Sanjina blinked her eyes for she never had seen either of them went to kitchen before. Yonji then grabbed her wrist and pulled her outside the kitchen.  
  
    “Oi, Sanjina,” Yonji spoke, “let’s go.”  
  
    “Go where?” She asked.  
  
Yonji flashed his toothy grin.  
  
    “You’ll see.”  
  
Cosette was about to rush to Princess Sanjina until she felt her arm suddenly grabbed by Niji, who haven’t said any words. Looking at him and Sanjina back and forth, the head chef stood helpless in a presence of blue-haired prince as Sanjina was dragged away.  
  
Sanjina was only dragged inside Yonji’s tower and arrived to an unknown entrance of a mysterious chamber. She wondered why her brother brought her in such place.  
  
    “Where are we?” She asked him.  
  
    “Brother’s wedding gift to sister,” then Yonji formed the same toothy smile, “you’re gonna love this.”  
  
Sanjina tilted her head. As Yonji burst the door open, the room’s light turned on and she froze at the sight. Her eyes were wide in surprise as she gasped loudly. The room was filled with various, countless high-quality kitchen gadgets, tools, and utensils stored clean. Expensive unbreakable dishes, bowls, glasses, teacups, pots on every table. Spoons, salad forks, pasta forks, steak forks, butter-knifes, steak-knifes, chopsticks were all made of gold, silver, and other rare minerals.  
  
She slowly entered the room and looked around with her eyes sparkling.  
  
    “Oh. My. God.” She managed to speak.  
  
    “So….uhh….you like them?”  
  
Sanjina turned to see Yonji who was grinning with his hand formed a peace sign. And the next thing, he was attacked by his sister’s tight hug.  
  
    “LIKE THEM?! I LOVE THEM ALL!!!” She squealed gleefully.  
  
Yonji blinked at first, then laughed along.  
  
    “W—where did you… and…” She attempted to ask.  
  
    “Oh, since you were dying to cook and stuff, so I asked some pros to specially manufactured them all.” Yonji explained.  
  
    “So you’re saying that…all of these are…for me?”  
  
    “Well, DUH! You have to take them all since they are yours.” Yonji replied with pride as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
After a short pause, she jumped in delight.  
  
    “YONJI~!!! YOU’RE THE BEST!!!!” She yelled in elation.  
  
    “YOUR WELCOME!” He shouted back with playful smile.  
  
Sanjina was too excited as she made her iconic noodle dance. She couldn’t wait to use them for a cooking. Reiji was watching from behind and startled that Sanjina managed to break down the walls in his brother. Palace maid Eponi watched them with smile when she saw the princess enjoying her time with her brother.  
  
    ‘Her majesty will be so happy…’ Eponi thought as she take her leave.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay!!! In next chapter, we will have Sanjina having some couch conversation (therapy) for Niji as he needs to control his temper otherwise it will worsen his eyesight. There will be side pairing I ship~! Don't forget to comment and enjoy reading~!
> 
> *: Scarlet Seductress is just a made-up name of lipstick Sanjina wears. The color is burgundy wine-red.


	8. Day 2 - Two On A Couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knowing full well of her brother Niji’s temper, Sanjina decided it is time they have couch conversation to uncover the feelings he’s hiding and to help him control his temper.

During making lunch, Sanjina and Cosette were cleaning their cooking tools. The Straw Hat Cook then noticed Cosette’s fingers. She had accidentally cut herself but she didn’t noticed.  
  
    “Cosette. Are your fingers alright?”  
  
Now that she mentioned, Cosette looked at her right fingers and realized too late. She could see a single droplet of blood dripping out.  
  
    “Oh, I’m fine…it’s nothing.”  
  
Sanjina only nodded her head until she saw a small package hit Cosette’s head out of nowhere. The head chef yelped and turned to look down at saw a package of band-aids. Sanjina was about to get angry at the one who threw it, only to see Niji stood at the entrance of the kitchen. Both Sanjina and Cosette blinked their eyes. Finding no reaction from them, Niji just left.  
  
    “Oh…a band-aid…,” then Cosette made a small smile, “how thoughtful…”  
  
Sanjina noticed some change in Niji’s behaviors. Throughout the lunch, she have seen Niji threw twenty more band-aid packages at Cosette whenever she hurt herself. While Yonji and Ichiji was busy eating their meals, only Niji was the one somehow zoning for a long time or stared at the head chef. He once asked Cosette why she hadn’t change the band-aids she replied she was too focused on to make healthy meals for him. And Niji just yelled she should have rely such burden to other cooks. 

* * *

  
After eating lunch, Sanjina was searching for her second twin brother Niji. She walked around the hall but she couldn’t find him. Spotting Reiji, she approached to him.  
  
    “Reiji, have you seen Niji?”  
  
    “Niji’s at infirmary.” Reiji replied as he pointed at one particular door.  
  
Sanjina thanked him and went to the infirmary where Niji was. She looked at the window of the door, found physicians checking Niji’s eyes. Goggles and headphone were on the table beside him. One physician has put the virtual vision goggles as the screen reveals his eyesight’s condition. Other doctors were looking at the screen with astonishment.  
  
    “It’s incredible…! Prince Niji’s eye vision has become less blur…!!!” The doctor said with amazement.  
  
    “With the prescribed medicines and more nutritions in his eyes, his vision will be restored soon!” The other doctor added.  
  
Niji formed a smile. Looking at improvement, Sanjina smiled in satisfaction. Her brother had consumed more vitamin A, C, and calcium it alleviated his eyesight. Throughout a day, he never complained about the foods he ate and he consumed less chocolates. Since he also has superhuman strength, it will be also quick to heal his vision.  
  
She opened the door and royal physicians bowed slightly to her. Sanjina looked at Niji’s eyes and she found the white pupils getting smaller than the first time she saw them.  
  
    “Congrats!” Sanjina spoke.  
  
Niji smiled widely with the fact that everything he see would be less dark.  
  
    “He may still need to use goggles and the headphones, but as long as he use prescribed medicines and appropriate nutritions for his eyes he doesn’t need a surgery to restore his eyes.” The head physician spoke.  
  
Sanjina nodded her head. Then, she remembered Niji’s short-tempered tendencies were mostly based on the stress from his eyes and he didn’t know how to control them. She inwardly thought if she could help him calm his tempers for some time, it will also be a great benefit for his health.  
  
    “So how long it takes to recover his eyes?” She asked the doctor.  
  
    “At least for a week, princess. If it includes miracles, around five days.”  
  
Nodded her head, she felt so satisfying. All she need to do is some psychoanalysis on her brother Niji in order to dive into his state of mind and emotions. Then made up an idea, she approached to doctors.  
  
    “Doctors…you all don’t need to waste your research medicines for him.”  
  
The physicians and Niji looked at her.  
  
    “What do you mean, princess?”  
  
    “I know another way to recover his eye visions,” then she winked, “trust my expertise.”  
  
Niji blinked his eyes. Doctors glanced at one another then with smile, they nodded their head.  
  
    “We understood, Princess.”  
  
She thanked them. Before she left the infirmary room, she stopped and looked at her brother.  
  
    “Come see me at my room in 2 o' clock.”

* * *

  
An hour later, Sanjina was having a conversation with Yonji and Reiji until they heard the knock from her door. She responded and Niji entered. Sanjina stood up and welcome him.  
  
    “Hey, Niji. We were just talking about you.” Reiji said with enigmatic smile.  
  
Niji frowned.  
  
    “Yeah,” then Sanjina turned to his other brothers, “Reiji, Yonji…sorry but…me and Niji needs to talk in private. Would you excuse us more a moment?”  
  
    “Okay, then.” Reiji said as he literally dragged Yonji out of her room.  
  
Sanjina gestured Niji to sit on the couch as she held out some papers and writing utensil.  
  
    “So what’s the deal?” Niji asked skeptically.  
  
    “The deal, is to discuss your volatile tendencies and to examine the possible strategies to improve then which also heal your eye conditions.”  
  
Now, Niji was interested.  
  
    “I’m listening…”  
  
    “It’s my personal opinion, but I think your behaviors may be covering up other more important issues. And I want to try to get into the root of the matter,” she continued, “and maybe unravel some emotions you might be…hiding.”  
  
Niji’s eyes were slightly shaking at the last words. All of sudden a flash thought of certain head chef came into his mind.  
  
    “…hiding?” He repeated.  
  
His sister nodded her head.  
  
    “I might going to ask some sensitive questions, in case to remind you.”  
  
Confident with the whole couch conversation, he decided to give in.  
  
    “Bring it on.” He spoke with confidence.  
  
    “I haven’t learn your past since I was out for twelve years. But I kept wondered was there some change ever since…the failed super-vision surgery?”  
  
Niji made a long thoughts for a while. Bitter jealousy rose when he remembered his training days when he was a little boy.  
  
    “Well, I used to be on the same level as Ichiji. But then, he passes me in every test. The only one I can still finish ahead of is Yonji.”  
  
Sanjina nodded her head only, understanding. She also remembered her childhood when she also had a same tests with her brothers and she was always on the last place.  
  
    “Aside from trainings, studies and during the battles, no one even knows I exists. No one knows about my eyes—probably because father told the doctors not to speak a word—but they have been focused on Reiji and Ichiji! I know Reiji was to be a next heir and Ichiji has be the ‘backup’ heir if something happens to Reiji…whether he was disqualified, or gone missing,… or GET SHOT BY CELESTIAL SHITS!!!!”  
  
Niji lost his temper at the last words. Sanjina sighed heavily and told him to take a deep breath.  
  
    “I think I’d go lunatic if it wasn’t for Cos—,” he froze as he realized what he was about to say, “…Co—cosmetic treatments after my eyes were injured from surgical accident.”  
  
    “Okay…why don’t we change some subjects,” Sanjina then held up her papers, “we can talk about your favorite foods, sports…we can… talk about Cosette.”  
  
Niji spat his drink at the name Sanjina had just mentioned.  
  
    “Cosette?! What about her?”  
  
    “Let’s talk about her, she’s special to you, isn’t she?” She inquired.  
  
    “I don’t know what the hell are you talking about…” Niji spoke too quick.  
  
    “Well, during lunch you threw twenty band-aid packages at her. You’ve staring at her for whole time and yelled whenever she reply to your question.”  
  
    “So?”  
  
    “That’s a lot of attention you’ve paid to someone, whether it’s positive or negative.” She pointed out in as-a-matter-of-fact tone.  
  
Groaning, he sat back on the couch. Sanjina then pulled out three large papers.  
  
    “Now, we’re gonna have a little test,” she held the papers and sat down across him, “these are just ink blots. I want you to look at these three pictures and describe what you see.”  
  
    “…okay…” Niji obliged.  
  
Sanjina showed him first picture of ink blots. As he focused on the paper, he could see the dark silhouette of woman with tied hair.  
  
    “Co—,” Niji began nervously, “coffee machine of some kind?”  
  
She pulled the next one. This time it has different shape of candy wrappers, but he has an imaginary vision of ink blots morphed into a shape of a woman again.  
  
    “C—umm, cosmos flowers…”  
  
Shrugging her shoulders, Sanjina moved to the last paper. Niji gritted his teeth in anxiety as he saw another imaginary vision of ink blots with shape of messy heart swallowing the form of same woman again.  
  
    “Co…coexistence of biracial offsprings?”  
  
    “Okay. We’ll try some word associations. I’m going to read some list of words and I want you to say the next word comes to mind.” Sanjina smiled.  
  
Niji inhaled and exhaled. She held a note and began to speak  
  
    “Love.” She began.  
  
    “Hate.” Niji replied.  
  
    “Chocolate.” She continued.  
  
    “Hair—no wait, ICE-CREAM!”  
  
    “Misery.” Sanjina said the last word.  
  
    “Hugo Vick*,” then he dropped himself from the couch realized he just spoke the name of certain head chef’s favorite author, groaning, “enough for word associations…”  
  
    “Okay.” Sanjina agreed.  
  
    “Any questions?”  
  
    “You said that no one notices you exist?” She asked.  
  
    “Yeah, so?”  
  
    “Well,” Sanjina made slightly saddened look, “everyone needs to be noticed…otherwise their life will be really lonely…”  
  
Niji paused for a moment. He still remembered his father’s threatening words telling him not to speak of his blindness. Not even his brothers, not even the servants, no one. When there was a new flash of his first time pleasing memory, he formed a small grin.  
  
    ‘Maybe except one…’ he thought.

* * *

  
_When Niji was around ten, he had a lower results for the first time and was harshly scolded by his father who reminded him that Vinsmokes are never flaws, nor disgrace. His father even said he won’t hesitate to remove him from Vinsmoke family, or from a world. As Niji put on his bulky goggles, he was sent back to his room and as forced to reflect on his mistakes._  
  
_Little did he knew, a little girl with long hair tied in braid and freckles on her face, watching him from afar with sympathy and compassion. The girl then went to the kitchen and after fifteen minutes, held the tray of Niji’s favorite treats and climbed upstairs to Niji’s room. She gently knocked the door and she heard the boy letting her enter. She opened the door and put a chocolate souffle on the table. Niji sniffed and looked at the dish._  
  
_“I didn’t ask for that.” Niji spoke._  
  
_“I know, your highness…,” the girl said with kind smile, “I just want you to have it, that’s all.”_  
  
_Niji then looked at the sweet for a long seconds. And he picked them up, took a bite with a spoon. Soon, he chewed over and over._  
  
_“You,” he called out for a girl, “what’s your name?”_  
  
_The girl bowed slightly._  
  
_“My name is Cosette.”_  
  
_The blue-haired prince nodded his head. As he dismissed the girl, he begun to taste the sweets again with a small smile, ignoring such unfamiliar feelings aside._

* * *

  
    “You know Niji,” Sanjina begun, “if you feel like getting something off you chest—like how you feel about other person—now might be a pretty good time to do it. I mean, anything you’ll say will be kept in confidence.”  
  
Niji turned around.  
  
    “Confidence, you say?”  
  
    “Another word for private affair, or secret.” She explained with casual tone.  
  
Niji spun his head around in case if anyone listens. Finding no one, he sighed heavily.  
  
    “If that’s what you mean…would you swear not to tell anyone?”  
  
    “I swear.” She promised.  
  
    “You mean like…if anyone tries to choke you, you still won’t tell?” Niji asked again.  
  
    “Even then, Niji, I still wouldn’t tell.” She assured him with soothing grin.  
  
Clenching his fists and loosened them, he decided this was the only opportunity to blab it all.  
  
    “I never had spoke any of this to anyone,…when I see Cosette there’s this ‘feeling’ I have possess for so long…I cannot tell why it is but it’s both good…and bad. So that’s why I get snap at her,” he paused for a moment, “but I have forgotten one thing…”  
  
Sanjina was intrigued.  
  
    “And what is it?” She questioned.  
  
Niji exhaled and there was a faint blush on his face.  
  
    “That…I was a man…”  
  
Sanjina’s eyes grew wide at new discovery. ‘So…he does feel some emotion after all..and for someone…’ she thought. She now understood why he have been acting odd to the head chef. Her ill-tempered, insecure brother…was harboring a rather intimate feelings for her. But he had been condemned her for making him feel such bittersweet yearning and at the same time hiding them.  
  
    “Happy now?” Niji asked sarcastically.  
  
Sanjina chuckled.  
  
    “Don’t worry…I will tell no one.”  
  
She stood up and sat beside him.  
  
    “Okay, so you love Cosette and you are scared to tell her…because she might not reciprocate your feelings, huh? Niji, this kind of things happen everyday and you don’t have to tell her NOW. You can when you are ready.”  
  
    “So that means I can still keep a secret?”  
  
Sanjina nodded her head. Niji looked down for a while. For the first time in his life, he felt refreshed and since his sister was trustworthy, he felt even more relaxed. She checked the clock and told him the sessions over.  
  
    “Wait..already?!” Niji exclaimed.  
  
    “Oh, we can talk again.” She assured him.  
  
She waved her hand as Niji left her room. As he fades from her view, she closed the door and laid on her bed with satisfied smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *: Hugo Vick is a fictional character I made up, based on Victor Hugo, the author of Les Miserables.
> 
> Yes, people. I have a side pairing Niji x Cosette and I am not ashamed about it!!! Once again, I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to comment~!


	9. Day 2 - Walking On A Thin, Scarlet Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiji needs someone to give his completed paperworks to Ichiji. Sanjina volunteers. She was warned about Ichiji, but she believes there’s nothing to worry about. Now she goes to Ichiji’s room and found him not asleep in late night.

It was after dinner and Sanjina made desserts for Yonji with her new cooking tools and gadgets. She made a organic milk ice-cream with his favorite fruits on and gave it to her favorite brother.  
  
    “Woah, this stuff’s GOOD!” Yonji said as he take first spoon of ice-cream.  
  
    “You can have more, if you want to.” She smiled sweetly.  
  
As she gave snacks for Yonji, she went back to her room and changed her clothes. Now she was wearing white blouse, long slit wine-red skirt, and black ballet shoes.  
  
After changing, she went to Reiji’s chamber. She knocked the door and entered, saw Reiji in his white blouse, black pants, dark pink cravat. His desks were clean but there were several papers on as he writes on with feather pen. Reiji looked up and greeted her.  
  
    “Oh, Sanjina! Do come in.”  
  
Sanjina approached to the desk.  
  
    “Being a Crown Prince sure is pain, huh.” She mused with small grin.  
  
Reiji only laughed heartily.  
  
    “Still…, I’m not the only one holding a great responsibilities,” Reiji said, “Ichiji is also known to be a assistant heir.”  
  
    “Oh.” Sanjina was unaware of the information.  
  
    “He and I attend to government affairs…but he was always being so…responsible,” Reiji chuckled, “perhaps…he should have been the crown prince.”  
  
Sanjina looked at him.  
  
    “But…isn’t always the first-born to be an heir? It is a law in Germa…”  
  
    “That’s why Ichiji was chosen as ‘assistant’ heir. If something happens to me, he will be the Crown Prince.” Reiji explained.  
  
She nodded her head, understanding the meaning.  
  
    “Then again, he has more political acknowledge than me…when I was thirteen…father began to train me as a future king…but when there was an argument with fellow government of Germa for choosing an heir, he brought Ichiji as substitutional heir. Even though he didn’t get many learnings from father, he managed to self-taught and become an assistant heir.”  
  
    “Woah…,” Sanjina managed to speak, “and these papers are…”  
  
    “These are about the military tributes trade with other countries. And some of them are for our upcoming Reverie…even though father wasn’t allowed to participate….Germa is still an ally to World Government. Others matters here must be Ichiji’s responsibilities.”  
  
Sanjina stared at the desk for a while. She have never seen Ichiji as a figure of back-up heir, but at the same time she was intrigued.  
  
    “Maybe I can deliver them to Ichiji.”  
  
Reiji widened his eyes as he looked up and saw Sanjina’s confident expression.  
  
    “Are you sure?” He asked cautiously.  
  
    “Yeah…I can carry them to his room.” She spoke with smile.

* * *

  
Reiji looked at his papers. He never let Sanjina go near Ichiji since they were children. He didn’t know why, but he has an ominous feelings when he sees his brother Ichiji close to Sanjina. But trusting Sanjina, he hesitantly handed her paperworks.  
  
    “He is at his own independent towers, like Niji’s and Yonji’s. You know where it is, right?”  
  
Sanjina nodded her head.  
  
    “You should keep your distance from your oldest twin brother sometimes…,” Reiji advised with grim tone, “you have to walk carefully…as if you are walking on a thin ice.”  
  
    “Don’t worry.” She replied with reassuring smile.  
  
Holding the papers in a file, she dismissed herself from Reiji’s room, leaving the Crown Prince sighed in concern. She walked passing the towers and saw Niji coming out from the kitchen. She could guess he visited the kitchen for Cosette. Based on his grumpy look, she predicted that he haven’t made any advances on her.  
  
    “Oi, Niji.”  
  
Niji’s steps then went to Sanjina’s direction as he heard her voice.  
  
    “Oh, hey.” Niji greeted shortly.  
  
    “I got lost a little…you know where Ichiji’s castle is, right?”  
  
Niji blinked. Come to think of it, she have never went to Ichiji’s residence before.  
  
    “Yeah. I could lead you there.”  
  
    “Thanks.” And Sanjina followed her second twin brother.  
  
They walked passing towers to towers and arrived to Ichiji’s towers. She could see that it was more bigger than Reiji’s, Niji’s and Yonji’s.  
  
    “Here we are. Welcome to Assistant Heir’s Castle,” Niji then continued as he looked up at the towers, “you should know. This was supposed to be Reiji’s towers.”  
  
Sanjina stared at Niji in slight disbelief.  
  
    “Really?”  
  
    “I’m not kidding. But before you left, Reiji wanted to be at smaller castle so they changed their towers. When Reiji was crowned as a next heir…they was a lot of arguments. Some governors or Germa wanted Ichiji as a Crown Prince instead…”  
  
    “What about you?” Sanjina questioned.  
  
    “About what?”  
  
    “Whom did you wanted to be crowned as an heir to the throne?” She asked again.  
  
After deep thought, Niji replied.  
  
    “I was always on Ichiji’s side,” Niji confessed with smirk, “maybe because we were twin brothers…or he was always being proper…”  
  
Sanjina remained silent until they reached inside the hall inside their brother’s castle.  
  
    “I can go alone from here…thanks for the guide.” Sanjina thanked Niji.  
  
    “Don’t mention it,” then Niji take his leave, “I’ll be going now.”  
  
    “To that wonder girl of yours.” Sanjina teased.  
  
    “SHUT UP!!” Niji yelled while blushing as he was out of her sight.  
  
Chuckling, Sanjina then walked on a castle hall and was searching for Ichiji’s room. She stopped as she found the large gate with the number “1” on. She was about to knock the door until she felt an ominous aura from her right. She turned to see familiar dark stairway and the flash of memories that haunted her returns. She remembered the first time locked into a tower with her ankles chained spent her time reading cook books by day, looking at the radiant moon by night.  
  
   **_“Why—why won’t this chains come off?! What’s the meaning of this?”_**  
  
Sanjina was stiffened by the memories.  
  
     ** _“Don’t leave me here…it’s so dark and scary!!! Let me out!!!”_**  
  
She remembered her younger self shaking the cells in a failed attempt to free herself.  
  
     _ **“We are all working under the direct orders of the king himself,” One of the guards told her, “he wished to to wipe the slate clean and start over in a world…where you were never born to being with.”**_  
  
She inhaled and exhaled as she closed her eyes.  
  
     ** _“I’m…I’m so sorry…for being born weak!! Save me, father!!! Please!!!!!”_**  
  
As her flashbacks were gone, Sanjina took a deep breath and knocked the door. She heard her first-born twin brother telling her to come in. She opened the door and saw Ichiji sitting on his chair, working on a pile of paperworks on a desk. Sanjina took a glance on each side. Everything was decorated with darker shades of red. The furnitures were made by hard, semi-metallic red woods. The walls were mahogany shades with a bit of gold decorations. Even his bed was large king-sized, the blankets were blood colors. The shelves were cramped with books of philosophies, politics, economics, etc.  
  
She looked at his room in awe, wondering if it was meant for future king. Ichiji looked up from his papers and as Sanjina was in his sight, his solemn look was softened. His frown turned into a smile as he stood up.  
  
    “Ah, if it isn’t my dear sister? Do come in.”  
  
Sanjina nodded her head as she slowly walked towards his desk.  
  
    “I’m here to give you Reiji’s papers.”  
  
Ichiji accepted them with small grin.  
  
    “I see…” He spoke as he scrutinised them, and placed them beside his.  
  
He noticed Sanjina was busy looking around his chamber. Glancing at her marvelled eyes, he smiled widely revealing his dimples.  
  
    “It seems it is first time you have visited here. I hope it’s comfortable.”  
  
She nodded her head.  
  
    “It’s quite large,” she them smiled, “but still, I expect nothing less from brother of mine with important duties.”  
  
He raised his eyebrows.  
  
    “Oh…uhh. Reiji told me. You…seemed to work hard.”  
  
Ichiji didn’t speak as he looked back at the papers given by her.  
  
    “Not has hard as his.” Ichiji spoke.  
  
    “Well, he told me otherwise,” Sanjina said with a curl of her lips, “he told me you attend political meetings more than him. I think you hold too much responsibilities and worked too hard on your duty as assistant heir.”  
  
Ichiji frowned a little.  
  
    “…to be honest…,” Sanjina flashed a shimmering smile out of respect, “I’m really impressed.”  
  
He turned to her, slightly unexpected.  
  
    “…excuse me?”  
  
    “I mean….you being a support of Reiji the Crown Prince, and enduring such a burden…I think it’s really cool.”  
  
Silence overtook the room. Blinking his eyes several times beneath his shades, he smiled as a slight glow formed on his face and went back to work on his papers. Sanjina stood beside him, looking at the documents with awe. There was an information about other kingdoms she and her crews went before. There was one particular one that caught her eyes, which was Ryugu Kingdom.  
  
    “I’ve heard the royal families were gathering a petitions for the co-existence between humans and fishmen,” Ichiji spoke as if he read her mind, “I’m afraid it won’t be easy to achieve any with idealistic views since the queen’s long gone.”  
  
Sanjina sighed. Even as a young adult, Ichiji disregards such open-minded ideals, believing they were all either only imaginative, or unrealistic.  
  
    “But…her legacy lives. Patience brings good consequences.” She reminded him.  
  
Ichiji then remembered what Sanjina had blurted when she had an argument with Niji and himself during their first dinner after her return.  
  
     ** _“Tolerance bring virtues and good form royalties!!!”_**  
  
Ichiji stared at his sister with the usual enigmatic look. Feeling his gaze, Sanjina looked at him as she tilted her head.  
  
    “What?”  
  
He only snickered.  
  
    “Nothing…, if you had proper learnings…you might have been exceptional with politics.” Ichiji spoke with a hint of aspiration.  
  
Sanjina blinked her eyes at his words. Then she giggled.  
  
    “You know I’m not fit to such matters. I’m not that kind of person.”  
  
    “Yes……..I know,” Ichiji looked down at his papers, ‘that’s why I kept my distance…’  
  
She noticed it was late night and she asked when he will go to sleep. But he needed to complete his works. Sanjina only scoffed and sat on the couch.  
  
    “What are you doing?” Ichiji asked.  
  
    “I’m not gonna leave until you go to bed.” Sanjina spoke stubbornly.  
  
Ichiji only laughed.  
  
    “You’ve grown very obstinate…”  
  
    “Like I give a damn about it,” then she smirked, “until you go to bed, I will stay here and that’s final.”  
  
Ichiji stared at his pile of paperworks. Majority of them were completed and he had only few pages left in progress. Looking back at Sanjina’s determined eyes, he sighed in defeat.  
  
    “Alright. If that’s what you want,”  
  
Before he moved towards his bed, he stopped as if he remembered something.  
  
    “By the way…”  
  
He went to the drawers and opened one. He picked a small objects and handed it her. She looked at what she was holding and realized what it was. It was dark red Garnet ring with two small diamonds on both sides. The ring was none other than the memento of their mother.  
  
    “Why did you give me this?” Ichiji asked.  
  
    “….what?” Sanjina blurted as she remembered another flash of memories

* * *

  
_The day of her mother’s funeral, Sanjina was stood close to her mother’s coffin. Reiji only closed his eyes in anguish but their three brothers were unable to show emotions, for they have never seen their mother before but by photos and portraits. The princess was mourning over her mother Sora while holding the ring she was given by her. Guilt and sorrow filled in her heart._  
  
_‘I don’t deserve this… I’m a failure of this family…I can’t keep this with me…’_  
  
_Several days later, Sanjina was looking around while walking quietly as if she was hiding from someone. When there was no on in her sight, she proceeded to go front and bumped onto none other than her brother Ichiji._  
  
_“Where were you going?” He asked with indifferent manner._  
  
_She stood up and gently revealed a ring. Then, she placed in on his palm. Tilting his head in confusion, Ichiji inquired about to object._  
  
_“It’s mom’s ring…she gave it to me,” little Sanjina replied, “but I want you to have it.”_  
  
_Before he could ask for the reason, she ran to the opposite side. Young ichiji gazed on his palm that has garnet ring on. Shrugging his shoulders, he he stored the ring on his pocket and walked towards his room._

* * *

  
For she hadn’t seen her mother’s ring for a long time, sadness filled her heart again but she was quick to concealed them. She looked at her brother who was waiting for her reply.  
  
    “I gave you this because I don’t deserve it. If I kept possess it, father would have forced me to throw it away.” She replied bitterly as she spat the word ‘forced’.  
  
Hearing her confessions almost caught him off guard. But, with his composed look he approached to her and grabbed her left hand.  
  
    “What are you—”  
  
    “Stay still.” Ichiji commanded in authoritative tone.  
  
As she didn’t move, he was about to slip a ring on her fourth finger but stopped for a brief moment, then placed it on her palm.  
  
    “You keep it. It was meant to be yours.”  
  
Sanjina didn’t expect his gestures until he formed a smirk.  
  
    “You don’t need to spill the words to father.”  
  
Reluctantly, she nodded her head. Ichiji also noticed the time was late.  
  
    “I will take a rest. So, you don’t need to waste your time guarding in my room.” He chuckled lightly as he sat on his bed.  
  
With a huff, she put a ring on her blouse pocket.  
  
    “Fine.”  
  
She then turned around, left the room leaving Ichiji alone. His prim, proper smile then replaced with mysterious one as he laid on his bed.  
  
Sanjina managed to come back to her chamber without being lost. Now that she remembered, she had one day in a half left until she and her family goes to Big Mom’s. Her father Judge will return shortly today and her moods have grown heavier. Exhausted, she laid on her bed and yawned.  
  
    “Great…now I only have a day left until the bet…”  
  
Little did she knew, she was soon to be forced to confront her brothers who would experience the price of feeling a human emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! Day 2 is over. In next three chapters, it will be Day 1 which means she have a day left until going to Big Mom's. And there will be a side extra of Straw Hats trying to reach to Whole Cake Island. Prepare for a lot of ANGST and Hurt/Comfort! Also, don't forget to comment~!


	10. Day 1 - A Wedding Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanjina has gained permission to purchase the wedding dresses. She has Reiji, Cosette, and Eponi escort to royal wedding dress tailor’s. After choosing wedding hairstyles and makeups, Sanjina couldn’t find the dress that matches her style, until Reiji had an idea.

Another morning, Sanjina woke up on her bed feeling dizzy from her sleep. Her long hair was unruly as some hair stuck out. She removed herself from her bed and took a shower, brushing her teeth, washing her face, and dried her hair. Wearing her white blouse with black bodice, short light yellow skirt, and black heels. After neatly combed her hair, she wore a natural makeup as usual.  
  
The door opened, revealing Eponi leading other maids.  
  
    “Good morning, princess Sanjina.” Every maid greeted as they bowed.  
  
Sanjina nodded her head.  
  
    “Crown Prince expects you.” Eponi said with small grin.  
  
    “Reiji?”

* * *

  
She went downstairs and saw Reiji alone, sitting on his dining seat.  
  
    “Good morning, Sanjina.” Reiji greeted.  
  
    “Good morning, Reiji…where is everybody?” She asked as she looked around.  
  
    “Yonji and Niji’s out. Ichiji’s with father.” Reiji replied as his sipped his tea.  
  
    “Oh…”  
  
Reiji put down his teacup.  
  
    “You will be visited by wedding dress designer, hair-stylists, make-up artists and others for your wedding look.”  
  
Sanjina only nodded her head. She then realized she have a day left until she and her family will meet Big Mom’s at her chateau. Sitting on her seat, she began eating her breakfast. She also have one day left and her bets with Reiji will be over. She couldn’t guarantee her brothers managed to feel varying human emotions but she knew she had done her best to bond them.  
  
    “Can Cosette and Eponi stay with me?” Sanjina asked.  
  
    “Of course.” Reiji smiled.

* * *

  
An hour after breakfast, she, Reiji, Eponi, and Cosette was greeted by visiting wedding dress designer, hair stylist, make-up artist, and accessories designer. They all bowed at the sight of crown prince Reiji and his sister princess Sanjina. Their face brightened when they saw princess.  
  
    “Ooh~!!! Such beauty! Pretty eyes, confident face, perfect!”  
  
    “We will also find a great accessories worthy of our lucky princess~!”  
  
Sanjina inwardly sighed.  
  
    ‘This is gonna be a great day…’ She thought sarcastically.  
  
First, was hairstyle for the bride. The stylist handed Sanjina name lists of hair-styles for brides only. She accepted and realized hundreds of types she couldn’t decided quickly. So she picked several choices and decided she will choose one of them after she tried them.  
  
    “I would like to choose these four types here…after I try them, I will choose which I prefer, if you don’t mind.”  
  
    “With pleasure!” The stylist said with happy smile.  
  
And the hairstyle challenge began. Reiji, Cosette, and Eponi was watching the bald hair-stylist, with the support of his apprentices, changes her hair within thirty minutes. Reiji was checking if his camera for photos were working, Cosette was watching the hair-style challenge with awe, and Eponi was watching her princess in concern. And the first choice, was finished.  
  
    “Now, finally finished!”  
  
Sanjina, with prim smile, looked at herself in a mirror. Her smile fades, realizes what type of hairstyle she has. Several bangs of her hair was tied in a form in based on antlers while her back, long hair was tied in buns.  
  
    “I look like a moose…” Sanjina managed to speak.  
  
Reiji was stifling his laughter as he took a picture of his sister. Cosette and Eponi stares at one another in concerned look.  
  
    “Yes, but a very cute moose,” the head stylist pointed out, “make all the boy moose go HWAHHH~!”  
  
Reiji chuckled. Cosette and Eponi covered their mouth to prevent themselves from laughing.  
  
    “…I have antlers…” Sanjina murmured.  
  
    “HWAHHH~!” The stylist giggled heartily.  
  
Sanjina then tried her next choice. This time she had her long hair extremely curly, but her back hair was tied with several curly bangs intact. The stylist handed Sanjina a hand mirror and she take a look at her reflection. Compare to previous ones, it was less ridiculous but too fancy…almost looked like…  
  
    “I look like a poodle.” She said as she slightly cringed.  
  
Even the royal large cat pet woke up from its slumber, as if saying: “POODLE?! WHERE?”. Reiji kept smiling widely as he took another picture.  
  
    “Oh my…!” Cosette stifled her laughter along with Eponi.  
  
    “That’s JUST the way I feel,” the head stylist muttered enthusiastically, “here we go again~!”  
  
Sanjina sat up as she put the hand mirror on the table beside her.  
  
    “She kind DOES look like a poodle.” One of the female stylist commented from her left.  
  
The head stylist sprayed the water on her face as if warning her to ‘shut up’. Sanjina closed her eyes to restrain her irritation. Cosette pouted at the female stylist, upset.  
  
    “Why? I like it.” The other female stylist shrugged as she gained the head stylist’s kiss on her cheeks.  
  
Then the third and fourth choice begun. With her hair is no longer curly as it went back to normal. Washing her blond hair, stylists were admiring the light in her sunshine gold hair.  
  
    “Your hair has beautiful color, princess.” Female stylist commented.  
  
    “Oh…thank you.” Sanjina thanked her.  
  
This time, third choice had her long hair had in buns tied but braided bangs, several hair were loosened as they were hanging. Front bangs were remained the same, only a bit wavy. She had a hair accessories made by white gold, and the ones with buns had decorated with diamonds dangling by platinum gold strings. Reiji smiled at the work. Cosette and Eponi looked at their princess with wide eyes.  
  
    “So…how do I look?” Sanjina asked.  
  
    “Pretty as a picture, dear.” Reiji complimented as he took another picture.  
  
    “Wow, she looks like a famous actresses…” Cosette mused with admiration.  
  
Eponi smiled kindly. Last but not least, Sanjina tried her fourth choice. Her fourth choice has her hair down slightly curly. Her front bangs were also waved to her right side, revealing both of her eyes and her curly eyebrows. Behind her both ears were decorated by long, jewellery pins made by white, silver, and slightly blue pearls and white feathers.  
  
    “How about this one?” Sanjina asked.  
  
    “Woah, you look beautiful like that too!” Cosette said.  
  
Reiji still took another photo. Eponi sighed as she looked at the hairstyle with awe.  
  
    “So…princess Sanjina? Have you chosen your decision?” The head stylist asked nervously, hoping she had found the style matches her taste.  
  
Sanjina made a thought for a while, then with a smile she replied.  
  
    “I prefer the third one. It’s very refined, and at same time modest. I love that choice.” She answered.  
  
The head hair-stylist smiled brightly.  
  
    “Thank you, milady.”  
  
And another step went. It was makeup for a bride. This time, slightly elder woman approached with piles of pictures with different make-up style.  
  
    “These are the examples from my previous guests. You may either pick some of them, or you may request what type you like.”  
  
Sanjina nodded her head and take a look at the photos with Cosette, Eponi, and Reiji.  
  
    “What do you think of this, princess?” Cosette asked as she pointed at the fourth category.  
  
She looked at the picture. It has a woman with pink blush, bright red lips, dark brown mascara, faint blue eyeshadow. Sanjina squinted her eyebrows.  
  
    “Mmm, no…it’s too bright and unnatural.” She said.  
  
    “Okay then…umm…what about the fifteenth category?” Cosette handed her the fifteenth image to her.  
  
They looked at the picture with a woman who has a rather dark makeup; black smokey eye-liner, dark eyeshadow, burgundy red lips, and has dark complexion of her skin.  
  
    “No. Too dark…” Sanjina shook her head.  
  
Another choices were asked, but Sanjina still refused. All of them were beautiful, but she wanted natural ones. She wanted the ones that fits for a perfect bride. Then she made an idea.  
  
    “Uhh, miss?” She called out the makeup-artist.  
  
    “Yes?” The elderly woman walked to her.  
  
    “I would like a one request for myself…”  
  
    “Carry on, dear.” The artist kindly let her continue.  
  
    “I want the cosmetic makeup to be light, but not too light and not too dark. I want it to be natural. May I have your suggestion based on these description?” She asked.  
  
The woman nodded her head as she came up with makeup that was perfect for beautiful princess. She prepared a large stacks of makeup sets. Fifty shades of red, pink, orange, purple and other colors for the lipsticks, lip glosses. Twenty stacks of mascara styles, thirty types of eyeshadows, foundations, and other cosmetics were on display.  
  
    “Woah…too many…” Cosette quietly muttered in surprise.  
  
The makeup for Sanjina began as the artist bring out colors and types of cosmetics that were used to natural style. She picked the several lip gloss with the different colors with names each; Dauntless, True Love, Natural Beauty, Pinch of Passion, Blushing Bride, Kissy Pink, Glowing Ruby, and Sour Sweet Orange.  
  
    “Pick one, milady.”  
  
Sanjina found most of the brands were the ones she had from Thousand Sunny where she got as a gift from Nami and Robin. She took a glance on Natural Beauty, Blushing Bride, and True Love.  
  
    “I choose the True Love.”  
  
The lady smiled.  
  
    “Excellent choice.” She said.  
  
By using that lip gloss, the lady found other perfect cosmetics. She began the makeup on Sanjina’s face with concentration and within ten minutes it was done. Sanjina looked at herself in a mirror and smiled. With her third choice of hairstyle, it was fitting.  
  
    “Much better.” Reiji said with appreciative look.  
  
    “Princess, you look so pretty!” Cosette squealed lightly.  
  
    “Oh my…we have a flower blooming in a castle.” Eponi mused.  
  
Sanjina smiled sheepishly.  
  
    “I love it so much, thank you madam.” Sanjina thanked the makeup artist.  
  
    “Oh, no need to.” The artist smiled back, proud of her work.  
  
Reiji then remembered Sanjina also needs to choose a wedding dress. Then, an idea sparked in his mind as he asked the wedding dress designer.  
  
    “Umm, excuse me. Why don’t we try her wedding dresses in more larger room?”  
  
The designer blinked her eyes as so did Sanjina.  
  
    “Lead the way, Crown Prince.” The old woman agreed.  
  
So, they all walked through the hall. Reiji then stopped by the front of the large door. He pulled out a key, unlocked it and opened the chamber door. As they entered, Sanjina was looking inside the room, as she never seen it before until she stopped and saw a one particular picture that caught her attention.  
  
There was a large picture with a size of a rectangular window, portraying a beautiful woman with long blond hair tied in bun with braided bangs around. Long shimmering veils behind with her head has a diamond tiara. The woman was wearing a white wedding dress with silver colored bodice, decorated with diamonds and sapphires, shoulder straps made by laces. The long wide skirt was decorated with faint royal patterns. The natural makeup of a woman appealed her angelic smile. She was none other than…  
  
    “Is that…mom?” Sanjina muttered.  
  
    “What,” Reiji turned and looked at the picture, “oh…yes. Yes, she is.”  
  
Reiji’s face was now filled with nostalgia.  
  
    “I let my brothers enter here when they were curious about mother.”  
  
    “Eh?” Sanjina turned to him.  
  
    “Father forbade them from seeing mother…even in her deathbed…” Reiji explained with darkened voice.  
  
Another twinge of anger filled in Sanjina’s heart. ‘Then… that means…they haven’t even get to know her…’ She inhaled and exhaled to calm her temper. Noticing her expression, Reiji then quickly lead her to the designers, who had prepared many stands of wedding dresses and had the princess wore some of them.  
  
Fist choice had a white dress with puffy sleeves, wide and long skirt which was too heavy for her to walk properly. Second has a dress with long, skinny mermaid skirt which was too uncomfortable. Third has a wedding dress that was too plain. Fourth was too revealing for her cleavage. And the fifth was too fancy for Sanjina’s taste.  
  
Reiji sighed. Then, as if he remembered something he went to the large closet of the room, pulling out a large rectangular box with white gold ribbon.  
  
    “What is that?” Sanjina wondered.  
  
    “This is one of our mother’s memento she left…I hid it from father in case if he wants it to be tossed away.”  
  
He untied the ribbon, opened the box and pulled out a familiar, beautiful wedding dress. The same exact wedding dress from the photo of their mother on the wall. Sanjina’s eyes were wide as so did Eponi who she was once Sora’s lady-in-waiting. The dress was clean and stunning, even the designer stared at it with awe and utter admiration.  
  
    “Here, try this.”  
  
Sanjina was too surprised.  
  
    “But…I…I can’t accept this…”  
  
    “Nonsense. You will look divine with this. Besides,” Reiji smiled genuinely, “I want to see you to have this.”  
  
Sanjina was speechless for a moment. Looking at the dress for a long time, she hesitantly nodded her head.  
  
    “Okay.”  
  
The accessories artist then made a idea.  
  
    “Oh, I have prepared the same accessories for a bride, just as the same from the picture.” Then the male designer brought stacks of necklace, earrings, and tiaras.  
  
Sanjina made a hopeful smile as she looked at the dress and the portrait photo of her mother.  


* * *

  
Meanwhile, Vinsmoke Judge and his sons were checking everything for a wedding preparations. Tables were perfectly set with chairs, wedding hall’s space was very large for invited guests and Charlotte families. Ichiji directed all servants to organize in impeccable way no dust will be displayed. Niji checked the menus for the wedding and Yonji patrolled around the hall in case there might be some space to be cleaned while he was sulking. Vinsmoke Judge then left first as he heard the designers artists for Sanjina’s wedding look has came. He didn’t care more about her look as he told his sons he will go back continue to work on his paperworks. As he left, Yonji was the first to express his distaste towards the marriage of his sister.  
  
    “UGH!!! To think that we have to keep ass-kissing up to that CHUMP and her CHUMP SON for the rest of our lives!!!” Yonji growled angrily, bitterly jealous about Charlotte Pudding who would become his brother-in-law, meaning he will get more attention from Sanjina than himself, Yonji, who was her brother.  
  
Even Niji was upset about the matter.  
  
    “No, Yonji…only until Sanjina becomes the CHUMP BRIDE…, then she will be leaving Germa Kingdom forever,” then Niji grew paled, “or impregnated?!”  
  
    “EEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!” Both Niji and Yonji cringed as they had their hand on their neck, making a disgusted look.  
  
    “Pipe down, brothers. We are in Big Mom’s territory. Keep your mouths shut.” Ichiji reprimanded them, despite the fact their words revolted him deep inside his heart.  
  
    “What? It’s not like we could drop ‘Mama-in-law’ and that ‘Mr. Perfect’ off a cliff,” Yonji then acted a fall-to-death dramatically as his head slammed on the floor, “EYAAAAAAAAHHH!! Ker—SPLAT!!!!!”  
  
Niji bursted out his laughter and Ichiji chuckled darkly.  
  
    “Oh~HOHOHOHO!!!!! Nice one, Yonji!!!” Niji cackled as he faked the sophisticated laugh.  
  
Yonji then remembered what the guard told to his father.  
  
    “Wait…did the guard said Sanjina’s wedding designers and artists came?”  
  
His question then caught Niji and Ichiji’s attention.  
  
    “Which reminds me…did she decided her wedding dress then?” Niji wondered also, extremely curious.  
  
Then, Ichiji formed a smirk.  
  
    “Why don’t we go and see?” Ichiji inquired.  
  
Niji and Yonji blinked their eyes, glancing at each other. They smiled at the same time.  
  
    “Indeed, we shall~!” They both said in unison.  
  
And, the three princes of Germa left the wedding hall.  


* * *

  
Reiji, Cosette, and Eponi were waiting as Sanjina was prepared for the dress along with other wedding look inside the dressing room which was also a part of her mother’s room. Reiji exhaled in slight anticipation. The door was knocked and Reiji knew his brothers had returned.  
  
    “Come in.” Reiji said.  
  
The door opened and as just what he expected, Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji entered.  
  
    “Where’s Sanjina?” Yonji asked.  
  
    “She’s in dressing room. She already chose her wedding look.” Reiji answered as he was looking at the layered, closed curtains of dressing room.  
  
    “. . . . . I see . . .” Ichiji also looked at the same direction.  
  
Three brothers then joined Reiji sitting on their couch to wait until Sanjina was ready.  
  
    “Reiji?” Sanjina called from the dressing chamber, “are they here?”  
  
    “Yeah. Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji just came back.”  
  
    “Oh…okay.” Sanjina said, little embarrassed.  
  
Four brothers of Vinsmoke were curious of what she will look like in a wedding dress. They all took a side-glance on their mother’s wedding picture and looked down. Then, they heard the designers announced their finishing touch.  
  
    “The bride-to-be is ready.”  
  
They all looked at the curtains were pushed to the side, revealing Sanjina, as a breathtaking bride with the same exact wedding dress, and accessories on. Their eyes were wide in surprise, struck by their sister’s beauty. Cosette and Eponi gasped as they saw a woman in white in front of them. Sanjina stood still, her limpid sapphire eyes sparkled in slight anxiety as she smiles a little. She was the most wondrous fair. Hair of a shining god, lips that shamed red rose, her skin was fair white as pure snow. Reiji blinked his eyes in shock, frozen at the spot he was sitting on. Yonji’s eyes were wide as his mouth were. Niji took off his goggles, rubbing his eyes then put them on and saw Sanjina one more time. Ichiji also blinked his eyes behind his sunglass, then slowly, he formed a rather fond smile.  
  
Sanjina looked down a little, nervous at their stare.  
  
    “Umm, how do I look?” She asked shyly.  
  
Reiji formed a genuine smile with a hint of sadness. His sister was indeed a splitting image of their mother Sora.  
  
    “You look…absolutely perfect…!” Reiji said.  
  
Ichiji would have wanted to add: ‘perfect for a possible queen, even.’  
  
    “Who PURIFIED you?!” Niji yelled.  
  
Even Cosette could agree as she snapped back from zoning out by Sanjina’s beauty.  
  
    “Princess Sanjina…you look breathtakingly beautiful….I cannot describe more…” She praised felt slightly envious of her friend, unaware of Niji secretly glancing towards her.  
  
Yonji blinked his eyes and all of sudden, a quick illusional vision of his deceased mother Sora was fused with Sanjina as he blurted out quietly.  
  
    “……mom…?!”  
  
Sanjina blinked.  
  
    “Eh? Excuse me?” She tilted her head.  
  
    “A…I mean…you look…umm…marvellous.” Yonji covered up successfully, even though he was greatly disturbed by his vision previously.  
  
She smiled sweetly.  
  
    “Thank you.”  
  
Reiji noticed a silence in a room. So, he called up his brothers telling them to go back to their own room so they could change into their casual wear. Snapped back to reality, they cleared their throat. They took their leave and Sanjina noticed the sniffling from Eponi who was silently crying.  
  
    “Eponi? What’s the matter?” Reiji asked.  
  
    “Are you alright, Eponi-san?” Cosette asked to her mother-figure and her mentor.  
  
Sanjina quickly walked towards her mother’s former maid.  
  
    “Eponi-san?”  
  
Eponi sniffed back her tears, rubbing her teary eyes with the back of her hand.  
  
    “It’s just that…,” she spoke between her sobs, “it’s like your mother came back to life…”  
  
Reiji and Sanjina’s eyes looked slightly saddened for she knew how much the elder maid cared for her mother so much.  
  
    “Goodness…I’m acting like a fool now…” Eponi blinked back her tears.  
  
    “Oh…Eponi-san….” Sanjina looked down at the dress she was wearing.  
  
They they heard another footsteps approaching, looked at the door entrance and saw Vinsmoke Judge entering. The elder man stopped as he saw his daughter in a same wedding dress her mother wore many years ago…whey they were young sentimental fools in love. And the flashback of his deceased wife Sora in a wedding dress came to his mind as he nearly though she has returned to life.  
  
    “…Sora?” Judge blurted out as he approached.  
  
Sanjina shook her head a little.  
  
    “No…it’s me…Sanjina.” She said with soothing voice.  
  
Her father blinked his eyes.  
  
    “Oh…yes…” He cleared his throat, looking away.  
  
    “Are you alright?” He heard his daughter asked as she slowly walked towards him.  
  
    “Yes…,” Judge cleared his throat, “….I suppose…”  
  
Sanjina looked at Reiji, Cosette, and Eponi for a while then turned her back to her father.  
  
    “Umm…father?”  
  
Judge looked at her who seemed anxious.  
  
    “….after I got married…can I ….keep them?” Sanjina asked shyly as she gestured to what she was wearing.  
  
Silence consumed the room then Judge gruffly replied.  
  
    “Do as you wish.” He said simply as walked away.  
  
Sanjina looked at him, then smiled a little. Reiji looked at his father with confused look as Cosette walked to the princess. Eponi sighed in relief. Sanjina looked down at the dress she was wearing, happy that she was able to protect what her mother left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know...it's sad chapter...well it will be for another two chapters for Day 1. Once again, thank you for reading and don't forget your comment~! I want to read your thoughts!!


	11. Day 1 - The Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pedro recalled his memories when he interacted with Sanjina at Zou. Meanwhile in Germa, Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji went to Sanjina where she was at library, they found a small old journal belonged to a gone, but unforgotten one.

Straw Hat’s Sanjina Retrieval Team were exhausted from fighting a giant centipedes. Only Luffy and Carrot were the ones lively as before. Nami and Chopper were hugging on one another as Pedro and Brook were tired from the fight against giant sea insects.  
  
    “Goodness!! What is wrong with all these centipedes…they have me heart attack…although I don’t have a heart, yohohohoho~!” Brook sighed.  
  
    “Don’t let your guard down…there might be other obstacles coming to us.” Pedro said in grave tone.  
  
Looking at the corpse of giant centipedes were horrifying enough for Nami and Chopper. Peculiarly, there were no other giant centipedes coming, presuming they have defeated all. Sighed in relief, Nami and Chopper let go of one another.  
  
    “Guess its over huh?” Luffy said as he looked at the ocean, found nothing yet.  
  
    “But Luffy-san, what if another mutant insects will come again?” Brook asked.  
  
    “It’s okay. I’ve got it, shishishi~!” Luffy laughed heartily.  
  
    “Me too!!!” Carrot also smiled enthusiastically.  
  
Nami rolled her eyes. But judging the situation for now, she thought the situation is alright for now. While Nami went to navigate the ship, Chopper and Luffy were eating sweet foods they received from Charlotte Pudding. Pedro and Carrot were exchanging their spot to check the surroundings outside Thousand Sunny. Brook found the memos of recipe from Sanjina’s locker and began to cook cream potato soup for them.  
  
As their noses scented the delicious smell of cream soup, Carrot sighed as Pedro turned to her.  
  
    “I really miss Sanjina’s cookings…,” Carrot pouted sadly, “her soup was so delicious it tasted like a what mothers make to their kids…”  
  
Pedro sighed lightly as he still watched the ocean. Despite his gruff and slightly aloof demeanor, the jaguar mink grew fond of Straw Hat Cook since she, with her group, saved him and other minks after the defeat of Jack. He closed his eyes as he temporarily drifted his consciousness to his flashback.

* * *

  
  _While the minks were recovering by Chopper and reluctant Caesar Clown’s medicines, Pedro observed his kinds eating meals made by Sanjina, the cook of Straw Hat pirates. Sanjina handed each patient trays of foods flashing them with kind smile._  
  
_“Everyone dig in as much as you want. There are more if you all want to.” She said._  
  
_“Thank you!!! Thank you!!!!” Minks thanked her in tears._  
  
_Sanjina sighed with her hands on her hips. She then felt little hand, or a paw, tugging her long dark yellow pants. She looked down and saw couple mink children looking up at her. Forming a kind smile, she knelt down to match their gaze._  
  
_“Hello?” She greeted with sweet smile._  
  
_One of the mink children, the wolf-cub, was hiding something behind his back and so did other children of different predatory animal minks done the same. The little wolf-cub mink looked and revealed they have picked beautiful wild flowers for her. Sanjina’s smile brightened more._  
  
_“Oh…,” Sanjina accepted the flowers, “are these for me?”_  
  
_Shyly, little minks nodded their head._  
  
_“Aww~, come here kids. Let me give you guys some garchu~!” Sanjina embraced five children with motherly smile._  
  
_“Garchu~ miss Sanjina!” The children nuzzled their head to hers with sheepish smile._  
  
_“You kids may be hungry now. Come, have as much as you like.” She led them to where Heart Pirates gave more foods to recovering minks._  
  
_Pedro kept inspecting the woman with blond hair. He have seen lesser mink with appealing looks. But seeing Sanjina, he would have thought she was considered more charming than other lesser mink women. She then noticed Pedro was looking at her so she approached to him, much to his slight surprise._  
  
_“How are your wounds?” She asked._  
  
_“…it’s alright…” The jaguar mink spoke in casual manner._  
  
_Sanjina smiled. Then, she held a small bottle she got from Chopper who asked her to give it to Pedro. She placed a medicine beside him._  
  
_“Eat this after finish your meals. Chopper wants you to have it so you will recover quickly.” She informed._  
  
_Pedro looked down at the bottle. He gently grabbed it as he looked back at her._  
  
_“Thank you,…Sanjina.”_  
  
_She smiled radiantly as she left to others, leaving Pedro glancing at her for a while. She knew nothing of his country, yet she saved them. Just like saint mother given the land another opportunity to be saved._

* * *

  
Pedro opened his eyes as he remembered his first interaction with Sanjina. The woman has saved his country and she was taken away by force. And now, it was his time to repay his debt. If it would risk his life, he’d be honored to protect the saviors of his kinds and their country.  
  
    “PEDRO!!!”  
  
Pedro looked down from the high crow’s nest of Thousand Sunny, Carrot was calling out his name.  
  
    “The giant ants!!!! They are coming!!!!!!!” Carrot yelled.  
  
Luffy, Nami, Brook, Chopper, Carrot and Pedro were prepared for the giant ants’ attacks as they charged at enormous insects.  
  
    “GUYS!!! BE READY~!!!” Luffy yelled enthusiastically.  
  


* * *

  
  
In Germa Kingdom after the lunch, Reiji entered a library where Sanjina was reading a cook books. She let him in and he saw her reading a one particular book. A slightly aged book, wasn’t either the storybook, nor a cook book. Reiji realized she was reading a journal belonged to their deceased mother Sora, which Reiji had given to her when their “bet” has begun. Sanjina was forming a small smile as she reads over her mother’s records which was written about her and her brothers’ growth.  
  
Sanjina then noticed Reiji.  
  
    “Oh. Good afternoon.” She greeted as she put down her mother’s diary.  
  
    “Eponi and Cosette calls for you.” He informed.  
  
Sanjina stood up.  
  
    “I see…well, back to the kitchen.” She spoke brightly, optimistic even.  
  
Then, they heard the footsteps behind, and saw Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji approaching.  
  
    “Sanjina.”  
  
She formed a small smile again as her brothers greeted her.  
  
    “I see you all came to read books today,” then she patted Yonji’s shoulder, “I’ll go and think of some dinners for you all.”  
  
Then she left with Reiji, leaving her three brothers. Ichiji’s face was little bit darkened when his brother, the Crown Prince, left with Sanjina to the kitchen. He looked around for a books until one on particular, caught his attention. An old book with a little scratches on a table, which Sanjina had read before she leave the library. He picked it up and scrutinized it.  
  
    “What’s that?” Yonji asked as he pointed at the book.  
  
    “That looks quite old.” Niji added.  
  
As a slight curiosity kicked in, Ichiji opened the book. He glanced at the date on the page and noticed it was a journal written more than decade ago.  
  
     _ **“Year XXX March 2nd. Four little angels were finally born. Seeing and listening to their loud cries, they were healthy. Reiji couldn’t take his eyes off from his siblings who shares similar curly eyebrows as himself…. Aren’t they precious?”**_  
  
Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji could recognize whose journal it was written just by a single page.  
  
    “Is that…belonged to…mom?” Yonji managed to speak.  
  
    “I suppose…” Niji said with his face darkened.  
  
Ichiji didn’t say anything as he flipped to the next pages over and over as he reads every single word. Niji squinted his eyes behind the goggles as Yonji looked troubled. Ichiji then noticed they haven’t read from the first page so they decided to flip the page backward and see the first page…only to be paused by what it says. The several pages were about the truth they never learned for a long time.  
  
The first page were about the argument between their father Judge, and their mother, Sora. Vinsmoke Judge wanted to endow his unborn children with surgical enhancements that would give them superhuman power to wage and win wars, while Sora did not want it to cost their humanity.  
  
The second page recorded about Judge forced Sora to undergo the surgery, and their mother, continues to resist, took a drug to counteract the surgery.  
  
    “…..what…?!” Niji and Yonji stared at the page in disbelief.  
  
Ichiji’s frown grew deeper. Inhaling and exhaling to maintain his composure, he finally figured out why their father forbade them from seeing their mother. Niji glared but remained silent, attempting to control his temper. Yonji stood paralyzed in shock, panicking. Knowing there were many pages left they read it over, they decided to know more.  
  
     ** _“Year XXX April 12th. Reiji told me about their quick growth. My three sons were slowly showing their superhuman strength, able to speak and walk. While, my daughter Sanjina cannot speak even though she just learned to walk…I want to see my children’s first words…their first steps…”_**  
  
Ichiji flipped another pages as Niji looked down and Yonji was still panicking.  
  
     ** _“Year XXX June 2nd. Reiji brought Sanjina today…she was such an angel. I couldn’t form any words how much I was happy when she said her first word…she called me ‘mom’…I wish to listen the same word from my sons…”_**  
  
Ichiji exhaled as he flipped the page over and over, ignoring an unfamiliar feelings within. He read over little Sanjina made lunch for her whenever she got a chance to see her. Sora had written how much her daughter grown into a sweet lady she wouldn’t want her to get married quickly. Ichiji, then caught up to the last page. Last page of Sora’s life.  
  
   **_“Year XXX May 25th. Reiji, Ichiji, Niji, Sanjina, Yonji…my children….I’m sorry…….”_**  
  
Silence overtook the library and no one moved. Ichiji slowly placed the book on the table with reserved expression and walked away. Niji and Yonji followed his brother outside the library.  
  
     ** _“My sons…”_**  
  
Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji stopped at their track and turned around to the entrance of library at the same time, for they heard a serene voice belonged to a woman. But there was no one. Ichiji squinted his eyebrows for a moment. Niji kept looking around in case someone was there. Yonji stood silent.  
  
    “What was that?” The fourth of quadruplet wondered.  
  
    “I don’t know…” Niji replied, bothered by an auditory hallucination he had just experienced.  
  
Ichiji sighed inwardly as he turned his attention to outside.  
  
    “Let’s go.” Ichiji said as he continued to leave the library.  
  
Niji and Yonji followed. The second of quadruplet’s worry were gone as soon as he thought of bothering Sanjina and Cosette. Yonji was quiet, suddenly felt something that slowly squeezed both inside his head and his chest.  
  
    “We will not speak any of this to anyone…understood?” Ichiji said in authoritative tone.  
  
Niji and Yonji nodded their head in agreement. They didn’t want to tell the whole thing to either their father, their older brother Reiji, nor their sister Sanjina. Yonji halted from where he was walking to and stood silent.  
  
    “Yonji?”  
  
The youngest looked at Niji who turned to him.  
  
    “Go on first… I just… need some rest…”  
  
Nodding his head, Niji then walked behind Ichiji. Yonji went straight to his towers and went to his chamber, closed the door and laid on his bed. Another rhythm of palpitation wildly drumming in his chest, Yonji pressed it with his hand.  
  
    “What the hell…” He groaned.  


* * *

  
Sanjina was helping Cosette with baking as they were now decorating small cake for her brothers. Cosette looked at the cream decoration in interest.  
  
    “Wow, so that’s how the layered cake’s decorations are like…” The head chef mused.  
  
    “You can count this as one of art.” Sanjina laughed heartily.  
  
Eponi smiled as she was watching two ladies enjoying their baking. A twinge of sadness filled in the royal maid when she thought of princess getting married soon, she didn’t noticed Sanjina approached to her.  
  
    “Eponi-san, are you alright?”  
  
The maid looked up and smiled.  
  
    “Oh…umm…I’m alright, milady. It’s just that…”  
  
Sanjina let her continue.  
  
    “After today, …I’ll be resigned shortly.”  
  
Her face fell a little by the words.  
  
    “Oh…” Sanjina managed to speak.  
  
    “Cosette is my apprentice since she was a child. When I leave here someday, she will be by herself…she’s like a daughter to me…”  
  
Sanjina sighed, making a thought for a minute. Then she smiled as she formed an idea.  
  
    “Why don’t Cosette come with me for tomorrow? As my lady-in-waiting?”  
  
Eponi looked up with wide eyes.  
  
    “I do not know where I get to live after getting married…but I think it’s good to have a company. I’ll ask Reiji about that later.” She smiled.  
  
Then, slowly Eponi bowed in appreciation.  
  
    “Thank you…thank you, princess.” Eponi thanked her in happy tears.  
  
    “It’s quite alright…” Sanjina tried to calm her.  
  
Sanjina then noticed Reiji entering. She asked him if she could let Cosette becoming her lady-in-waiting, which Reiji agreed immediately with smile.  
  
    “Starting tomorrow, Cosette will also follow us to Whole Cake Chateau as your companion.” The crown prince of Germa said.  
  
    “Thanks, Reiji.” She grinned enthusiastically.  
  
    “WAIT A MINUTE,” Niji burst through the door out of nowhere, “she’s going too?!”  
  
    “Yes?” Reiji said with raised eyebrows, “is there something wrong?”  
  
Sanjina then looked at Reiji.  
  
    “Let me explain.”  
  
Reiji nodded his head and left the kitchen. Sanjina turned around and relieved that Cosette was outside to feed the large cats. So, the Straw Hat cook approached to her brother.  
  
    “Eponi-san will leave tomorrow and Cosette will have no one to be taken care of,” she whispered to Niji, “besides, it’s not like you don’t have a chance.”  
  
This caused Niji to flared with blush.  
  
    “OF COURSE I DON’T!!! I’M STILL NOT READY!!!”  
  
Sanjina stood further as her hair blew back when he screams ill-temperedly.  
  
    “Whoa, hold your crabby-kitty, Marius~.” Sanjina calmed him down with a nickname.  
  
    “I HAVE RIGHT TO BE A CRABBY-KITTY AND WHO THE HELL IS MARIUS?!”  
  
    “Marius is just a nickname Cosette made up when she finds her love, and will you excuse me for a moment? I need to have some girl talks with Cosette.”  
  
    “Where do you think—wait, what?!” Niji realized what he just heard.  
  
    “Bye~!” Sanjina waved her hand as she closed the kitchen door, ignoring his yells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of Day 1~! Just to let you all now, next chapter will be totally emotional. Once again, thank you for reading and don't forget to comment~!


	12. Day 1 - Love & Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During dinner, Sanjina noticed something wrong with Yonji who’s been acting odd. She asked him if he was alright but he didn’t speak of his inner conflict as he was fighting off his new feelings and the bitterness of Sanjina getting married.

It was almost six o’ clock. Sanjina had once again made dinners for her brothers secretly. It would be her last time to make foods for them so she prepared their favorites. Cosette noticed her solemn expression, and walked to her concerned.  
  
    “Princess Sanjina? Are you alright?” She asked as she tilted her head to see the princess’ expressions.  
  
    “I’m fine.” Sanjina smiled reassuringly.   
  
Cosette smiled back.  
  
    “Tomorrow’s the day, I guess,” the head chef spoke optimistically, “if there’s anything you want me to help, please let me know.”  
  
    “Thank you.” Sanjina said appreciatively.  
  


* * *

  
During dinner, Sanjina and Yonji were eating her meals while Reiji, Ichiji, and Niji were having political conversation. Vinsmoke Judge left early for his studies and only the siblings left at the hall, continue to eat while talk to one another. As military mercenaries, Ichiji and Niji were talking about the merits from wars, Reverie, and their merits of alliance with Big Mom.  
  
    “How unfortunate about the possibilities of inability to participate in Reverie.” Reiji mused as he drank his sparkling water.  
  
    “Although they were quivering about the arrangement between Germa and Big Mom’s, they have more rights since they were known to be the descendants of primal founders of World Government,” Ichiji pointed out as he took a bite of his steak, “since our family had contributed technologies to them, to Vegapunk.”  
  
    “I told you there are no upper-cruster refuse such amount of tributes from Germa.” Niji scoffed lightly as he drank his green tea.  
  
Sanjina inspected Niji as Cosette approached to serve him his meals. She squinted her eyes when she saw the head chef flinched and took a side-glance on the blue-haired prince who only smiled as he kept drinking his tea casually. Blushing, Cosette pouted slightly then withdrew herself beside Sanjina. She demands answers quietly, but Cosette silently told her not to ask anything, which she reluctantly agreed.  
  
    “The governments, world nobles, marines, pirates…there are all nothing but money-grabbing rabbles…” Ichiji sighed as he drank his red wine.  
  
Sanjina inwardly sighed until she caught Yonji’s face. Even though he have finished eating, he was keep staring at the empty dish, zoning out.  
  
    “Yonji?”  
  
Hearing his sister’s voice made him almost jump. Yonji turned to look at Sanjina, whose face was now filled with concern.  
  
    “Are you okay?”  
  
Yonji froze when her face fused with their mother Sora’s. The brief vision of Sora spatting blood in her deathbed caused him to shook feverishly. Once again, he felt another heartbeat fastening in a rather painful way he unconsciously pressed his chest with his one hand as he inhaled and exhaled his suffering breath. This caused Sanjina to grew even more worried she stood up from her chair, gaining Reiji, Ichiji, and Niji’s attention.  
  
    “Yonji?”  
  
The youngest snapped back into reality as he saw his older siblings looking at him. Sanjina approached to him.  
  
    “Are you alright?”  
  
Yonji looked down.  
  
    “I—I’m okay…I…I need to lie down…” Then he excused himself and quickly ran towards his towers, leaving Sanjina and her brothers confused.  
  
    “What’s with him?” Niji asked as he tilted his head.  
  
    “I wonder, too…” Reiji added.  
  
    “This is me, caring…” Ichiji folded his arms.  
  
Sanjina took a brief glare to Ichiji, then looked at the entrance Yonji left. She turned to Cosette, who also couldn’t figure out what was happening to green-haired prince. Sanjina sighed, taking a mental note to check on her younger brother.

* * *

  
Yonji roughly opened the door of his bedchamber and laid down on his bed. Anxious and somewhat paranoid, he kept pressing his chest with his fist. He winced in pain as he felt the headache, his both hands were on his forehead. Feeling nauseous he went to bathroom, retching on a washing stand. He gently looked up and saw the reflection of himself.  
  
His green hair was now messy, several streaks of hair sticking out from his forehead. His face grew pale with panic.  
  
    ‘W…what’s happening to me…?’  
  
In his desperate attempt to calm himself, he slowly inhaled and exhaled. As his heartbeat went back to normal, he went out of restroom and sat on his bed. First, he had seen Sanjina in a wedding dress that was once belonged to their mother, heard an auditory hallucination, and now he is seeing her within his sister. And when he finally remembered tomorrow, is the day Sanjina will prepare herself as other man’s bride. Which means someday…she will be a mother of her own child, or children.  
  
He quietly sighed as his head lie down on a pillow. He tried to count the numbers until he felt asleep, but it didn’t work. Only, the pang of heartbeats gradually rises again.  
  
    “…now I feel more suffocated…”  
  
Yonji looked up at the ceiling as he drifted himself into one of few memories he shared with Sanjina, when they were child…before she left all of sudden. Before, she left her favorite brother, alone…  
  


* * *

  
_When Sanjina was seven, she was caught feeding animals by Yonji who just came back from his learnings. Back then, he didn’t knew she had secretly sent foods to mice after she was scolded by her father. But when she looked at the Yonji’s ripped knees from the harsh training, the first thing she did was…crying. Her tears flew as she concerned over his wounds, much to young Yonji’s confusion and surprise._   
  
_“Yonji! What happened?!”_   
  
_He looked down at his injuries._   
  
_“It’s nothing,” he just scoffed, “it’s just a scratch.”_   
  
_But she went to somewhere and came back with first-aid kit. Yonji only blinked as she knelt down to treat his wounds. He even spun his fist, attempted to chase her away._   
  
_“STOP IT!!! GO AWAY!!”_   
  
_But Sanjina wasn’t afraid. Instead, she gave him a stern look that caused him to flinch. She frowned, inwardly scolding her brother_   
  
_“You’re hurt.”_   
  
_It was short, but her little voice was strict enough to made him stop whining. So, Yonji stood still letting her bandaged his knees. As she had done with tending the scratched knees she held the first-kit aid with her right arm, while her left hand reached to her._   
  
_“What?” Yonji blurted._   
  
_“I may have bandaged them…but I did it to stop the bleeding,” then she smiled, “let’s go.”_   
  
_Yonji looked at her hand for a while, then he questioned her which he had always kept buried in his mind and heart._   
  
_“Why?”_   
  
_Sanjina blinked her eyes._   
  
_“Huh?” She tilted her head._   
  
_“Why did you helped me? You should have sent me to father so I could get a scoldings.” Yonji snorted with sarcasm, but curiosity remained the same._   
  
_Sanjina stared at him for a while, then she walked to him. Her glassy, sapphire eyes shimmering with genuine concern and sadness._   
  
_“Because you are my younger brother…”_   
  
_Yonji remained silent._   
  
_“If you’re hurt…I’ll do anything…” She spoke quietly with kind smile._   
  
_Yonji only pouted as she smiled._   
  
  
_And year later…Sanjina left. Without a trace, she was gone. At first, Yonji believed she couldn’t survive on her own so she might come back at least several days later. But even when weeks and months had passed…there were no sign of her._   
  
_One time, Yonji was left alone to catch up his learnings. He couldn’t understand such vocabularies in such a quick time. He remembered the time when he was struggled with writing an essays, Sanjina always came to helped him._   
  
_“ I can’t read and write properly like her…” little Yonji muttered._   
  
_Biting his lips, he grew to hate his sister even more. He hated her for being born weak. He hated her for being kind to him and everyone. He hated her for leaving all of sudden. He hated her for abandoning him._   
  
_“I hate you…” was the only thing he could speak._   
  


* * *

  
His eyes opened, Yonji sat up from his bed. He looked around and no one was in his room. Relief and somehow…a hint of melancholy filled in him. Thirteen years, he finally met his sister again. But within several days, she will be gone as Charlotte Pudding’s bride.  
  
He then felt something dropping from his eyes and slowly, his hand reached brushed it away. He looked at his hand and saw several droplets on. Disbelief, confusion, and surprise fused altogether inside him as he realized it was his tears.   
  
    ‘Are these…come out of me?’  
  
He also found out his eyes were still wet.   
  
But he didn’t matter.   
  
He only want his sister to come here, in his room. The more he resented her for leaving him, the more he was fond of her too much. Covering his face with his hands, he released his wailings out of anguish. He roared his sobs in pain…after all, his sister promised him years ago…that she’d do anything if he was hurt.  
  
    ‘Where are you…!?’ He screamed in his thoughts, hoping it would reach to her.  
  
  


* * *

  
Sanjina was in her room, changing into her white nightdress with black vest. Cosette was helping her combing her hair.  
  
    “You don’t need to do a lot now…” Sanjina said.  
  
    “Well, it’s my job starting today.” Cosette smiled.  
  
They both giggled with smile.  
  
All of sudden, they heard the loud knocks banging from outside the door. Confused, Sanjina and Cosette looked towards the door. When the third of quadruplet let the person enter, Reiji and Eponi entered with grim look on his face. In the crown prince’s presence, Cosette slightly bowed as Sanjina stood up with worried expression.  
  
    “Reiji? What is it?” She asked.  
  
Reiji grabbed her hand and dragged her out. Cosette and Eponi followed them behind.  
  
    “Wait! What’s going on?” Sanjina asked again.  
  
    “There’s something wrong with Yonji…, he doesn’t let anyone in.” Reiji informed as he kept dragging her to Yonji’s Castle.  
  
This caused Sanjina to grew concerned over her younger brother.  
  
    “Is he okay?” She asked in serious tone.  
  
Both Cosette and Eponi glanced at one another, worried. Reiji exhaled his breath heavily.  
  
    “I hope so…but I need your help now.”  
  
She only nodded her head, letting him leading her and others to Yonji’s castle. She noticed many servants were outside Yonji’s room, unsure what to do. Servants were trying to either open the door, or calling out for their youngest prince. Reiji and Sanjina was glad their father and other brothers weren’t aware of this. The maids and servants noticed their crown prince Reiji and princess Sanjina’s presence, they scurried back as they bowed.  
  
    “Allow me…” Sanjina spoke as she went towards the door.  
  
She sighed heavily, and gently knocked the door.   
  
    “Yonji? It’s me…,” Sanjina called out with calm voice, “may I come in…?”  
  
Silence.  
  
Then, they heard the click from inside. Sanjina opened the door and entered. She halted as she saw a bit of mess in his room as Yonji sitting on his bed, covering his face with his hands as if he was preventing himself from revealing his conflicts to others. His shoulders, his arms were quivering frantically.  
  
    “Yonji.”  
  
Her serene voice caused him to froze briefly. He slowly looked up and saw his sister walking inside his room, worry and compassion worn over her face. Yonji revealed his teary, paranoid eyes to her and once again, he saw his mother within her.  
  
    “Mom?”  
  
Yonji’s cracked voice had Sanjina pause and so did others. Her surprised eyes then quickly replaced to saddened ones as she shook her head. She stood in front of her brother, gazing at his glassy, watery eyes. Then, she sprung her arms to him in attempt to calm him. He leaned forward, embracing his sister and he vainly bit his lips to prevent himself not to cry again.  
  
Sanjina patted his head.   
  
    “Now, who dared to bother my boy…. Come on… don’t cry…” Sanjina soothingly spoke as she closed her eyes.  
  
The more she comforted Yonji, the more he ceased his tears.  
  
She turned to the opened door where Reiji, Cosette, and Eponi stood still with other servants. Then Sanjina gave them all stern look.  
  
    “Do not speak of this to anyone…” She begged.  
  
Reiji only nodded his head, agreeing. Cosette and Eponi also agreed to do what Sanjina says. She quietly dismissed them by her head gesture and every servant left.  
  
The crown prince stared at his sister and youngest brother with shocked eyes. Eponi and Cosette only looked at their princess with amazed expression. She just calmed her younger brother, despite the fact he mistook her as their deceased mother. Sanjina managed to had her brother laid on his bed and was about to leave until his hand grabbed her wrist. She turned to see Yonji, who silently shook his head.  
  
    “Okay…I’ll stay until you fell asleep…” She said with smile.  
  
Yonji nodded his head quietly, slightly loosened his grip on her wrist. Sanjina sat on a chair beside and watched him. After several minutes, his eyelids slowly shuts down and he drifted himself into a peaceful sleep. Sanjina watched with silent giggle.  
  
    ‘He may be tall…but he can be such a little boy sometimes…’ Sanjina thought as she sighed heavily.  
  
Hearing her small giggle, Yonji’s eyes slowly opened. This time, his eyes were less paranoid as it reverted his usual persona back.  
  
    “Sorry…did I wake you up?” She asked.  
  
    “…no…,” Yonji replied, “…Sanjina…”  
  
    “Hmm? What is it?” She questioned.  
  
He looked down a little bit. The green-haired prince glanced back to his sister, forming his usual toothy smile.  
  
    “Thanks!”  
  
Sanjina blinked her eyes. Then slowly, she smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 is over!!!! Well, in next chapter...we will have what everyone's waiting for...Sanjina will meet Luffy again!!! However, with heavily secured carriage and Judge's previous threats prevents her from escape the carriage. What will she do?


	13. Last Goodbye...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vinsmokes were ready to go to Whole Cake Chateau. While on their way to Big Mom’s, they encounter with someone they didn’t expect to see: Luffy, who came to bring Sanjina back. Conflicted, she was in between of either escape and Zeff dies, or abandon her crews to save both her crews and Baratie.

In the morning, the Vinsmokes were preparing themselves for their meeting with Charlotte family. Sanjina woke up and by her newly appointed lady-in-waiting Cosette’s help, she wore a white blouse, burgundy red bodice, and red pencil skirt reaches down to her ankles. She had black pearl earrings for her accessory, wore a natural makeup of light colored lip gloss and skincare lotions.  
  
    “That’s enough, Cosette…thank you.” Sanjina thanked her friend.  
  
Cosette smiled.  
  
    “Your welcome, princess.”  
  
    “I will take care of Yonji’s…you go help Niji.”  
  
At that, Cosette bowed stiffly and excused herself. Sanjina only smiled as Cosette came to Niji and helped him with his clothes. The former head chef was busy surround his cape on his shoulder, she didn’t noticed Niji was staring at her in head palace maid’s uniform. He looked away quickly as she told him she finished. Clearing his throat, he only nodded his head.  
  
In Yonji’s room, Sanjina came in and helped Yonji with his cape and his hair. She combed his hair gently as her brother could only stood still. She then brought his cape and put around his broad shoulders. Smiling to him, she told him she was done.  
  
    “It’s done now…you look great.” Sanjina said with bright smile.  
  
    “Thanks.” Yonji grinned back.  
  
Sanjina remembered her childhood where she was working at Baratie. Due to the fact that she was an only girl in the sea restaurant, she couldn’t help but feel a little lonely. And because of that, her older brother-figures, Patty and Carne, asked Zeff to hire female chefs so Sanjina wouldn’t feel lonely. However, Zeff refused.  
  
 ** _“Oh, quit your yammering!!! Not another peep out of any of you!!! We don’t need any stinkin’ female cook in Baratie!” Zeff yelled._**  
  
 ** _“AH, COME ON!!!” Patty shouted, “Sanjina’s only girl here! At least, she need some company to work with!!!”_**  
  
 ** _“I train all of you imbeciles with my kicks…but I ain’t subjecting to other girl to that!!!” Zeff scowled as he folded his arms over his chest._**  
  
Sanjina knew it was because she was the only woman who had managed to master her trainings from her adoptive father. Compare to other average women, Sanjina was know to be strong and unique due to her strength and beauty.  
  
   **_“Who knows some latter might bring bad influence to my little girl!!! And you two, Patty and Carne, men aren’t meant to beat woman!! Remember, that’s an iron-clad rule of this universe before the time of DINOSAURS!!!” then Zeff looked at his adoptive daughter, “I don’t give a damn how many times she makes mistake as a human being, but if you end up get screwed up by your immature mistakes…, if that day ever comes, I’ll be there to PERSONALLY cut off their damn balls off!! Hell, I’ll slit myself in the throat while I’m at it!!”_**  
  
 ** _“WHAT?! Why!? You’d go that far…”_**  
  
 ** _“Because THAT’S my duty….what it means to be your damn parent,” Zeff formed a whole-hearted smile, “little twit…don’t you dare grown up into some hellcat or asshole I’ll come to despite…now hurry up and get back to work!”_**  
  
Sanjina giggled at her memories with fond look.  
  
    “Look how lovely you are.”  
  
She turned to see Reiji smiling. Servants immediately bowed as so did Cosette who was now beside Sanjina.  
  
    “And you look more dashing, Reiji.” She greeted back.  
  
Then they heard someone approaching from behind Reiji, and turned to see Ichiji. Seeing the “assistant” heir presented, all servants bowed in unison. Spotting Sanjina, Ichiji formed a sweet smile forming the same attractive dimples his brothers shared.  
  
    “I knew the dress I sent to you fits perfectly.” Red-haired prince spoke in proud manner.  
  
    “Oh…” Sanjina looked down at her dress then smiled, “thank you. You look even more sophisticated then you usually are.”  
  
Ichiji giggled. He patted her head.  
  
    “Starting today, will be the days you will remember…”  
  
She blinked her eyes.  
  
    “I really hope…there are no other woman shines brighter than the bride…if I see anyone who does,” he took a side glance to the maids who seemed to quiver in fear but he smiled as he looked back at his sister, “…it’s not like it will ever happen…”  
  
Sanjina kept blinking her eyes. Then she decided to smile back.  
  
    “You are such a shameless flatterer.” She laughed heartily to lighten up the mood.  
  
Even her brothers burst into a laughter.   
  
    “Let’s go now, father’s waiting.” Reiji then led his siblings.  
  
Sanjina gestured Cosette to come along as the latter obliged. They all arrived to the cat carriage where Judge was waiting for them. They all proceeded to sit. Sanjina then quickly took her chance and let Cosette sat beside her second oldest twin brother Niji. Yonji sat beside Sanjina as both Reiji and Ichiji sat to the front. The carriage began to move, majority of soldiers wished for their princess’s luck.  
  
    “Have a safe trip!”  
  
    “We send out best regards and wishes to you!”  
  
    “Princess Sanjina!!”  
  
Keeping up with her forced smile, Sanjina didn’t say anything but looked at outside. The Cat Carriage has now went pass the bridge to Whole Cake Island. Cosette noticed her expression and formed a worried look. When she realized that Whole Cake Island was a bit noisy for some reason, Yonji was the first the voice out.  
  
    “Is it just me or the people the town freaking out about something?” Yonji tilted his head slightly as he noticed the sounds.  
  
    “Perhaps they wind of our arrival and couldn’t contain themselves?” Niji snickered.  
  
Sanjina closed her eyes. Then she heard a familiar voice from afar as she opened her eyes, looking towards her left abruptly. Yonji, Niji, and Cosette began to noticed her gaze to her left  
  
    “Princess Sanjina? What is it?” Cosette asked quietly.  
  
She only squinted her eyes and noticed something coming towards the carriage.  
  
    “Your majesty,” the Germa guard called towards Judge, “an unidentified object is heading straight towards us.”  
  
And now Sanjina finally identified the voice that belonged to…  
  
    “OI~!!! SANJINA~!!!”  
  
Her eyes were widened in shock as she was looking at a young man with small scar beneath his left eyes with his iconic straw hat hanging behind his head.  
  
    “…Luffy?” She blurted out his name.  
  
On the large running tree, Nami was face-palming at her captain’s antics while hiding.  
  
    ‘Idiot…Pudding told us to hide until he brings Sanjina…’ Nami groaned.  
  
In a Cat Carriage, Yonji was startled at Luffy’s arrival. Niji could guess the impulsive boy was Sanjina’s captain. Reiji and Judge remained calm and indifferent as Ichiji frowned a bit. Cosette finally realized he was actually the princess’s captain she had often talking about.  
  
    “What the h—, how did he manage to come all the way here so quickly?!” Yonji yelled in disbelief, “and what’s with that huge ass tree running behind him!!?”  
  
Judge recalled his memory of saw Straw Hat’s wanted poster, and he could presume the boy with straw hat was his daughter’s captain. Reiji remained calm as he looked at Luffy and an enormous running tree. The captain of Straw Hat then jumped from afar and caught on the carriage, much to Yonji’s surprise.  
  
    “I’M HERE TO PICK YOU UP!!!” Luffy said as he gripped on the door of the carriage.  
  
Judge remained silent and so did Reiji and Ichiji. Niji and Yonji yelled indignantly at Luffy as the Cat Carriage was slowly leaning to the left. Glaring slightly at the pirate captain, Ichiji secretly sent the guards with his eye-sign, and they surrounded the Straw Hat, prepared to shoot.  
  
Sanjina bit her lips, nervous and feared for her crews and her adoptive father’s life. Recalling her great memories with her crews, she closed her eyes tightly. Clenching her fists, she remembered a warning from her father.  
  
   **_“…in the even that you insist on defying my orders, I have it on good authority that this man shall never see the light of another day…”_**  
  
Sanjina looked down as she gritted her teeth.  
  
     ** _“You will cut your ties to your crews and your old life as long as you follow through this marriage…, everything and everyone will come out of this unscathed, do you understand?”_**  
  
Inhaled and exhaled her breath, she sat still with pained expression.  
  
    “Stop the carriage.” She spoke.  
  
So the cat carriage stopped. She stood up, confusing her lady-in-waiting Cosette, her brothers Niji and Yonji as they were looking at her.  
  
And the next thing, she landed a hard kick on the door, hit her captain in the process. Luffy landed on the ground with loud thud and Nami stood up from the tree, shocked at the turn of event. Sanjina gracefully get off from the carriage with grim expression.  
  
    “Sanjina!? What’s wrong with you?!” Nami yelled.  
  
Sanjina could only stood with still, the pained look but forcing herself to glare at them.  
  
    “Leave…you lowly sea peasants…” She managed to growl.  
  
Judge and Reiji remained reserved as they were watching Sanjina. Cosette, Niji, and Yonji were taken back by her somewhat cold-hearted tone from her voice. Ichiji smirked in a spiteful manner as he saw the confusion in Luffy’s expression.  
  
    “I am…Vinsmoke Sanjina, princess of Germa Kingdom,” Sanjina had her knuckles on her hips, “allow me to apologize for hiding the truth from you until now.”  
  
Then she glared even more.  
  
    “Return to your ship, your gallivant and rome the seas with you buffoons…or stay put and live in everlasting glory wanting for absolutely nothing with Big Mom’s handsome son as my groom?” she folded her arms, “al that I wont in the letter was just to soften the blow on you all…I’m not going back!”  
  
Glaring back at his cook, Luffy growled.  
  
    “SCREW THAT CRAP!!! I’M NOT BUYING ANY OF YOUR LIES!!!”  
  
Feeling the tense situation, Yonji believed he should interfere.  
  
    “Oi, ‘sister’…let me get rid of this pests…!” Yonji stood up.  
  
But, Sanjina stopped him with stern look.  
  
    “No, Yonji…you stay here,” Sanjina then frowned at her captain, “I will be the one…to chase all this peasants back to where they belong!”  
  
Luffy glared. Watching the scene with amusement, Ichiji retained his spiteful grin with his raised one eyebrow, one-sided curl of his lips, as he silently ordered the guards to withdrew their weapons with his hand gesture.  
  
    “As you wish, . . . _sister_ ,” Ichiji spoke with a cruel smirk, “you may finish him…”  
  
Nami and Luffy took their side-glance to Sanjina’s oldest twin brother. They couldn’t help but cringed slightly. It didn’t take the captain and the navigator to slowly realize something must have holding Sanjina back. Luffy and Sanjina stood with grave expression.  
  
    “I’m warning you…,” Sanjina growled, “go back.”  
  
    “No, I won’t…” Luffy said in serious tone.  
  
Sanjina’s lips twitched. Her right leg gradually flared, surprising the guards.  
  
    “I’ll repeat again…….go back..!!!”  
  
Luffy stood, shaking his head refuse to leave. Sanjina then charged at him.  
  
    “Diable Jambe…” she raised her right leg, “JOUE SHOT!!!”  
  
Her foot then collided against Luffy’s face, surprising Nami and Cosette. If her kick was strong, it would have sent Luffy away, but he stood on the grown stubbornly. He spat the blood and remained calm despite the injury on his face. Sanjina ignored the stricken feelings in her heart and continued to chase him away.  
  
    “Go…and don’t ever come back…”  
  
Luffy only frowned.  
  
    “I will …fight you, Sanjina.” He said.  
  
Sanjina gritted her teeth. A single tear was about to form in her eyes. Ichiji noticed her expression, and formed a slight frown on his indifferent face. He could see that, still, her crews are what Sanjina’s values the first.  
  
    “In that case…get out of my sight!” She roared out.  
  
    “Not doing that either.” Luffy spoke.  
  
Another kick landed on him, but the captain of Straw Hat remained still.  
  
    “ I ain’t moving an inch, Sanjina!” Luffy huffed as he still stands.  
  
Sanjina bit her lips. She recalled many days when she joined every crazy thing Luffy had done. But at the same time, how he managed to defend and protect his crews. Tears escaped from her eyes, she made a finally blow.  
  
     ** _“You’re nice chef,” Luffy smiled, “come on, join my crew!!”_**  
  
    “GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!!!!” Sanjina shrieked with stricken expression.  
  
As her flaming foot knock on Luffy’s head, he finally knelt down. Nami also teared up as she saw the pain in Sanjina’s face and so did Cosette who looked away with saddened expression. Niji and Yonji could only stare with wide eyes, Judge and Reiji remained look indifferent. Ichiji smirked as he told his sister to come back in. Inhaling and exhaling, Sanjina silently returned back to carriage as Nami stood beside Luffy.  
  
    “Seems you finally severed your useless bonds…” Judge only sighed.  
  
With grim look, Sanjina sat back on her seat. Judge then told the guard to proceed with the carriage as it moves again. But then, Luffy stood up from where he collapsed, panting as he resisted the pain.  
  
    “Luffy!” Nami tried to stop him, but he shook his head.  
  
    “YOU AIN’T GETTING OF THAT EASY, SANJINA!!!” He yelled.  
  
Sanjina flinched.  
  
    “SEA PEASANTS HUH?! CUT THE CRAP, I’VE NEVER HEARD YOU SO FORCED BEFORE, YOU TERRIBLE LIAR!!!!”  
  
She sighed quietly as her hand covered her face.  
  
    “YOU REALLY THINK THAT’S ENOUGH TO GET RID OF ME? TO MAKE ME TURN MY BACK ON YOU?! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW BETTER!!!”  
  
She bit her lips, covering her teary eyes as she was trembling.  
  
    “THE MORE YOU KICKED ME, THE HARDER YOU KICKED!! YOU’VE BEEN THE ONE FEELING MORE PAIN!!!” He shouted as he clenched his fist.  
  
Sanjina exhaled her breath between her silent sobs. Cosette was quick to held her hand to comfort her princess.  
  
    “WE’RE NOT DONE YET!!! I, AM NOT BUDGING AN INCH FROM THIS SPOT UNTIL YOU CAME BACK!!! IF YOU DON’T, THIS WILL BE THE FINAL RESTING SPOT OF MY CORPSE AFTER I STARVE TO DEATH!!!”  
  
Reiji and Niji closed his eyes. Ichiji glared slightly at the Straw Hat’s stubbornness. Cosette was still gripping on Sanjina’s hand as Yonji could only look at his sister’s pained look unable to say anything in such event.  
  
    “THERE’S NO WAY I’M LETTING THE GREATEST CHEF WALK AWAY SO EASILY!!! IN FACT, I’M NOT TAKING ANOTHER BITE OF ANYTHING UNLESS IT COMES FROM YOUR HAND!” Luffy yelled with his might, hoping it reached to his cook.  
  
Luffy panted briefly, but he made his promise.  
  
    “Don’t make me wait long….Without you,” he shouted then, “I CAN’T BECOME THE PIRATE KING!!!!!”  
  
Her shoulders shook feverishly, Sanjina looked down concealing her tears endlessly raining from her eyes in anguish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13.....next chapter we will have Pudding appear again and Vinsmokes interacts with Big Mom's family. Enjoy reading and don't forget to comment~!


	14. Meeting Charlotte Family...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a short bitter encounter with Luffy, Sanjina arrived to Whole Cake Chateau. She meets her fiancé Pudding again. The Charlotte siblings meet Vinsmoke siblings and they all were struck by Sanjina’s beauty and charm.

The cat carriage rattles as it went to Whole Cake chateau. Sanjina stayed silent as Cosette asked if she was alright after such turn of event with her captain. The princess only shook her head saying she was fine. The carriage then arrived to the front gate of Whole Cake Chateau, their presence announced to Big Mom.  
  
Sanjina sighed as she forced herself to smile. The front gate burst opened, revealing one of the Four Emperor’s, Charlotte Linlin, a.k.a. Big Mom. The large obese woman then spotted the carriage of Germa, greeting them.  
  
    “Hahaa—mamamamamama!!! Welcome~! Welcome to our home!” Big Mom greeted cheerfully.  
  
Judge and Reiji gave her their respective bow. Ichiji instructed Niji and Yonji to smile and show their manners as they formed a bitter look. Big Mom then noticed Sanjina escorted by Cosette. The Yonko then approached to her soon-to-be daughter-in-law.  
  
    “Oh~!!! Aren’t you a vision, sweetie? You are Sanjina, right?” Big Mom laughed heartily.  
  
Sanjina smiled and bowed to her.  
  
    “Please to make your acquaintance, ma’am.”  
  
    “Haha—mamamamama! Ma’am, huh? Just call me Big Mom, young lady,” then she turned to Judge, “you gave me such bless to have your beautiful daughter as my future daughter-in-law. No wonder, my son Pudding talks a lot about her~!”  
  
Judge only nodded his head.  
  
    “Oh~, speaking of my son…,” Big Mom turned to call out her son, “Pudding~!!! Your fiancee is here!!! Come down and greet her and her family!”  
  
Just then, the young handsome man with chestnut brown hair, light bluish white blouse, chocolate dark long pants, and pair of leather shoes came from view. Pudding spotted Sanjina and his expression grew brightened. He quickly stood beside his mother, bowed slightly to Vinsmoke family with polite attitude.  
  
    “As you can see, this little young man is Charlotte Pudding,” Big Mom gently pushed her son towards Sanjina, “now Pudding, don’t be shy.”  
  
Sanjina smiled at Pudding as she giggled. Pudding then noticed her brothers behind her so he decided to greet them. Reiji was the first to greet him back. Ichiji kept up his fake grin as Niji inwardly growled at the young man who will soon become his brother-in-law. Yonji only glared, finding Pudding spiteful and annoying but he didn’t voice out.  
  
    “Now, son. Why don’t you introduce your fiancee to your brothers and sisters? They are dying to see her too~!” Pudding’s mother suggested.  
  
Bashful, Pudding looked to Sanjina, as if asking she was okay with her decision. She nodded her head and they held their hands entering the entrance. Big Mom then called out her children to come down. As they moved on, Ichiji, Niji and Yonji’s fake smile faded immediately. Ichiji remained indifferent, Niji growled as Yonji only pouted, secretly stuck his tongue out. Only Cosette watched Pudding and Sanjina with smile, hoping her princess’s fiancé could cheer her up.  
  
When entering the chateau, Pudding noticed Sanjina’s exhausted look.  
  
    “Is something wrong, Sanjina-san?”  
  
Hearing his voice, Sanjina shook her head a little.  
  
    “It’s nothing…I was just tired…” Sanjina lied with apologetic smile.  
  
Pudding formed a concerned look. He then noticed the footsteps coming and see his brothers and sisters approaching. Pudding soon formed a brief glare at them. Perospero the eldest son of Charlotte family, Charlotte Daifuku the third son, Charlotte Oven the fourth son walked along with their sisters; Charlotte Compote the eldest daughter, Charlotte Smoothie the fourteenth daughter of Charlotte family. They all saw Pudding and a beautiful maiden beside, struck by Sanjina’s beauty.  
  
    “Pudding?! Who is this woman?” Smoothie asked as she stared at Sanjina.  
  
    “This is Vinsmoke Sanjina,” then he protectively held her arm, “my fiancee.”  
  
Smoothie formed a “ooh” in response. Sanjina greeted quietly as Smoothie and Compote came to see their future sister-in-law. Charlotte brothers were literally lovestruck by her.  
  
    “Wow, she is really pretty!” Compote came inspected Sanjina’s appearance.  
  
    “And so super skinny…” Smoothie mused.  
  
Then the eldest son of Charlotte family walked towards her, forming a lecherous expression.  
  
    “My, what a stunning candy lady,” Perospero mused as he walked closer to Sanjina, “Pudding, you are a really lucky man.”  
  
Sanjina took a step back, holding Pudding’s arm as she was slightly disturbed by Perospero. However, even Daifuku and Oven approached as they reached their hand to touch her, much to her discomfort and dismay. Big Mom came just in time with her unique laugh.  
  
    “Mamamamama~! Sons, leave your sister-in-law alone~! She’s your brother’s bride.”  
  
Pudding’s half-brothers groaned.  
  
    “Mama, she is such a cutie! Why can’t either one of us marry her instead of Pudding?” Perospero whined as he licked his giant lollipop.  
  
Sanjina cringed at him and other brothers with slight disgust. Pudding glared, his third eye glow briefly when Sanjina didn’t look. Big Mom glared at her sons, as if threatening them to behave properly or else. Perospero, Daifuku, and Oven scurried backward letting Pudding escort Sanjina, Vinsmokes entering the chateau also. Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji had seen other Charlotte sons flirting with their sister and they felt extremely unpleasant. Compote and Smoothie was aware of Sanjina’s brothers’ arrival, then greeted them.  
  
Blinking his eyes, Ichiji was first to form his political smile, revealing his attractive dimples. Niji and Yonji were still upset at Daifuku and Oven’s misbehavior to their sister and Cosette was busy trying to cool off Niji’s temper.

* * *

  
Pudding led Sanjina to the guest room and let Cosette follow her. Sanjina’s fiancé was lenient enough to let Cosette share a large room with Sanjina for he knew they are close friends.  
  
    “Later, we will have dinner with Mama…do you want me to send you new dress?” Pudding asked bashfully.  
  
    “It’s okay…you don’t need to carry such burden…” Sanjina shook her head a little.  
  
As Cosette was about to comb her lady’s hair, Pudding stopped her.  
  
    “May I…brush you hair instead, if you don’t mind…” he asked as he looked down with slight blush, fidgeting his fingers.  
  
Sanjina found his offering adorable, she nodded her head. This brightened Pudding’s mood and Cosette handed him a brush. Sanjina remained sat up on her chair as Pudding’s fingers made a contact with her blond hair. He took a closer look and found her hair silky and shimmering as gold. Snapped back into reality, he proceeded to combed her hair. Cosette watched them afar and she couldn’t help but smile at their silent interaction. After brushing her hair, the lady-in-waiting handed her princess’s fiancé a headdress to tie Sanjina’s hair in bun. The headdress was a shawl hairpin in modest design of expensive wood in shape of clover.  
  
Before Pudding could pierce the shawl pin to her tied hair, they could hear the chateau’s knight announcing Sanjina’s brothers arrived. The door opened as Reiji, Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji entered. The princes stopped and saw Pudding and Sanjina together. The Crown Prince raised his eyebrows in amusement with smile, Yonji and Niji frowned in distaste, and Ichiji only stared at Pudding’s hand that was holding Sanjina’s tied hair. His other hand holding the shawl pin. Sanjina greeted her brothers until she spotted Ichiji’s indifferent, yet slightly upset look.  
  
    “Allow me.” Ichiji spoke as he walked to them.  
  
Politely, Pudding took his steps backward allowing red-haired prince to take his place. As Ichiji stood behind Sanjina, he held out his one hand silently asking for the shawl pin. The son of Charlotte obliged quietly as he handed him a wooden shawl pin. Ichiji glanced down at the pin with his eyebrows frowned a little.  
  
    “You want her to wear this simple pin?” Ichiji raised his eyebrows.  
  
Sanjina sighed.  
  
    “I asked him for that hairpin, since today is just a dinner with Big Mom’s family.” Sanjina said with stern look.  
  
Ichiji turned back to her. Managed to curled up his lips into a grin, he gently pierced the shawl pin in her tied bun. Cosette was a bit confused with Ichiji’s behavior, but she brushed off her concern, believing he had grown protective of his sister.  
  
    “Sanjina, come on! You gotta see what’s in our guest room.” Yonji said as he grabbed Sanjina’s hand.  
  
    “Okay, okay. Lead the way, young man~!” Sanjina laughed heartily.  
  
Cosette was about to follow her princess, but Niji pulled her wrist. He then dragged her to his own guest room, leaving Reiji, Ichiji, and Pudding. The crown prince was observing his brother and Pudding with indifferent look, but he was a bit bothered by his brother’s behavior. Scrutinizing Big Mom’s son, then Ichiji formed a light smirk.  
  
    “You may leave now.”  
  
Pudding blinked his eyes and so did Reiji’s.  
  
    “Excuse me?” Pudding tilted his head slightly.  
  
    “You’ve already had your time spent with your bride-to-be before the wedding. You’ve entertained her enough.”  
  
Pudding’s expression grew darkened at Ichiji’s offensive words.  
  
    “I didn’t meant to entertain her just because of arranged marriage.” Big Mom’s son spoke with serious tone.  
  
Reiji and Ichiji looked at Pudding’s change in expression from shy youth to a serious young man. No doubt, Pudding might be not what everyone says he is as a timid boy. Ichiji only sneered.  
  
    “You’re not saying that you take this marriage as an achievement for your fairytale fantasy, aren’t you?” Ichiji formed a rather spiteful smirk, “your family may have raised their reputation from a pirate to commonwealth, but the marriage expanses will be our Vinsmoke family’s responsibility. You’ve helped out enough, so run along.”  
  
However, Sanjina’s fiancé stood still. Even though Vinsmoke’s are originally a royal blood, Pudding decided not to step back. Reiji blinked his eyes several times as Ichiji was a bit offended by his silent resistance.  
  
    “I understand you are quite attached to your sister…but I also grew very fond of her,” Pudding calmly spoke, “and I do hope you will understand what’s best for her, _assistant heir_.”  
  
Ichiji’s lips twitched ever so slightly at the last two words as Reiji glanced at them back and forth. The first son of quadruplet was obviously displeased with Pudding’s brothers’ inappropriate behaviors towards Sanjina and now Pudding interacting with her almost crossed the line. But, he succeeded in hiding his irritation.  
  
    “I know what’s best for my sister…and I’m being generous to you because of your demented, dysfunctional commonwealth family,” even Ichiji was glaring cold-heartedly, “you and your brothers should know their place.”  
  
Just then, Sanjina came just in time.  
  
    “I was responsible for his heavy burden.”  
  
The three men turned to see Sanjina who was making a small smile. Behind her was Cosette, Niji, and Yonji.  
  
    “Sanjina?”  
  
    “I asked for Pudding’s company and he just agreed to it. I haven’t seen him for several days, I have been acting immature…please understand, Ichiji.”  
  
Within silence, Ichiji smiled.  
  
    “I understand what you’re saying,” then he took side-glare towards Pudding, “your man has already taken your attention, you’ll make your brothers envious.”  
  
Giving his future brother-in-law one last disdainful look, Ichiji left with Niji and Yonji. Reiji also followed his brothers, telling his sister to see again during dinner. As they left, Pudding slowly approached to Sanjina.  
  
    “Umm, Sanjina-san…. Thank you…” Pudding thanked her with shy look.  
  
Sanjina only shook her head.  
  
    “It’s okay…my brothers may be a little bit nasty to others…but please endure them. Trust me, I know them better.” She giggled.  
  
Pudding looked at his fiancee. Even though she was born with her brothers, she was considered to be the most humble one, not to mention very kind and understanding. Pudding sighed as he recalled his memories as a child, always bullied and teased by his siblings for his…facial condition. Sanjina then grabbed his hand, returning him back from his thoughts.  
  
    “What do you say we intrude kitchen and…bake some sweets?” She winked mischievously at him.  
  
    “Of course.” Pudding nodded his head, blushing a little.  
  
Sanjina, in reality, she wanted to forget about her forced farewell with her crews. But she didn’t want Pudding or others to grow worry about her so she slightly forced herself to be optimistic. Cosette couldn’t help but admired her princess when defending others with no fears, but she was also worried for Sanjina’s life when separated from her crews. So the former head chef decided to become her lady’s eyes and ears to make sure she was secure and less miserable. Sanjina called out for Cosette, then the three went to the kitchen to join their little time before the dinner.  
  
Little did they knew, an impending spiraling twist of events will come and turn Sanjina's life upside down…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...now Sanjina meets Big Mom's family and she reunites with Pudding~! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and don't forget to comment~!


	15. Supper Suspense & Girl Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanjina and Pudding was having a dinner with their family. After then, Sanjina and Cosette have a girl talk together. And their conversation gone through with romance as Sanjina confessed she had once experience a crush on one of her crews as Cosette told her about the secret she never told to anyone before.

Pudding was in his room, pacing around with nervous look. Nitro the jelly homie, and Rabiyan the flying carpet homie glanced at him with confusion.  
  
    “Oh, Pudding, kid. What’s wrong?” Nitro asked.  
  
    “Come on. It’s not like your fiancee will run away from you…” Rabiyan said.  
  
    “WHAT IF SHE DOES?!” Pudding growled as he pointed at his frontal bangs, “WHAT IF SHE DOES WHEN SHE SEES THIS?!”  
  
Nitro and Rabiyan were aware of his third eye and sighed altogether. They knew their friend Pudding has grown too fond to his “bride-to-be”, despite the fact he must follow his mother’s plan. But at the same time, they pity to young man who’ve been insecure with his appearance.  
  
    “Well, if she does…maybe she’s not the one for you.” Rabiyan finally said  
  
    “SHUT UP!!” Pudding screamed angrily.  
  
Sanjina, not being the girl for him, was one of the least thoughts he wanted to admit them. Calming down, his third eyes stopped glowing. They jelly and flying carpet homie glanced at one another in concern as they decided to cheer him up.  
  
    “Well, I think she’s nice woman. I mean, I don’t think she will not get frightened by your third eye.” Nitro spoke up.  
  
    “She’s funny, nice, and beautiful. She even likes you.” Rabiyan added.  
  
Pudding stopped at the mirror stand. His expression turned softened when he thought of Vinsmoke princess and their first encounter.  
  
    “I know she IS beautiful and kind…but me,” he muttered then looked at his companions, “I’m goddamn hideous!”  
  
    “You wouldn’t know how she feels about you when she sees your eyes,” Rabiyan talked, “but you don’t have to tell her now…tell her when you’re ready.”  
  
Pudding looked hesitant at first. But, he took a deep breath, feeling a bit better. Hearing his mother’s telling him to come down, he obeyed as he arrived to the dining hall waiting for Sanjina with his usual sweet smile

* * *

  
Each sibling of Vinsmoke was in their respective guest room, readied for themselves at dinner. Sanjina was wearing her white blouse, black bodice, and silver long skirt. She was also wearing a high-heels made by refined leather and the decorations of crystals. Her hair was still tied in bun and her face was wearing less makeup, but she was nonetheless beautiful. Cosette then finished her touch with arranging the gown for her.  
  
    “How do I look now?” Sanjina asked.  
  
    “Always a lovely maiden, milady.” Cosette smiled.  
  
    “Thanks…well, march to the supper now.” Sanjina then prepared to leave for the dinner.  
  
    “Do you want me to assist you to the dining room?” The lady-in-waiting asked.  
  
Sanjina shook her head.  
  
    “It’s fine.I can go by myself… After dinner, why don’t we have some girl talks? It’s been so long talking to other lady…”  
  
    “Of course!” Cosette smiled as she wished her luck.  
  
The guards opened the door from outside. She then left the room and walked towards the dining hall of chateau. She noticed the surroundings were filled with alive furnitures—which she found annoying—, and hall decorated different types of sweets. Little did she knew, she was watched by tall, muscular man with short spike black hair. As she was alone in the hall, she suddenly felt a strong grip on her wrist and turned around, only to see a man with short black hair staring down at her intently.  
  
    “Who are—,” she was about to speak but the man stopped her.  
  
    “You will say ‘who are you and what are you doing’…right?” The man spoke.  
  
Sanjina was taken back with the man’s correct prediction with her words, but she glared at his muscular hand that still grabbing her wrist.  
  
    “Pardon me…for my rudeness…” The man apologized as he let go.  
  
Slightly felt better, Sanjina introduced herself.  
  
    “I’m Vinsmoke Sanjina,” then she smiled, “what’s your name?”  
  
The man stood silent for a while then spell out his name.  
  
    “…Charlotte Katakuri…”  
  
    “Oh…,” then she noticed the guards expecting her, “I’m sorry…I have to go…”  
  
Sanjina politely bid her goodbye to him and went to the dining hall. As she arrived, she saw a large round table where her family, and Big Mom waiting. The hall was well decorated with garden party-themed interior. Pudding stood beside and escorted her to the seat and sat beside her.  
  
    “Hahaha—mamamamama~! I’m glad you were able to make it all the way here, Germa 66!” Big Mom laughed heartily, “we had some minor issues…but everything will be fine now!”  
  
Sanjina and Pudding only remained silent.  
  
    “Seriously though, I’ve heard so much about you,” Big Mom then briefly turned her attention to Sanjina, “a cook for my son Pudding’s bride. Plain perfect! Well, not that it really makes much difference…the main purpose of this marriage is to cement our alliance in stone!”  
  
Big Mom then turned to Vinsmoke Judge.  
  
    “As long as you and I are on the same page, Judge…it should be smooth sailing from here on out, haha—mamamama!”  
  
    “Yes, I couldn’t have said it better myself,” Judge then smiled, “however, I shall simply add that the lasting happiness of our children come first and foremost!”  
  
Reiji, Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji took a side-glance on their father’s rather shallow words. Ichiji inwardly sneered as he drank his tea.  
  
    “I wish all the best for tomorrow’s ceremony!” Judge said as he raised his glass of wine.  
  
    “I guarantee it shall be a day that none of us forgets!” Big Mom declared happily.  
  
Two tea cases; black tea and green tea approached to Sanjina as it walked on a table singing, asking her which tea she wants to drink. She sighed as she sipped the tea. Yonji was also a bit bothered by signing foods, but he reluctantly ate it.  
  
    “That’s really loud foods…” he muttered as he took a bite of steak.  
  
Sanjina sighed as she continued to sit still, unaware of Pudding’s concerned look.

* * *

 

After dinner, Sanjina felt like she was suffocating so she excused herself to her room. Her brothers and Pudding asked if she need some assistant but she politely declined and entered her guest room where Cosette was cleaning the dresses.  
  
    “How was a dinner?” Cosette asked gently.  
  
    “Miserable…suffocating even…” Sanjina sighed heavily as she sat on the bed.  
  
Cosette put down her duster and approached to her.  
  
    “At least your fiancé cares for you so much.” She said.  
  
    “I know…it’s just that I was wondering if I ever will be happy…” Sanjina groaned.  
  
Then as if she had an idea, Sanjina closed the door locked, covered the windows with curtain, and went to Cosette who seemed confused.  
  
    “Listen, Cosette…. I just need someone to listen so I could let it all off.”  
  
The lady-in-waiting nodded her head, understanding.  
  
    “I will be your eyes and ears anytime, princess.” Cosette smiled brightly.  
  
And so they began their girl talks.   
  
    “Let me ask you…what were you and Niji doing when I went to Yonji’s guest room?”  
  
    “He only asked me to change his clothes.” Cosette replied honestly.  
  
    “I see…” Sanjina said, hiding her disappointment.  
  
The girl talk continues as the topic of their conversation grew more romantic.  
  
    “You see…before I came back…I used to grew secretly fond of a man from my crews…” She confessed.  
  
Cosette was interested in new information.  
  
    “I’ve been hiding this for two years…we always bicker, argues for trivial thing, I always have to drag him from getting lost…but nonetheless he was a caring and strong man…I admired him from afar…but when getting to know him…I realized we didn’t have a lot in common.” Sanjina spoke with a hint of sadness.  
  
Her palace maid blinked her eyes but let Sanjina continue.  
  
    “Here’s a funny thing, when I love this person when I was free from…here…I was always free to either stay with him and continue adventures…, but when I’m here I finally found a man with many in common…I have no choice but end my adventures…” Sanjina finished as she sighed heavily.  
  
Cosette made a thought for a while, then she began to speak.  
  
    “Umm may I ask are you still…in love with this man you speak of?”  
  
Sanjina smiled as she shook her head no.  
  
    “Well…maybe he’s not the one for you…,” Cosette began calmly, “I think the man for you is…someone whose individuality weren’t expected.”  
  
The Straw Hat cook looked up.  
  
    “When you love someone it is always came from your mind and heart. It is unconditional… but…,” Cosette’s eyes turned slightly downcast, “in my case…it’s different…”  
  
Sanjina then tilted her head in confusion.  
  
    “What do you mean different?” She questioned.  
  
Cosette sighed and began her story.  
  
    “Many years ago…when I was child…I was just a little girl who always dreamed of my own fairytales…believing about true love conquers all. But when I get older, I slowly realized it was impossible…I used dream of marrying a prince and live happily ever after but I found it was about time I should wake up from my fantasy.”  
  
Sanjina squinted her eyebrows, somehow remembering what her second oldest-twin brother said whey he spoke his mind to her back at Germa.  
  
    “But when the feelings tell otherwise. When I was young…I felt compassion to a boy with an eye of windows to his lost soul…so whenever he lash out his stress I willingly accept…one time when he had a bad mood I made him his favorite hoping it would made him feel better. Then, suddenly…he smiled. And it was the most beguiling smile I have ever seen from him…,” Cosette smiled sadly, “but then I tried to scold myself; Cosette, wake up! We come from totally different world. He’s a prince and I’m just a lowly common maid.”  
  
    “…so?” Sanjina urged her to continue.  
  
    “So I made my choice; between either my duty to serve the prince’s nation…or love.”  
  
    “What did you choose?” Sanjina asked nervously.  
  
The lady-in-waiting looked down.  
  
    “I choose my duty first…I tried to not live up with my childish fantasy…”  
  
Sanjina’s face fell a little.  
  
    “But…do you still love him?”  
  
    “…I don’t know…,” Cosette replied, “I’m sure I have given up my dreams…but suddenly…he began to approach to me…and I’m really confused why he did.”  
  
    “What if he loves you back?” Sanjina asked hopefully.  
  
    “Excuse me?”  
  
    “What if…your ‘Marius’…loves you from the beginning, for like, ten years? What if..he fears that you don’t love him back?” Sanjina smiled while asking.  
  
Cosette froze for that moment.  
  
    “Even though h—he does…he has his duty as a prince…and abandoning his status for me…it’s just……..ridiculous…impossible even…” The former head chef ranted anxiously.  
  
Sanjina raised her eyebrows. She recalled her memory back at Vinsmoke Castle, talking with Niji.  
  


* * *

  
  ** _“What do you mean you tried to ‘erase’ your feelings before?” Sanjina asked to her blue-haired brother Niji._**  
  
 ** _“I tried to play along with other girls to forget about her,” Niji spoke with bitter smile, “but it didn’t work…”_**  
  
 ** _Sanjina exhaled as she listened to Niji. He had explained many ways to move on from his so-called “unrequited” fantasy of Cosette for ten years. He felt envious when someone talked to her. He felt envious when she called other man’s name so cordially. He felt jealous of people who make her laugh when everytime he comes she would often avoid or shudder. He blamed her for making him walking on thorns and at the same time forming a butterflies in his chest._**  
  
 ** _“To other girls…I might be a scum,” Niji then confessed, “and she…she’ll also be my last woman…”_**  
  
 ** _She blinked her eyes._**  
  
 ** _“In honesty, I want to be born as a man for that twit,” Niji smiled revealing his dimples, “and becoming her man for rest of my life…if I had a chance…”_**  
  
 ** _Niji then turned to see the window outside where Cosette was feeding a large cats._**  
  
 ** _“I’ll throw everything and going with her.”_**  
  


* * *

  
Sanjina giggled at such memory.  
  
    “Well, you wouldn’t know what’s going to come.” She smiled.  
  
Her statement confused Cosette. Then, they heard a knock from a door.  
  
    “Come in.” Sanjina spoke.  
  
The door opened and Charlotte Pudding entered with uneasy smile. Seeing him, Sanjina’s face brightened as she stood up.  
  
    “Hello, Pudding!”  
  
    “Hello,…umm can I…talk to you for a moment?” He asked nervously.


	16. Heavenly Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pudding noticed Sanjina’s solemn look. He confesses that he was supposed to promise her crews to bring her to them but he was unable to keep the promise. Understanding, she wasn’t mad at him as she told him she was practically trapped by her father’s control. And that’s where Pudding makes his vows to her.

Outside the Sweet City, the rainstorm and thunder raged with powerful wind, confirming the inner wrath of Big Mom, and her children’s vengeful march to avenge their brother Charlotte Cracker, the tenth son of Charlotte family. However, despite the storm the self-proclaimed future pirate king did not move a single step on his spot.  
  
    “Luffy!!!” Nami called out, “please, all I’m asking is that you hide!!!”  
  
Luffy shook his head stubbornly.  
  
    “You won’t be breaking your promise if you move a bit away from this place!!” Nami yelled hastily, looking at the army from faraway in slight fear.  
  
The captain of Straw Hat recalled Sanjina’s tears when she forced herself to kick her repeatedly. The pained look of his crew only made him stay, waiting for her to come back.  
  
    “Not a chance,” Luffy spoke determinedly, “if Sanjina shows up she’ll think I left!!! You guys can go if you want!”  
  
    “Don’t you understand whose territory you’re in?!” Nami still tried to persuade her captain.  
  
The army of Charlotte family approaches closer.  
  
    “You stand zero chance of taking down an army of that size!!”  
  
Luffy slowly stood up, glaring at the army.  
  
    “I already made my promise,” Luffy muttered loudly, “so I’m staying right here!”  
  
He flexed his knuckles as he prepared to face the children of Big Mom and the guards.  
  


* * *

  
Meanwhile in Whole Cake chateau, Sanjina and Pudding were at her room. Listening to his request for a conversation from her fiancé, Sanjina nodded her head. Pudding nervously looked around briefly.  
  
    “Can we talk somewhere else?” He asked.  
  
    “Sure,” Sanjina then gestured towards the door, “you may lead the way.”  
  
Nodding his head, he escorted her to his chamber leaving Cosette confused but at the same time…felt worried for Sanjina. So, she decided to watch for her later. Pudding and Sanjina went to his bedroom as he opened the door and let her enter first. He closed the door and both of them sat on the couch.  
  
    “Pudding? Is there something you want to tell me?” Sanjina asked with smile.  
  
35th son of Charlotte family clutched his fingers to one another. He was unsure whether he should tell her about his encounter with Straw Hats, but then he decided to tell her for it was better to tell than kept it as a secret.  
  
    “As a matter of fact, there is something I have to tell you,” he sighed as he spoke, “several years ago…I’ve met your crews.”  
  
His confession faltered her smile, replaced it into shocked look.  
  
    “…what?…how—” She blurted.  
  
    “he have somehow safely stopped by Cacao island…where we first met. I met them after you left to your home in Germa,” Pudding explained remained nervous, “t—they came all the way here to get you back…”  
  
Sanjina kept silent for a moment.  
  
    “…I also met them too on our way to here,” Sanjina said in grave tone, “…but I chased them away…because I don’t want them to get involved in…”  
  
Pudding glanced at her and he could see she was utterly upset. So, he bowed his head slightly in apologetic demeanor.  
  
    “I’m so sorry! I was unable to keep my promise with Luffy and his crews…,” Pudding apologized, “I gave them a map of this location…”  
  
Sanjina sighed as she let him continue.  
  
    “It’s my fault that they’re in all this trouble now…” He said with his head looking down.  
  
    “I see… I have wondered how they managed to get here through that heavily guarded port…” in her reserved tone, Sanjina closed her eyes then opened them, “but either way…I wouldn’t have gone to the coast.”  
  
Pudding then looked up.  
  
    “…if you’re talking about the invitation…if I took all the blame for you, everything would’ve worked out,” Pudding began, “and once you attend the ceremony…your chances of escape might be no more…”  
  
She kept listened. Little did they knew, outside from his room Cosette was listening to their conversation. The lady-in-waiting was confused at what Pudding just said but she proceeded to eavesdrop them.  
  
    “Now that mama is quite familiar with forced marriage, she makes it a point put ominous accessory on people who give her the slightest inkling they may run…”  
  
Sanjina blinked.  
  
    “Once they are placed on you, you no longer have any options!”  
  
Then, Sanjina tucked her side bangs behind her ears, revealing her ear earrings.  
  
    “You mean like these ones?” She questioned.  
  
Looking at the piercings, Pudding’s eyes were wide.  
  
    “Oh…I…”  
  
    “Your mother has the keys to his earrings..,” she said as she pointed at the whole of earring’s gemstone, “if you need to steal them back, our only recourse is to take on and defeat her entire crew…”  
  
Pudding leaned closer with his wide eyes.  
  
    “Are you saying…that mama already begun to move?” Pudding inquired.  
  
    “Perhaps so…and to make matters worse,” she looked down briefly, “as of this very moment…I only have few ally I can count on…”  
  
    “Eh?!”  
  
She looked at the window, where the sky rains still.  
  
    “I saw armies of you mother’s pirate when we went past the Sweet City…they marched to where Luffy and others were located because he must have taken down one of your brother…”  
  
    “Cracker…” Pudding blurted out his tenth older brother’s name.  
  
    “They must went there to capture my crews…but I hope nothing happened to them,” she turned to Pudding who looked uneasy, “but if I try and resist this marriage… all my friends… everyone I hold dear will suffer the consequences.”  
  
Sanjina’s eyes then grew depressed.  
  
    “…also…there is a man I consider as my father who happens to reside in the East Blue, with others who I see as my brothers…their lives are also at risk…either my father or your mother might just looking for an excuse to pounce on that savior of mine too…” Sanjina smiled bitterly.  
  
Her fiancé’s eyes grew serious.  
  
    “I’ve carefully weighed my options…but there’s no place for me to run. That’s why I’ve decided to stop struggling and just get on with the flow…in exchange…I want your mother to let my crews off her hook.”  
  
Pudding inwardly guessed she was still putting her crews first than herself, just as her usual kind-hearted self always do.  
  
    “…but instead…,” Sanjina sighed, “at this very moment…they’re all out their trying to find them and destroy them…”  
  
Biting his lips, Pudding was nervous whether she was mad at him.  
  
    “…are you…angry at me?” he asked.  
  
Sanjina shook her head.  
  
    “I’m not mad…I was just upset…I was upset at myself…for being useless and weak…unable to save my friends…” She spoke out in exhaustion.  
  
Pudding blinked his eyes, as if he tried to prevent himself from tearing up. Inhaling ad exhaling he began to apologize once again.  
  
    “I—I’m sorry…that my own mother has brought all of you in such dire situation…”  
  
She shook her head again.  
  
    “No, Pudding. There’s no need for you to apologize! It’s not your fault…until thirteen years ago… I lived in a cruel dragon’s keep called ‘castle’… and I’ve returned to that same hell now. But during those thirteen years I was away…I was greeted with a life style that granted me a happy life…” She recalled many memories as Zeff’s daughter and Straw Hat’s cook.  
  
She formed a small smile.  
  
    “Everyone I met during that time…are all who saved me. My only wish is to be gone from all of their lives without letting a single one of them harmed,” letting out a dejected sigh she continued reluctantly, “I can say that my adventure…must end as the end of fairytale of mine.”  
  
Listening to her thoughts, Cosette quietly left the hall and went back to Sanjina’s guest room, unsure what do help he princess. On the other hand, Sanjina looked down hiding her melancholic eyes. Looking down, Pudding still know she still prioritize her crews as her family much to his dismay. He couldn’t help but felt envious of them. But seeing a forlorn look on her serene face, he put up his courage to say he wanted to speak the most.   
  
    “Sanjina-san…, I…”  
  
Sanjina noticed his eyes grew almost watery. She approached to him in concern. Then he finally spoke what he came from his mind and soul.  
  
    “I…I swear to you…I will not let our marriage…turn into such a cruel hell!”  
  
She blinked her eyes at his outburst. Realizing what he just said, Pudding quickly take his one step back with flustered expression.  
  
    “Oh, uhh…forgive me, I… I shouldn’t come to a quick conclusion at a time like this… I understand you’d have a grudge against this arrangement…,” Pudding ranted bashfully, “we’ve just met and there’s no way I could fill such a large hole in you now…”  
  
Then he saw Sanjina forming a loving, appreciative smile.  
  
    “Thank you, Pudding… right now I’ve grown to holding out for my savior and now he is in front of me.”  
  
Pudding remained silent at her words. Finding the moment as a great opportunity, he pulled out a small trinkets in his pocket. She glanced at his hands, his fingers spread out revealing a white gold ring with pale aquamarine with smaller diamonds adorned around her birthstone. Sanjina’s eyes were widened at the ring and looked up to Pudding. He formed a hopeful expression.  
  
    “…Vinsmoke Sanjina…”  
  
She blinked her eyes again, the smiled.  
  
    “Yes?”  
  
And he put up his courage and finally spoke.  
  
    “…will you marry me?”  
  
He looked at her blue eyes sparkling briefly. Then slowly, she nodded her head.  
  
    “Yes.” She replied with radiant smile.  
  
Brightened up at the answer he always wanted to hear, he carefully put a ring on her fourth finger.  
  
    “Tomorrow… let’s do it…,” Sanjina formed a most loving smile, “let’s get married.”  
  
Pudding sighed blissfully as he embraced her, elated that he have finally earned her love in return for he made a heavenly vows to her. As she looked up, he managed to leaned forwards and brushed his lips against hers. Just then, his third eye briefly glowed in pinch of excessive passion from ruby light.  
  
     **‘I will be the only one…to make her happy.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a bit short for a usual chapter. But Voila~, here comes Pudding's proposal!!!! But THIS is just a beginning of rising climax!!! Enjoy the reading and don't forget to put up your comment~!


	17. Glass Mask Pt. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [While Big Mom promised Sanjina she will let her crews go as long as Sanjina willingly marry Pudding. Meanwhile, Luffy and Nami were captured, yet they have an unexpected visitor.]

In the guest room for the Vinsmokes, Vinsmoke Judge, Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji were waiting for their older brothers Reiji. Judge was sitting on a large couch, Niji and Yonji were on smaller ones, and Ichiji was standing beside the doorway.  
  
    “Where’s Reiji?” Yonji wondered.  
  
    “No clue,” Niji replied, “I saw him left a little while ago.”  
  
Then Yonji remembered what he wanted to ask.  
  
    “Oh, right. More importantly, father…,” Yonji turned to Judge, “where will Sanjina and Pudding live after the marriage ceremony?”  
  
    “On Germa, of course.” Judge answered.  
  
Yonji, Niji, Ichiji inwardly smiled at his answer.  
  
    “If we don’t take that boy has ‘hostage’, who knows what they’ll start to demand of us in the future? Remember that we’re allying with pirates here…” the king of Germa explained as his folded his arms over his chest.  
  
    “Umm, another question,” it was Niji’s turn to ask, “aren’t you worried that they’ll try a similar tactic on us, though?”  
  
Niji’s question was on point. Yonji frowned and so did Ichiji. However, their father’s statements had their attentions.  
  
    “No need to think of that sort,” Judge spoke, “Sanjina will be a good use to the future of our Germa kingdom.”  
  
Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji were looking at their father. Their curiosity rose as even Ichiji sat on his seat in order to listen to what his father was planning.  


* * *

  
Big Mom was inside her throne room, eating every single sweets whatever she touched. Then she heard the guards announcing Sanjina’s presence and let her in. As her future “daughter-in-law” greeted her, she let her speak whatever she came to ask for.  
  
    “I’ve received your son’s hand in marriage…”  
  
Big Mom raised her eyebrows.  
  
    “And what was your decision?” Charlotte Linlin asked.  
  
    “…I accepted his proposal,” then she came to conclude her intentions for her surprise visit, “and in exchange… I beg you to spare my crews’ lives.”  
  
And without long seconds, Big Mom smiled widely.  
  
    “I don’t see why not~!”  
  
Sanjina looked up with slight disbelief.  
  
    “R—really? For real?”  
  
    “Yep~! For real~! As long as it’s within reason, I’m a woman who’s more than willing to listen to what others got to say! I’ll let your current crews—Straw Hat crews—leave this island alive, every last one of them! You have mama’s word,” Big Mom grinned widely, “if you’ve finally decided to settle down and get married without making a fuss, and won’t try to run away from here, I got NO PROBLEM closing my eyes to a few things here and there~!”  
  
    “………..I…I can’t thank you enough…! I promise I will make your son Pudding happiest man in the world…” Sanjina managed to speak between her sweet smile.  
  
This only caused Big Mom to laugh heartily.  
  
    “Haah-ha-mamamama! So you do love my son, huh? That’s music to my ears~.”  
  
Then, her mood changed into serious and furious ones as she leaned on.  
  
    “But let just be clear about one thing..what does damn Straw Hats did to me; destroying the seducing woods, taking down one of my sweet commanders, and top of all that having a nerve to eat my candy on Fishman Island! Saying they picked a fight with me would be an understatement.”  
  
But her moods quickly changed into cheery, and friendly smile.  
  
    “But as things stand now, the marriage between you and my son Pudding’s my top priority! If all proceeds according to plan, but this time tomorrow…I will acquire your family’s military might, and eat DELICIOUS wedding cake together with everyone! So as long as you don’t try any funny business, everything will fall into place perfectly, sweetie~!”  
  
Sanjina retained her sweet smile.  
  
    “Of course,” then she bowed slightly in courtesy, “thank you for your kind agreements.”  
  
Before she was about to leave, Big Mom called out.  
  
    “Oh…and one more thing, don’t need to being all as obedient bride and sometimes visit me with your splendid cooking skills~! I would LOVE to taste what you make, especially sweets!”  
  
Sanjina smiled back.  
  
    “I fear my lack of skills might displease your appetite, but I will come visit you with your favorite sweets anytime you wish.”  
  
    “Haha—mamamama! I’ll be looking forward to it~!”  
  
The princess of Vinsmoke then bid her goodbye to Big Mom and went back to her chamber where Cosette was waiting for her. The maid greeted her as she entered and sat on her couch.  
  
    “Welcome back, princess,” Cosette greeted, “how was your meeting with Big Mom?”  
  
    “It was okay…she promised me Luffy and others will be saved.” She replied.  
  
    “Oh…,” Cosette blinked her eyes, finding Big Mom’s words distrustful, “okay…anything else you’re planning?”  
  
Sanjina paced around as she made a thought.  
  
    “It pains me to be separated from my crews…yet I don’t want Pudding to go worry about me…wait a minute—maybe I could bring him baskets of treats later! Oh and…,” Sanjina then asked Cosette to come closer as she whispered, “when I’m out for treats, if there’s something happening notify me soon.”  
  
Cosette nodded her head, agreeing with her dear friend as she was also skeptical with whole thing that happened today. Sanjina went to the kitchen and asked the servants for ingredients to make meals for Pudding. Moved by her beauty and kindness, they all obeyed as they watched her cooking and placed the foods inside the basket gently.  


* * *

  
Meanwhile, in Pudding’s room he was wearing his white dress shirt with loosened buttons, dark chocolate colored long pants and pair of leather shoes. He was checking for his preparation as a groom with his head servant then he heard a rather surprising news.  
  
    “What?! Lola’s?”  
  
    “Yes, sire. I hear that the woman had Lola’s Vivre card which is why the homies couldn’t lay a hand on here even within the forest.”  
  
Pudding was silent. He wasn’t listening to the servant’s rambling about Big Mom’s distaste with his choice for wedding suit and that his mother had chosen another suit for him. Pudding sighed as he went out to the porch where it was still raining, recalling Big Mom’s words.  
  
    “Pudding! You’ll never go wrong if you simply listen to what I say.”  
  
He sighed as he closed his eyes.  
  
    “You’re just like a sweet prince charming, my son.” Big Mom said as she patted his head.  
  
His hardened expression grew softened when he remember the last time he saw his half-older sister Lola. Among few siblings he grew fond of, Lola was aware of his third eye but she was still a kind, and caring sister.  
  
    “Don’t you worry, kid! She won’t kill me. We’re family, after all,” Lola had said, “I’ll make sure I’ll be the one to decide my own marriage!”  
  
Pudding grinned at the memories. Then his smile faded when he heard from his jelly and flying carpet homies who were whispering to him. He looked at them with narrowed eyes.  
  
    “What? . . .  the crown prince?”  
  
Then, he heard the door opened revealing Vinsmoke Reiji, the crown prince of Germa Kingdom. He was wearing a prim smile on his face as he greeted the 35th son of Charlotte family. Pudding immediately put up his usual warm smile.  
  
    “Oh, crown prince! To what we owe the pleasure of your visit?” Pudding then gestured him to sit on the couch.  
  
Reiji then spoke up.  
  
    “I hear you have proposed to my sister,” Reiji said with his small grin, “you seemed very fond of her.”  
  
Hearing about Sanjina made Pudding smile also.  
  
    “Yes…,” then he recalled about his siblings’ ‘inappropriate’ behaviors, “oh…and I’m very sorry about my brothers’ behaviors to Sanjina.”  
  
    “It’s quite alright,” Reiji said, “I came here to hear something from you…what did she say when you proposed to her?”  
  
Pudding had his palms on his cheeks in shy manner when he thought about her answer.  
  
    “Sanjina-san…she sad ‘yes’…”  
  
Reiji blinked his eyes.  
  
    “It made me the most happiest man alive…,” then his dreamy eyes turned downcast a little, “but… I knew that she agreed because she’s a kind woman…deep down…I can tell that I’m the one that always ruining everything.”  
  
The crown prince nodded his head silently, unaware of Pudding’s hands behind his back was holding a small firearm.  
  
    “But it’s okay. I guarantee that everything will go fine for her,” Pudding assured, “when there will be only me and her…”  
  
Hearing his mysterious statement, Reiji quickly glanced at him with confusion feeling apprehensive all of sudden.  
  
    “What?”  
  
Before he could say anything, all he could see was Pudding’s eyes lost its light as his hand wielding a Walker 36 Caliber Percussion revolver, pointing at him. With his eyes glinted dangerously, the son of Big Mom smiled as the room was filled with a noise of one gunshot.  


* * *

  
Back to the book prison guarded by Charlotte Opera, the fifth son of Big Mom. Luffy and Nami were struggling to free themselves, but it was no use. Nami complained with her drenched clothes as Luffy stubbornly tried to free himself.  
  
    “Can you just knock it off?! Stop being impulsive and think of the plan first!” Nami yelled, scolding her captain.  
  
    “How can I?! I’m more worried about Sanjina!!!” Luffy retorted.  
  
    “I’M WORRIED ABOUT HER TOO!” Nami shouted back.  
  
They were arguing that Opera attempted to shush them, but he felt a presence from outside the dungeon and looked up. His action caught their attention finally. One guard appeared and saluted to the fifth son of Charlotte Family.  
  
    “Sir! We have a visitor.” the guard reported.  
  
    “Visitor?” Opera mused.  
  
    “He wants your permission to see the Straw Hats and talk to them alone.”  
  
After several seconds of contemplation, Opera agreed as he allowed the guards to bring the “visitor”. Luffy and Nami gave their attention to the stairway, hearing the footsteps that belonged to a man. Their eyes were widened as they saw a young man with red hair, familiar curly eyebrows with his eyes concealed by his sunglasses. The fifth son of Charlotte family stood up and greeted.  
  
    “Vinsmoke Ichiji.”  
  
Nami and Luffy then finally recognized him. Ichiji slightly bowed with smile. Opera then excused himself and left the dungeon, allowing the red-haired prince talk to the prisoners. Ichiji then turned towards the prisoners and walked towards the bars of the book prison. He was forming a spiteful smirk as he leaned forward to see Nami and Luffy. His eyes then on the captain.  
  
    “Well,” Ichiji began, “this is a pleasant surprise…”  
  
Nami and Luffy somehow felt the dark aura in him.  
  
    “I’ve heard the army was sent for the rabbles…but goodness…”  
  
Ichiji formed a bone-chilling smile.  
  
    “…they catch a man worth five hundred million!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun-dun-dun!!!! Yes. It wasn't Pudding who came. In this fic, Ichiji came to see Luffy and Nami....once again enjoy the story and don't forget to put up your comments~!


	18. Glass Mask Pt. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanjina overheard Pudding who told Reiji that his family was planning to massacre Vinsmoke Family, yet he already gained his mother’s approval of sparing Sanjina. Vinsmoke brothers finally learns what their father Judge will do to Pudding and Sanjina, thus Ichiji finally break his glass mask, revealing his ambitions.

  
    “Oh shoot! I’ve made a rather noisy looking lunchbox out of usual habits..” She groaned as she saw the lunch box she made.  
  
A square shaped lunchbox was filled with what her crews enjoyed.  
  
    “I’m pretty sure Pudding wouldn’t typically so much like this…silly me…,” the she also put oranges on the basket, “oh well, I can eat whatever ends up being left over.”  
  
With the basket ready along with a single red rose, she head off to Pudding’s room. She noticed the door was locked and tilted her head in confusion. So she knocked it, waking the door from its slumber.  
  
    “Umm, excuse me? Is Pudding here?” She asked.  
  
The door replied, then.  
  
    “Yes, but he is quite…busy right now!”  
  
    “Oh…,” Sanjina said as she showed a basket to the door, “but it’ll only take me a second to hand her them…”  
  
    “I’m sorry, young lady…but I can’t open me up now…” the door answered with apologetic expression.  
  
Sanjina pouted then she had an idea as she looked around.  
  
    ‘If I remember correctly…, Pudding’s room has a balcony.’  
  
She searched around and found the hidden door where the outside will lead to the balcony of Pudding’s chamber. She smiled as she opened the back door and walked outside, not caring about the rain pouring down.  
  
    “I’ll just hand him this basket through the window.” She sighed as she went outside through the rain.  
  
Sanjina walked and walked, finally found a one room with lights on. She could guessed the one room must be Pudding’s. Then, she heard a faint voice of a man giggling from inside. Confused, she decided to approach closer but making sure she didn’t interrupt him. Peeked through the window, she could see two young man inside. Her blue eyes squinted in confusion as she saw a familiar figure with pony-tailed pink hair.  
  
    “Reiji?! Why is he—,” she looked around the room and saw Pudding presumably laughing, “…what’s happening inside?”  
  
Pudding was snickering as his right hand was on his face. Then, he revealed his third eye, his expression were dark his eyes lost its lights. Sanjina leaned in to listen the conversation, feeling ominous. Then she realized Reiji was bound by Nitro the jelly homie as his leg was injured, possibly from the gunshot.  
  
    “That’s very funny,” Pudding said between his hysterical laugh, “can you imagine?! Me, becoming brother-in-law of her demented brothers?! Why on earth should I stay put when they did nothing but granted her hell?!”  
  
Sanjina’s eyes were wide.  
  
    “You, sir, truly are unfortunate man! I was right to investigate you but letting your sister bond with those unfeeling buffoons like a saint mother, OH MY! I’m still geeking out about her now!” Pudding laughed, his eyes grew even more obsessive with a thought of his fiancee.  
  
    “But then again, I do consider myself one of mama’s ‘favorites’ especially as she loves my acting skills. She’s been pampering me so much lately that I’m getting a bit sick of her. But, when she asked me to trick others I was confident that it would be a piece of cake. Her crews were also foolish enough to get tricked. Technically, my family members are the only ones who know my true natures.” Pudding said as his third eye glow.  
  
Sanjina froze as she finally witness different side, or possibly the true colors of Charlotte Pudding. She noticed a gun he was holding then realized he was the one who shot her oldest brother. Her emotions had no sign of betrayal, but horror and shock only. She began to fear for her crews and her family’s life  
  
    “An ‘evil army’, you say? You may remained yourself in such dreams like the fools you are. Mama’s aim from the start is to get her hands on a “clonable army”. She needs to get her hands on the ‘science’ you all are in possession of!”  
  
Reiji sighed as he closed his eyes.  
  
    “Oh, what a charming personality you have..” He remarked sarcastically.  
  
    “Oh, so now you’re using that sense of humor? Though I wouldn’t listen to any word you say…,” he sneered as he sat on his couch, “seeing you and your brothers squandering their sorry excuse of royal life already made me all thrilled!”  
  
He held his own gun.  
  
    “The matrimony hall will be stained in countless shades of red, but make sure you ‘carefully’ die. Because if you get any one your blood on the wedding cake…mama will go …,” he mimicked the explosion with crooked smile, “mama will get mad as hell!”  
  
He raised his gun and shot at the ceiling, causing it formed a small hole.  
  
    “See this? A Walker 36 Caliber Percussion revolver. There are candy-jacketed bullets that are durable enough to pierce right through the backplate shield or an armoured soldier…well you’ve already got some of this. After all, you and your brothers are known for possessing ‘iron bodies’…”  
  
Sanjina stood in disbelief. Pudding was…planning to kill her brothers…and her father. Or maybe, it was all Big Mom’s plan from the start.  
  
    “Well…aside from that…perhaps I would like to thank you, your brothers and your terrible father,” Pudding formed an almost twisted, yet fond look, “for giving me Sanjina-san, a woman who DOESN’T deserve them from the first place.”  
  
Reiji raised his eyebrows.  
  
    “What do you intend to do with her?” He asked seriously.  
  
Pudding blinked his eyes.  
  
    “Oh, don’t play silly! I’ve asked mama to spare her life from the massacre.”  
  
Sanjina narrowed her eyes, confused and so did Reiji.  
  
    “I won’t lie… I’m planning on taking her somewhere with me. Where no one will ever find her. Even her crews…her captain Luffy,” Pudding’s eyes grew bitter, “I don’t give a damn whether he found a great treasures and becoming a pirate king…but I’m not planning on giving her back to him, not ever…”  
  
Reiji then looked down.  
  
    “You think you can make her forget her true families? Friends? Everyone else who’ve been good to her?” The crown prince asked.  
  
Then, Pudding smiled as he approached to him.  
  
    “What if I can? I could make her forget all,” then he leaned forward, “like this…”  
  
His hand reached out and shoved into Reiji’s head, confusing the prince.  
  
    “W—what?!” He winced as Pudding pulled out the strips of his memories.  
  
    “Behold…my ability as a user of the Memo-Memo fruit. Every human has a roll of films in their minds that records memories for them! So of you ever have a piece of your past that you want to forget about…,” Pudding then altered Reiji’s memories, “ paste! ‘Edit’ it out! “  
  
As the newly formed strips of memories slipped inside Reiji’s head, he collapsed. Pudding only snickered as he tossed away the scissors.  
  
    “until then, let’s both have a great time at the Wedding ceremony tomorrow!”  
  
He ordered Nitro and Rabiyan to take unconscious Reiji to the infirmary. Seeing them left with the Vinsmoke’s crown prince, he covered his third eyes with his bangs.  
  
Little did he knew, outside the balcony a single rose was left on the ground as Sanjina already left.  


* * *

  
Back in the dungeon, the Straw Hat captain and the navigator stared at their unexpected, royal visitor smirking at them. Something was telling them that Vinsmoke Ichiji wasn’t an ordinary man they shouldn’t look down, or underestimate on.  
  
    “Who the hell are you?!” Luffy asked between his teeth.  
  
    “And why the hell are you here?” Nami added.  
  
Ichiji blinked his eyes, then formed a fake smile.  
  
    “Ah…forgive my lack of manners, I’m Vinsmoke Ichiji…Sanjina’s older brother,” he spoke with reserved manner, “and I came to meet my sister’s crews…”  
  
    ‘Sanjina’s…older brother…’ Nami thought.  
  
Ichiji tilted his head with usual smirk, inspecting them. He had known how much his sister value them so much…it irritated him. And having them came all the way here to take her back has already made him finds them detestable.  
  
    “I see you came all the way here in this chateau…to get her back…” He spoke with calm expression which bothered Nami.  
  
    “Of course!!! She’s my crew, my friend who was a sister to me also!” Luffy said with determination and stubbornness.  
  
    “Hmm~…I see.” Ichiji raised his eyebrows.  
  
The red-haired prince glanced around a little then he slowly knelt down.  
  
    “Let me tell you one good news…” he then whispered, “Sanjina will not marry Charlotte Pudding tomorrow.”  
  
His statement perked them up. Nami and Luffy’s eyes turned hopeful.  
  
    “R—really?!”  
  
Ichiji smiled.  
  
    “Of course,” he assured, “I doubt the man’s ever good enough to my sister…it’s about time that boy needs to stop living in a fairytale…”  
  
Luffy and Nami glanced at one another.  
  
    “What do you mean?” Nami asked.  
  
    “Sanjina, she’s a princess… and he is a pirate,” Ichiji stated sternly with ambiguous smile, “that’s something no amount of years ever going to change.”  
  
Luffy saw what’s behind his shades and he could guess the young prince was beyond suspicious. Nami tried to get in depth of what Ichiji just said.  
  
    “Mark my words,” Ichiji warned with dark smile as the curl of his lips formed a dimples, “Princess…cannot be with pirates.”  
  
The second-born of Germa prince noticed Charlotte Opera approaching.  
  
    “Well then, I’ll be on my way.” He stood up and was about to leave.  
  
Gritting his teeth, Luffy dragged himself close to the bars.  
  
    “HEY!!! Come back here!!! WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY THAT?! WHAT’S GONNA HAPPEN?!” Luffy shouted, ignoring a slight pain from his stretching, rubber arms.  
  
Ichiji stopped at the stairs. He turned around and formed a same bone-chilling smile with a cold ice in his stare. After a short and quiet laugh, he spoke.  
  
    “You will see…a day no one will ever forget.”  
  
Then he walked away, closed the door as he left.  
  
    “Luffy, that brother of Sanjina, there’s something fishy about him…I fear that something worse will going to happen…” Nami spoke with a hint of fright and suspicion.  
  
    “You think so?” the Captain only sighed, “I hope Sanjina’s okay…”  
  
    “Me too…” Nami looked up, inwardly wishing for her friend’s safety.  
  
Ichiji stepped out of the dungeon with his political smile, until he walked through the hall. His smile disappeared and was replaced with an emotions no one gets to see from him. Envy towards anyone his sister deemed important. Wrath towards his status as nothing more than a substitutional heir with less power than Reiji. Hatred towards his father as he remembered his argument with Judge prior to several hours...  


* * *

_Several hours ago..._

  
  
_“…what did you just say?” Ichiji managed to speak to his father._  
  
_In the guest room of Vinsmoke, Judge voiced out his plan to keep Pudding and Sanjina in their castles of Vinsmoke. Niji and Yonji’s eyes were wide in shock and disbelief at what they just heard from their father._  
  
_“When Sanjina carries Charlotte Pudding’s children,” Judge repeated with indifferent tone, “she must undergo a surgery for genetic modification on her offsprings’ linage factor.”_  
  
_Silence consumed the chamber. Yonji was currently but secretly feared for his sister’s life, afraid she might end up the same fate as their mother. Even Niji, was strongly against his father’s intentions. However, both of them were unable to voice their disagreements. Ichiji’s lips were twitched as he glared._  
  
_“Isn’t one enough?” He spoke._  
  
_His sentence caused them to look at the red-haired prince._  
  
_“She might go against your plan,” Ichiji spoke in low tone, concealing his fury, “you’ve done enough to our mother…”_  
  
_Then, it was Niji’s turn to voice his mind._  
  
_“You’ve already grant us enough power…why manipulate the lineage factor on her future children?!” Niji questioned._  
  
_“Silence!” Judge exclaimed, “the Kingdom needs more strength…the plan will proceed in a future…and that’s final.”_  
  
_Niji growled as Yonji took a side-glance towards the door, presumably looking across, Sanjina’s room. Little did they knew, Cosette was listening all along and was greatly horrified. The lady-in-waiting then quietly went to search for her lady._  
  
_“This plan doesn’t need any opinions…and you Ichiji,” Judge glared at his second-born son, “you should learn to stay focus in your duty as an assistant heir and you should know your place.”_  
  
_Ichiji made a short scoff, out of spite. Judge then stood up and left the room. As the door was closed, Niji scowled in anger as he glared at Ichiji._  
  
_“You should have stop him,” Niji snarled in fury as he slammed his fist on the table, “YOU SHOULD HAVE TALK HIM OUT OF IT!!!!”_  
  
_Yonji attempted to calm his blue-haired brother, but to no avail. Ichiji closed his eyes to inhale his anger back. He inhaled again as he made an angry thought of Reiji not here to stop their father. Then again, he knew the crown prince would have remained passive._  
  
_“It’s been over thirteen years ago when our mother passed away because of the surgery and the drug she consumed to save us… Sanjina has returned and now someday…she will suffer what our mother had gone through…” Ichiji spoke between his quivering breath of rage._  
  
_Niji and Yonji looked down. Ichiji exhaled his breath, retaining his calm composure despite his eyes and lips twitched in hatred._  
  
_“Brothers…………I believe…….it is time,” Ichiji whispered lowly as he looked down, “for us,…for me, to leave the nest.”_  
  
_Hearing his announcement caused Niji and Yonji to look up. Confusion, anxiety written all over their face. Their brother, Ichiji, has finally prepared to carve his daggers._  
  
_“Ichiji?”_  
  
_The red-haired prince glanced back at them._  
  
_“At this very moment…I will change my goal.” Ichiji began with his calm face, but his eyes consumed with hatred, revenge, and…uncontrollable ambition._  
  
_Niji and Yonji’s eyes grew wide._  
  
_“I will not support the empire…”_  
  
_Ichiji finally took off his glass mask of perilous game for dominion._  
  
_“I will create the empire…!”_  
  
_Ichiji blinked his eyes as if preventing himself from revealing his emotions. His eyes reverted back to his usual glassy ones as he gazed at his younger brothers._  
  
_“Do not try to stop me…”_  
  
_The second-born of Germa Kingdom stood up abruptly and marched out from the guest room, leaving Niji and Yonji shocked, perplexed at his change of behaviors as they tried to call out his names in concern and fear._  
  
_“Ichiji!!!!”_  


* * *

  
  
In the throne room of Charlotte Linlin, the guards entered and bowed to Big Mom. Several daughters and sons of Yonko paused at what they were doing.  
  
    “Greetings, your honor,” the guards said, “Vinsmoke Ichiji wants to see you.”  
  
Hearing a name of Germa prince, Big Mom looked up as he stopped chewed on her sweets. Curiosity and amusement were all over her obese face.  
  
    “Vinsmoke Ichiji?” Charlotte Linlin blurted the name.  
  
Children of Big Mom blinked their eyes as everyone turned to see the gate opened, revealing the red-haired prince. He was wearing his usual formal wear with cape around his shoulder. Ichiji spotted Big Mom and he immediately put up his political, elegant smile revealing his attractive dimples—which made daughters of Big Mom almost swoon—, and bowed slightly to Yonko.  
  
    “Good evening,” he spoke with formality keeping his ever so fake, sweet smile, “you told me once to come by if I had a story to tell.”  
  
Big Mom blinked her eyes.  
  
    “There’s a rather…exciting story I must tell you today, especially now.”  
  
Big Mom and Charlotte Family remained silent. The Charlotte siblings looked at their mother smiled in amusement and curiosity.  
  
    “Is that so?” Big Mom laughed in mirth, “if you feel that way, then I must hear it!”  
  
Ichiji smirked.  
  
    “I am truly excited,” then she gestured him to come over, “come…I’m sure my children will love to hear your story, too!”  
  
Vinsmoke Ichiji nodded his head and proceeded to walk towards the Yonko and her children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN-DUN-DUUUNNN~!!!!! Pudding reveals his Yandere side and Ichiji is planning something!!!! Once again, I thank you all for reading this chapter! Don't forget to put up your thoughts in comment~!


	19. Faith & Innocent Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanjina went to the infirmary where Reiji stays. She told him what she saw and the crown prince asks for her to forget about them and live her own life. She also gets help from Cosette as she met Luffy where he was waiting for her after he escaped the prison.

In the Whole Cake Chateau’s infirmary on third floor, Sanjina sat on the chair with conflicted expression. She then noticed Reiji opening his eyes. He slowly sat up, winced at the pain from his left knee. He looked down to see his left leg injured as it was bandaged.  
  
    “Sanjina?”  
  
Sanjina looked to the bed side.  
  
    “Are you awake?” She asked.  
  
Reiji nodded his head. He rubbed his forehead for his memories were altered due to Pudding’s devil fruit power.  
  
    “…I was…entering Pudding’s room, when… I came to talk to him ….also I heard a gunshot…,” Reiji tried to remember, “and…did I got caught up in all of that?”  
  
Sanjina took a deep breath as she approached to where he was sitting up on a bed. She sat closer with grim expression.  
  
    “You won’t be able to remember it properly,” she began, “your memories have been overwritten…”  
  
Reiji looked to her side with slightly confused eyes.  
  
    “I’ll explain what happened…” She said with sour look.  
  


* * *

  
Around the floor of Vinsmokes’ guest rooms in sixth floor, Cosette was looking for the princess, who was also her friend. With worried expression, she asked some servants if they have seen Sanjina but they said otherwise. Sighed, the lady-in-waiting was still wandering around until she bumped unto none other than…  
  
    “Cosette?”  
  
She looked up and saw Vinsmoke Niji. She hurriedly greeted him with short bow.  
  
    “I—I’m sorry, Prince Niji…”  
  
    “Where were you going to?” He asked.  
  
    “I was looking for Princess Sanjina…”  
  
Niji blinked his eyes.  
  
    “Woah…what a coincidence,” then he smiled, “then maybe you have a same purpose to look for her…”  
  
    “Excuse me?” Cosette looked up.  
  
    “I know you heard what father said in the guest room…” Niji spoke in serious manner.  
  
She yelped in surprise. Looking around, she approached closely.  
  
    “Did anyone also knew?” She wondered.  
  
    “No, just me…” Niji spoke shortly, his eyes averting her gaze.  
  
    “Oh…” was the only thing she managed to blurt out.  
  
Between awkward silence, they just stood with no words. Finally found another words to speak, Niji began first.  
  
    “Are you planning to tell everything to Sanjina?” He asked.  
  
    “Well, . . .  I  . . . .”  
  
    “It is better not to speak anything of this to her…,” Niji looked down, “for now…let’s keep this just between us, is that clear?”  
  
Cosette only nodded her head.  
  
    “You may go now.”  
  
Hearing his voice, she stiffly bowed to him and left. As she then ran from his view, he only glanced at where he ran with quiet sigh and went back to his chamber. He squinted his eyes when he remembered what Ichiji has told both him and Yonji. Shook his head, he decided to question it to Ichiji when he see his brother again.  
  


* * *

  
In the infirmary, Sanjina has told what she saw and listened. Without missing any information. Reiji briefly closed his eyes as he listened to her. With a deep sigh, he formed a small smile believing her words.  
  
    “You believe me?” Sanjina spoke with slightly wide eyes.  
  
    “Of course…you never lie to me before…” Reiji nodded his head.  
  
The crown prince only looked at his injured leg. Now presumably remembered the whole thing, his eyes grew darkened a little.  
  
    “But to think he went that far…,” he sighed, “he did seem a little too good to be true…so I went to  investigate him…”  
  
Sanjina bit her lips as she too closed her eyes tightly.  
  
    “He was going to kill all of you…, marriage or not, from the beginning…”  
  
Her palms then contacted to her face, hiding her conflicted, troubled look.  
  
    “Everything I gave up and married to him, to save Luffy and my crews…that had never worked out anyway, would it,” she gritted her teeth, “I thought that I could fix all this over by let myself sacrificed…now it’s all absolutely naught!”  
  
Reiji glanced at her with reserved look.  
  
    “Even our father, for all that he is…seems to have taken this situation lightly,” he muttered, “yet…it’s for the better.”  
  
Sanjina looked up to him with bewildered look.  
  
    “I think the Germa Kingdom, should just fall, here and now.”  
  
    “Eh?!” Sanjina’s eyes were wider.  
  
With a content expression, Reiji continued.  
  
    “I’ll just pretend I haven’t heard a thing, and let Big Mom’s plans proceeds.”  
  
    “What the hell are you talking about?! You’ll get killed too, Reiji!”  
  
    “D’aww, my little sister’s worried about me~.” He playfully pinched her cheeks.  
  
Sanjina still retained her grave expression.  
  
    “I guess that last memory of us is a bit troublesome, huh? There’s no need to feel indebted just for me having saved you back then.” He smiled.  
  


* * *

  
_Young Sanjina noticed someone was walking up towards her tower and she quickly hid the cook books, sitting on the bed. She heard the key penetrating the keyhole, twisting several times and opened, revealing a boy with the dark silhouette, smiling as she flinched. The cage bar opened and the silhouette of the boy was actually Reiji._   
  
_“Reiji?” Young Sanjina stood up._   
  
_Her brother didn’t say anything as held out a small key and unlocked the chains around her ankles. She froze as she felt breeze of freedom as he dragged her our of the bars._   
  
_“There will be no second chance…” Young Reiji said as they ran through the hallway._   
  
_They ran through and reached to the port of Germa. Reiji hastily searched for any ship considered safe for his sister. He then pointed out as he found one._   
  
_“Get on that ship, Sanjina!”_   
  
_Little Sanjina quietly sobbed as she rubbed her eyes. He then grabbed her shoulders, a single tear escaped from his eyes._   
  
_“Remember…you can never come back to us…do you understand?”_   
  
_She only nodded her head between her sobs._   
  
_“The world is a really large place,” Reiji spoke as he sheds more tears, “one day…you’re going to meet people who’ll treat you the way you deserve to be treated!!! Now, go!”_   
  
_And he saw his sister sprinted to the ship as fast as she could, he bit his lips and rubbed his eyes, turning back to the castle._   
  


* * *

  
    “Just escape from here with your crews…” Reiji spoke.  
  
Sanjina looked at him.  
  
    “What?! Even if I was able to do such thing, what would happen to the Baratie?!” She asked as she frowned.  
  
    “Worry about that after you get out, …right now if you stay here, you will put yourself and your crews in danger.” Reiji spoke in solemn tone.  
  
She couldn’t say anything for that. Then Reiji slowly embraced his sister.  
  
    “Don’t mind about everything here…just go and live your own life and forget me.”  
  
Sanjina squeezed her eyes shut. Sniffing back her tears she hugged her older brother back. When they heard the door knocking, Reiji told the visitor to come in, only to realize Cosette entered. The palace maid bowed slightly.  
  
    “Cosette?” Sanjina called her name.  
  
    “Pardon me, princess…I’ve been looking for you.”  
  
Sanjina turned towards Reiji, who only nodded his head with knowing smile. Nodded her head back, she stood up and walked towards the door as her one hand holding the basket. Cosette followed her along as they went to the hall. As the stress drained her energy, she sat by the wall as her friend noticed.  
  
    “Princess? Are you alright?” Cosette asked, worried.  
  
    “I’m just feeling…tired…” She replied.  
  
She glanced at the basket beside her. The lunchbox was filled with her crews’ favorites. She crouched as she made a long thought, unaware of footsteps coming closer. Hearing a voice, Sanjina looked up to see “Thrifty” Bobbin who sat across.  
  
    “Hm?! Vinsmokes Sanjina? Aren’t you supposed to be asleep in your room?”  
  
Sanjina glanced down and saw him holding her captain’s favorite food. She recalled Luffy’s stubbornness for her return, and instinctively, she stood up glaring at short, rude man in front of her. Cosette noticed a sudden change in her behavior.  
  
    “Hands off..!!!” She growled.  
  
Cosette flinched in surprise, seeing the princess who’s beyond angry.  
  
    “That meat’s…,” she raised her one leg and struck Bobbin, “AIN’T FOR YOU!!!!”  
  
Bobbin was hit by her flaming leg and collided with the wall. Cosette stood frozen, intimidated by princess’s strength. Sanjina caught the meat and put it back inside the basket with calm look. Then the girls heard other voices somewhere.  
  
    “What was that?”  
  
    “It came from over there!”  
  
    “It sounded like a wall getting knocked down!”  
  
With only one option remained, Sanjina picked a basket and ran.  
  
    “Cosette! Let’s go!” She said.  
  
    “Y—yes!” Cosette also rushed beside her.  
  
They both ran outside the chateau, managed to hide from other guards, and reached to the Sweet City, which was very quiet during night. The sprinted pass by street and reached to the outskirts of the city where they found pile of defeated Big Mom’s soldiers. Her lady-in-waiting was also shocked at what she was seeing.  
  
    “Looks like he had gone crazy…” Sanjina muttered with heavy sigh as she walked pass the unconscious army.  
  
    “Your captain?” Cosette inquired.  
  
Sanjina giggled as she nodded shortly. Cosette was curious what did her captain looked like. Straw Hat’s cook searched around, looking for her captain.  
  
    ‘Where is he?’ She wondered.  
  
Then, they stopped until they heard a loud growling sound. Cosette glanced to the source of the noise and found a young man sitting on a ground.  
  
    “Oh! There he is!” She pointed at Sanjina’s captain.  
  
She turned to see Luffy sat by, closing his eyes as he was waiting for her. Smiling, Sanjina approached to him as Cosette followed along.  
  


* * *

  
At the sixth floor of Whole Cake Chateau,  
  
    “Woah…these women work at the bar and they just pass out by several shots?” Yonji just shook his head as he drank alcohols, “Sanjina’s WAY better than them!”  
  
Niji just sat and sipped his drink, beneath his goggles his eyes were searching for the certain former head chef out of concern. Ichiji stood silent with indifferent expression which greatly bothered his brothers.   
  
    “Well then…let’s give the drinking a little rest. If there’s any time we must celebrate, it’ll be tomorrow night.” Judge spoke as he put down his alcohol.  
  
Ichiji formed an enigmatic smile.  
  
    “Now that Big Mom is on our side, Germa will finally rise to enough power to conquer the North Blue once more,” Judge grinned, “tomorrow is a big day for us…and this is but a pre-game to the real deal!”  
  
Niji and Yonji’s feign smile twitched.  
  
    “Of course, with this arranged marriage, we’ve got an enormous catch.” The youngest said.  
  
    “Once our army can proudly display Big Mom’s jolly roger along with ours on our armada, our enemies will lose all will the fight.”  
  
Ichiji formed a mysterious smile with a secrecy of his schemes and ambition.  
  
    “Yes, we’ll be able to conquer the seas with more power than we’ve ever had before.” The red-haired prince snickered.  
  
Niji and Yonji glanced at the door, worried for their sister. Ichiji drank his beers, hiding his cruel smile as he secretly stared at his father who stood up and left.  
  


* * *

  
Sanjina stood in front of her starving captain. Luffy opened his eyes and saw her stood with saddened smile but she frowned.  
  
    “I didn’t tell you to wait…” She muttered.  
  
    “Shishishi!!!” Luffy only laughed.  
  
Sanjina then handed him the basket.  
  
    “If you think you can…go ahead…,” she looked away as he opened the lunchbox, “I dropped it all the way and got all screwed up it even got rainwater on in…”  
  
But nonetheless, Luffy ate them up with big smile.  
  
    “It’s really good!” He grinned widely, “there’s our favorite favourites in here~!”  
  
Sanjina sat on, pouted. After her captain finished up eating, he stood up cheerfully.  
  
    “YESS!!! Now I feel better! Let’s go back!”  
  
    “….I can’t…” Sanjina spoke weakly.  
  
Luffy blinked his eyes.  
  
    “Huh? Why not?” He asked.  
  
    “Here’s THREE reason; one, I disrespected and injured my captain…two, my greatest saviours…the shitty grams and his crew from back where I was raised are all being held hostage now in case I might screw up, AND three, my bloody family has been trapped by Big Mom and in few hours, they will all be killed.” She reasoned with serious look.  
  
Cosette’s eyes were wide with this information. ‘Big Mom’s killing her brothers?’ Her thoughts then briefly went to a certain blue-haired prince and grew concerned.  
  
    “I have NO obligation towards them and they’re all rotten bunches…but I do not want to let them die…” Sanjina sighed.  
  
Luffy then approached.  
  
    “In conclusion, these are three reasons…I can’t go back with you…”  
  
Frowning, Luffy stopped in front of her and used both of his fingers to pinch her cheeks, surprising her and Cosette.   
  
    “Vhat—?!”  
  
Luffy shook her shoulders then.  
  
    “SAY THE DAMN TRUTH!!!!”  
  
Luffy remained frowning as he let go of her. Sanjina’s calm face faltered, replaced with her eyes tearing up at fond memorIes.  
  
 ** _“SANJINA~! FOOD!!!!!”_**  
  
 ** _“Okay, okay!!!!”_**  
  
Biting her lips, she failed to prevent her tears.  
  
 **“HEY! WHO PICKED AT THE INGREDIENTS!”**  
  
 **“Shishishi~!”**  
  
Tears astray as she covered her face with her hands. Cosette quickly came to her aid.  
  
    “…Luffy…,” Sanjina wailed quietly, “… I want to go back home, to Sunny!”  
  
Luffy’s face softened.  
  
    “But I can’t just find the strength to run away from here…once the wedding begins, there’s no way in hell I’ll be able to stop everything on my own…and I still want to save my family who I hadn’t even think of as family before!”  
  
Luffy remained silent, and slowly he formed an understanding smile.  
  
    “Okay!”  
  
Both Cosette and Sanjina looked up.  
  
    “I mean…well…that’s who you are, right?”  
  
Then the self-proclaimed future pirate king smiled widely.  
  
    “We’re always for ya~!!! Even that girl does!”  
  
Luffy pointed at Cosette, who was slightly jumped in surprise.  
  
    “What’s your name?”  
  
    “Cosette,” Sanjina replied as she felt a bit better, “she’s my friend.”  
  
The former head chef looked at her with small smile as she approached to help her princess. Luffy laughed heartily as he decided.  
  
    “Alright! Maybe she can help too. Let’s crash the wedding!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update....now here we finally see Sanjina meets Luffy~! In next chapter, Jinbe talks to Luffy about allying with Fire Tank pirates. Thanks for reading and don't forget to put your thoughts on comment~!


	20. Unexpected Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanjina learned that Jinbe appeared and helped Luffy and Nami escaped. She managed to communicate with other crews who were in Mirror World along with the former Warlord. Then, Jinbe suggest the most unexpected alliance.

    “What? Jinbe showed up?”  
  
Sanjina looked at Luffy in disbelief as she heard a name of former Warlord.  
  
    “Yeah! I was really surprised too!”  
  
She sighed in relief as Cosette smiled at the news. Sanjina’s crews were alright and nothing serious happened to them.  
  
    “But anyway, now we’ve got to think about how we can meet up with anyone. They’ll all be stoked once they hear you’re coming back!” Luffy explained as he looked at the sky.  
  
    “So everyone’s safe, then? Thank heavens…”  
  
Luffy only smiled.  
  
    “I…I can’t possibly look everyone in their eyes, after everything I did…” Sanjina exhaled.  
  
    “Nami and others were more worried than anyone, after all!” Luffy shrugged.  
  
    “…and if spite of that, I caused them all terrible grief…”  
  
The Straw Hat’s captain noticed the rainwaters ceased the pour from the sky. He looked at and grinned widely.  
  
    “Ah! The rain’s letting up!”  
  
Sanjina and Cosette glanced up and saw the rain gradually stopped drizzling. Serene smile formed from her face as they all heard a voice out of nowhere.  
  
    “HEY~!!!!!”  
  
Luffy, Sanjina, and Cosette’s head spun around, confused at where the voice came from.  
  
    “LUFFY!!! ARE YOU THERE?!”  
  
The captain of Straw Hats recognized the voice.  
  
    “That’s Chopper!”  
  
And he found a small shard of mirror on the ground where the voice was located, and picked it up.  
  
    “Found it! It’s coming from this small piece of mirror!”  
  
Sanjina and Cosette tilted their head.  
  
    “Luffy! Can you hear me?!”  
  
Both ladies approached closer.  
  
    “Why’s there a voice coming from the mirror?” Sanjina questioned.  
  
    “Well it’s a long story, but Chopper’s inside the mirror with everyone else!” Her captain explained as he showed the mirror shard to her, “Chopper, are you guys okay?”  
  
    “AAAHH!!!! LUFFY, YOU’RE REALLY THERE! I’M SO GLAD!!!” Sanjina and Cosette heard Chopper’s voice from the shard.  
  
    “Luffy, do you have Sanjina with you?” Nami asked.  
  
    “Yep, she’s right here! What about you guys?”  
  
Carrot then talked to Luffy.  
  
    “We were able to find and rescue everyone from inside the mirrors!”  
  
    “And what’s more, Brook was actually able to get his hands on a copy of the Poneglyph!” Chopper added enthusiastically.  
  
This caused Luffy and Sanjina’s eyes widened. The captain then smiled widely at the news.  
  
    “Seriously?! You guys are the best!!!”  
  
    “E—even if you praise…it won’t make me happy or anything, you bastard~!!” Chopper giggled, blushing.  
  
Even Carrot and Brook were flattered as they blushed. Luffy, Sanjina and Cosette sweat-dropped. It was Pedro’s turn to speak.  
  
    “Luffy! It’s a relief that Sanjina’s with you,” he began in serious voice, “but were you able to reach an understanding?”  
  
    “Sanjina’s not coming back just yet…” Luffy replied.  
  
    “WHAT?!” Everyone in Mirror World exclaimed.  
  
    “Starting now, we’re gonna bust up Big Mom’s tea party and wedding,” Luffy explained with determination in his eyes, “then we save Sanjina’s family! After that, Sanjina will come back to us!!”  
  
Silence. Luffy only blinked his eyes, waiting for their responses. Nervous, Sanjina fidgeted her hand as Cosette sat beside, concerned. Dread filled her eyes, the princess of Germa tried to reason out her captain.  
  
    “Luffy…we’re talking about Yonko here…,” Sanjina stuttered, “the last thing I want is to endanger everyone…because of my selfishness that’s why—”  
  
But she was interrupted by loud cheers from Nami, Chopper, Carrot, and Brook, surprising her, Cosette and Luffy. Chopper, Carrot and Brook then broke down in tears.  
  
    “What the hell’s your problem?! I heard you had a fight with Luffy, so… I was worried crazy, you dummy!!!” Chopper yelled while sobbing.  
  
    “I’m just… so happy, you dummy~!” Carrot also wailed.  
  
    “You silly lady!!!” Even Brook wailed.  
  
    “So as long as we all do that, Sanjina will return to us, right?” Nami asked, smiling in hope.  
  
Hearing her voice, Sanjina sat beside Luffy, looking apologetic to the mirror shard. She felt guilty for making her friend worry as the navigator was a sister to her.  
  
    “Nami…? Umm….” Sanjina fiddled her fingers out of anxiety.  
  
    “Oh… and Sanjina. Regarding the matter of you throwing me down into the depths of fear itself…,” Nami then looked serious, “I’ll take your 100,000 beli as a punishment!”  
  
Luffy laughed as Sanjina felt the stab from Nami’s word. Cosette immediately came to aid. Sanjina felt her spirit drained away from her mouth until Luffy snapped it back inside her throat. Nami sighed as Chopper held a mirror shard to her.  
  
    “But, I suppose I can put it behind me for the time being. The tea party’s just around the corner, after all,” Nami only grinned, “so I’m gonna bring you back… even if I have to drag you! Understood, Sanjina!?”  
  
Sanjina’s lips quivering as her palms touched her cheeks.  
  
    “Well then, Luffy! We all know what we’ve gotta do.” Jinbe said.  
  
    “Yep! And now that i think of it, Sanjina’s big brother saved my life!” Luffy remembered the man with pink hair tied back.  
  
    “Ahh, then we must save her at all costs. But that’s easier said than done…! Even though we don’t necessarily have to take out Big Mom herself…every time she has a tea party, she looks forward to it from the very bottom of her heart! Destry all that would mean…to incite the full-blown wrath of one of the Yonko!”  
  
Nami, Brook, Chopper, and Carrot were focused on former Warlord’s words.  
  
    “And what’s more, you all… it seems you’ve already been confronted by various ministers, but…within the Big Mom pirates, they are but the tip of the iceberg! There will surely be many fierce warriors above even them in attendance at the tea party!”  
  
The four of Sanjina Revival team felt the shiver.  
  
    “And, not to mention… the emperors of the underworld, invited from various nations from across the seas.”  
  
Luffy and Sanjina stared at the mirror piece with serious expression. Even Cosette felt nervous as she listened to Jinbe’s warning.  
  
    “As for we, who are standing against them…there are merely…,” Jinbe then concluded, “ten of us.”  
  
    “HEY! DON’T YOU INCLUDE US IN THIS MESS!!!” Brûlée yelled indignantly.  
  
    “DON’T GO FUDGING THE NUMBERS! THERE’S MERELY EIGHT OF YOU, NOT TEN!!!” Diesel added, irritated.  
  
    “AND YOU CAN ALL GO AND GET YOURSELVES MURDERED AS FAR AS I’M CONCERNED!!!”   
  
    “Luffy. I already talked about this with everyone here, but . . . forgive me for changing the subject . . . there’s something you need to hear.”  
  
Luffy tilted his head.  
  
    “Do you know of Capone ‘Gang’ Bege?”  
  
And the captain of Straw Hat respond.  
  
    “Yeah! He’s the guy who made off with Sanji here!”  
  
And so, Jinbe explained the history of Fire Tank Pirates’s captain and Mafia boss. Infamous for being a boss of “the Five Greatest Families”, known as a man who’d behead the animals’ heads and laugh while watching their writhing bodies. Even Chopper shuddered in fear of such information. Luffy and Sanjina frowned, Cosette was shocked. Also, Bege was well-known for assassinate the bosses of underworld, yet showed no interest in improving his status or acquiring territory for he only stoled money and treasures. And the most important fact, is that he intends to take Big Mom’s head, causing Luffy and Sanjina’s eyes widened.  
  
    “What?! This tea party is just steeped with CONSPIRACY!” Sanjina exclaimed.  
  
But luckily, Jinbe informed Pekoms was shot by Bege, yet he was saved as he was resting at where the former Sun Pirate crews and Aladdin’s wife Praline dwelled.  
  
    “I’m most certainly feel bad for Pekoms, but…is now a really the time to taken an enemy of Bege?”  
  
Luffy crooked his head to the mirror.  
  
    “The tea party will begin at 10 a.m. That’s only about five hours anyway,” Jinbe continued, “unlike the ten of us, who, starting now, are trying to make up a plan from scratch.”  
  
    “I TOLD YOU NOT INCLUDE US IN YOUR LITTLE SCHEMES!!!” Brûlée shrieked, “YOU FIENDS! I’LL EXPOSE ALL OF THIS, JUST YOU WAIT!”  
  
Yet again, Jinbe ignored her, much to her dismay.  
  
    “Bege and his crew have meticulously made preparations for this day. Sanjina! Luffy!” Jinbe looked determined, “would you join forces with Bege?”  
  
    “EEEEHHH?!” Sanjina and Luffy screamed, startled.  
  
It was Luffy who was first to stop his shock, intrigued by the suggestion.  
  
    “…you might onto something there!”  
  
    “Hey, hey, hey!!! Luffy, are you out of your mind?!” Sanjina raised her one arm up in panic and annoyance.  
  
    “Umm, Luffy… you haven’t actually been taken in my Jinbe… have you?” Nami asked, forming a nervous smile.  
  
    “See? What did I tell you?! Just what I thought he’d say!” Jinbe only laughed heartily.  
  
    “LUFFY! WE VOTED AGAINST IT IN 4-2!!!” Chopper added, panicking.  
  
Luffy made a thought as Jibe continued.  
  
    “I’ve actually made the preparations for a meeting,” Jinbe then asked with grin, “should we go see him?”  
  
    “Alright! Let’s meet with him right away!” Luffy smiled widely, interested.  
  


* * *

  
By the information of Bege’s hideout, Luffy, Sanjina and Cosette arrived to the Northwest side of the Island as Jinbe and others were now already there. Three were looking up at Fire Tank Pirate Base with wide eyes.  
  
    “We made it!!! So, this is Bege’s hideout!” Sanjina panted from exhaustion.  
  
    “…so what kind of person is Bege?” Luffy asked.  
  
    “…just…picture a Mafia boss.” She sweat-dropped.  
  
Then, they saw a figure of a man with his tongue stuck out. Sanjina inwardly rolled her eyes in annoyance as she immediately recognized who he was.  
  
    “Ooh~!!! One of my Germa Heroes, Vinsmoke Sanjina!!! I’m like, so happy to see you again-rero!!” Vito exclaimed excitedly.  
  
Seeing a strange man, Cosette immediately went beside her lady.  
  
    “Hey, where’s everyone else?!” Luffy asked.  
  
    “Ah, don’t worry, the others are already-rero.”  
  
    “Are already what?!” Luffy and Sanjina asked, annoyed.  
  
Just then, Chopper came out.  
  
    “WOAH~!!! Luffy! Sanjina~!!”  
  
    “Chopper!” Sanjina noticed her reindeer crew.  
  
    “You guys should go take a bath too!” Chopper suggested as he sipped the milk.  
  
    “WHY ARE YOU SO RELAXED?! WE DON’T HAVE TIME, YOU KNOW!! AND YOU HATE BATHS TOO!!” Luffy yelled.  
  
Vito came and interrupted them with wide grin: “Now, now you guys too-rero! Father’s not gonna meet ‘dirty’ people~!”  
  
Looking at one another, Sanjina, Luffy, and Cosette nodded their head. While, Luffy was led by Chopper, Vito led Sanjina and Cosette to the women’s room. Sanjina thanked him and grabbed her friend’s hand, entering the women’s bathroom. She saw Nami, Carrot, talking to Chiffon, Bege’s wife and mistress of his family.  
  
    “Nami! Carrot!”  
  
Hearing Sanjina’s voice, Nami and Carrot smiled as they waved their hand.  
  
    “Sanjina~!”  
  
Chiffon then greeted Sanjina.  
  
    “Nice to see you again! Oh, sorry I didn’t introduced myself before. I’m Charlotte Chiffon,” Chiffon said, “I’m Lola’s twin sister.”  
  
Sanjina blinked her eyes, finally guessed why she looked so similar to other before. Nami and Carrot noticed Cosette behind.  
  
    “Oh, who is she?” Carrot asked curiously.  
  
    “Girls. This is Cosette…my new friend.” The Straw Hat’s cook introduced her to Nami and Carrot with smile.  
  
    “P—please to meet you all.” Cosette stiffly, but politely bowed to them.  
  
    “Pleasure’s all mine,” Nami smiled, “you too can come join us!”  
  
And so, Sanjina and Cosette took their bath with Nami and Carrot. Cosette, who seemed to have a habit as a maid, helped her lady with washing her voluptuous, skinny feature. In return, Sanjina helped her new friend washing her hair as Nami was having a conversation with Lola’s twin sister.  
  
    “What?! Lola became a zombie boar!?” Chiffon looked in disbelief.  
  
    “And then she would chase after the man she loved…round and round…” Nami giggled at her memories.  
  
    “Same old Lola!” Chiffon laughed.  
  
Then, Sanjina joined in their conversation.  
  
    “That time…and this time in the monster forest too…I don’t want to think about what would have happened to us me and Nami if we hadn’t met her.”  
  
    “I see!! But you are my sister’s saviors! Thank you,” Chiffon teared up, “I’m so happy that I’m gonna cry!! We used to be like ‘one mind in two bodies’, being twin sisters and all!”  
  
    “I’m sure that she is doing well now as a pirate!” Nami sighed.  
  
    “But I wonder if she has found someone she wants to marry yet…” Sanjina spoke, concerned as she washes the shampoo away from her blond hair.  
  
    “Well, mama’s fury was like a demon’s, when she ran away from the marriage,” Chiffon mused, “that was a huge incident back then…”  
  
Sanjina tilted her head.  
  
    “—for a certain reason, Mama is hated by all the giants in the world.” Chiffon explained.  
  
Nami, Sanjina, Cosette, and Carrot were intrigued.  
  
    “By the giants, you say?” Sanjina wondered.  
  
    “And that’s the reason why there are no giants in Totto land, where all races reside.” The mistress of Fire Tank said as she nodded her head.  
  
Then Chiffon began to tell the tales why Big Mom and the Giants shared their hostility to one another, and why Lola ran away from her home. Nami and Carrot listened with serious expression, Sanjina frowned as she heard how Big Mom abused her own daughter, Cosette could only gasp.  
  
    “I see… everything makes sense to me now!” Nami nodded her head, understanding.  
  
    “When Bege said that he was going to assassinate mama, I didn’t feel anything,” Chiffon confessed with sigh, “it might seem terrible… but it’s the truth.”  
  
Sanjina looked a bit saddened. She wasn’t surprised at all. Finishing shower, the ladies changed into their new clothes. Nami was wearing black short cocktail dress, Sanjina has her clothing cleaned white with Cosette’s. They went out and met Luffy, Chopper, Brook, Pedro, and Jinbe waiting for them.   
  


* * *

  
Meanwhile in Whole Cake Chateau, Vinsmokes were in separate bedroom with different emotions. Yonji was on his bed, bitter about the marriage of his sister. He genuinely missed her, but he was also worried if Sanjina stays with her family… because of Judge’s plan. Decided to think of the future later, he lied on his bed decided to go to sleep.  
  
Niji was watching from the window, contemplating as he recalled his father’s schemes with Sanjina and Pudding. If she married to Pudding, she will suffer the same path as their mother went through. If she ran away, her saviors will be killed. Sensing the headache, Niji sat on his bed. He pulled out a small golden trinket and immediately thought of former head chef. Sighed, he put it on his pocket and looked outside the window with unknown look.  
  
Reiji sat on the chair beside the window where Luffy once escaped, pondering. The crown prince felt a slight relief when Luffy came to bring back his crew Sanjina, yet he couldn’t help but feel apprehensive when thinking of wedding that takes in 10 a.m.  
  
Inside the guest room of Ichiji deep inside the bathing room, he was on the warm tub filled with spring water, aroma of red rose and lavender looming around. With mysterious, calm glint in his eyes he was grinning. He relaxed himself as he thought of his meeting with Big Mom. He rose up from the tub, wearing a white tank top and black pants. His right arm especially shown his tattoo of his respective number, 1. Tomorrow, he will bestow the most unforgettable wedding gift to Pudding and Sanjina.  
  


* * *

  
In Fire Tank Pirates Base, all members of its pirates and Straw Hats were waiting for the captain of Mafia pirates. The door opened, revealing a rather short man with stocky build, with refined suit.  
  
    “Good, everyone’s gathered…did you managed get at least some filth off you?” the mafia spoke, “as they say, ‘clothes make the person’… I don’t waste my breath with anyone who can’t even keep a tidy appearance.”  
  
Capone Bege sat between Vito and Gotti, across the seat where Luffy, Chopper, and Nami sat. Sanjina and Cosette sat beside Pedro while Carrot and Brook sat beside Jinbe.  
  
    “Now, there’s three and a half house left… fore we decide if we’re going to join forces or not,” Bege stared at his ‘guests’ with stern look, “for us, you lot are just a pain in the ass…the easiest way out is to eliminate you right now…!”  
  
Bege took a side-glance to Sanjina as he threats. But Sanjina looked indifferent, instead she snickered as she put down her tobacco with her polished fingers.  
  
    “If you kill me, your chances of assassinating Big Mom are zero,” she made one-sided curl of her lips, “since the ceremony itself will be cancelled…they’ll become suspicious if I don’t return two hours before the banquet starts.”  
  
If Vito would have been geeking over her sassy attitude, he didn’t need to hide it. Bege laughed shortly at Vinsmoke princess’ sharp remark.  
  
    “A real shame, but that’s true. I’ll have to leave you alive.”  
  
    “This is no time for threats, Luffy…what do your instincts tell you? Can you join them or not?” Jinbe asked as he looked at the captain of Straw Hats.  
  
But Luffy’s eyes were focusing on a rather familiar man as he stood up.  
  
    “YOU BASTARD! YOU’RE CAESAR, AREN’T YOU!!!”  
  
Caesar Clown flinched. Chopper stood up/  
  
    “EEH?! Where?!”  
  
Sanjina and Nami sighed.  
  
    “He’s been here this whole time…” Sanjina pointed out.  
  
    “Seriously, now?” Nami rolled her eyes.  
  
Cosette only stared with wide eyes as Sanjina groaned at such antics, apologising to the former head chef. The conversation grew rocky when Luffy planned on punch Bege for what he did to Pekoms.  
  
    “Wait, Luffy! You won’t solve anything this way!!” Jinbe tried to stop him.  
  
    “But he shot my friend!!” Luffy glared at Bege.  
  
    “I WON’T FORGIVE WHO BADMOUTHS FATHER!” Gotti growled.  
  
    “Stop, Gotti!!” Vito attempted to calm his crew-mate.  
  
    “It doesn’t matter, just let him try it.” The leader of Fire Tank pirates dared.  
  
    “THAT’S RIGHT, THROW THESE BASTARDS OUT!” Caesar yelled.  
  
The former fishman’s Sun pirates’ crew sighed.  
  
    “Do you likes like Big Mom?” He asked Luffy, Caesar, and Bege.  
  
    “WE HATE HER!!!” Three of them replied immediately.  
  
    “That’s what you call an alliance. You can kill each other all you want afterwards, but right now you need to join forces,” Jinbe reasoned, “you all have something to ‘gain’!”  
  
Then the three starts forming the plan.  
  
    “So what’s the plan?!” Luffy sat down with serious look.  
  
    “I’ve set it perfectly.” Bege assured.  
  
    “Let’s get this over with already!!” Caesar scowled.  
  
A rather rocky start of conversation died down. Nami, Chopper, Carrot, Brook, Pedro began to listen carefully as Sanjina sat on the couch with serious look while letting nervous Cosette sat closer to her. As the planning began, the alliance have three hours and twenty minutes left before the banquet begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Chapter 20~! Hope you all enjoy! Put your thoughts on comments and have a nice day~!


	21. OPERATION: Femme Fatale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plotting begins for Big Mom Assassination. The Straw Hats learned of Big Mom’s “weakness” and so they agreed to use it against the Yonko. And Bege asked Luffy to be the bait, much to his excitement. The chosen signal was when they heard a gunshot.

    “I’m not quite interested in pulling off the assassination of Big Mom myself, but…,” Sanjina glanced at Bege with skeptical, grim expression, “is Big Mom even the sort of person that’ll die to guns or cannons?”  
  
Even Pedro agree with her question.  
  
    “Indeed. if we’re really going to pull off an “assassination”, we’ve got to finish her off in an instant,” Pedro spoke, “or we’ll get surrounded and killed instead.”  
  
Luffy seemed to be the one contented.  
  
    “Yonko really are something else, aren’t they?” Luffy smiled.  
  
    “Of course! She’s a monster! We almost died just trying to get Brook back from her while she was sleeping!” Nami informed, felt a shiver by recalling such situation.  
  
    “Right you are! Which makes it all the more puzzling that you’d choose to carry out this plan at her tea party, where all her strong underlings will be gathered as well!” Brook pointed out.  
  
Sanjina listened their opinions for a while, then she turned back to Fire Tank Pirates’ captain.  
  
    “What do you say, Bege?” She asked.  
  
    “Honest question there…can’t blame ya,” Capone Bege then formed a grave tone in his voice, “well, here’s the answer. Assuming certain conditions are met, I can take Big Mom’s head in five seconds.”  
  
This caused the Straw Hats and even Cosette surprised.  
  
    “Just five seconds?!” Chopper exclaimed.  
  
    “Creating a five second opening at the tea party is no small task-rero~,” Vito said, “after even an instant, someone, most probably one of the commanders is gonna be at your throat.”  
  
Bege snickered at his crew’s words.  
  
    “And if that happens, it’s an all-out battle………a battle we have exactly zero chance of winning!”  
  
Ladies were taking the matter seriously.  
  
    “This assassination plot starts with ensuring Caesar’s cooperation.” Bege said as he pointed at the mad scientist.  
  
    “IT’S GASTINO!!! DON’T YOU DARE CALL ME CAESAR IN FRONT OF BIG MOM! NOT EVEN A MISTAKE!!!” Caesar yelled.  
  
Caesar then pointed at the captain of Fire Tank with spiteful expression.  
  
    “Once this plot is over you’re going to give me back my heart and set me free! That’s our agreement, don’t forget it! Or I promise you; I’ll come for your son’s life, shurororo! Geho—gaho!”  
  
Chiffon glared as she held her sleeping son protectively.  
  
    “How dare you even think about that, Gas—tiny! Bege keeps his promises!"  
  
    “Gas—tiny?! It’s Gastino!!!” Caesar scowled at her.  
  
Luffy laughed at his mispronounced name as Nami and Sanjina sighed.  
  
    “Who cares what we call him?” Nami groaned.  
  
    “He’s still a fucking scumbag.” Sanjina said in cold manner.  
  
Ouch, that hurt him.  
  
    “Nyo-rorororo! BURNED!!!!” Vito mocked Caesar, idolizing Sanjina even more.  
  
    “In any case, this guy’s job is pretty much important.” Bege said as he pointed at Caesar.  
  
    “Oh yes~! Shu-rorororo! This is IT!”  
  
He prepared three launchers he created.  
  
    “BEHOLD! The deadly poison gas bullet, the KX Launcher!! One’s more than enough, we’ve got three,” then he got into mad scientist mode, “ each cartridge directly delivers five grams of toxic organophosphate poison directly to the body! An absolute godless weapon of slaughter~!! Die! Die, you fools!”  
  
    “I see. Now it makes sense,” Sanjina said, ignoring the mad scientist, “so we’ve got weapons that we know will kill her; we just got to make sure we hit her?”  
  
Then the mafia-pirate captain’s expression turned sour.  
  
    “Sadly, not exactly. That cartridge won’t be able to penetrate Big Mom’s touch skin when she’s hale and hearty.”  
  
This confused Chopper.  
  
    “What?! So, what are we gonna do?!”  
  
    “There are two conditions that need to be met for this KX Launcher to work properly; one, ensuring that all present are, for at least five minutes, unable to prevent me from firing the thing. And two, that mama’s body is sufficiently weakened!” Bege pointed out as held a launcher.  
  
    “THE HELL IS WITH THOSE OVERLY CONVENIENT CONDITIONS?!” Chopper exclaimed.  
  
    “Those overly convenient conditions can only be met at the tea party!” The leader of Fire Tank proudly said.  
  
His loud word has woken up his child, Bege immediately went to soothe his precious son then went back to to conversation as his son Pez fell asleep.  
  
    “Anyhow, it’s been close to a year since we joined Big Mom’s crew. And she just doesn’t get hurt! When she’s wrecking the town, or when she’s sinking ships, or even when she eats direct gun or cannon-fire…,” Bege explained, “her tough-as-nails body doesn’t simply suffer as much as a scratch, she really is an iron ballon as you said.”  
  
But then he remembered something.  
  
    “There’s only one time that i saw mama’s body suffered even the smallest injury…”  
  
This perked Straw Hats’ interest. Even Vito recalled the memory.  
  
    “Ah, the mother Caramel photo incident, right?”  
  
    “Indeed!” His leader nodded his head, “at her tea parties, the seat right in front of Big Mom is always reserved for  a certain special photograph. That picture is very important to her.”  
  
    “A photo?” Straw Hats were curious.  
  
    “Yes. A photo of mother Caramel! You can think of it as Big Mom’s exclusive weakness!”  
  
Unfortunately, there no other informations of “Mother Caramel”, for what they have known only was that she was Big Mom’s live-saver and that she apparently ran away some time ago.  
  
    “Anyway when all this happened, mama took to her knees with the shock… and doing so scraped her knees bleeding,” Lola’s twin sister informed, “and that moment, mama’s reaction was astounding. Her face grew blue, and she cried out with a piercing, almost alien sound!”  
  
Nami and Sanjina’s eyes grew wide.  
  
    “Symptoms quite similar to a violent fit, those around her could do little more than try to cover their ears and protect their eardrums. Some workers began to collapse, one after another!” Chiffon explained as she recalled one of her memories with Big Mom’s shriek.  
  
    “That’s because in addition to that strange voice of hers, she’s liable to even activate her conqueror’s haki,” Bege closed his eyes, “all this just because someone dropped a photo.”  
  
In conclusion, the Straw Hats had learned that if anyone has done something to the photograph of Mother Caramel, Big Mom will took her knees with the shock causing to scraped her knees bleeding. Meaning, the Yonko will loses her toughness in her body.  
  
    “Now what will happen I wonder, if one of us split that precious photo of hers right in two? She will be weakened! We’ll have at least five seconds to ourselves, without interference from anyone else! And just then, the KX Launcher will demonstrate its effects, Big Mom will die and news of her assassination will spread over the world!” Bege announced with big grin.  
  
    “But wait… what about that voice,” Chopper questioned, looking nervous, “what if we end up being unable to move?!”  
  
    “Don’t worry. I’ve got these the ‘Invisible Symphonia System’.” He pulled out a pair of what was similar to earplugs.  
  
    “If just splitting that photo in two is gonna cause that big ruckus, then I’ll us that time to save Sanjina and her family!” Luffy said confidently.  
  
Bege only laughed.  
  
    “Oi! Quit acting all cocky! There’s going to be a three second gap between when that photo breaks and when Big Mom’s fit will start! Just imagining to survive those three seconds, where nothing will have happened yet and we;re surrounded by enemies, will be a miracle in and of itself,” then he smirked, “and  we’re going have you play that part, Straw Hat!”  
  
This caused Nami and Chiffon stood up.  
  
    “WAIT!!! You’re gonna have Luffy be a decoy?!” Nami asked, disbelieved.  
  
    “Bege! Nami and the others saved my sister Lola! Why’re you basically sentencing them to their death!?” Chiffon scolded her husband.  
  
But nonetheless, Luffy agreed.  
  
    “It’s cool! I’ll do it!”  
  
    “EEHHHH?!” Nami, Chiffon, and Chopper exclaimed.  
  
    “Besides, I just thought up a totally cool way to make my entrance, shishishi!”  
  
Now Chopper looked excited and curious.  
  
    “Really?! What is it?! What is it?! Tell me!!  
  
The Straw Hat captain only shook his head.  
  
    “Nope! Can’t spoil it just yet.”  
  
Chopper groaned as Nami and Chiffon sweat-dropped.  
  
    ‘So much for me being all worried…’ Both the Straw Hat Navigator and Bege’s wife thought.  
  
    “How reliable of ya. You know what’ the signal will be, right?” Bege asked.  
  
    “Uhh… when Sanjina and pudding kiss?”  
  
    “NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! There ain’t gonna be a kiss at all,” Sanjina hastily stood up, “he’s going to kill us—including me— just when we’re about to kiss and I will dodge it. So het his gunshot be the signal!”  
  
    “Okie Dokie! That’s easy!” Luffy only smiled.  
  
    “Alright, make things simple. As soon as Big Mom screams, the ball’s in our court. You guys focus on the rescue,” Bege directed, “we’ll focus on the assassination. At worst, you should able to get it all done in ten seconds.”  
  
He then pointed his thumb to Caesar.  
  
    “As all this stuff is going on, this idiot will show up.”  
  
    “YOU MEAN THIS GENIUS! WHO ARE YOU CALLING IDIOT,” Caesar hissed in anger, “listen up! As I, who can fly, make my appearance… I’ll be holding the mirror we’re gonna use to escape! And this woman, of course!”  
  
    “DON’T JUST RANDOMLY COUNT ME AS PART OF YOUR TEAM! MAMA’S GONNA KILL ME!” Brûlée exclaimed, upset.  
  
    “Honestly, I’m glad you al managed to bring Brûlée with you!” Bege said, impressed.  
  
    “There ain’t very many abilities in this world as useful as heres when it comes to escape!” Chopper agreed.  
  
    “As soon as you all finish your respective jobs, quickly jump into Caesar’s mirror! Those around you should still be under the spell of Big Mom’s voice,” the mafia informed, “all that’s left after we’re all inside is just running away through mirror world.”  
  
Brûlée looked anxious and fearful, frightened at the potential of her mother’s wrath and unsure how to report to her. Bege informed as their escape was succeeded the alliance would be called off as he wished his allies good luck.  
  
    “Okay!” Luffy grinned.  
  
Jinbe looked satisfied with the cooperation. Sanjina then noticed to clock which was struck at seven thirty a.m.  
  
    “About two and a half hours left…,” then she nodded to Cosette, “I’ve got to go back to my room. I’m the bride, after all.”  
  
    “We must leave too, pretend to set up the security.” Bege also added.  
  
    “Hey, Bege! I’ve got a favor to ask. When I make my funny entrance—”  
  
    “QUIT FOCUSING ON WHETHER OR NOT IT’LL BE FUNNY! YOU’RE GONNA GET YOURSELF KILLED!” Nami yelled as she smacked on his head.  
  


* * *

  
Elsewhere Totto Land Islands, Milk Island’s Cheese town, Nuts Island’s Peanut Town, and Cocoa Island’s Chocola Town were celebrating for the wedding between Charlotte Pudding and Vinsmokes Sanjina. Even Germa Kingdom congratulated for their princess’s wedding.  
  
Meanwhile in Whole Cake Chateau, the Vinsmokes were all waken up and were preparing.  
  
    “YONJI, YOU SLUMBERING BLOCKHEAD,” Niji yelled as he knocked the door, “WAKE UP AND CHANGE!!!”  
  
Vinsmoke Judge noticed Reiji missing.  
  
    “Where’s Reiji? He wasn’t in his room.”  
  
    “Oh. He has already finished prepared in another room,” the guard announced, “there’s still over an hour left. Please, do not rush yourselves!”  
  
Ichiji just sat on the couch, drinking coffee. His expression turned a bit concerned as he also couldn’t see his older brother in the room. Last night, one of Charlotte’s children told him Reiji was in his guest room. Brushing off his thought, he went up and readied to choose what to wear for his dear sister’s wedding.  
  
    ‘As a dear bride’s older brother, I should pick the best.’ He grinned.  
  
  
In Pudding’s room, two homies noticed their friend’s rather gloomy expression. Pudding was wearing a white wedding suit that fits for “prince Charming”; white dress shirt, royal white jacket with darker shade of white long pants and shining pair of leather shoes. His chestnut hair was neatly combed. He truly looked like a prince from fairy tales.  
  
    “Oi, what’s the matter, Pudding?” Rabiyan asked, “that suit looks beguiling on you!”  
  
Pudding sighed.  
  
    “I feel down. . . .”  
  
    “Aw, what? Marriage blues? Gyahahaha!!” Nitro laughed.  
  
    “I feel like I’m shouldering too heavy burden…,” Pudding exhaled his nervous breath, “I can’t bear the thought of blood staining this after I kill Sanjina-san’s idiot family…”  
  
    “Mhmm…” Rabiyan flew around him.  
  
    “In order for me to return to life as a good boy and good husband for her, I have to overwrite a punch of people’s memories and such. To be frank, with all of these things, I can’t help but think…” he frowned, “it’s quite a bloody pain in the arse.”  
  
    “Ohh, cheer up, sport! At least, you’ll have your woman!” Nitro said optimistically.  
  
Thinking of Sanjina, Pudding’s frown face was replaced with brighter ones.  
  
In Sanjina’s room, she was wearing her mother’s Wedding dress with the exact sam hairstyle, makeups, and accessories she had chosen previously from her visit from designers and artists. Cosette then finished organizing the wedding veils on her head with a diamond tiara.  
  
    “How do I look?” Sanjina asked.  
  
    “Very divine, milady. Even women will be enchanted.” Cosette replied with smile.  
  
The bride smiled back. After thinking for a while, Sanjina then leaned to her.  
  
    “Cosette. Remember your role for the plan…while the wedding begins, go to the kitchen close by wedding hall and watch over. If anything happens, let Nami know.”  
  
The lady-in-waiting firmly nodded her head, understanding.  
  
    “I will.”  
  
Nodded her head in return, Sanjina sat on the refined, white couch with a sigh. While she knew as a bride she must dress in fair white but the conspiracy and the scheme might taint her treasure. Since the plan was tilted as Femme Fatale. Sanjina is the woman who will soon cause the ultimate distress with a plan to assassinate Pudding’s mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fast update here! Enjoy the reading and I hope I could read your thoughts on comment~!


	22. Time Strikes to Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ceremony will soon begin as Vinsmokes, Charlotte’s, and many other guests were looking forward to the wedding. Powerful figures from underworld society were invited. Meanwhile, Big Mom Assassination squad, the groom and the bride are waiting for them matrimonial ceremony to begin soon.

Inside the Whole Cake Chateau, the Vinsmokes were all prepared. Vinsmoke Judge was wearing a black royal suit with white necktie, and a white cape. Reiji was wearing black dress shirt, long black pants, pair of black leather shoes. Ichiji was wearing a light red blouse with black pants, with a white cape. Niji and Yonji were wearing dark royal suit, but the blue-haired prince had pale cravat. All of them had pair of black gloves with respective white cape.  
  
    “Where were you, Reiji?” Yonji asked.  
  
    “Doesn’t matter. You boys were having a blast till anyway, right?” Reiji sighed as he replied, “I should be allowed to have then change my room, no?”  
  
Niji snickered at his younger brother.  
  
    “Oh, quit interfering adult’s business, idiot.”  
  
Yonji pouted.  
  
    “Let’s go. Apparently they’re holding the ceremony on the roof.” Their father spoke.  
  
Niji’s goggled eyes were searching for the lady-in-waiting, for he heard that Sanjina’s in bride’s waiting room with Cosette.  
  
    “How’s Sanjina?” Niji asked the guide.  
  
    “The bride and the groom are both getting ready as we speak.” The guide replied.  
  
Reiji inwardly breathed sharply.  
  
    ‘What are you going to do, Sanjina? You know fully well what will happen now!’  
  
Ichiji only smirked secretly.

* * *

  
On Whole Cake Island, every living thing and citizens of the island were celebrating for the wedding between Charlotte pudding and Vinsmoke Sanjina. People cheered as many carriages of invited guests arrived.  
  
The Black Market King “God of Fortune”, Du Feld. The Princess of the Pleasure Quarter, Stussy. The Great Mortician, Drug Peclo. President of the World Economic Times “Big News” Morgans. Storage Industry Titan “the Concealer”, Giberson. Last but not least, Shipping Magnate “Deep Ocean Current”, Umit.   
  
The guests when the the gate of Whole Cake Chateau, where Perospero was waiting for them with friendly smile.  
  
    “Welcome, Emperors of the Underworld,” Perospero greeted them grandiosely, “we might be a bit late if we try to go through the castle.”  
  
Then the eldest son of Charlotte family used his devil fruit power and created the escalator made by candies. The people looked at it with awe as the guests were impressed.  
  
    “This is magnificent!” Du Feld mused.  
  
    “No matter how many times I see it, this candy-work is a true work of art!” Morgans added.  
  
    “Thank you~! Mama dislikes latecomers, you know,” Perospero grinned, “let us hurry.”  
  
The invited guests then proceeded to ride on the candy escalator. Perospero noticed the children and kindly handed them popsicles.  
  
Before the party hall, Bege was in front of wedding hall’s gate confronting the Organ Dealer, Jigra.  
  
    “Open the gates! I won’t submit to the body check!”  
  
    “I’m sorry, sir, but we simply can’t have that.” Bege said as much as calm as he could.  
  
    “Is Big Mom already inside!?! I received an invitation for the last party too, but…I simple couldn’t attend!”  
  
Bege inwardly rolled his eyes.  
  
    “I had to attend my mother’s funeral! And that’s what I wrote in my letter back to Big Mom! And do you know what she sent me!?”  
  
Before the organ dealer could continue, he was shot dead on his head, immediately surprising Bege, Fire Tank pirates. Bege turned back, utterly upset.  
  
    “Oi! Who the hell shot him! That’s a guest, damn in!!!”  
  
Then, they heard a familiar voice, belonged to the second born of Charlotte family.  
  
    “This is how the exchange would have went; ‘and do you know what she sent me?! The head of my father, who should have been in the hospital! I’m here to get revenge!”  
  
Bege froze, his facial expression grew tensed at the sight of Charlotte Katakuri.  
  
    “—open the gates!’ then’d have have fired,” Katakuri said as he quietly mimicked the gunshot with grim look, “and two of your subordinates would have been shot dead.”  
  
Fire Tank pirates were paled.  
  
    “Commander Katakuri!”  
  
    “So… before all that happened, I there one of my jellybean at him. Tell me, was that mistaken, Rook Bege?” Katakuri tossed his remaining jellybeans as he glanced at the captain of Fire Tank pirates, “tell mama that this was my decision … you will now reply ‘that’s fine, then’…”  
  
Capone Bege’s face grew slightly darkened at his presence.  
  
    ‘…of all the people at this blasted party, this guy’s the most trouble…,’ he thought in dread, ‘he trained his Observation Haki a bit too much that apparently he can see a bit into the future… a monster with one billion plus bounty!’  
  
He sighed as he nodded his head.  
  
    “I see… That’s fine, then.”  
  
Katakuri then take his leave and went inside the Wedding Hall. He recalled his first encounter with the bride of his half-brother, Charlotte Pudding. Curiosity for the woman remained in his mind, wondering if she’s whether dangerous figure or not.  
  


* * *

  
The gate to the wedding hall opened and the guests entered. The Emperors from the Underworld glanced around the hall with awe and excitement. Charlotte Smoothie was greeting them, giving them drinks with choices; “Lava from the Mauri Volcano”, “A Beautiful Maiden Who Stabbed Hundred Men”, and “Giraffe That Cries Strangely”.  
  
The large gate then opened as the people noticed who was coming.  
  
    “It’s almost time!”  
  
    “It’s Big Mom!”  
  
The Yonko then cheerfully welcomed them with cordial behavior and wide smile.  
  
    “Everyone, thank you for coming from near and far,” her arms spread widely in enthusiastic manner, “look to your right! Look to your left! Everything you see is all sweet treats! Eat and drink to your heart’s content!”  
  
Everyone toasted for the ceremony.  
  
    “And be sure to enjoy! Enjoy _everything_ that happens today!”  
  
Yonji was busy chewing on treats as Niji talked to other guests. Little did they knew, Niji’s goggled eyes were searching for someone until he caught his gaze on the small entrance of kitchen where Cosette stood, peeking in the hall with wide large eyes. The blue-haired prince smiled in relief, finding nothing wrong to her.  
  
Judge grinned with the thought of his goal approaching closer. Ichiji took a secret side-glance towards the man he called father. The red-haired prince’s lips curled to one side, silently snickered as he drank the dark crimson glass of “Beautiful Maiden Who Stabbed 100 Men”. His eyes looked down at the wine glass and savoured the taste of bittersweet gore.   
  
    ‘I guess I choose a perfect drink for today…’ Ichiji smiled.  
  
Reiji took a side-glance on his brother with narrowed eyes.  
  


* * *

  
Big Mom was having a conversation with her guests as she heard the guard marching with a photo frame. She noticed his presence and her expression turned softened at the sight of picture as it was landed on the table across her.  
  
    “Mama,” the guard spoke, “it’s Mother Caramel.”  
  
The picture was revealed to be an elderly woman in a outfit of nun, holding a one cigarette with her right hand, smiling.  
  
    “Indeed,” Charlotte Linlin spoke in a rather fond manner, “she’s our mother!”  
  
    “Ah, I’m so glad to see mother smiling so brightly today.” The guest fawned, although he wasn’t aware of who was the woman from the picture.  
  
    “Haaa—hahaha mamama—mama! Yes! Mother is the light of this world!” Big Mom laughed wholeheartedly.  
  
    “This is my first time at one of you tea parties, so I was just wondering… How exactly is this person related to you Big Mo—”  
  
Before the man even finish his question, Big Mom’s mood changed from giddy to upset as she used her Haki to intimidated a “rude” guest.  
  
    “Do not presume… to trespass upon my memories!!!!”  
  
Luckily, Du Feld was in time to lightened up the mood.  
  
    “Now, now! Leave all that alone,” then he had his subordinate fetching the treasure chest, “loo, we’ve brought you presents, Charlotte! And some for you son in honor of his wedding today!”  
  
    “Oooh~! Treasure Chests! My favorite~! I wonder what’s inside?!” Big Mom almost squealed at the gift.  
  
    “I’ve brought some too, Linlin~!” Stussy came in.  
  
    “Please, accept mine as well!”  
  
    “Mine are rare gifts from the South!”  
  
    “I have shipped my own as well! From the furthest reaches of the North!”  
  
Big Mom was utterly impressed and merry with piles of Treasure Chests she had received.  
  
    “I’m positively elated! Thank you, thank you~! I’m so happy!!!”  
  
It was then, the “Big News” Morgans spoke up.  
  
    “Speaking of treasure chests…, I heard you have recently obtained the great treasure of the sea floor!”  
  
    “Oh?! News does reach your ears rather quickly, Morgans. Indeed, I did,” the Yonko nodded her head, “the treasure chest passed down in Royal lineage of the deep, from generation to generation! And, for some reason I cannot fathom, Neptune has willingly parted with it, and it rests here, with me!”  
  
Then, she revealed the chest she had gotten from Ryugu Kingdom.  
  
    “This is the treasure chest of legends itself, the Tamatebako!”  
  
The emperors of the underworld looked at it with fascination.  
  
    “Oh, what gravitas! What presence!” Du Feld almost dropped his cigar.  
  
    “I wonder what’s inside!” Stussy’s eyes brightened.  
  
    “Along with all the other presents I have received, I will open this during the grand banquet after Pudding’s ceremony! You will get to see what is inside!” Big Mom said in pleased tone.  
  
    “Oooh, I can’t wait!”

* * *

  
Outside the Wedding hall, Bege met some of his crews dressed as cooks, informing the affairs of downstairs since the real cooks were currently partying at the banquet being held to celebrate the end of culinary preparations. One of then said they had locked all the corridors on their way up. Other man reported they have also placed a horned Transponder Snail to block the radio transmission as the wedding hall was now completely isolated.  
  
    “Well done. Co change,” then he knocked on his brooch portal where Caesar was inside with Straw Hats, “Caesar, get the mirror out.”  
  
And the mad scientist came out.  
  
    “Damn it, you oaf! Stop calling me that!” He hissed as he place the mirror.  
  
Then Capone Bege took his side-glare towards the living gate of Wedding Hall. Just then, Gotti came and carved out the living face of the gate, killing off the life of its door.  
  
    “I whittled her down a notch or two.”  
  
    “Loose lips sink ships,” Bege walked to Caesar, “we’ve got about twenty minutes before the ceremony starts. Are the Straw Hats ready to go?”  
  
    “Take a look for yourself,” Caesar rolled his eyes, “they’re inside your own body after all, aren’t they?”  
  
Bege did so, only to find that Straw Hats, except for Jinbe, sleeping, much to his chagrin.  
  
    “OI, IDIOTS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SLEEPING?! WHAT ABOUT THE PREPARATIONS?!”  
  
Jinbe sighed.  
  
    “Let them rest. They have barely had the chance to sit down since they got here,” the former warlord said, “I’ll wake them ten minutes before it all begins.”  
  
Now, it was Bege’s turn to sigh, irritated.  
  
    “Something’s wrong with you lot,” Bege growled, “if you end up being a burden, I’ll cut you all loose then and there!!!”  
  
    “Stop worrying,” Jinbe assured, “I will take care of the preparations and will also keep watch.”  
  
Captain of Fire Tank pirates groaned.  
  
    “Those bastards… I’m actually shocked…”  
  
    “I KNOW RIGHT?!” Even Caesar could agree  
  
    “Get back in there,” Bege directed, “I’ll walk into the hall myself! Get ready. After I step foot inside there, there’s no going back!”  
  


* * *

  
In the chamber of Groom, Pudding checked himself in a mirror, practicing his smile, his facial expression out of anxiety. Fixing his royal white suit, he smiled in satisfaction. Nitro and Rabiyan could see a blissful look on their friend’s face.  
  
    “How do you feel, buddy?” Nitro asked.  
  
    “I feel nervous…” Pudding muttered.  
  
The flying carpet then flew towards his side.  
  
    “I still can’t believe you are getting married now,” the flying carpet homie spoke, “it was like yesterday when you were little boy.”  
  
    “Not only you are leaving your hellish life, but you will have the woman of your dreams! Go get her, tiger~!” Nitro laughed profoundly.  
  
Thinking of taking Sanjina as his wife already made him happy. Then his smile faltered a little.  
  
    “What if she sees this?” His hand touched his forehead.  
  
    “Sheesh! Such a worrywart, aren’t ya?! It’s gonna be okay. If she doesn’t accept you, you can at least take her away from her crews and her family!” Nitro assured him with smirk.  
  
With a heavy sigh, Pudding only nodded his head. He had his family prepared to kill Vinsmokes and later, Straw Hats. Then, his curiosity of Sanjina in wedding dress had formed in his mind. He would wonder what kind of wedding dress she will wear. Then again, he would bet she will look beautiful with any dress she will wear.  
  
  
  
In a chamber of Bride, Sanjina sighed as she sat on a white couch, holding a wedding bouquet of red roses, violet, pink Rosemary flower, wine red Dianthus, and purple Pansy. She kept looking at the dress she was wearing, concerned if she might dirty them during the assassination plan.  
  
Due to the rule of wedding, no one was allowed to go to Bride’s room, but the silence made her anxious—apprehensive, even— as she wondered if her crews were alright. Shaking her head to brush off her worry, she inhaled and exhaled to calm herself. Yet, she wondered what would Pudding look like in wedding suit. A little expectation had her hoped that he would look dashing…and less dangerous.  
  
Then, she heard a knock from outside the door.  
  
    “Yes?” She called.  
  
    “Lady Sanjina,” the guard announced, “be ready in thirty minutes.”  
  
She politely dismissed him and sighed. Her grip on the bouquet tightened.  
  


* * *

  
The tea party was overall social and everyone seemed to enjoy. Sweets coming out nonstop. Big Mom was sitting on her seat with Morgans, Du Feld, Stussy, Umit, Vinsmoke Judge, and Charlotte Katakuri. The picture of Mother Caramel remained still.  
  
Niji was having a conversation with Big Mom’s sons and daughters. Yonji was enjoying a bubble sweets. The Crown Prince Reiji was sitting with Giberson, anxious but successfully hiding it. Last but not least, Ichiji was talking to Mortician, Drug Peclo, and other diplomatic figures.  
  
Just then, everyone heard the trumpets blowing, announcing the main event of the ceremony. They all gave their attention to the host who was holding a mic. Every guest then returned back to their reserved seats and so did the Vinsmokes. Vinsmoke Judge was in between Niji and Ichiji. Yonji was beside his ill-tempered brother Niji as Reiji sat beside Ichiji.  
  
Big Mom then glanced to the side with anticipating look.  
  
    “Now then! Friends and Guests!”  
  
They heard the half-masked host holding his microphone.  
  
    “Our Main Even will start!”  
  
Everyone was attentive with the announcement.  
  
    “The thirty-fifth son of Charlotte Family, Charlotte Pudding! And the daughter of Vinsmoke Family, Vinsmoke Sanjina!”  
  
Big Mom was smiling, clapping her hands. Vinsmokes sat up in their seats with calm look. Charlotte family was grinning.  
  
    “Let their royal wedding begin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter! FINALLY! The wedding begins! Enjoy this chapter and blasted cliffhanger! Put up your thoughts on comment and have a nice day!


	23. Beauty Is Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding begins and for some reason Luffy doesn’t waking up from his sleep. The groom, Pudding, was ready to take Sanjina as his wife. When the Bride came, her beauty takes everyone’s attention. Meanwhile, Judge recalled his memories with his wife as he saw his daughter in wedding dress.

The half-masked host held his microphone.  
  
    “Now then! Friends and Guests!”  
  
Audiences, guests, hosts and two families heard the half-masked host holding his microphone.  
  
     “Our Main Even will start!”  
  
Everyone was attentive with the announcement.  
  
    “The thirty-fifth son of Charlotte Family, Charlotte Pudding! And the daughter of Vinsmoke Family, Vinsmoke Sanjina!”  
  
Big Mom was smiling, clapping her hands. Vinsmokes sat up in their seats with calm look. Charlotte family was grinning as they and Ichiji took secretive side-glance to one another.  
  
    “Let their royal wedding begin!”  
  
Everyone clapped their hands in anticipation.  
  


* * *

  
Inside the Fire Tank Pirates Base…  
  
    “WAKE UP, LUFFY!!!!”  
  
Jinbe was trying to waking the Straw Hat Captain by fishman-slapping his face. Caesar only rolled his eyes as he was holding Diesel as his large backpack was carrying Brûlée. Both Nami and Carrot was worried as Chopper search for help. Brook sighed as Pedro was patiently waiting for the captain to wake up.  
  
    “Are you just going to abandon Sanjina like this?!” Jinbe yelled as he shook Luffy.  
  
However, he wasn’t still waking up.  
  
    “Oi! How in the world am I supposed to wake him up?!”  
  
    “Well, he did run himself almost to death around that forest…,” Nami said, “at this point, I doubt he’d wake up for anything except food.”  
  
Then, Chopper ran to ask for Luffy’s meals.  
  
    “Hey! Does anyone have any meat?! We’re running out of time here!!”  
  
Jinbe yelled as loud as he could to wake the Straw Hat.  
  
    “DAMN IT, THE CEREMONY’S STARTED, LUFFY!!!”  
  
    “I can still eat~…” Luffy sleep-talked.  
  
    “WAKE UP!”  
  
As the scent of roasted meat flew over, Luffy snapped back from his slumber and woke up immediately. His eyes sparkled at the sight of his favorites food and quickly devoured them.  
  
    “TOO QUICK!!” The underlings of Fire Tank exclaimed.  
  
Within one minute, Luffy finished his food.  
  
    “The ceremony! Has it started?!”  
  
    “It started three minutes ago!” All Straw Hats yelled.  
  
Luffy then grinned.  
  
    “Then, we’re ready!”  
  


* * *

  
The wedding hall was filled with commentary and speech of the host, telling a story of Pudding and Sanjina—mostly from Pudding’s view—of romance. How they met, how fell in love and such. Most audiences tried their best not to either sleep or yawn, otherwise they would face Big Mom’s wrath. Yonji and Niji silently retched, disgusted by the host’s fake love story between their sister and Charlotte Pudding. Reiji quietly sighed as he watched his two younger brothers. Ichiji stood silent, he took his secret gaze on Judge and Reiji, curling up his lips to one side.  
  
    “First off now,” the host hand gestured towards the chefs, “let’s give our chefs their cake of wedded bliss!”  
  
The head chef of Charlotte family, Streusel led other chefs with their song of summoning their masterpiece.  
  
 _“O how painful~”_  
  
 _let our tough love grow heartful~”_  
  
Then, they sang altogether.  
  
 _“I fell for you and it hurts,_  
  
 _but now I’ve made it to my virgin road!_  
  
 _Let it rain cats!_  
  
 _And let it rain dogs!_  
  
 _Don’t let go of my hand~!”_  
  
The ground then blobbed as bubble foams, gaining the audiences’ attention.  
  
 _“Oh fortune come forth!_  
  
 _every groom and every bride as their day!_  
  
 _as their sweet treats,_  
  
 _with pinch of passion,_  
  
 _their love shall become one_  
  
 _along with wedding cake~!!!!!!!”_  
  
As Big Mom’s head chef sang the last line, the juice pool foams and the enormous castle-like wedding cake tower rose up, decorated with icy cream, chocolate syrup, and rose-shaped candies. The audiences cheered, watching the chefs’ cake in admiration and fascination. Big Mom’s eyes grew into a heart shape, intrigued and impressed with Streusel’s wedding cake.  
  
    “Bravo~!”  
  
    “Beautiful! Brilliant!!!”  
  
    “What a size! What gravitas!!!”  
  
Big Mom was drooling in hunger at the sight of large cake.  
  
    “Looks so DELICIOUS!!!”  
  
Even the emperors of the underworld watched it in awe. Hosts commented at the visualization of the cake, suggesting everyone to give it and the chefs applauses. Noticing the cloud approaching from afar, half-masked man gripped on the microphone tighter.  
  
    “And now! We shall give more applause to our beguiling groom,” the host gestured up to the sky, “Charlotte Pudding!”  
  
The flowers and sweet homies sang the march of the Groom. Everyone looked up and saw the cloud homie Zeus. Above it was the groom, Charlotte Pudding beaming. He looked truly like a Prince Charming with his white royal wedding suit. With neatly combed hair and dashing smile, he would have made several women swoon and sigh. As Zeus stopped in front of the large cake, Pudding carefully landed on where the reverend awaits and his half brothers and sisters cheered, clapped, and waved their hands.  
  
    “YO! Pudding! What a man!!!” Daifuku yelled with grin.  
  
    “Lookin’ GOOD, Prince Charming!” Mont d’ Or whistled loudly.  
  
Yonji hissed in envy due to his future brother-in-law’s charm and good looks. Niji growled silently, finding the groom so detestable for taking his sister away. Reiji remained indifferent as so did Ichiji, but the second born was frowning still.  
  
All of sudden, a long, red sky-bridge made by strawberry taffy appeared and touched the edge of wedding cake where the reverend and Pudding stood. The groom stood still with nervous look. The audiences’ gaze were on where the taffy sky-bridge flipped from. Charlotte family and Vinsmokes were also directing their head towards it.   
  
    “Ladies and gentlemen,” the host began, “here comes our bride, Vinsmoke Sanjina!”  
  
A large door where it connected with the taffy sky-bridge began to open itself. Audiences gulped as they were curious of the bride. Even Charlotte siblings were also intrigued with their thought of what would Sanjina look like in wedding dress.  
  
And there, a woman in fair white appeared from the door, escorted by the candy peacock, Hera. Everyone froze at the sight of vision holding the bouquet, marching slowly towards the wedding cake with bright smile. Sanjina was —no doubt— the most heavenly fair. Her blond hair was sunshine gold, lips shamed any rose, eyes were sapphire ocean.  
  
Invited guests could only “ooh”ed and “ahh”ed at the bride in either lovestruck, or enraptured eyes.  
  
    “Oh, how beautiful—no, gorgeous even!!”  
  
    “What a vision!!!”  
  
    “Big Mom is a lucky mother-in-law!”  
  
Even females could fall for Sanjina, some of them wished they were born as a man and the other wished to be like her.  
  
    “My…., that lady, Sanjina look so divine! Reminds me of when I was younger~!” Stussy mused as her palm touched her cheek.  
  
    “And how many years ago was that, I wonder…” Du Feld sardonically wondered.  
  
And the “God of Fortune” was kicked by “Princess of the Pleasure Quarter” in the foot.  
  
    “Hahaha—mamamama,” Big Mom laughed, “no wonder my son fell so hard and fast!”  
  
But in reality, she was thinking of slaughter show she, her children, and the certain red-haired prince planned.   
  
Charlotte sisters were stunned by Vinsmoke Sanjina in white. Some of them even blushed, some of them gasped in fascination. Charlotte brothers couldn’t help but feel bitterly jealous of their brother for taking her as his wife. Katakuri kept inspecting her with doubtful look, wondering if she was the same “Black Leg” she was well-known for. This woman was a beautiful bride. Pudding’s eyes were wide, unable to glance away from his bride as he blushed hard. This wondrous fair…was going to be his wife and it was too good to be true. Even goddesses would crazily envy her.  
  
    “Sanjina-san…”  
  
Sanjina proceeded to walk on the taffy sky-bridge, smiling radiantly at him.  
  
The Vinsmokes were still surprised and kept focused on Sanjina. Yonji almost blurted out the word “mom”, but he managed to blocked his mouth. Niji blinked his eyes, briefly mistook his sister as a “goddess” but managed to snap back into reality as he stared at her. Reiji smiled as he still recalled the photo of their mother in wedding dress, reminding how much his sister looked like her. Ichiji’s eyes turned softened as he formed a rather solicitous, fond smile when looking at Sanjina. Cosette, who was hiding at the kitchen of wedding hall, could gaze at her princess with twinkling eyes of admiration and marvel.  
  
    “That chump groom’s a lucky one…,” Yonji muttered bitterly, “and now we have to see them being all mushy every single day…”  
  
    “Oh, shut up…” Niji playfully smacked Yonji’s head while he once again took his secret glance on the former head chef.  
  
Ichiji gazed at his sister wordlessly. As much as it deeply disturbed him to see her wearing a wedding dress for her groom only, the second born grinned at the next thought.  
  
    ‘Then again… I’d be able to see her in white again… after everything happens here soon…’ Ichiji mentally snickered.  
  
Vinsmoke Judge’s eyes were on every part of his daughter who strongly resembled her own mother. Inhaling his breath sharply, he watched Sanjina’s every step, every movement in her facial expression. Every single part of her, was the complete reflection of Sora. Shutting his eyes briefly, he recalled his old days… twenty-five years ago.  
  
Vinsmoke Judge and Sora’s wedding, the same day she was crowned as the Queen of Germa. Judge had seen her in radiant, white wedding dress. Holding a bouquet of roses, she marched to the altar with blissful smile to him.  
  
Judge blinked his eyes a little at such old memory, his eyes felt almost…ALMOST, watery and blur. Reiji took his glance towards his father, taken back with Judge’s heart reeling. Then the crown prince secretly looked around the table he and his family was sitting.  
  
    ‘I see… we’re surrounded by the Charlotte siblings.’  
  
He closed his eyes.  
  
    ‘These seats are pretty open and easy to hit… and we’re unarmed. It’s curtains for us,’ Reiji sighed quietly, ‘and so it should be. Germa is an unnecessary nation…’  
  
He then looked at where Sanjina walked towards.  
  
    ‘But you, Sanjina…only you, must escape. She’s got to have a plan…can I really put my trust in her… in her crews…?’  
  
As Sanjina walked closer to the cake, Pudding helped her land on across him. She smiled appreciatively.   
  
    “Sanjina… I’m very happy… for this moment…” Pudding beamed, flashing his ever so shiny teeth, blushing.  
  
    “And so am I.” Sanjina smiled in return.  
  
The reverend then begin his speech.  
  
    “To our dearest and beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the shared vows of Charlotte Pudding and Vinsmoke Sanjina…”  
  
Sanjina formed a serene smile, hiding her concern. Pudding stared at her with besotted look, inside he was smiling victoriously that he had finally marked her as his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, folks! Here comes the groom and the bride. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to comment and have a great day~!


	24. The Eyes of the Beholder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the wedding speech proceeds, Luffy and others were preparing for the Big Mom assassination plot—including Luffy’s Appearance—and they were in hurry. After Pudding and Sanjina’s vows, they were to exchange their kiss on their forehead as a final vows. But how Sanjina will react when she finally saw Pudding’s third eye?

Luffy, Nami, Chopper, Brook, Carrot, Pedro, Jinbe and others were rushing to begin their plan. Diesel carried Luffy’s crews while Straw Hat captain himself ran, munching his meat.  
  
    “Hurry, guys!! We’re running out of time!” Luffy sprinted.  
  
    “That’s because a certain someone decided he needed his beauty sleep, damn it!” Jinbe exclaimed sarcastically.  
  
    “Luffy, we got to wait until we hear the gunshot!” Nami pointed out.  
  
    “I know! When that moment comes, you guys know what to do right?”  
  
    “Yep!” Chopper said.  
  
    “Roget that!” Carrot spoke cheerfully.  
  
    “Yes sir, yohohohohoho!” Brook saluted.  
  
Pedro and Jinbe smiled in satisfaction, nodded their head.  
  
Seeing everyone remember the plan, Luffy grinned. As their plan proceeds well, they will save Sanjina and her family, and then they will take down Big Mom.

* * *

  
    “Do you, Charlotte Pudding, take Vinsmoke Sanjina to be your wife… to have and to hold from this day forward for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do you part?” The reverend asked.  
  
    “Yes.” Pudding answered with wide smile.  
  
    “And do you, Vinsmoke Sanjina, take Charlotte Pudding to be your husband… to have and hold from this day forward for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do you part?”  
  
Sanjina glanced at hopeful look on her groom’s face, then she smiled in serene aura.  
  
    “Yes.” Was the only thing she replied.  
  
Big Mom’s grin couldn’t be more wider. The reverend then silently summoned the ring bearers as they held beautiful wedding ring, and he silently asked both the groom and the bride to exchange their rings with vows. It was the groom’s turn as Pudding put a ring on his bride’s fourth finger.  
  
    “With this ring, I give you my heart and soul… I promise you this day forward, you shall not walk alone, may my heart be your shelter, and my hears be your home.” Pudding vowed a bit nervously.  
  
Then, it was the bride’s turn. Sanjina held the ring and placed on his fourth finger.  
  
    “With this ring…, I give you my… heart and soul. I promise you this day forward, you shall not walk alone…, may my heart… be your shelter, and my arms be… your home.”  
  
The second-born of Charlotte family watched them from afar wordlessly. Then his eyes squinted out of confusion and surprise. Katakuri had seen a bit of future… and the only thing he saw was his half-brother and the groom, Pudding, knelt on the ground covering his face.  
  
    ‘What’s the matter, Pudding?! Why are you the one falling down?!’ Katakuri wondered.  
  
Capone Bege took a glimpse of Charlotte Katakuri’s expression and paled slightly. The son of Big Mom slowly walked, ignoring Smoothie’s question.  
  
    ‘Shit… he’s seen the future!!!’ Bege paled.  
  
The reverend then told both the groom and the bride to exchange their kiss on their forehead as their final vows. The groom’s expression turned briefly darkened for he had no choice but show his secret to her. Pudding lift Sanjina’s veil, and took a closer look of her fair face of a beauty. He was stiffened, but he gently pecked his lips on her forehead. Audiences would have smiled or giggled at the groom’s shy behavior.  
  
It was Sanjina’s turn as her both hands made a contact to his cheeks when he leaned forward. Her right hand slowly slicked his frontal bangs to the side, revealing a closed third eye opened wide, revealing the same ruby color of pupil staring directly at her.  
  
Her eyes were wide in surprise and Pudding gulped. Anxiety filled in his heart along with fear that she might be appalled by his hideous third eye. However within silence, Sanjina then leaned up and pecked his forehead where his third eye briefly shut until she stood back with genuine smile. Her eyes twinkled in fascination and warmth.  
  
    “My… your eyes are beautiful…” She spoke with sincerity.  
  
Pudding’s eyes grew wide, unexpected. And then, tears welled up and dropped. His lips were slightly open, shaking with overflowing emotions.  
  
    “…what…. ?”  
  
His eyes kept inspecting her eyes, wondering if there was any sign of lies within. But there was nothing except genuine adoration. His legs then felt numb as he unconsciously let himself knelt down as his hands quivering. This caused Sanjina grew worried as she approached closer to him.  
  
    “Ah… I’m sorry… but when I look at them closer for the first time… I just couldn’t help but drawn to them…” Sanjina rambled in her vain attempt to soothe him.  
  
Pudding nonetheless wailed silently. His hands covering his mouth while tears dropped nonstop. No one has ever called his third eye appealing, or beautiful… for his years were full of absolute negligence, and brutal abuses from people around him when he revealed his third eye. Even his own mother would find it repulsive.

* * *

  
**_“You may be my son, but your eyes look unpleasant by looking at them,” Big Mom once said to him when he was little, “grow out your bangs, Pudding!”_ **  
  
**_Whenever he went, people will cringe or shriek at his eyes._ **  
  
**_“He’s a monster!”_ **  
  
**_“How disgusting!!!”_ **  
  
**_Even the children in Cacao Island bullied him, to the point of throwing rocks or eggs at him while screaming or cackling at him. Some of them ganged up on him as one pulled his bangs, purposely revealing his third eye people found horrifying._ **  
  
**_“Look at him! He’s a three-eye!!” The bully would laugh sadistically._ **  
  
**_The children ran away in fear, screaming._ **  
  
**_“Stop it!!!” Little Pudding begged while sobbing in despair, “please stop!!!”_ **  
  
**_And that’s when how such sweet, innocent boy transformed into a vengeful, twisted child swore revenge on any who had cruelly pointed at him as monster. His mind reached his breaking point and attacked them with a dagger._ **  
  
**_“AACK! HE STABBED ME!!” The bully shrieked in pain._ **  
  
**_The children shivered in fright at the sight of their victim holding a blood-stained knife. Young Pudding’s eyes were in tears, but his lips curled into a sadistic, cold-blooded smile._ **  
  
**_‘Like I’ll keep my mouth shut and let you all laugh at me…!!!’_ **  
  
**_He raised his daggers and attacked every single children, not caring if he harmed or killed them while screaming, howling as a banshee._ **  
  
**_‘I’ll crush you all!! Every last fuckers!’_ **  


* * *

  
Sanjina, out of concern, tried to console him.  
  
    “Pudding? Are you alright?”  
  
Unable to listen to her voice, he cried out not in sadness, nor anger. It was filled with euphoria, visibly touched by her who was the first person to accept him for who he was. Ever since he met Vinsmoke Sanjina, he could see that despite her flirtatious side she was shown to be kind and open-minded, accepting mistakes with smile and helping him. But he couldn’t able to brush away his insecurity; what if she would hate his true appearance…what if his only light of hope would leave him… Yet, he realized now that his every concern was absolute naught.  
  
But considering such plan to take her away from her crews, Pudding questioned whether he deserved her. How can such inferior creature like him would ever deserve such beautiful should like her… even when he still loves her…  
  
Noticing his eccentric behavior, Big Mom narrowed her eyes.  
  
    ‘What’s going on?’  
  
Nineteenth son of Charlotte family, Mont d’ Or was also confused.  
  
    ‘Oi, Pudding!! What happened to the plan!?’  
  
Finding too late to call, Big Mom then hand-signed to the reverend to finish either one of them. Understanding her sign, the reverend held out a gun. However, Katakuri’s face grew more grim.  
  
    ‘It’s no use! She will dodge it!’  
  
He held out one of his jellybeans and flicked it towards where Sanjina and Pudding was.  
  
But within a half of second, she dodged as the jellybean shot the reverend instead. Katakuri’s eyes were wide in disbelief.  
  
    “She dodged that too?!”  
  
Defending Pudding, Sanjina turned to where Katakuri stood, looking down and glared at him for she knew the jelly bean would have shot Pudding also. The second-born of Big Mom thought there was no way she could dodge…, unless… she possessed the Observant Haki.  
  
Hearing the gunshot from the kitchen, Cosette used the den-den mushi and called Nami.  
  
    “Nami-san! The gunshot!” The former head-chef whispered.  
  
    “Okay! Thanks, Cosette,” then Nami hung up and told her captain, “Luffy! There’s the gunshot! That’s the signal!!!”  
  
Luffy smiled.  
  
    “Okay! We got this!!”  
  
When hearing the gunshot, the Vinsmokes were bewildered. Even Ichiji side-glared at Big Mom, as if demanding an explanation.  
  
    “The priest fired a shot!”  
  
    “No…he’s the one that’s been shot!”  
  
    “Why?!”  
  
Judge spun around, alerted.  
  
    “What in the world is happening?!”  
  
Ichiji growled inwardly as he glared at Big Mom and her children. The Yonko, her sons and her daughters noticed red-haired prince’s deadly look and they knew they screwed up their plan. Just then, Katakuri stood front of his mother.  
  
    “What’s the matter, Katakuri?! What happened to Pudding?!” Big Mom asked.  
  
    “That’s the least of our concern… something crazy’s afoot, mama! Even I can’t do anything!” Katakuri frowned deeper.  
  
Luffy ran as his crews prepared the big entrance to crash the wedding.  
  
    “Here we go…,” Luffy gestured to others, “I’m gonna bring Sanjina back!”  
  
In wedding hall, everyone sensed the quaking from the large wedding cack. Holding Pudding tight, Sanjina also felt the cake shaking. Audiences stood up from their seats.  
  
    “What the—?!”  
  
    “Something’s happening to the wedding cake!”  
  
The Yonko, Big Mom’s eyes narrowed as the quake grew louder. Then, with a big sound of explosion, many replication of Straw Hat appeared. In reality, they were animals in disguise of Luffy with hesitant and frightened Brûlée’s devil fruit power.  
  
    “BIG MOOOOOOM~!!!!!” Luffy yelled.  
  
As more clones of Luffy emerged, the cake was crumbling as audiences ran to avoid from being crushed. Charlotte siblings’ and Big Mom’s eyes were wide in shock.  
  
    “WHAT?!”  
  
    “A bunch of people have burst out of the cake!!” Audiences yelled in confusion and astonishment.  
  
The Emperors of the Underworld could only stare, intrigued.  
  
    “Quite a performance!” Du Feld spoke.  
  
    “NO, DU FELD,” Morgans corrected with interested look, “this is big news! That’s one of the pirates from the Worst Generation! IT’S STRAW HAT LUFFY!!!!”  
  
The replicas of Luffy formed different sound of animals—since they were originally the beasts captured by Straw Hat captain himself—as they jump out from the cake that was about to fall. Still holding Charlotte Pudding, Sanjina proceeded to jump off.  
  
    “Hold on tight, Pudding!” She used her strong legs and managed safely hopped off, “it’s rated and it’ll be over in a second! I’m counting on you, Luffy!”  
  
Charlotte Smoothie stood.  
  
    “So Straw Hat Luffy and others didn’t die in prisoner’s library?! Mont D’ Or!!!”  
  
The nineteenth son of Charlotte Family scowled.  
  
    “That bastard Opera…he really was lying to save his own skin!!!”  
  
Watching countless Straw Hat captain clones appearing, Big Mom immediately recognised the man worth of five hundred million. Glaring in anger, she yelled.  
  
    “That bastard is the Straw Hat Luffy?!  
  
In a dangerous state, the gluttonous Yonko threw a tantrum of demanding another cake immediately yet the head chef tried to reason with her. Furious, she began to chant.  
  
    “Life or wedding cake!”  
  
Emperors of the underworld were paled for the knew what she was planning to do.  
  
    “It’s Soul Pocus! She’s going to suck out their lifespan! This is a big scoop! She’s calling out to the attachment that all humans have to life itself!” Morgans was only focused on for the topics for his business.  
  
Everyone could see Big Mom absorbing every other chef’s soul, killing them off. Meanwhile, from the mirror world, Straw Hat crews, Jinbe, Carrot and Pedro entered the mirror to the already-ruined cake, prepared to attack.  
  
    “Those who steal my fun, I shall steal their lives,” Big Mom then searched for real Luffy, “WHICH ONE OF YOU IS THE REAL STRAW HAT?!”  
  
Bege only smirked at the commotion.  
  
    ‘This kid’s insane! Who’d ever think to go with a chaos-causing plan like this? no one’d ever dare coming out head-on like this anyway…’  
  
But then, Straw Hat Luffy revealed himself confidently, much to Bege’s shock and dismay.  
  
    “I’M THE REAL STRAW HAT!!”  
  
Big Mom was beyond furious, while Luffy found the portrait of mother Caramel.  
  
In the seat of Vinsmoke, Reiji inwardly smiled at the appearance of Luffy. Yonji and Niji was also surprised to see a young man whom their sister called as her captain caused such havoc. Ichiji’s glare deepened, upset that the boy came here to ruin his and Big Mom’s plan, although it was Charlotte family’s fault for causing the gunshot. Then, Ichiji’s eyes met Perospero’s and eye-gestured him, telepathically directed the eldest of Charlotte to move on to alternative plan.  
  
Inside the Wedding cake, Nami, Carrot and Chopper was hiding as the reindeer doctor and the Rabbit Mink was eating the cake.  
  
    “So after Luffy breaks the photo…”  
  
    “We’ll go in three seconds later? Game faces, guys!” Nami nodded her head.  
  
    “ROGER!” Both Chopper and Carrot nodded their head in return.  
  
Before Luffy was able to punch the portrait, he was captured by the devil fruit power of Mochi Mochi No Mi, belonged to none other than Katakuri.  
  
    “That’s the real one! The rest have just had their appearances changed by Brûlée’s mirrors! They’re animals from the forest! Don’t pay attention to them!” Katakuri told other brothers.  
  
Luffy was struggling with Katakuri’s capture.  
  
    “What the hell is this?! I can’t get my arms and legs out! What power is this?!”  
  
Big Mom yelled at her second-born child.  
  
    “Katakuri! Are you trying to save me?! You’re a lowly child of mine! Don’t presume to overstep—”  
  
    “No, mama,” Katakuri cut her off with serious look, “this brat was after Mother Caramel’s picture!!”  
  
Katakuri’s mother’s eyes grew wide.  
  
    “How does he know that it’s so crucial?! That should be a fact privy only to members of our family!!” Katakuri scowled, demanding him an answer of who told him the significance of the photo.  
  
Fortunately, Jinbe came just in time and saved the captain, explaining that Katakuri’s power went off when touching the liquid. He then confessed that he was the one told Luffy of the picture of Mother Caramel as well as bidding his “goodbye” to Big Mom, for he will join the Straw Hat Pirates.  
  
Cackling, Big Mom then used her Soul Pocus on him with sickening smile.  
  
    “Stay…or life?!”  
  
Fearless, Jinbe replied: “Life!”, confusing the audiences.  
  
    “His should isn’t coming out! He isn’t scared in the slightest of mama!”  
  
Then, the former warlord exclaimed: “There’s no way a man who intends to join the crew of the future Pirate King will cower at a mere Yonko!!”  
  
Matriarch of Charlotte family could only widened her eyes and mouth in shock. Her children only frowned as Straw Hats were utterly impressed by Jinbe’s words. Then, Big Mom cackled.  
  
    “Haaahahahaha—Mamama! Congratulations, Jinbe,” she stepped on the empty cup of sake, holding her fire homie Prometheus, “this means we’re enemies now, right?!”  
  
But before she could attack, everyone heard the sound of something crashed. They directed their gaze towards the table where the portrait of Mother Caramel stood…, only it was now broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here comes the chapter 24! Until several chapters of one piece came out, I might update some chapters slowly...by then.....I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to put up your thoughts on comment~!


	25. The Lady's On Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big Mom was in panic state when found the portrait of Mother Caramel broken, thanks to Brook. The only moment waiting for is her scream, but there are many obstacles fighting off against the Straw Hats and their allies. But what will Sanjina do when her families were held as hostage?

The Yonko, Big Mom, flied into a seething rage as she attacked Luffy and Jinbe with her two homies, Zeus and Prometheus. But everyone heard someone broke the frame as they directed their gaze on the seat across Big Mom’s. What they saw was a mysterious man with a mask of Straw Hat, broke the portrait of Mother Caramel.  
  
    “Who the hell is that?!” He broke the Mother Caramel’s photo!!!”  
  
One particular guest pointed at crushed framed picture of Big Mom’s life-saver.  
  
    “YES!!!” Luffy and Jinbe exclaimed with wide smile.  
  
Some guests approached to the one who destroyed the frame.  
  
    “What the hell’s going one?! Aren't all the fake Straw Hat animals?!”  
  
Then the masked man tore off his Straw Hat disguise, revealed to be none other than Brook. Audiences cringed and yelled out in disgust and shock.  
  
    “Holy crap! He peeled the freakin' skin off his face!!”  
  
    “GROSS!!!!”  
  
    “ABSOLUTELY NO! THIS IS MY FACE!” Brook yelled.  
  
Brook then noticed Big Mom who was also beyond shock to see the skeleton alive all along.  
  
    “Soul king?!… I thought you died!!!”  
  
    “Yes, I did,” Brook replied casually, “a long time ago, yohohohoho!”  
  
Bege and his crews prepared their launcher, waiting for the exclusive three seconds of Big Mom’s mental breakdown.  
  
    “You… that photo…,” Big Mom seethes as she growls, “do you know…”  
  
Katakuri paled as his mother has begun to lose her senses. Charlotte siblings stood up and saw their mother slowly drowned herself to a panic state.  
  
    This is really bad!!! It’s the second coming of that day! Mama’s going to lose it!”  
  
Big Mom felt the world spinning around him, still dizzy with the shock and panic she received as she saw the photograph of Mother Caramel destroyed.  
  
    “Do you know who that is?!….aaahh….and the cake….” Big Mom felt something dragging her neck in painful pull.  
  
    “This is going to be a full-on riot!”  
  
    “End the Straw hats before it all goes south!!!”  
  
Jinbe and Luffy saw the Charlottes prepared their weapons and was ready to face them. Meanwhile, Sanjina has taken Pudding safely on unharmed ground, helping him standing with his numb legs.  
  
    “Are you okay now?” She asked, concerned.  
  
Pudding managed to nod his head. Tears no longer dropping from his three eyes, but they were a bit wet.  
  
    “Y—yes…, I’m okay…” Pudding murmured.  
  
Seeing him better, Sanjina smiled until she felt the upcoming counterattack and moved him away from the blow. As they looked at the source of the attack, they saw the third son of Charlotte family, the Minister of Beans and the Lamp man of Hoya-Hoya no Mi, Charlotte Daifuku. Pudding growled angrily, replacing his emotional facial expression to a seething fury.  
  
    “You useless good-for-nothing! You screwed up big-time!!!”  
  
Sanjina pushed Pudding aside and blocked Daifuku’s attack with her leg. The third son of Charlotte family glanced at her with squinted eyebrows.  
  
    “Magi Girei!!!” He then used his devil fruit power and pushed her through until she hit the broken wall.  
  
Before Daifuku could continue to attack, the bullet barely touched his cheek as a cut formed a little. He turned to see Pudding holding his gun to him with furious look. Some of his brothers and sisters stopped and looked at him with confusion and horror. Pudding’s third eye glow red in anger, scowling as his gun was pointing at Daifuku.  
  
    “Oh…no you don’t!!!” He growled, eyes glinting venomously.  
  
Finding this as an opportunity, Sanjina rose up and disarmed Daifuku’s devil fruit ability. Pudding smiled as he had distracted his brother, letting her attack back. She silently directed him to stay safe and defend himself first then continued to fight against his half-brother.  
  
The guests and Big Mom pirates were busy disposing the animals who were disguised as Straw Hat Luffy by the help of Brûlée’s devil fruit power. Luffy was about to strike against Big Mom pirates, but Bege pressed him down with his hand holding his gun.  
  
    “What the hell are you playin’ at?!”  
  
    “Shut it,” Bege whispered, scowling, “I’m the security chief! It’s gonna look damn suspicious if I’m just standing around!”  
  
Bege told the member of Big Mom pirates he had gotten the Straw Hat captain, which he received the direction to kill him.  
  
    “Are you kidding me?! Wha—” But Luffy was cut off.  
  
    “Listen! This is serious!” Bege then whispered.  
  
Jinbe was struggling against several crews of Big Mom’s, confused with no shrieks happening from Big Mom. He then warned Pedro not to block Charlotte Oven’s attack. The fourth son of Charlotte family used his devil fruit power of Netsu Netsu no Mi, giving the overheat on jaguar Mink’s sword. Nami, Carrot, and Chopper peeked out to see the commotion, bewildered when there was no sigh of Big Mom’s mental breakdown.  
  
    “The hell’s going on here?” Nami exclaimed.  
  
    “What about the scream?” Carrot’s eyes were inspecting the chaos.  
  
    “It’s already’ve been three seconds!” Chopper added.  
  
While during the attack, Brook’s head was accidentally severed and rolled towards Bege and Luffy. The Straw Hat captain panicked at the sight until Brook’s head spoke reassuringly.  
  
    “HOLY SHIT!! BROOK!!!!!” Luffy exclaimed.  
  
    “It’s okay, I’m still alive… well, not exactly, but…yohohoho~!” Brook whispered.  
  
Luffy laughed at a rather unique situation. But he stopped as he heard someone screamed for help and he tried to sit up to see what was happening. Guests also noticed the commotion from where the Vinsmokes located while Sanjina turned to see the scene with grim expression while blocking Daifuku’s attacks.  
  
    “What the—?! Move, Bege!!” Luffy yelled.  
  
    “Shit… this isn’t how it should be turning out!!!” Sanjina scowled.  
  
She saw her family; her father and brothers held as hostages by Charlotte family. The members of Big Mom pirates held their gunpoints on them. Judge was alerted while his sons remained quiet, indifferent at their life in danger. Cosette, who was hiding in the kitchen—close to Nami, Carrot, and Chopper—gasped in horror and concern as she saw the blue-haired prince stuck in his seat with the Big Mom pirates holding their gunpoint on him and his family.  
  
    “What is the meaning of all this, Big Mom?! We trusted you!! There should be honor among thieves!!” Judge screamed, threatened.  
  
Ichiji sneered.  
  
    “Now father…, you just look pathetic. No one will save us now,” Ichiji smirked, “time for them to pump us full of candy-sized holes.”  
  
    “They took our weapons at the door,” Yonji added with smile, “and our raid suits.”  
  
    “Guess we fell for it hook, line, and sinker. Aimed our sights way too high huh?” Niji smirked, then saw shocked Cosette from the kitchen and smiled at her.  
  
    “Something’s wrong with you lot, damn it!” Judge shook, his face paled.  
  
Ichiji took his glance around his father and continued to grin, as his plan with Charlotte family was still in progress, despite the fact Big Mom’s suffering a shock.  


* * *

  
_“There’s a rather…exciting story I must tell you today, especially now.”_  
  
_Big Mom and Charlotte Family remained silent. The Charlotte siblings looked at their mother smiled in amusement and curiosity._  
  
_“Is that so?” Big Mom laughed in mirth, “if you feel that way, then I must hear it!”_  
  
_Ichiji smirked._  
  
_“I am truly excited,” then she gestured him to come over, “come…I’m sure my children will love to hear your story, too!”_  
  
_Vinsmoke Ichiji nodded his head and proceeded to walk towards the Yonko and her children. Mont d’ Or narrowed his eyes towards the red-haired prince as the Charlotte sisters seemed attracted to him. Ichiji sat across Big Mom and her eldest children._  
  
_“So, do tell~!” Big Mom said enthusiastically._  
  
_The second born prince of Germa looked contented as he began to speak._  
  
_“I know it is quite morbid but…,” Ichiji smiled, “I’m aware of your plan, Big Mom.”_  
  
_His words caused Big Mom paused along with her sons and daughters. Their eyes were wide in astonishment and horror as Ichiji had known their plan of massacring his family._  
  
_“Because of that… I came here to suggest a rather… entertaining alliance.”_  
  
_Big Mom blinked her eyes, then she laughed._  
  
_“Haaahaha—mamamamamama! I see~! Carry on!” Big Mom clapped her hands in amusement._  
  
_Charlotte siblings saw how calm Vinsmoke Ichiji was, despite in presence of their mother who was the Yonko of the sea. Perospero even found the young man dangerous if he’s considered as their enemy but he kept his mouth shut along with Katakuri, the second-born whose face slightly paled. Galette, the eighteenth daughter of Charlotte family had seen his face and could judge Ichiji must be planning something._  
  
_“I have two people who’s becoming an eyesore to me…,” Ichiji began with darkened voice, “for my own personal reason.”_  
  
_Big Mom grinned at such words. Katakuri’s eyes narrowed even more, looking more grim than he ever was. Daifuku and Oven glanced at red-haired prince with observant look. Big Mom guess who he were talking about as she cackled._  
  
_“And what you want to do with them?” The Yonko questioned curiously._  
  
_Within silence, Ichiji’s bone-chilling smile formed._  
  
_“… I want them dead.”_  
  
_Some of the Charlotte family were taken back with the ambitious glint in his eyes. Big Mom was the only one grinning nonstop, letting him continue._  
  
_“During the wedding, let the crown prince and the king die… and make sure do not let them know about my motivation. I don’t care if the wedding goes in ruin. But at the same time… let my sister stay out of it.”_  
  
_The yonko nodded her head, understanding._  
  
_“If we get to kill the two successfully… what will you give us in return?”_  
  
_Hearing the question from Big Mom, Ichiji formed a political smile._  
  
_“I can contribute Germa technologies to you.”_  
  
_Charlotte family’s eyes grew wide at such ravishing offer. Even Big Mom was intrigued. Without using arranged marriage, Ichiji promised them the advanced science and technology. It was almost too good to be true. Unable to lose such opportunity, Big Mom decided to grab the prince’s bait._  
  
_“Alright! Better keep the promise!”_  
  
_Ichiji sighed silently in satisfaction._  
  
_“As long as there are no flaw in the plan…, you have my word.”_

* * *

  
Perospero was surrounding Vinsmoke Judge with cruel smile.  
  
    “Looks like you’re in it now… this is far too brash and brazen to ab assassination! This is a massacre,” he licked the giant lollipop, “right, Judge? What’s with that look?”  
  
The first-born of Charlotte family glanced at Ichiji briefly, giving him assuring smile that everything will go according to the plan. Meanwhile, Ichiji smiled but inside his thought he noted that they have committed one flaw on their plan; letting Sanjina involved and had her almost harmed by Charlotte family. Sanjina’s face paled at the sight of her family held in hostage as she was struggling blocking Daifuku’s attack. Judge shook in chagrin.  
  
    “… tell me… this is all just some joke,” he yelled, “I spent my whole life! My everything! All for revenge against the countries of the North Blue! All the restore the Germa Empire! I poured every last iota of my being into it!!!”  
  
The emperors of underworld only sneered at Judge’s misery.  
  
    “Say something, Big Mom!!!!”  
  
But the Yonko was remained in panic attack, unable to listen to the king of Germa.  
  
    “It’s useless. Just look at her. These coincidental shocks have completely depended her. The breaking of Mother Caramel’s photo sent a chill down my spine but… consider yourself saved by the fact that mama’s rage barometer maxed out.”  
  
Then, Perospero leaned closer to the broken king of Germa with sinister smile.  
  
    “I see and hear your fire, your ambition, Judge! But do you pay attention to the cries of a cow before it shows up on your place as steak,” Perospero licked his giant lollipop, smiling, “Die. Die and become our flesh and blood!”  
  
The first-born wanted to add how Judge’s ambition had risen Ichiji’s more along with hatred and revenge, especially when his father planned the same fate on Sanjina as her mother’s. Reiji took a side glance and see Ichiji’s smile grew wider, visibly enjoying his father suffering.  
  
Seeing the Big Mom’s shock state, Brook then whispered to Luffy.  
  
    “Luffy-san! Big Mom is currently confused as to what to be mad about the most! Let’s show her that broken photo one more time!”  
  
Even Bege found it not a bad idea.  
  
    “Okay, if you say so.” Luffy nodded his head in agreement.  
  
Then the three noticed Katakuri approaching.  
  
    “That guy from earlier’s coming this way!!” Luffy groaned.  
  
    “Katakuri,” then Bege grinned as he let Luffy and Brook’s plan start, “right on! Keep going! This plan in going to work!”  
  
The captain of Fire Tank pirates saw Katakuri’s face turned white.  
  
    “His face has gone pale as a sheet… which means… he’s seen a completely horrific future,” then he called out Jinbe and Pedro, “Jinbe! Pedro! Back up the Straw Hats with everything you’ve got!!!”  
  
Then he yelled loud enough for Straw Hats to hear.  
  
    “ALLIED FORCES!! EQUIP ‘INVISIBLE SYMPHONIA’!!!”  
  
Perospero glanced back with frown.  
  
    “Bege…?”  
  
    “What’d he just scream out?!” One of the Charlotte Family squinted his eyebrow.  
  
Luffy then grabbed the broken photo frame of Mother Caramel.  
  
    “The what?!” Carrot tilted her head.  
  
    “The earplugs!” Chopper informed hurriedly.  
  
Sanjina looked skeptical.  
  
    “You think you’ll make it in time?! That is the only shot we have at getting rid of all these bitches holding guns at their heads!!”  
  
Reiji gazed at her, slightly frowned at her words in confusion. Katakuri ordered Bege to kill Luffy, but the captain of Fire Tank pirates refused as he pointed out the limitation of Katakuri’s overly-trained observant haki and the fact the anyone can grab the same power to change whatever the future Katakuri has seen.  
  
Meanwhile, Caesar went out to the outside of Wedding Hall entrance, holding the giant mirror that would help allied forces to escape. He peeked in to see as he was confused why there was no scream of Big mom, watching the cake has been destroyed and the photo of Mother Caramel’s been broken. Remembering Brook’s words, Luffy held the pieces of broken frame and ran towards Big Mom. Katakuri glared as he charged to chase the Straw Hat.  
  
    “Peros!!! Hurry up and kill them already!!”  
  
Perospero only smiled.  
  
    “I know… good grief, the future-seeing man sure is busy. But in this place, even I can see the future; you will die here, unable to move in my candy,” he formed a rather spiteful grin, “with a face of regret!! There is no otherwise!!”  
  
Still, he could see Judge struggling to set himself free.  
  
    “If only we had our raid suits!! That wouldn’t have gone you way!!”  
  
    “Raid what? Are those your weapons? Why could you try to bring that, “then he pointed at struggling Sanjina who’s fighting Daifuku, “to your precious daughter’s wedding?!”  
  
The Vinsmokes could see Sanjina tries to run towards them to save all. Yonji only shook his head to her with sad smile. Reiji glanced at his sister with slightly content eyes.  
  
    ‘Sanjina… I have underestimated your kind heart… even for people like us, you can’t leave us behind and run…,’ he closed his eyes, ‘I resent the name Vinsmoke… I’ve lived with shall all these years… but seeing you, who had grown into a wonderful lady… it’s good enough.’  
  
Reiji smiled at her, shook his head as if telling her not to do anything for them.  
  
    ‘… because “conscience” still remains… in our family’s blood……….. thank you, Sanjina.’  
  
Capone Bege shot Katakuri, but the man’s devil fruit power prevented the bullets from completely injuring him. He only glared at the Fire Tank captain.  
  
    “So you’ve betrayed us all, Bege…”  
  
As he noticed Luffy behind Bege, Katakuri his his power to capture the boy. Before it could reach, Pedro and Jinbe came just in time to cut and disarmed Katakuri briefly. However, the second-born of Big Mom rushed pass them and once again captured the Straw Hat. Unfortunately, Luffy had his rubber arms sprung in front of Big Mom… and once again revealed the broken photo of her life-saver closer. Big Mom’s eyes grew wide as she grabbed the broken photograph.  
  
    “… mother…”  
  
Katakuri’s eyes grew wide, trying to stop her.  
  
    Mama!! No!!!!!”  
  
Nami, Chopper, Carrot, Cosette, Sanjina, and the Straw Hats had their ears plugged, ready for Big Mom’s mental breakdown. Charlotte family’s face were darkened in horror as Big Mom released her banshee-like scream, roaring around the rooftop of Whole Cake Chateau. The guests collapsed as some of Charlotte family covered their ears. The Vinsmokes cringed at her shrieks as the member of Big Mom pirates were collapsed, dropping their guns. Galette then noticed the scrape on her mother’s knees which began to bleed.  
  
    “Mama got hurt?!”  
  
Bege, Gotti, and Vito stood behind Big Mom, preparing their launcher.  
  
Reiji then felt a paws on her ears, plugging them. He opened his eyes to see a small reindeer doctor. Yonji blinked his eyes opened, realising he wasn’t able to listen to Big Mom’s scream. Niji opened his also, seeing Cosette plugging his ears with relieved smile. Ichiji also sensed a pair of thin hand covering his.  
  
    “Stay still.”  
  
They all heard their sister’s voice as they looked up and saw her stood with serious expression. Sanjina raised her flaming leg and kicked the sold candies that kept them around, breaking into pieces at it couldn’t resist the heat freeing her brothers. Chopper handed Reiji his raid suit. Carrot also gave Yonji his, Cosette passed Niji his, and Sanjina tossed one to Ichiji.  
  
Sanjina, Nami, Carrot, and Chopper stood as they prepare for the counterattack.  
  
    “Ok, let them do the rest by themselves…” Nami said as she held out her weapon.  
  
Bege, Gotti and Vito raised their launcher, directing towards panicking Yonko, who was in greatest depth of dilemma, reminiscing her past, her childhood.  
  
    “Adios, Big Mom!”


	26. Titanic Rage of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [The Bege’s pirates shot the launcher… however their attack was proven failed. Thankfully, the Vinsmokes decided to ally with Sanjina as they defend her from Charlotte’s family. Little did everyone knew, there are also an eerie and shocking event happening in Baratie.]

The disappearance of Big Mom’s life-saver and the little children were set in sixty-three years ago. In the hidden heart of a giant old hag, Big Mom roared out in wrath and sorrow as her hands were holding the broken picture frame of Mother Caramel.  
  
Bege, Gotti, and Vito held out their launchers directly at Big Mom. They pulled the trigger, then within a second the launcher was released. While covering their ears, Charlotte family stood panicking as the Straw Hats stood with hopeful look.  
  
    ‘Mother, I’ll make everyone big one day! And then, let’s all sit around that table again…, but there are still many people who don’t listen…! That last photo of you mother,…. they broke it!! I’ll never forgive the Straw Hats!!!’  
  
Big Mom released another banshee-like roars destroying the launchers in process, much to Bege and his gang’s shock and horror. Straw Hats’ mouths were open wide at such turn of event.  
  
    “No..!!”  
  
Katakuri formed the bubble mochi and spread all to his siblings. And just in time… Caesar appeared with a large mirror.  
  
    “We gotta skedaddle, you lot! Go into the mirror!” Caesar scowled.  
  
However, as they all turned to the mirror and began to storm off, Big Mom’s another scream brought stronger pressure, breaking the mirror glass. Caesar, Fire Tank pirates and Straw Hats’ face were paled out of horror and shock.  
  
    ‘WHAAAAAAAAAT?!’  
  
And the next thing they knew, they were surrounded by approaching army of Big Mom’s children. Bege then morphed himself into a large castle for the allied force to hide temporarily. However, the Charlotte siblings strikes again as they captured Nami, Chopper, Carrot and other crews. Sanjina growled as she silently gestured her family for their help.  
  
    “Where do you think you’re going, young lady?”  
  
Sanjina turned to see Perospero approaching with conniving smile. Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji glanced at one another nodded their head in unison as they held their capsule, transformed their formal suits into their battle raid ones.  
  
    ‘Oh yes… Germa Science… so thats their shape-memory armor….’ The first-born son of Charlotte family mused.  
  
The rest of Big Mom pirates raised their guns and fired at them. However, their shot went futile as the Vinsmokes charged at them. Ichiji raised his fist and with a powerful shockwave he struck it on Perospero’s face. Reiji kicked Smoothie behind, releasing Nami. Yonji jumped and disarmed Daifuku, loosening his grip on Carrot. Niji used his electric attacks on Oven as Chopper was free to run. Sanjina hurriedly went and grabbed Cosette’s hand.  
  
    “Lets’ go!!”  
  
Cosette nodded her head as she ran along with her.  
  
But they heard another gunshot as they quickly turned to see one of Big Mom’s crews shot at Niji’s goggles, breaking the lens.  
  
    “NIJI!!!” Sanjina yelled as Cosette screamed out of terror.  
  
Niji only took off his goggles and threw it away, much to his brothers and others’ confusion. He smirked as he turned to see the attacker, revealing his light, steel-colored blue eyes with black retina, instead of white. His eyes were fully restored, finally escaped from blindness.  
  
    “Oi, where do you think you’re shooting at?” Niji grinned.  
  
Vinsmoke Judge’s eyes were widened at the sudden recovery of his son’s eyesight. Reiji and Yonji smiled widely. Ichiji blinked his eyes as he secretly glanced at Sanjina, who only laughed heartily. Cosette sighed in relief, her hand covered her mouth preventing overwhelming emotions.  
  
    “Now… I can see everything…,” Niji the proceeded to kicked the pirate, “thanks to my sister!”  
  
Judge narrowed his eyes and looked at his ‘estranged’ daughter briefly in disbelief. Sanjina healed Niji’s vision within short days… which was almost impossible. Katakuri stood in front of Sanjina, raised his arms, with devil fruit power, to attack her. She growled as her legs began to flare.  
  
    “Diable Jambe,” she jumped and formed her heels into a crimson, fiery steel, “  BLOODY MARY SHOT!”  
  
Her flaming heels kicked Katakuri’s mochi arms, melting them in process.  
  
    “Let’s go guys!!!” Sanjina yelled out as she ran to her crews.  
  
Sanjina and her family stormed off inside the castle Bege has morphed into. Straw Hats all dragged her in as Nami hugged her.  
  
    “Sanjina!!!! I’m so glad you’re safe!”  
  
    “Nami…. I’m sorry I made you worried…” The Straw Hat cook smiled.  
  
The captain Luffy was quite impressed at Bege turned himself into an enormous castle.  
  
    “You’re awesome, Bege! I didn’t know you could turn into such a huge castle!”  
  
    “This ain’t the time to be singing and dancing! Look around you,” Captain of Fire Tank sighed, “our assassination plot, one whole year in the making, went up in smoke! This is the first time I’ve mucked up an assassination…”  
  
    “Yohohoho, the Four Emperor really are on a different level, aren’t they?” Brook said calmly.  
  
    “No isn't the time for calm chit-chat, damn it! Haven’t you figured that out?!” Capone Bege yelled.  
  
    “Well, no what?” Jinbe chimed in.  
  
    “This castle is literally me! It’s pretty sturdy, but it isn’t impregnable! If this castle gets destroyed, I die. And if that happens, the castle disappears, you all get tossed out as monster chow!” Bege explained with grim expression.  
  
Nami and Chopper hugged each other, frightened.  
  
    “Outside, hell awaits us… and if we don’t get moving, hell will come for us!”  
  
Sanjina’s face grew slightly paled, concerned of Pudding since he had betrayed his family to protect her.  
  
    “It’s not MY fault, Bege,” Caesar spoke, “those launchers are the most cutting-edge you’ll find anywhere in this world, and—”  
  
Before he could finish his explanation, Bege suddenly spat his blood and collapsed, surprising his wife Chiffon, and Luffy.  
  
    “Oi, Bege! What the hell happened all of a sudden?!” Luffy asked.  
  
    “Are you okay, hon?!” Chiffon approached to him, concerned.  
  
Bege’s hand pointed out the window, directing at outside. Luffy looked up and gritted his teeth.  
  
    “Big Mom’s regained her senses!”  
  
Everyone were tensed.  
  
    “Every last one of you…., GET OUT!!!!” Big Mom growled in seething fury, punching the castle wall.  
  
Bege groaned in pain as his crews and his wife called him out in alarm. Luffy also heard Cosette calling out for Sanjina.  
  
    “Princess!!! Wait! Where do you think you’re going?!” Cosette asked as she held Sanjina’s arms with trembling hands.  
  
    “I’m going out to bring Pudding inside… he helped me after all…..” Sanjina frowned in serious mood.  
  
    “All by yourself?! It’s ridiculous! You’ll get killed!” Reiji warned.  
  
    “Like I give a damn about it…!” She kept trying to drag herself away from Cosette’s grip.  
  
This time, Niji and Yonji came and blocked her.  
  
    “Woah, woah!!! Hold your roll, sister,” Yonji cut off, “I don’t want you get all harmed again from that CHUMP siblings!”  
  
    “I know that CHUMP fiancé helped you, but if you go outside you’ll get ruined!” Niji added.  
  
Judge glanced at Sanjina who was still stubborn with leaving the castle. He closed his eyes, finding the reason why he once locked her in a tower of Germa castle. His failure of daughter… looked so much like her deceased mother, Sora. He, for the first time, felt a fear that someday… his daughter would leave like her mother did. Because how she was “weak” like Sora.  
  
King of Germa opened his eyes again and saw Sanjina in a wedding dress. Even in such situation, she still insisted on protecting her mother’s dress.  
  
    “Do as you wish…” Judge spoke.  
  
His word caused a silence around Sanjina.  
  
    “WHAT?!?!?!?!?!” Reiji, Niji, and Yonji shrieked.  
  
Ichiji only glared as Sanjina looked at her father.  
  
    “It seems I have misjudged your strength, Sanjina,” Judge restrained himself from shaking, “go and do whatever you want for all I care.”  
  
Straw Hats glared at Judge for his cold remark. Even in such event, he still remained ruthless to his own daughter. However, what came next was unexpected. Sanjina, all of sudden, embraced her father much to his surprise despite the poker face he formed. She smiled widely.  
  
    “Thank you…” Sanjina grinned happily, resembling her mother.  
  
Judge inhaled and exhaled his breath, suppressing his emotions.  
  
    “I’ll go with you!” Luffy added as he stood beside Sanjina.  
  
    “Me too!!!” Other Straw Hat crews joined in.  
  
The princess of Germa smiled as she looked at her crews, appreciating them. Now, Reiji sighed in relief as Niji and Yonji loosened their grip on Sanjina.  
  
Little did they knew, the red-haired prince disposed himself from the crown and walked towards the secluded area inside the castle. In the pocket of his raid suit, Ichiji pulled out wireless beeper with a button. He pressed it and spoke at the mic.  
  
    “Germa 66, battle ready in Chateau…” Ichiji directed with stone-cold expression.  
  
Outside the castle, Big Mom was furiously attacking the Big Father castle as Charlotte siblings were waiting for their enemies to come out. Katakuri has used his devil fruit power and blocked the cannons of Bege’s castle. However, they weren’t exactly targeting Bege, since he was soon to be killed by their mother. They would want to see how their brother Pudding's bride can fight.  
  


* * *

  
Meanwhile in Sambas Region of East blue, where the ocean-going restaurant Baratie was located, the cooks were resting at the kitchen in middle deck. Although the restaurant was expanded with headquarters with the addition of two other ships owned by Patty and Carne, every cook’s mood were beyond upset. It’s because of the newspaper they received, in relating to their favourite sous chef, Sanjina, who was kept in hostage into a marriage.  
  
    “Shit…, this is madness…. Our Sanjina, getting hitched?!” Carne groaned.  
  
    “Straw Hats, they better be there to protect our girl!” Patty growled.  
  
Just then, they heard the elder man entering the kitchen with strict expression.  
  
    “Owner Zeff, can you believe this? Sanjina’s getting married to Big Mom’s son!!!” Patty scowled bitterly.  
  
    “Believe in her crews for now….” Sanjina’s adoptive father sighed.  
  
While he was always strict one, he taught Sanjina with many training to made her into a strong, independent woman. He had found her as a great potential with surviving skills as much as how she endured many prejudice that had struck her; men once looked down on her just because she was the only female in Baratie, and due to her abnormal charm and beauty she was often called as “witch”. Zeff wasn’t the only one who’s been protective to her. Years went by, twenty cooks loved her as their sister.  
  
    “But then again, Owner Zeff… don’t you find something strange around Sambas Region?”  
  
Zeff frowned at Carne’s question.  
  
    “Since three days ago when he heard the knew of her marriage, I’ve seen some strange men in suit spying on here Baratie…”  
  
Speaking of men in suit, Zeff sensed the presence as he gestured all cooks to stop what they were doing as they walked downstairs. Today, he haven’t seen any customer entering the restaurant. Narrowing his eyes, looked around outside Baratie.  
  
    “To what purpose you all have here in peaceful restaurant?”  
  
As Zeff questioned, he saw group of men in black Germa 66 suit. All the chefs were tensed as they encountered the intruders. Behind the men in suits, they found more spies appeared.  
  
    “Who the hell are you?!” Patty yelled.  
  
    “… we are just obeying the commands received from our king…,” one man in Germa 66 replied in robotic tone, “to eliminate every part of princess Sanjina’s new residence.”  
  
Zeff only glared as other chefs roared out angrily.  
  
    “Her biological father?! What a bullshit! She wouldn’t want that!!!!” Carne added along with Patty.  
  
The head chef of Baratie only closed his eyes, then opened.  
  
    “Then go back and tell your ruler this; …. father knows best to bring light to their daughter…, and he failed with it!!”  
  
The Germa 66 spies charged at the chefs and they fought, defending the Baratie.  
  
Throughout the battle, only couple of spies were taken down but half of chefs were exhausted. When one particular Germa soldier came in view and was about to attack Zeff, he was hit but a large metallic weapon. Owner Zeff and other chefs looked at the dead soldiers with bewildered look as they turned to see the source of help.  
  
There was a man in open white jacket with a red sea-serpent dragon in each side with a green shirt underneath, gray jeans matching with a jacket. A gray headband with blue strips around his black short hair. A man has pair of tonfa tipped with heavy iron balls match with the size of cannonballs.  
  
    “Gin…” Zeff’s eyes were slightly widened at the familiar man.  
  
Then they heard a loud sound of giant flying fish bikers approaching. One tall man hopped off from his ride and stood beside the man with pair of iron-steeled weapon. The large, muscular man has blond hair, wearing dark outfits what bikers usually wears. He was holding a large harpoon gun in his hand, ready to attack.  
  
    “W-who are you?” Patty and Carne asked.  
  
    “Haha~! Handsome—no, I mean—Duval!!! Enters to defend our Black Leg Sister’s home!”  
  
Both Gin and Duval stood as Germa 66 soldiers were charging at them.  
  
    ‘Sanjina-san…’ Gin smiled.  
  
    “Black Leg sister…’ Duval grinned.  
  
They raised their weapons and stormed off, prepare to protect Baratie with other chefs.  
  
    “Today, we’re repaying our debts!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys~! I'm back~! Well, earlier than I thought.... I might kept organizing plots and update chapters as soon as I can, because I just decided to let my creativity kicked in and the story will be different than canon. Enjoy reading~, and don't forget to put your thoughts in comment~!


	27. Wicked & Bewitching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Finding no way out, the allied forces needed some more time to escape. Vinsmokes agreed to block Big Mom while Straw Hats and others could fight her children. However, Sanjina remembered her training days in Kamabakka kingdom, deciding she should finally be able to take down Charlotte siblings.]

The castle was quaking again by Big Mom’s attack. Straw Hats frowned as the piece of ceiling was about to collapse. Nami and Chopper hugged each other out of fear, Carrot and Pedro held their weapon out to fight, Brook and Jinbei were contemplating what to do, Sanjina and Luffy argued who should stay in the castle while other went out.  
  
    “GET OUT HERE, BEGE!!! STRAW HATS!!!!” Big Mom yelled in anger.  
  
Decided to try to talk out of her mother, Chiffon opened the window, showing herself to Big Mom.  
  
    “Wait, Mama!!! It’s me,” Chiffon called out, “Bege is my husband, and we even have a child Please, spare us and overlook this!”  
  
But her face only stimulated her mother’s anger.  
  
    “Chiffon, you look exactly like Lola as usual…,” then she gave another blow on the castle wall, “I TOLD YOU NOT TO SHOW THAT FACE!!!!!!!”  
  
While Big Mom kept attacking the castle, her children were waiting for a moment of the castle being destroyed, so they could attack Straw Hats and Vinsmoke family.  
  
    “If the castle is destroyed, Bege will die,” Amande began calmly, “and everyone inside will be thrown out…!”  
  
    “Don’t let a single one of them get away…!!” Daifuku growled.  
  
Katakuri narrowed his eyes.  
  
    “They turned the wedding ceremony and the tea party… into such a mess…”  
  
    “It looks like we’ve been seriously underestimated. Let’s hang them up as an example to the rest of the world.” Smoothie smirked.  
  
    “Pudding, that brat… he even think of betraying us for that girl…” Oven muttered as he glanced back at where Pudding had his wrists and ankles stuck on the ground by Perospero’s candies.  
  
    “Don’t worry, brother,” Perospero mused at Pudding, “we will meet your so-called fiancee again soon~!”  
  
Pudding glared as he growled.  
  
As Big Mom punched another to the castle wall, Bege collapsed on the floor groaning in pain. The castle was quaking a little, surprising others again. Cosette yelped in surprise before she felt a strong arms—which belonged to a certain blue-haired brother of Sanjina—protectively surrounding her. Unable to see another pain from his ally, Luffy decided to fight the Yonko alone.  
  
    “You know what?! It’s better if I just go out and kick her—”  
  
Before he could leave, Nami had Chopper catch their captain.  
  
    “Whoa, whoa, whoa!!! Hold it, Luffy!!! Don’t just go out and start a reckless fight! Listen, we came here to retrieve Sanjina! Also, we managed to get a transcript of the poneglyph, and fulfilled Sanjina’s wish to save her family! If we have to fight, we should think what to do without have ourselves killed!!!” Nami reasoned.  
  
    “But look at Bege!! What are you saying we should do then?! He’s taking all the attacks aimed at us, you know!!”  
  
Bege was coughing blood, hissed in pain as Big Mom’s attack affected him. His crews and his wife came, greatly concerned of him.  
  
    “God dammit… only you guys succeeding while we fail miserably…, I can’t live this down…” He bitterly spat.  
  
    “Wait a second, Bege-san!!! You’re not going to drag us down with you, are you?!” Brook screeched in horror.  
  
    “Hey, I also did everything I was supposed to do!! Give me back my heart now!!” Caesar  complained, irritated.  
  
    “Dragging you down, huh… not a bad idea… from the very start, I didn’t care what happened to you guys. But my precious subordinates…, my beloved wide and son…. they are also here…,” Bege growled, “There’s no way in hell I’d let them all die!!!”  
  
Chiffon and his subordinates were visibly moved by his words.  
  
    “There’s only one way for everyone to survive…,” they all were attentive to Bege, “since this room is inside me, … whether I lean over or fall down you will all be affected by it…. the same goes on if I return to my normal human form.”  
  
Sanjina’s expression turned grim.  
  
    “Here’s the plan…, I will return to a ‘human’ with all of you inside…!! Caesar will carry ,e and escape through the air…!!”  
  
    “HEY!! WHY ARE YOU PUTTING MY LIFE ON THE LINE!!! THAT PLAN’S SUICIDAL!!!” Caesar exclaimed.  
  
Caesar continued whining while explaining the possible fail of the plan. Sanjina, with grave look on her face, took off the white heels.  
  
    “Answer some questions before you leave.”  
  
She turned to see Judge.  
  
    “… you are the one who filled emotions into your brothers, right?”  
  
With no words, Sanjina nodded her head, admitting she was the one who taught her twin brothers various emotions.  
  
    “………did you healed Niji’s eyes, also?”  
  
At Judge’s next question, Sanjina nodded her head.  
  
    “….yes….. with a help of a girl who I grew fond of as my sister.” She replied as she glanced at Cosette.  
  
Within long silence, Judge asked the last question.  
  
    “… why wasting your time saving us…, whom you hate, try to avoid, fallen into the foe’s trap…?!”  
  
Sanjina’s expression turned slightly softened.  
  
    “Hatred… is a strong word, the only emotion which I cannot feel, nor understand so well.”  
  
Judge narrowed his eyes as she continued in reserved tone.  
  
    “ and if I let you all die……. the sky, a sanctuary where mother rests, will wail.”  
  
His eyes slightly twitched as she mentioned Sora. Within long silence, she found this moment a good time to confess. So, Sanjina finally found her voice brave enough to speak her inner truth.  
  
    “In honesty, I obediently returned and filled my brothers’ hearts emotions…. as my ultimate vengeance,” She smiled, finally able to confess, “bestowing my brothers a gift of capability… to feel a great pain in emotions…”  
  
Reiji blinked his eyes, unexpected by her confession. Ichiji and Niji frowned a little, while Yonji’s eyes were widened a bit.  
  
    “…yet…, even when many years passed, I’ve grown so fond of them. If I let them become an unfeeling creatures and let myself becoming a wretched, petty woman who would laugh at the pain, the death of her own relatives…, he would be appalled.” Sanjina frowned.  
  
She remembered the last word of her mother Sora, and the last time she shared with her adoptive father, Zeff.  
  
     ** _“Sanjina…….. my daughter…, you possess rare beauty, love, in here,” Sora’s hand gently touched her daughter’s chest before it landed to her side, “… never lose it…”_**  
  
**_“Sanjina…, don’t catch a cold…” Zeff smiled._**  
  
    “I refuse to live a life where I cannot face him…, and my mother in afterlife…”  
  
Then, Sanjina formed a bright smile, once again resembling her own mother.  
  
    “Thank you…, for becoming our father.”  
  
Judge’s eyes were wide, briefly remembered his wife Sora’s last word before she passed away.  
  
     ** _“Thank you…, for granting me wonderful children…”_**  
  
Forming a poker-faced expression, Judge turned away without any words. Reiji only smiled. As Caesar and Bege continued to argue, King of Germa marched towards the gate with his sons.  
  
    “Open the gate…”  
  
Both Bege and Caesar turned to him.  
  
    “Gang Bege…, until you and Caesar make an escape through the air, we Germa will undertake the job of escorting you.”  
  
    “WHY THE HELL DO YOU DECIDE WHAT I DO?! YOUR OVERBEARING ATTITUDE REALLY HASN’T CHANGED, JUDGE!!” Caesar screamed angrily.  
  
    “That’s right…, Germa is also able to fly through the air, huh…,” Bege spoke between his painful groan, “…then it’s fine to leave you here?”  
  
    “Yes…” Judge nodded his head.  
  
Luffy also decided to fight.  
  
    “Ok!! If it’s to buy time, I’ll help o—”  
  
Before he can finish, Sanjina stopped him.  
  
    “It’s fine, Luffy…,” she smiled calmly, “let them handle for now…”  
  
Caesar tried to complain, but Bege squeezed his heart. The mad scientist immediately obeyed as Bege formed back in usual form, causing the castle to disappear as Germa 66 charged at Big Mom. Big Mom pirates took it as their opportunity to attack them.  
  
    “The castle has disappeared!!” They all raised their guns and shot at them.  
  
However, Vinsmoke Family has blocked their bullets. Big Mom grinned widely as she grabbed the Prometheus.  
  
    “Heavenly fire!!!!” She formed a flame as she grabbed Prometheus, throwing towards Caesar and Bege, but Reiji blocked.  
  
The crown prince of Germa groaned as he was tossed aside by Big Mom.  
  
    “Reiji!!!”  
  
Niji turned as he stopped to help his brother, but Ichiji prevented him.  
  
    “Stop,” Ichiji spoke, his eyes glint mysteriously, “the weak as no place for a war… focus on completing the mission.”  
  
As Niji obeyed and let Caesar and Bege escape with a help of Yonji, Ichiji secretly stood by a closed door of wedding hall.  
  
    “I’ve got some hunting to do…” Ichiji muttered silently as he disappeared to somewhere.  
  
Reiji was surrounded by Big Mom and her pirate crews.  
  
    “Out of my way, I won’t let a single one of you get away,” Big Mom then glanced at Reiji, “Crown Prince of Germa…, I’ll start with you!!!”  
  
All of sudden, Luffy and Sanjina left from Bege’s body, surprising Caesar. Captain of Straw Hat raised his fist that has armament haki all over. Sanjina raised her flaming leg.  
  
    “Gomu-Gomu no….”  
  
    “Diable Jambe ‘Crosse’…”  
  
Luffy’s giant fist and Sanjina’s flared leg blocked Big Mom’s another attack.  
  
    “ELEPHANT GUN!!  
  
    “STRIKE!!!”  
  
Straw Hats were screaming in horror as Nami and Chopper embraced one another in fear.  
  
    “THEY WENT OUT!! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO NOW?!?!?!”  
  
Pedro raised his swords as Carrot’s gloved paws formed an electricity. Jinbei even prepared to fight along as they also went out. Groaning out of exhaustion, Nami held out her weapon as Chopper and Brook reluctantly agreed to escape from Bege’s body. Cosette, who also decided to help, followed them.  
  
    “SANJINA!!! I’ll leave those Big Mom pirates to you, is that ok?!” Luffy asked.  
  
She nodded her head as she landed on the floor where the fire surrounded her. Nami, Brook, Chopper, Carrot, and Cosette stood around her. Sanjina looked down at her dress. Despite such a commotion, she considered a miracle that she hasn’t tainted her mother’s wedding dress. Then…, she remembered her time of two years in Kamabakka Kingdom…  


* * *

  
  
_“So… in your past….., you were once called as witch, huh?” Ivankov tilted his head._  
  
_“…yes….” Sanjina nodded her head._  
  
_The ruler of Kamabakka kingdom made a thought for a while, then he grinned widely and so did other Okamas._  
  
_“Why don’t you use that epithet as your advantage?”_  
  
_Sanjina frowned, unable to understand what the Okama leader just said._  
  
_“You were being called as ‘witch’, just because your rare beauty, your strength are different than any other women. And here’s a phenomenal rule during battle…. a woman does not ‘start’ a fight…, but they can ‘end’  it.”_  
  
_Raised her one eyebrows, Sanjina decided to take that advice as she would someday find it helpful to become worthy as a strong, independent woman Zeff wanted her to be, and a strong crew of Straw Hat for she would vow to protect ever since Ace’s death reached to her._  
  
_“Alright…,” Sanjina then prepared herself, “continue train me all you want… I don’t give a damn whether you all will either turn me into a man, or a transvestite!!! BRING IT ON!!!!”_

 

* * *

  
Sanjina sighed at such memory. She glanced down at the dress she was wearing then looked up.  
  
    “Nami, …. Cosette…” She called them out.  
  
    “Yes?” Both Nami and Cosette responded, questioning look on their face as they turned to Straw Hat cook.  
  
Then, Sanjina took off her wedding dress and her bridal veil, surprising others. Pedro immediately turned away as Brook blushed, freaking out. Carrot blinked her eyes.  
  
    “What the—?!”  
  
As Sanjina undressed herself from the dress she gently handed to Nami, earrings, hairpins, stockings, and a bridal veil to Cosette. Now, she was on white corset with a very short tulle skirt, diamond necklace, and a pair of black high heels. She untied her hair, letting it down to her back.  
  
    “Nami, Cosette… take a good care of my mother’s wedding mementos.” She smiled at them.  
  
Nami and Cosette nodded their head.  
  
    “We promise.” Cosette smiled back.  
  
    “Now…, you go girl!” Nami cheered as Sanjina marched through the fiery path.  
  
Due to the fire around, Charlotte siblings cannot see what’s actually surrounding them. Katakuri squinted his eyebrows as Smoothie looked at him.  
  
    “Brother? What’s wrong?”  
  
Katakuri pointed at the direction, where the fire was in front of them. All siblings turned their attention where he was directing to. Even Pudding narrowed his eyes. Then, they all saw the dark silhouette of a woman approaching. Back from sending Bege and Caesar to the Fire Tank’s hideout, Judge, Niji, and Yonji stood beside Reiji. They also glanced at the shadow of woman approaching to Charlotte siblings. As the fire shifted to both side, Sanjina revealed herself.  
  
Charlotte siblings were beyond surprised to see Sanjina, unharmed from the fire as she was wearing nothing but corset with tulle skirt and par of high heels. Pudding’s eyes were widened, ecstatic to see her safe but at the same time worried. Reiji blinked his eyes, Niji and Yonji’s eyes were wide as their mouth hung opened.  
  
    “Sanjina?” Reiji blurted.  
  
    “HEY, HEY, HEY!!!! WHAT’S WITH THAT OUTFIT?!” Niji and Yonji exclaimed, blushed at the sight of Sanjina and her rather provocative look.  
  
Some of Charlotte sisters and brothers would have blushed, but Katakuri sensed the unknown aura around Sanjina. As they raised their weapons to fight her brothers, Sanjina prevented them as she stood in front of her family, glaring.  
  
    “Stop…,” Sanjina growled, “they are not your opponent.”  
  
Her brothers could only look at her in concern and so did Pudding. Perospero raised his eyebrows in amusement.  
  
    “And who would be when they are not?”  
  
Sanjina glared harder.  
  
    “…I will.” She replied in serious tone.  
  
Within short silence, Perospero, Daifuku, Oven, Mont D’ Or, Smoothie, Galette and younger siblings laughed at her.  
  
    “You think you can stop this entire crews of Yonko?” Smoothie asked with amused smirk.  
  
    “Yes.” Sanjina replied without hesitation.  
  
Judge looked skeptical as he wondered how can his estranged daughter can fight with no weapon or raid suit on. Reiji only frowned as Niji and Yonji silently begged Sanjina to stop, but to no avail. Katakuri inwardly wanted to warn his siblings but he found it useless since he knew they wouldn’t listen to him. Even Amande were slightly disturbed by Sanjina’s intimidating aura.  
  
    “You are now lucky to be my new candy victim, young lady~!” Perospero snickered.  
  
    “And to have your head hung up on our wall!” Smoothie sneered.  
  
But Sanjina wasn’t buying their threat.  
  
    “I’m not a patient woman, bitches.” She snarled.  
  
With an angry roar, Daifuku had his siblings directed to attack the girl.  
  
    “GET HER!!”  
  
Big Mom pirates ran towards Sanjina.  
  
    “SANJINA-SAN, NO!!!!!” Pudding yelled, feared for her life.  
  
    “SANJINA!!!!!” Reiji, Niji, and Yonji screamed.  
  
She only stood, readied herself. Sanjina saw Bishop Bobbin approached to attack, raised his swords. In a quick speed, Sanjina stormed towards him and landed a hard kick on his face as she formed a magenta-colored flames around her leg, instead of crimson.  
  
    “Beldam Jambe…,” Sanjina began, “Éclair Rouge*!!!!”  
  
Then she handstand on the ground, spinning her wine-colored flaming legs as they struck on Big Mom pirate crews, sending them flying outside Whole Cake chateau, leaving only eleven siblings of Charlotte family. Judge’s eyes were widened at unexpected change of events as Reiji, Niji, and Yonji were shocked.  
  
    “EHHHHHHHHHHH?!?!?!?!?!” Reiji, Niji and Yonji shrieked, astonished.  
  
Sanjina stood as she faced Charlotte Siblings.  
  
    “Who’s next?” She grinned a little.  
  
With no hesitation, Mont D’ Or and Cracker charged at her. The 19th son of Charlotte family used his devil fruit and manipulated the pages of book to capture Sanjina, but she used her flared legs and burned the pages in process and she landed a blow on his cheek. Mont D’ Or collapsed on the floor, unconscious. Just then, Katakuri approached, preventing his siblings from attacking her.  
  
    “Wait,” Katakuri began in grave tone, “you all should step aside.”  
  
Sanjina raised her eyebrows.  
  
    “I’ll handle the woman…” Katakuri spoke.  
  
She smiled for she recognized who he was.  
  
    “Charlotte Katakuri…, we meet again huh…,” Sanjina bent her knees, readied, “…come on…, try me…”  
  
Within silence, Katakuri narrowed his eyes as he saw a brief future. Where, she will dodge every shots he threw. Sanjina remained silent, letting him attack first. He first used his devil fruit power and captured her legs. Luckily, Jinbe came and used his Fishmen karate, disarming his power with seawater.  
  
    “Jinbe, thank you!” Sanjina grinned as she approached closer to Katakuri.  
  
Katakuri used his jellybeans to shot wherever she might dodge, but with her observant haki, she successfully missed all the shots and quickly jumped high, above him.  
  
    “Beldam Jambe!!!!”  
  
Her legs were once again flaming. But this time, the flames were the mixture of black and magenta. Her body spins and stuck one leg struck out, and was ready to kick against the second-born son of Charlotte family.  
  
    “GUILLOTINE SHOT!!!!”  
  
And her legs collided against Katakuri’s blocking arms. He winced at the strong pressure of her attack and as her leg pressed with more energy, it strike his head as his body was collapsed on the floor, surprising others around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sanjina took off her dress and now become a one badass beautiful witch!!! Beldam is an archaic word means "witch", the word bel is from old french meaning "beautiful". Eclair means "lightning" and Rouge means "red" in french. You all will see shocking events in next chapter..... once again, thanks for reading and always looking for your thoughts in comments~!


	28. All's Fair in Love & War.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Sanjina defeated Katakuri, proving herself strong. She also set Pudding free as she needed to help Luffy defeating Big Mom. Seeing Luffy, Sanjina, and others almost defeated, two things happened. One, Pudding’s unexpected decision. Two, the sudden gunshot heard throughout the wedding hall.]

Her legs collided against Katakuri’s blocking arms. He winced at the strong pressure of her attack and as her leg pressed with more energy, it strike his head as his body was collapsed on the floor, surprising others around them. Nami and Chopper yelled “YES!!!” as Cosette watched Sanjina with wide, admiring eyes. Reiji, Niji, and Yonji’s eyes and mouth hung open, astonished to see Sanjina’s strength. Judge’s eyes were also wide, as he refreshed his memories of his daughter in younger years, where she was branded as a “failure”, or being weak like her own mother.  
  
On the other hand, Charlotte siblings were beyond panicking to see their brother Katakuri defeated by princess of Germa. Mont D’ Or and Cracker ran to see if their brother was still alive. When they see, Katakuri’s hand moved Sanjina groaned.  
  
    “Now what?”  
  
Katakuri find his strength enough to stand up, glancing at her. His head was blood-stained with minor injuries. Pudding looked concerned, still fearful of Sanjina’s life. However, what came next was unexpected.  
  
    “You can untie Pudding now,” Katakuri said as he stared at Sanjina, “go ahead.”  
  
Sanjina blinked her eyes. Nodded her head, she made her way to Pudding, used her flaming legs and broke Perospero’s candy that bound Pudding. Other siblings held their weapon towards her, but Katakuri stopped them.  
  
    “Stop…,” Katakuri began, “…she is not the kind to be defeated by all of you at once.”  
  
Finding his grim expression, all siblings obeyed as they had seen how Sanjina defeated him without any weapon or raid suit on like her brothers. As Sanjina freed Pudding, she told him to stay away from Big Mom and others as they were still fighting.  
  
    “Stay away, Pudding. I’m going to help Luffy now.”  
  
Before she was about to leave, Pudding grabbed her wrist. She turned around and saw his three eyes glint in anxiety and concern. He looked like as if he wanted to say something but he bit his lips then spoke.  
  
    “…. Just, be safe.” Pudding managed to speak.  
  
    “I will.” Sanjina nodded her head as she ran to Luffy.  
  
Losing his strength to keep standing, Katakuri collapsed on the floor as his siblings helped him sat up. Little did they knew, Pudding made an unreadable expression as he cautiously tried to approach to his mother secretly, his hands clenching into a fist and his third eyes glowed. Reiji watched Sanjina leaving as Niji and Yonji stood up to help their sister. Remaining Straw Hats also stormed off.  
  
    “Wait! I’ll also help her!” Even Cosette followed them after.  
  
Luffy was confronting Big Mom with his Elephant Gun, but Sanjina tried to drag him away. But Big Mom’s outburst caused Luffy to snap.  
  
    “You told me back on Fishman Island, didn’t you, Straw Hat?! ‘I’ll beat you up’, was it?! And on this island; ‘I’ll be the one wins in the end’, right?! And you still want to run?! Spineless!!”  
  
Luffy growled. He broke free from Sanjina’s grasp and stormed towards the Yonko.  
  
    “None of what I said was mistaken, Big Mom,” He unleashed his Gear Fourth, in a form of a Bound Man, “The one that’s be Pirate King in the end… isn’t you!!!!”  
  
    “Little brat!!” Big Mom cackled loudly.  
  
Unleashing his Gear Fourth, Luffy used his elastic force and raised his large arm. Big Mom also planted the Armament Haki around her raising arm. Then, their fist were ready to strike against one another as they yelled to one another.  
  
    “I WILL BE THE ONE THE BECOME A PIRATE KING!!!”  
  
Their fist collided against one another with such enormous strength. The friction between their fist caused the shockwave around them.  
  
    “After defeating Kaido, you will be the next!!!” Luffy growled.  
  
Big Mom scoffed. Realizing he used too much haki in Gear Fourth, he unconsciously reverted back to his normal form as Sanjina caught him.  
  
    “Kaido, you said?! Maaaamamama…, you lot will never take down that creature. Like I said,” Big Mom cackled again, “who said your little shits could even dream of getting out of my territory?!”  
  
Sanjina stopped beside Luffy, raised her flaming legs once again. But she was stopped as Judge stepped forward, raised his spear as he prepared himself to attack the Yonko.   
  
    “Our dreams are dust!! What am I to say to the ghosts that have not even land to step foot on after those sixty-six short days of hope?! We entrusted you with the ambition that has aged for three hundred years, the chagrin, of our people!!”  
  
He jumped and attempted to stab Big Mom…, however instead of injuring her, the spear’s blade was gradually breaking into pieces, much to his dismay.  
  
    “Judge,” Big Mom grinned, “have no fear… die in peace. I’ll make sure to use your scientific powers… to make this world a peaceful place!!!”  
  
Using her devil fruit power, she grabbed her homie Zeus, forming the electric bolt and threw against the king of Germa. Judge tried to block her attack, but it was too strong for him to resist as he was thrown to the ground, groaning in pain as Sanjina and her siblings noticed. Niji and Yonji ran towards Judge to help him up as they decided to fight against Yonko.  
  
    “Peaceful, my fucking ass,” Sanjina growled raised her flaming leg, “discarding your kids as your lowly offspring…, AND you call yourself a BIG MOM!!!”  
  
Her angry outburst grabbed Big Mom’s attention.  
  
    “You will not be their mother until you die…, BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO RIGHTS TO BECOME ONE!!!!!!”  
  
Sanjina’s hardhearted words stimulated Big Mom’s fury, much to Straw Hats and her brother’s horror. Yet, she remained bold confronting Yonko. Charlotte Siblings watched her with wide eyes as they somehow grew to be ‘marvelled’ by her.  
  
    “Ah…, Blackleg Sanjina…. the princess of Germa huh…,” Big Mom formed a rather maniacal grin, “you gave guts to say such thing to the most powerful mother…”  
  
Big Mom held her cloud homie, forming the same thunder bolts to throw against her. That is, … until everyone heard a gunshot out of nowhere.  
  
    “What the—?! What was that?!” Luffy was quick to response.  
  
    “Luffy!!! Look!!!!”  
  
Hearing Nami’s exclamation, Luffy turned to see Big Mom she was pointing at. Straw Hats, Vinsmokes, and Charlotte siblings saw their mother frozen in horror and shock. She looked down and saw her scraped knees bleeding again. This time, it was increased due to the bullet struck inside with large hole. In panic state, Big Mom turned to see her 35th son holding his gunpoint at her with his three eyes glowing dangerously. He was holding his Walker 36 Caliber Percussion revolver.  
  
    “Keep. Your. Hands. Off. My. Bride.” Pudding scowled, gritting his teeth.  
  
They all turned to see Pudding, who was able to confront his own mother. Sanjina’s eyes were wide as Straw Hats’ eyes and mouth were hung open. Charlotte Siblings were no exceptions as he has become a few of them who decided to defy his mother.  
  
    “Pudding, ………. you traitorous brat!” Big Mom roared.  
  
Before she can do anything, Pudding made an eye signal as his two homies, Nitro the Jelly, and Rabiyan the Carpet, appeared behind Big Mom. Nitro transformed himself into a large jelly and latched unto the Yonko, restraining her arms and legs. Pudding hopped on Rabiyan as the carpet flew fast beside Big Mom’s head. He raised his hand, approaching close to her head.  
  
    “W—what do you think you’re doing?!” Big Mom barked, seemingly anxious.  
  
Pudding’s eyes lost its light.  
  
    “Stay still, mother…”  
  
He took off his gloved hands, revealing his long, spider-like fingers. After flexing his hand, it suddenly penetrated Big Mom’s head, much to her and everyone’s shock. Ignoring his mother’s painful howl, he pulled out the film strips of his mother’s memories, which was filled with her childhood…, the last time she had seen Mother Caramel. He could see that her memory strips were blurred due to her gluttonous rage that controlled her, unaware that she had consumed the children and her life-saver.  
  
    “Filter*,” Pudding’s other hand disposed the blur image as the film strip of her memories looked more clear…, where young Big Mom devoured the orphans and mother Caramel, “EDIT!”  
  
Then, Pudding snapped the ‘edited’ memories back inside Big Mom’s head. Charlotte Linlin’s eyes were wide in trembling horror and panic, finally able to remember what REALLY happened to the orphans and her life-saver. Rabiyan flew fast as he let Pudding jumped off as Nitro also reverted back to his normal form and went to his side.  
  
The second panic was about to began.  
  
Luffy and Straw Hats ran to Pudding with questioning look.  
  
    “Oi!!! What did you do to her?!” Luffy asked.  
  
    “Purifying her memories…” Pudding replied.  
  
Katakuri formed countless bubble mochi, handing them to his siblings as Straw Hats and Vinsmokes pulled out their earplugs.  
  
And then, Big Mom released a painful, stricken wail. Guilt, sorrow, self-hatred was combined in her scream that lasted for ten seconds, then… the Yonko’s gigantic body began to get numb, and she collapsed backward on the ground with enormous thud as she was passed out. Completely.  
  
    “Is she really… passed out?” Nami asked, extremely nervous.  
  
Pudding glanced at his mother who was in coma.  
  
    “Yes… she is.” He answered, unaware that his own fists were trembling.  
  
Sanjina noticed and she carefully held his hand, as if to comfort him. Little did she and everyone knew, Bishop Bobbin managed to survived her attack as he was hiding behind the pole, growling.  
  
    ‘Damn it… if our captain’s unconscious…, what would happen to our plan to destroy that king and crown prince of Germa?!’  
  
Bobbin then noticed he was possessing the gun with candy-jacketed bullet, then grinned wildly. He pulled out his revolver and holding the gunpoint to where Sanjina stood beside the Vinsmokes. Feeling the presence, Reiji turned to see Bobbin holding his gunpoint at his sister, eyes widened as he yells.  
  
    “SANJINA!!! BEHIND YOU!!!”  
  
However, Bobbin fired his revolver as he pulled the trigger. The gunshot was heard around the wedding hall. As some of them opened their eyes, they found out Sanjina wasn’t shot. She looked up at the tall, large figure who shielded her from the bullet. Luffy and his crews’ eyes were wide at such unexpected turn of event as Niji, Yonji, and Reiji’s eyes were wide, astonished.  
  
    “………father..?!”  
  
Sanjina’s wide eyes stared at her ‘estranged’ father, who just used his own body to…protect his “weak” daughter. The bullet’s percussive power was able to penetrate the king of Germa’s chest, impaled right through his heart. Within slow motion, the patriarch of Vinsmoke collapsed on the ground, coughing blood.  
  
Niji, Yonji and Reiji approached to their father and so did Sanjina. She then quickly found out where Bobbin was hiding and realized he was about to pull the trigger towards Reiji.  
  
    “REIJI!!!”  
  
Fortunately, the crown prince of Germa was able to dodge the bullet. Luffy, with his angry eyes, stormed towards Bobbin and used his armament haki, punched the assassin right in the face. Sanjina, who was now managed to hold her rational side, asked Yonji and Niji to take injured Judge somewhere safe as Cosette led them a way to the large kitchen.  
  
    “Wait,” Luffy suddenly spoke out to Sanjina, “where’s your another brother?”  
  
Nami knew who he was talking about. Sanjina also noticed her red-haired brother wasn’t around.  
  
At the same time, Smoothie noticed Katakuri’s paled expression. No doubt, he was seeing the future again. Some of his siblings also saw his grim eyes.  
  
    “Katakuri?” Smoothie spoke carefully.  
  
The second-born son of Charlotte family glanced at the gate of wedding hall, then looked at his siblings and others.  
  
    “They’re coming…” He managed to speak.  
  
Straw Hats also glanced at him.  
  
    “Who?” Jinbe asked.  
  
Within several seconds of dead silence, Katakuri replied: “The mythical evil army.”  
  
And they all heard the giant gate of wedding hall destroyed, revealing the army of Germa 66. Hundred soldiers marched in with their weapons. Swords, guns, spears, even some of them brought the advanced weaponry. Nami and Chopper hugged each other out of fear, finally seeing the legendary army of Germa was real, not a myth. Sanjina and her brothers were bewildered, wondering why their army appeared out of nowhere until they saw the dark silhouette of a young man in red raid suit, taking over the control of an army.  
  
    “Ichiji?!”  
  
Vinsmoke Ichiji stood at the front. He formed a manipulative grin as he eyed on Charlotte siblings and unconscious Big Mom. He raised his voice as he commanded the soldiers.  
  
    “Kill them. They murdered the king!”  
  
Luffy’s eyes were frowning. Nami, Chopper, and Brook exclaimed they are now really doomed for real. Reiji squinted his eyebrows in suspicion as Yonji was still confused what was happening. Niji and Cosette held onto one another as the blue-haired prince growled. Pudding blocked Sanjina as if to defend her. Charlotte siblings were extremely alarmed, finding out that they were tricked by second prince of Germa.  
  
Ichiji grinned with a curl of his lips formed on one side, his eyes glint in malevolence and ambition.  
  
    ‘All’s fair… in love and war.’ He mused behind his spiteful, devilish smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNNNN!!!! The real climax has begun!!! Instead of Big Mom, Ichiji is the main antagonist in this fic!!!!! Pudding has his new power of his Devil Fruit, "Filter", meaning cleaning the blurred memories. Oh, and the Tamatebako's explosion is not gonna happen yet... for now....  
> Enjoy reading and don't forget to put up the comments~!


	29. When Eagle Dies By Serpent's Venom...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Ichiji has a full control with his army, commanding them to kill Big Mom Pirates. Straw Hats suggested Charlotte siblings for an alliance to defeat whole Germa 66 army, which they all agreed in order to protect their mother Big Mom who was in coma. Just then, Sanjina wondered who shot Judge and attempted murder on Reiji.]

  
    “Ichiji?!”  
  
Vinsmoke Ichiji stood at the front. He formed a manipulative grin as he eyed on Charlotte siblings and unconscious Big Mom. He raised his voice as he commanded hundreds of soldiers.  
  
    “Kill them. They murdered the king!”  
  
Luffy’s eyes were frowning. Nami, Chopper, and Brook exclaimed they are now really doomed for real. Reiji squinted his eyebrows in suspicion as Yonji was still confused what was happening. Niji and Cosette held onto one another as the blue-haired prince growled. Pudding blocked Sanjina as if to defend her. Charlotte siblings were extremely alarmed, finding out that they were tricked by second prince of Germa.  
  
Ichiji grinned with a curl of his lips formed on one side, his eyes glint in malevolence and ambition.  
  
    ‘All’s fair… in love and war.’ He mused behind his spiteful, devilish smile.  
  
Luffy stood with his fists raised, ready to fight. One Germa soldier approached and questioned his red-haired prince.  
  
    “What about the Straw Hat Pirates, your highness?”  
  
Ichiji observed Straw Hat crews. Especially, Luffy for he found the captain of Straw Hats detestable with some reasons. Ichiji smirked with spiteful attitude as he replied in low tone.  
  
    “Kill them all.”   
  
Straw Hats were tensed as they held out their weapons, or readied their abilities. Charlotte siblings were unsure what to do as Sanjina spoke.  
  
    “Luffy…”  
  
    “Yeah?” Luffy turned to her.  
  
Sanjina hesitantly spoke her idea to her crews and Charlotte Sibling.  
  
    “It makes me hard to say this but… we should offer Big Mom pirates alliance.”  
  
Nami, Brook, and Chopper was panicking at her idea. Carrot’s eyes were wide as Pedro frowned. Jinbei sighed as Luffy blinked his eyes. Charlotte siblings were bewildered and surprised at the same time for the Black Leg has just asked her captain to offer them help with alliance. Straw Hats were allied with Fire Tank pirates and the next thing they knew, Sanjina just suggested Luffy to ally with Charlotte siblings as they are now confronting the same “new” enemies: The army of Germa 66. Luffy then grinned widely.  
  
    “Okay! The more, the better!” Luffy agreed.  
  
Sanjina smiled, thanking him. She turned to Pudding, wordlessly asking if he and his siblings are agreeing. Pudding faced his brothers and sisters, his three eyes were stern but asking for their agreement. Katakuri was silent, then he nodded his head. Soon, other siblings and Sweet Commanders nodded their head, agree to accept the offer of alliance with Straw Hats.  
  
    “Then, its settled!” Luffy stated.  
  
    “Sanjina, stay with your brothers…” Nami told her.  
  
Reiji, Niji, and Yonji grabbed their sister, Chopper and lead them to the kitchen where Judge laid with fatal injury. Sanjina approached to her father, concerned and anxiety written over her face. Chopper hurriedly attempted to stop the blood oozing out from his body as he checked the elder man’s condition.  
  
    “Oh god… he’s bleeding too much…!!” Chopper panicked.  
  
The more Judge bleeds, the more his inhale and exhale grew raspy. Sanjina slowly walked beside him and kneeled down, her expression turned more worried. As she cannot bring the reason why she should either resent, or condemn her father as she remembered her childhood… discovered the true reason behind why she was locked in a tower. Judge opened his eyes and turned his heard towards, watching his daughter’s distressed look as he recalled the memories of his “weak”, or a “fragile” daughter in younger years.  
  


* * *

  
_Weeks after the birth of his quadruplets, Judge has observed his three sons and a daughter. Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji has immediately showed the signs of their superhuman strengths and abilities. They were able to walk, read, and talk quickly to the point their mental age growth has reached to approximately preteen years. However, only his daughter Sanjina… was different from them. She couldn’t walk, or speak any… the scientist even tried edit her blueprints with using drugs along with her brothers. Yet, only she didn’t possessed any superhuman strength._   
  
_“That can’t be…,” the scientist sighed as he reassured his king, “let us wait for her to grow a bit more. There are plenty of time for her to develop along with her brothers.”_   
  
_Judge only nodded his head as he glanced at the crib where his daughter was sleeping peacefully. He slowly leaned a bit and inspected her serene face. Then, as if sensing his presence her pair of large eyes opened and saw her father. Judge flinched slightly as he watched his daughter’s eye colors. His sons have steel-like tone of light blue with difference. Ichiji has icy blue with the hints of pale shade of gray. Niji has a similar shades as Ichiji, but the blue-haired child has metallic light blue, a bit darker than his older twin brother’s. Yonji possessed a light blue with tiny hint of greenish highlight. Sanjina’s… were deep ocean blue as a sapphire… the exact same eye color her mother possessed._   
  
_Little Sanjina silently glanced at Judge who managed to snap back from his thought. Now that he took a closer look, her fair skin, golden blonde hair…, every part of her was the replicated traits of Sora. She smiled as Judge blinked his eyes. As he saw her eyes getting droopy, he walked away leaving a blonde-haired infant closed her eyes and went back to slumber._   
  
  
_Couple of years went by, Judge observed the process of his children’s training. Reiji and Ichiji were always the first as Niji and Yonji tried to catch them up. Judge squinted his eyebrows as he saw Sanjina struggled to keep up with them for she was the slowest in every race._   
  
_“You’re the last again, Sanjina…” Ichiji reminded her with a small frown._   
  
_“Could you get any slower?!” Niji sarcastically yelled._   
  
_Sanjina only looked down in shame and guilt as Reiji sent her a secret glance of sympathy. Even in the training where all of them held their wooden sword, testing their skills one another. Sanjina was hesitant but she had tried to attack Niji, but her wooden sword didn’t inflicted any scratch on his face as it was broken in half instead. She then tried to dodge but ended up let her second twin brother win as he kept hit her with his wooden sword._   
  
_The scientists had the result, explaining the condition of Sanjina._   
  
_“…it appears that princess Sanjina is… well…, as much as it pains me to say these words… there’s no other way to describe her data other than to call her a complete ‘failure’…”_   
  
_Judge’s eyes twitched a little._   
  
_“On paper, all four of their genes were in fact successfully modified… but for some reason, she is the only one whose attributes and measurable have remained almost constant from the time of of her birth.”_   
  
_The king of Germa glared._   
  
_“What are you getting at?” Judge asked, deadpanned but his voice shown a sign of slight paranoid._   
  
_“Princess Sanjina… is simply a normal, regular human being.” The scientist confirmed._   
  
_Judge’s face was slightly paled as he bitterly remembered his bed-ridden wife drugged herself to prevent the genetic modification on her children when she was pregnant. Due to the after-effect of the drug, Sora was heavily ill as she was in the medical ward of Germa Castle. Judge recalled the informations he learned of another effects after she gave birth to Sanjina. As Sora gave birth to their daughter, the drug’s compound would also be inflicted inside Sanjina’s body. And there was a high possibility that she would grow more fragile when she grows up… to the point she might also end up just like her mother. If the genetic modification has successfully conquered the drugs, then she would live long. And when the after-affect of drug was proven to affect his daughter’s health negatively, Judge considered to rearrange the same operation on Sanjina… when she grows up, becoming a mother. For it could also prevent the tragedy on her and her future offsprings._   
  
_Exhaling heavily, Judge stormed away as he temporarily brushing off the thoughts._   
  
  
_During the funeral of Germa Queen Sora, Judge let his sons attend along with Sanjina who was silently and tearfully mourned over her mother’s death. Inhaling back his emotions, Judge took a side-glance towards his “weak” daughter. A little girl who’s no older than seven…, yet she had grown to resemble her own mother… which it gradually increased his paranoia._   
  
  
_And when she was eight years old, the scientists had seen no improvements in Sanjina’s strength. She had only shown many signs of emotions as she bestowed kindness on anyone who approached to her. Whenever she was at the garden, Sanjina would sing as birds land on her fingers singing along with her, feeding mice and small animals with meals she made for them. If this gets on, Judge began to assume she will grow weaker and someday… she would perish away from the world, just like her deceased mother. Thinking of his “fragile” and “weak” daughter dying in young age already made Judge cringe in irrational anxiety and fear._   
  
_And so…, Judge made one way to prevent such event. If she cannot be a strong and powerful princess, she might as well be fated to be shut away from the world. He had Sanjina locked in a highest, secluded tower and chained her ankles so she wouldn’t take one step out of the tower. He then publicly and falsely announced the princess died from incurable disease for she couldn’t be one of the five warriors of Germa._   
  
_Of course, her brothers knew it was all a lie. Judge had informed often, that they secretly went to the high tower where Sanjina was locked into. And yet, Sanjina remained concerned for her brothers more than herself. Judge then dismissed his sons away from the tower as she questioned why she couldn’t go outside._   
  
_“You failed me as a princess of Germa,” Judge began with hardhearted tone of his voice, “but you will not fail me as daughter of my own…”_   
  
_Sanjina blinked her almost teary eyes._   
  
_“W—what have I done… that I would fail you again when I’m not one of my brothers…?”_   
  
_Judge then raised his voice, unleashing his irrational anxiety once again with harsh look._   
  
_“Because you are born weak!!! Just like your own mother!!!” He bellowed._   
  
_Sanjina froze as she listened._   
  
_“Your mother died as she grew weak…, FAILED to live long as strong queen of the nation!!! You inherited everything she has!!! And if you leave, or perish as your mother… then from that moment… you would fail as my daughter…,” he growled, “and it is the least thing that will never happen until my last day…!”_   
  
_Just then… he walked away, reverting back to his stoic expression leaving Sanjina wail silently, apologizing for being born weak._   
  


* * *

  
Chopper was panicking as he found impossible to heal him in quick time. Niji and Yonji stood still with Reiji who was watching their sister and father. All of sudden, Judge’s breath grew raspy even more… to the point he cannot speak any words but noisily gasping for a breath. Sanjina’s eyes grew wide, fearing for his life.   
  
     _‘You still shed a tear…, to your cruel father…’_ King of Germa pondered.  
  
Reiji, Niji, Yonji, and Cosette glanced at Chopper who shook his head side to side, then looking down in remorse. Sanjina remained close to her father, her wide eyes was looking for any trace of hope her father can live.   
  
Judge’s eyes gazed upon his daughter, remembering old memories of Sora. When they first met as he was young king of Germa. When she was crowned as queen, reigning the nation with kindness and grace before her death. His eyes become blur little by little… his one hand reached out and soundlessly, he patted Sanjina’s head. As his palm touched her head, Sanjina’s wide blue eyes grew watery. Reiji’s eyes were slightly wide, then formed a rather dejected look. The patriarch of Vinsmoke family has now seen his daughter Sanjina was no longer what he deemed as his “weak, fragile daughter”, for she had proven herself as strong woman.  
  
Judge’s raspy breathing grew slower and his eyes finally lost its light. His hand, which patted his daughter’s head, was dropped to his side as he exhaled his last breath. And thus…

  
  
The King of Germa has passed away.

  
  
Sanjina bit her lips and wordlessly released the tears from her eyes. Reiji closed his eyes as Niji and Yonji looked away. Cosette’s eyes became more grieving as she felt blue-haired prince’s hand held her’s tightly. Sanjina gently held her hand and covered Judge’s dead eyes, closing them. Exhaling heavily, she stood up as Yonji and Niji approached to her.  
  
    “Guys…,” she managed to speak, “… take him somewhere safe……. far from here.”  
  
Understanding her wish, Niji and Yonji nodded their head, obliging her wish. Sanjina looked back at where her crews and Charlotte siblings stood when they saw Carrot and Nami dragged a familiar short man with white mask. Sweeper Bobbin. He was injured due to Luffy’s punch and Nami’s interrogation. Carrot and Nami tossed him in front of Sanjina and her brothers.  
  
    “Luffy found him hiding behind the pillar. He was the one who shot your dad.” Nami informed.  
  
Sanjina looked down at Bobbin was coughing but flinched as he realized he was in front of Sanjina and her siblings.  
  
    “…you shot him…, and tried to kill Reiji…” She spoke with grim expression.  
  
Bobbin remained silent, looked away in fright.  
  
    “… did you plan this?” She questioned.  
  
He shook his head “no”.  
  
    “then… who told you to kill Reiji and father?”  
  
    “…I…. was only doing what Mama told me to do…” the ‘bishop’ combatant replied nervously.  
  
Sanjina kept staring at him with skeptical look.  
  
    “So you’re saying that… Big Mom planned the whole thing?” Carrot chimed in with questioning look.  
  
    “W—well… it was but she said she changed the plan after she got a deal with someone who planned to kill Judge and the Crown Prince, but then that bloody red priss turned his back on us and—…” then he realized what he had just exploited.  
  
Reiji squinted his eyebrows as Sanjina held Bobbin my his collar. Niji and Cosette glanced at one another with wide eyes as Yonji gritted his teeth. Then, everyone found something suspicious. Straw Hats and Sanjina had seen Ichiji brought Germa 66 soldiers, as if he had prepared for the skirmish. Niji and Yonji remembered their red-haired brother had said last night.  
  
 ** _“I will not support the empire… I will create the empire…!”_**  
  
 ** _“Do not try to stop me…”_**  
  
Sanjina’s eyes then widened as she questioned, loud enough that her brothers, Nami and Carrot could hear her.  
  
    “…how did Ichiji brought the army?”  
  
Reiji, Niji and Yonji finally took the hint of the truth behind the conspiracy. Nami frowned as she remembered when the red-haired prince came to see her and Luffy in the book prison. Sanjina tossed Bobbin to the side as she stood up.  
  
    “What are you going to do now?” Carrot asked.  
  
Sanjina paused for a moment, then she answered with determined look.  
  
    “I’ll be looking for Ichiji.”  
  
Then, she ran out of the kitchen ignoring their call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YESSSS!!!!! Chapter 29 released!!!! Next chapter will be posted in next week or maybe within five days... until then, enjoy this chapter and put up your thoughts in comment~!


	30. Brother Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [The childhood of Ichiji and Sanjina reveals, from the beginning of their first interaction until thirteen years of her absence in Ichiji’s life. Just in time as Ichiji refreshed his memories, Sanjina came in, face to face with her brother as she questions his motivation.]

  
    “…how did Ichiji brought the army?” Sanjina questioned loudly.  
  
Reiji, Niji and Yonji finally took the hint of the truth behind the conspiracy. Nami frowned as she remembered when the red-haired prince came to see her and Luffy in the book prison. Sanjina tossed Bobbin to the side as she stood up.  
  
    “What are you going to do now?” Carrot asked, cautious as Nami.  
  
Sanjina paused for a moment, then answered with determined look.  
  
    “I’ll be looking for Ichiji.”  
  
Then, she ran out of the kitchen ignoring their call.  
  
Sanjina stormed off as and peculiarly she couldn’t find any glimpse of her red-haired brother. But seeing her crews, allies and Charlotte siblings still fighting against the army she was aware that he wasn’t gone far as he still must have been in the Whole Cake Chateau. She was about to approach closer towards the gate but she was stopped by the Germa Soldiers.  
  
    “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” She hissed.  
  
    “Lord Ichiji told us to keep you away from the danger…” One of the three soldiers replied.  
  
Sanjina almost scoffed at that. She raised her leg and prepared to attack.  
  
    “Then I will see him… by myself!”  
  
She was about to attack them, but she saw a woman kicked the soldier’s face with one blow. She turned to see Cosette raised her leg that kicked the soldier unconscious. Sanjina blinked her eyes, wondering how did the girl learned to kick.  
  
    “Cosette?!” She exclaimed.  
  
    “Leave them to me, princess! Go find your brother…” Cosette smiled sheepishly.  
  
Sanjina nodded her head. Then she saw Reiji, Niji, and Yonji came to confront the rest of soldiers who attempted to blocked Sanjina’s way. Cosette continued to defend as she did the back throw on the soldier and her legs kicked his chin high.  
  
    “Oh my~~~!” Niji mused with lovestruck tone as he watched Cosette.  
  
Leaving Cosette and her brothers confronting the Germa soldiers, Sanjina ran towards the closed gate and kicked it open with her flaming legs. As the door burst opened she searched around for any trace of her oldest twin brother. The backup heir of Germa.  
  
The Wirepuller of the Conspiracy.

 

* * *

  
_Vinsmoke Ichiji was born with a prowess of politics and the potential for achieving whatever he wished for. But there was only ‘one’ hindrance that pushed him away from the opportunity to inherit the greatness. He wasn't born first, that’s why. Reiji was the firstborn of the royal family… which means one thing, his fate as the next king was sealed from the day he was born. Ichiji was inwardly upset with the fact… so he did his best enough that Germa’s government would go against Judge’s plan to claim Reiji as the next heir. It was fortunate that half of them supported Ichiji and managed to become the substitute heir as he could prove himself better than his older brother._  
  
_Or so he thought._  
  
  
_After a strict and intensified training, both Reiji and Ichiji once inflicted the injury on one another. Majority of doctors fawned over Reiji since they knew he was to be the future king someday, leaving Ichiji in negligence. Most of servants also tend the crown prince’s wound as some of them could only watch the red-haired prince with pity or compassion._  
  
_But… only one cared._  
  
_The door of treatment room burst opened, revealing a small blond-haired princess fuming as she ran toward the doctors. Reiji and Ichiji glanced at their seven years old sister._  
  
_“What happened to him?” Sanjina asked as she gestured her arm towards Ichiji, “did you treated his wounds yet?”_  
  
_The doctors only made an excuses._  
  
_“We had done all we can, princess. It’s up to prince Ichiji’s condition to recover…”_  
  
_Their words only stimulated her anger as she stomped her feet in frustration._  
  
_“WHAT?! All of you are fawning over Reiji just because he is the oldest, leaving Ichiji all by himself to recover?!”_  
  
_Then she yelled as loud as she could, chasing the doctors and servants away._  
  
_“YOU IDIOTS!! GET OUTTA HERE!!!” She also glared at the servants, “and what are YOU looking at?! LEAVE, NOW!!!”_  
  
_While apologizing, the doctors and servants all dismissed themselves from the infirmary. Reiji saw his sister approaching to Ichiji. He knew Sanjina was a caring girl, but he didn’t know she can be horrifying when upset with doctors and others’ neglectful behaviors around Ichiji. Sanjina grabbed the first aid-kit and approached to her red-haired, oldest twin brother. As she was about to reach for his injured arm, he quickly snatched it away._  
  
_“It’s not your job.” Ichiji said stiffly, frowning._  
  
_But Sanjina remained smiling in concerned manner._  
  
_“It’s not something servants can do either.” She retorted with grin._  
  
_Not able to make any rebuttal, Ichiji remained silent as he saw her carefully tending his wounds with medical herbs, the antiseptic, and bandaged his elbow. Sanjina smiled widely as she finished tending his wounds._  
  
_“Done~!” She exclaimed with enthusiastic manner, “well… I should go before father scolds me…”_  
  
_She was about to leave the room until she heard her brother’s voice._  
  
_“…why…”_  
  
_Sanjina turned around and tilted her head._  
  
_“Huh?”_  
  
_Ichiji glanced at her._  
  
_“… why did you helped me?”_  
  
_She blinked her eyes at his question, then forming a serene smile._  
  
_“… because you’re my brother…,” she answered with sincerity her large blue eyes gazed at him, “if you are hurt…, I’m hurt too…”_  
  
_Ichiji’s icy blue eyes gazed on her warm ocean blue’s. Ignoring an irrational palpitation inside his body, he looked away and hopped off from the chair and walked out of the treatment room, leaving Sanjina smiling as she saw him walk away._  
  
_The red-haired petite prince walked all the way until he reached to his room. Shooing away the servants, he entered and closed the door, glancing at his bandaged arm. He had always think of his sister odd as much as her kindness was too ridiculous._  
  
_But, Ichiji was relieved she was born ridiculous. And throughout the noon he didn’t his right hand was rubbing his bandaged arm with his lips curled up into a smile, tiny blush formed from his cheeks._  
  
  
_Sanjina was the only princess of Germa. It was the fate that she must act like one. Yet…, she was odd one. Providing kindness to all who meet her. Ichiji didn’t say anything when she began to care for Germa clone soldiers. She asked for their welfare when they return from war, if they needed help or rest._  
  
_“What day were you born?” Sanjina asked one soldier._  
  
_“We all were born at same day, princess.” The soldier replied._  
  
_Sanjina’s eyes sparkled in interest._  
  
_“Wow…,” she smiled widely, “then at that day, I will make the big birthday cake for you guys~!” She said, gesturing her arms wide._  
  
_“Royalty cannot cook, princess…” The taller soldier said as they smile heartily._  
  
_She pouted, her knuckles on her hips._  
  
_“Well, I can! Royalty can do anything they want, right?”_  
  
_The five soldiers chuckled. Sanjina smiled along, for she was always loved by clone soldiers, who were programmed to risk their life for Vinsmoke family. Frowning, Ichiji came and the soldiers immediately bowed. Sanjina also noticed him._  
  
_“Sanjina,” Ichiji spoke in stoic manner, “father’s calling us to assemble for our studies…”_  
  
_“Oh… okay…,” then she waved her hand goodbye to the soldiers as she left._  
  
_Ichiji sighed silently, finding her gestures tolerable._  
  
_But how wrong he was._

  
  
  
_“Hey…, where’s Sanjina?”_  
  
_Three Vinsmoke brothers were on the long corridor, searching for their “failure” sister. Niji voiced the question first, then Ichiji and Yonji took the hint where she was._  
  
_“Ah! I know!” Yonji exclaimed with wide grin._  
  
_Ichiji sighed as he turned his head towards where she was presumably._  
  
_“The same old place…” He muttered._  
  
_And as what he expected, the three saw Sanjina cooking in the kitchen. Cooking for mice, no doubt. Niji and Yonji would always snatch whatever she cooked, bullied her to the point of beating her recklessly._  
  
_“You’re at the kitchen, again?” Ichiji frowned._  
  
_“She’s making another meals for the mice!” Yonji pointed out._  
  
_Niji and Yonji continued to battered her and as if they were bored of less retorts from Sanjina, they left the scene with huff. Even when she was greatly assaulted, she stood up and faced Ichiji. Her hand reached out with determined eyes._  
  
_“…just…. give it back…!” She managed to speak, blinking back the tears as she asked for the dish of sweet she made._  
  
_Ichiji remained quiet, holding the dish. Sighed heavily, he almost shoved it back to her as she caught it. Without saying any words, Ichiji was about to leave also as he heard her meek voice._  
  
_“…thank you…” She squeaked out._  
  
  
  
_It was no surprise that Sanjina was locked in a tower when she was nine years old… Ichiji would likely admit, he missed old days of her sneak out to the kitchen, or any days he could keep his eyes on her. But there was small change when she was locked in a highest tower. Niji and Yonji’s beatings were less cruel…, as Sanjina begins to talk to Yonji from whatever she learned from the books she read. Niji would merely come to verbally tease her._  
  
_As for Ichiji… he also come to visit her. Oddly, he was the one who often give her storybooks with princesses dependant on their life saved by princes or heroes. Sanjina never questioned the reasons of the books he gave them to her. Ichiji would think of his gestures as… providing opportunities, to be dependant on him._  
  
_“Princess cannot leave her castle,” Ichiji would always warn her, “nor be with pirates.”_  
  
_But it didn’t stop his sister’s strong stubbornness, to escape the castle… but to see this mysterious, mythical sea she have wished to discover._  


  
_“…what?” Ichiji glanced at his brothers._  
  
_“Sanjina’s escaped during the war with Cozia,” Reiji replied with stoic expression as he reads the book, “she’s gone.”_  
  
_“Well, even though she escaped, she’d be surrounded by the ocean,” Niji intervened with a scoff, “there’s no way she’d be alive.”_  
  
_Yonji agreed. While his brothers were distracted, Ichiji left the living room and as if he was skeptical of the news, he walked pass the corridors and stepped on every stair, reaching to the tower, only to find no trace of his sister as the bars are unlocked._  
  
_‘She’s… gone…’ Ichiji repeated his brother’s last word in his mind._  
  
_Ichiji opened the bars nonetheless, finding books scattered around the floor and the small bed. He stopped as his left foot stepped on one particular book that was opened with wrinkled pages. Tilted his head to the side, he picked it up and flipped the page and saw pictures of ocean with the name written: All Blue. Ichiji frowned slightly, as he tossed the book on the empty bed and left not bothering to hide or question his upset emotions._  
  
  
  
_As years go by, it took more than ten years to learn that their sister was alive all along, living a life as pirates with Straw Hats. The ugly drown poster proved it that she lives, much to Ichiji and his brothers’ somewhat relief. Yet, it was the beginning of Ichiji’s process of his meticulous planning…_  
  
_“…what…?”_  
  
_“I’ve arranged the meeting with Yonko Big Mom,” Judge announced, “Sanjina will be married to Big Mom’s thirty-fifth son, Charlotte Pudding.”_  
  
_It took all his strength for Ichiji to swallow his furious scowl. Niji and Yonji glanced at one another as Reiji remained calm, yet his mind were extremely conflicted as them._  
  
_“Instead of prince from Royal family…,” Ichiji spoke, inhaling his emotions, “… you’d marry her off to lowly pirate’s son….?”_  
  
_Judge closed his eyes as he exhaled._  
  
_“It is the only way to strengthen our nation’s for one purpose of which we were born…,” their father reasoned with strict look, “… it is for the best to Germa.”_  
  
_As Judge dismissed his sons, Ichiji almost stormed back to his room. He finally managed to exhale out his angry panting, secretly scheming what to ‘save’ his sister from the “lowly” pirates._  


* * *

  
Standing by the cold and empty throne room of Yonko, Ichiji glanced at the throne, his lips curled upward slightly at the thought of achieving his ten-years-long scheme. He would not be the heir to the throne, but becoming the regent monarch of ‘new’ Germa…, where no one would hinder his reign… and this time… no pirates who would take her away from him.  
  
He opened his eyes as he heard the door burst opened with loud noise. He could guess something— no, someone— must have kicked the large door open with enormous strength. Then, Ichiji heard a rather familiar tapping sound of heels and smiled.  
  
Slowly, he turned around and saw a blond haired beauty in white corset and petticoat, wearing heels as her legs were begin to iced down from flaming. Sanjina stood in long distance but she approached to him and stopped as she was now in a range of three or five meters away from her oldest twin brother.  
  
    ‘Ichiji…’ She quietly inhaled and exhaled, regaining her composure around the presence of red-haired prince.  
  
If he hadn’t wore shades, Ichiji’s eyes would lightened into a fond glint as he grinned. As if he expected her to see him, which was what he actually predicted. Sanjina was always curious, and very determined to find what is hiding from the event of tragedy and secrets that was hidden today.  
  
After all…  
  
Brother knows best of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, everyone... it took a week to make this chapter~..... first of all it will take another week to update next chapter. Anyway, enjoy reading and do not forget to comment~!


	31. Broken Glass Mask Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [While Straw Hats and Charlotte Siblings were fighting off Germa 66 army, Sanjina questions Ichiji’s conspiracy. However, Ichiji revealed not only his ambitions… but his true purpose and reasoning of murdering Judge and plan to keep her in the castle.]

Standing by the cold and empty throne room of the Yonko, Ichiji glanced at the throne, his lips curled upward slightly at the thought of achieving his ten-years-long ambition. He would not be the heir to the throne, but becoming the regent monarch of ‘new’ Germa…, where no one would hinder his reign… and this time… no pirates who would take her away from him.  
  
He opened his eyes as he heard the door burst opened with a loud noise. He could guess something— no, someone— must have kicked the large door open with enormous strength. Then, Ichiji heard a rather familiar tapping sound of heels and smiled, immediately recognized who it was.  
  
Slowly, he turned around and saw a blond haired beauty in white corset and petticoat, wearing heels as her legs were begin to iced down from flaming. Sanjina stood in long distance but she approached to him and stopped as she was now in a range of three or five meters away from her oldest twin brother, her eyes hardened with a slight glare.  
  
    ‘Ichiji…’ She quietly inhaled and exhaled, regaining her composure around the presence of red-haired prince.  
  
If he hadn’t wore shades, Ichiji’s eyes would lightened into a fond glint as he grinned. As if he expected her to see him, which was what he actually predicted. Sanjina was always curious, and very determined to find what is hiding from the event of tragedy and secrets that was hidden today.  
  
Ichiji’s smile curled wider as his sister began to speak up.  
  
    “You knew… that Big Mom pirates were planning to kill us all, didn’t you?” She covered her demand with a questioning tone.  
  
He remained silent and she took his wordless response as a “yes”.   
  
    “So…… you are aware of whole thing… yet you kept your mouth shut…,” She muttered in a slightly bitter way, “at least, the conspiracy lasted before you had different motives.”  
  
The red-haired prince raised his one eyebrow.  
  
    “Everything I did,” he began in a low, a bit authoritative tone, “…was for the best of Germa…. and you.”  
  
Her eyes were blinking in a brief second then hardened her gaze.  
  
    “For the best of Germa and…. me?!” She raised her voice, “…how can I believe your words…, when you caused the havoc around here?!!”  
  
Ichiji remained poised as she managed to calm herself as she could finally think of questions to seek out what her brother planned.  
  
    “Answer me several questions…,” Her blue eyes pierced at his paler ones, “…… killing our father…., is it also for the best of Germa and me?”  
  
Her first questions almost had Ichiji’s play blue eyes softened. Reverting back to his proper smile, he could have praised his sister for her clever guess.  
  
    “…yes.” He simply answered as if it was obvious.  
  
    “Why?” She asked again, her fists clenching tightly.  
  
    “I have my reasons…,” Ichiji’s eyes remained enigmatic, “…a very good reasons.”  
  
Sanjina took one step towards him.  
  
    “Try me.” She suggested in a rather forceful tone, letting him explain.  
  
Ichiji remembered when his ‘father’ revealed his intention with keeping her in Germa, which it caused his eyes darkened before he closed them.  
  
     _ **“When Sanjina carries Charlotte Pudding’s children,” Judge repeated with indifferent tone, “she must undergo a surgery for genetic modification on her offsprings’ linage factor.”**_  
  
He exhaled lightly and opened his eyes and faced his sister, half hoping she would believe him and half worried for her reaction when he tells the cruel tale.  
  
    “If that wretched man is alive… your fate will end up as our mother.” He replied in a grim tone.  
  
Sanjina blinked her eyes.  
  
    “……..what?”  
  
    “I don’t think you would like to have a children without emotions, do you?” He raised his one eyebrow, but his eyes kept darkened.  
  
Her eyes were now wide in utter shock and horror as she understood what he meant. Vinsmoke Judge was planning to force his daughter to undergo the same operation, which caused their mother to risk her life in a best attempt to save her children from becoming a heartless, cold killing machines. Sanjina wanted to know why he would attempt to operate on her, but she cannot question the dead man who left a single gesture as a father before he passed away.  
  
    “Y-you should have just…. exile him….” She managed to speak between her panic state.  
  
But he shook his head to sides with disapproving look.  
  
    “No…, that would never work out well…,” He disagreed, “he would still be in my way.”  
  
    “In your way…,” then she came to realize what he meant as she looked up at her brother, “……… you want the throne, aren’t you?”  
  
Ichiji grinned slightly.  
  
    “Clever as you are, dear sister…..,” he chuckled, “.. yes…. I want the throne.”  
  
    “… you will also… commit a fratricide for the crown?!” Sanjina asked, suddenly feared for Reiji’s life.  
  
He formed a most bone-chilling smile as his eyes were glinting with overwhelming ambition. Seeing such a smile had her confirmed that all her guesses were correct. But then, she had another thought if Ichiji would have gained what he wanted, she has nothing to do with the whole conspiracy. She could leave Germa forever and return to her crews, yet something tells her that he would think otherwise.  
  
    “If that’s the case…, I have nothing to do with this! You should let me go…!!”  
  
Her words had Ichiji narrowed his eyes. His sister, leaving, was never an option… or part of his life-long ambition and motivation.  
  
    “…… if I refuse?” He dared.  
  
She gritted her teeth.  
  
    “Let me return to my crews now!!!” She yelled in defiance.  
  
    “No… never…,” Ichiji shook his head, “…… not when I need you.”  
  
Sanjina wanted to scoff.  
  
    “Why me?” She questioned, exhausted with herself tangled into an event of assassinating schemes and concerned for her crews.  
  
Ichiji sighed as he guessed it is time he must confess his inner emotions he had kept hiding for the last fifteen years.  
  


* * *

  
Back in the wedding hall, the Straw Hats Alliance, Vinsmoke brothers, and Charlotte siblings continued to fight against Germa 66 army. However, the population of soldiers wasn’t decreased as more soldiers came and attacks them.  
  
    “There are still many of them!!!” Chopper exclaimed out of anxiety.  
  
    “Any plan, Straw Hat?!” Pudding turned to Luffy as he continued shooting at the soldiers one by one.  
  
    “Uhh…” Luffy groaned as he tried to think, although it often gets him into a headache.  
  
    “YOU DON’T HAVE A PLAN?!” Sanjina’s ‘groom’ growled in frustration, his third eye glowing, scaring off Chopper.  
  
    “HEY!!! I’m trying to think of something while I—…” the Straw Hat captain then paused as she looked at Nami, “OI!!! Nami! The vivre card from Lola!!!”  
  
    “But….” Nami, kept holding Sanjina’s wedding dress, wasn’t sure since the card was taken away then felt a hand appeared in front of her.  
  
She glanced at Amande who was willingly giving her the vivre card of Lola.  
  
    “Uh… thanks.” Nami thanked the Demon Lady as she received back the card.  
  
    “So you do have a plan, Luffy-san?” Brook asked Luffy with hopeful tone.  
  
    “Nami can use that card to bring homies, right? Maybe, she can bring many of them here to help us!!!”  
  
Pedro, Carrot, Jinbei, Brook, and others glanced at Luffy with wide eyes. It was by far the most smartest idea he had ever made. Nodded her head, Nami then used the Vivre card’s strength and summoned the larger and stronger homies who all obeys under her command.  
  
    “Okay, guys! Help us kick those soldiers’ asses!!!!” Nami commanded as she pointed at the Germa 66 army.  
  
And so they obliged as then charged at the Germa’s clone soldiers, which makes the battle slightly easy to save some time. Charlotte siblings grinned as they continued to use their abilities and confronted the army. Reiji, Niji, and Yonji finally got their time to save their energy while Cosette defends the Straw Hats and others, kicking with her long legs and threw one soldier over her shoulder with all of her strength, unknowingly increasing the certain blue-haired prince’s attraction towards her.  
  
    “Oh my~….” Niji didn’t bother hiding his blush despite the deep frown over his face.  
  
As the former head chef defended and saved enough time, Luffy gestured his crew it was their time to strike against clone army who were under Ichiji’s command. The Straw Hats and others didn’t matter whether more soldiers will come…, Luffy and his crews will do whatever they can to reach and bring Sanjina home, Pudding will do whatever he can to protect his ‘bride’, as Reiji, Niji, Yonji and Cosette will, too.  
  
    ‘Sanjina-san…,’ Pudding reload his gun and shoots at the clone soldiers as his third eye glowed, ‘… I will never forget your warmth… that accepted me for who I am…!’  
  
    ‘Sanjina… I will repay your debt..!!’ Pedro swore inside his mind with determination as he held his sword.  
  
    ‘Wait for us, Sanjina! We’ll bring you back home in Sunny!!!’ All Straw Hats screamed inside their heart as Luffy released his Gear Second and attacked at the soldiers.  
  


* * *

  
Inside the commodious throne chamber of Yonko, Sanjina let her oldest twin brother explain his reasons behind his commitment, and why he plans to keep her in Germa. If Ichiji becomes the new ruler, he needed a one female for his new, ‘renovated’ Germa. Who will support him, and aid him as an equal politician, … and to retain the royal blood of Vinsmoke. Sanjina’s eyes were wide as her brother managed to speak up his mind.  
  
    “………what…?” She blurted in quiet voice as she glanced at him.  
  
Ichiji’s icy blue eyes gazed at her warm, deep blue ones.  
  
    “I want you to stay by my side………as my equal…”  
  
Silence invaded the vast chamber as Sanjina remained frozen, taking a hint of what he was meant to say. His “equal”. Meaning, when he becomes the new patriarch of Vinsmoke Family…, it means Sanjina must become his matriarch spouse. When the king must rule, he needs his queen to reign the country, blessing the king with their heir.  
  
    “…….w—what? …. what did you just say?!” She remained shocked at his proposal.  
  
Ichiji’s half-lidded eyes looked down, then grinned as he leaned forward a bit.  
  
    “I will protect my throne, my country……. while you will stay with me…, bestowing heirs with pure royal blood of Vinsmoke.” He explained with wider curl of his lips.  
  
Sanjina sighed, closed her eyes then gazed at him.  
  
    “You know that I’m not fit to be a queen… I’m not that kind of person to get involved with politics and royalty.”  
  
Ichiji almost snorted at her remarks.  
  
    “Don’t think so humble of yourself… you do have a dignity as one,” he then paused, his eyes grew somehow… softened, “… but…, I have my true reason why …. I picked you.”  
  
Sanjina remained still, letting her red-haired brother continue explain, believing she could take any excuses he can make… or so she thought. Especially, when… beneath those dark shades, she saw the dim of light… one emotion she didn’t expect to see from the Vinsmoke Ichiji. The well-known cold-hearted prince of Germa… had just broke his glass mask and showed his emotion in verge of exploding with longing and intimate fondness he had concealed for so long years.  
  
    “…I may be a prince…, your brother…, yet for so long…..,” his smiled in a rather softened mood, “…I possess the heart of a man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!! Chapter 31!!!! I don't know when I will upload the next but I will try my best to upload as quickly as possible. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget with the comments~!


	32. Broken Glass Mask Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [While fighting against Germa soldiers, Pudding confronted his siblings of their false promise to spare Sanjina in their previous plan. When they claim of their doubt of his eye’s acceptance, he cruelly informed he could renounce himself as one of them. Meanwhile, it is revealed that Ichiji has harbored a rather intimate feelings for his estranged sister Sanjina. Yet, Sanjina has already made up her choice as she prefers a life of freedom and her ‘real’ family, the Straw Hats.]

    “There are still many of them!!!!!” Nami groaned as she kept confronted against the clone soldiers of Germa.  
  
    “We gotta go through them!!!!!” Chopper exclaimed as well.  
  
Luffy then stood in front of them with his fist began to heat.  
  
    “Stand back, guys… I’ve got this,” then he released his Gear Third increasing the size of his heating fist, “GEAR THIRD!!!!”  
  
The captain of Straw Hats landed an enormous blow on the soldiers as everyone else managed to through the gate of Wedding Hall. Due to the many strength Luffy used, his height was now temporarily shortened to a height of little boy. Although many soldiers were approaching still, Luffy and others continued to pass through. The chateau was large it would take some time to catch up with Sanjina, but they kept fighting against the approaching Germa army sent by Ichiji.   
  
    “Straw Hat,” Pudding approached, “allow me to find Sanjina-san! I must help her!”  
  
Luffy nodded, as he now fully trusts Pudding.  
  
    “Okay… you better find her fast!” Luffy exclaimed as he rushed to take down more soldiers.  
  
Pudding kept his gun prepared and was about to run off to find his bride, until his brothers called him out, stopping him.  
  
    “Pudding…”  
  
The 35th son of Charlotte family turned to see his siblings. Anger and betrayal formed on his face when Pudding glared at his siblings… who they promised him they would spare Sanjina’s life during the wedding. But when Katakuri attempted to shot Sanjina previously, Pudding now realized it was all lie. Finding this moment as an opportunity to confront his brothers, he approached to them with deadly glare.  
  
    “You lied…” He growled.  
  
His brothers and sisters knew what he was claiming about. Mont D’ Or flinched at the sudden aura of anger and hatred from his three-eyed brother as Galette did so.  
  
    “All of you…..told me she will be spared…,” Pudding clenched his fist, “… that mom will spare her life!!!!!!”  
  
Pudding’s ruby colored eyes were glowing in resentment and betrayal. With stoic expression, Daifuku and Oven spoke up.  
  
    “It would be no different if we spare her life,” Daifuku spoke in indifferent tone, “she is either way a member of Straw Hats. Which means, even if you try to take her as your bride, her crews will get her back.”  
  
    “She and her captain is a threat enough to challenge us.” Oven also added.  
  
Pudding scowled as his grip on his gun pointed at his brothers.  
  
    “SHE,” he began with his voice filled with anger towards them and trust towards Sanjina, “ACCEPTED ME FOR WHO I AM!!!!! THAT’S WHAT I NEED IN MY LIFE!!!!!”  
  
To the majority of his siblings, it was considered nonsense. Since, the wedding is ruined, the Straw Hats’ cook can leave Pudding anytime she wants. She secretly formed a plan to save her brothers and her own crews from their mother. However, a few of his siblings who cares for him —Cracker, Mont D’ Or, and Galette—felt sympathy for Pudding. Living under the fear of their mother, they were forced to comply her every whims and so did Pudding… until he met Sanjina.   
  
    “Even if that woman was never repulsed by your eyes,” Katakuri began, “both you and her were never meant to be bound together………. and if you are so sure she accepts you, you should be preferred to go under her feet.”  
  
Cracker and Galette frowned at their second oldest brother’s blunt remarks. However, Pudding stood still as he withdrew his gunpoint. After several seconds of silence, he smiled in content.  
  
    “If I have to choose between all of you and Sanjina-san,” Pudding spoke with genuine tone of his voice, “I’d be glad to choose her.”  
  
With that, Charlotte Pudding turned around and ran, catching up with Straw Hats and its alliance leaving his brothers and sisters stood frozen for a brief moment, until they also catch up to take down incoming Germa Soldiers.  
  


* * *

  
    “…I may be a prince…, your brother…, yet for so long…..,” his smiled in a rather softened manner, “…I possess the heart of a man.”  
  
Sanjina remained frozen at his words. Ichiji had always wore a glass mask, concealing and restraining his emotions inside his eyes. But now, he dropped the mask, shattering into a thousand pieces as he willingly let his sentiments escaping… but not the emotion she didn’t expect to see from him. Her blue eyes searched for any sign of facade light in his eyes, but she found none. The only thing her eyes found were genuine glint of fondness, then finally realized the color of emotion his icy blue apple of his eyes have been kept hidden ever since she had returned to Germa. Or… maybe longer than that.  
  
    “………….. eh…?!” Sanjina’s eyes were wide in disbelief, questioning what he just confessed was a truth.  
  
As if he had read her mind, he merely nodded his head.  
  
    “I want the throne… and I want to share it with you as my only equal.” Ichiji confirmed, his voice filled with ambition yet his eyes were glinting with fondness.  
  
He took a step closer, and Sanjina stepped back a little.  
  
     “Brother….,” she spoke in harsh tone when her eyes sparkled an emotion of guilt, “… stop.”  
  
Ichiji slightly flinched as his face grew darkened when she referred to him as “brother”. He knew she was coldly reminding him of their relationship as siblings and nothing more, or less. But from this moment, he didn’t want to be referred as a brother. He wanted to be greedy, become more than her brother.  
  
    “Enough….,” Ichiji snarled in low tone of voice, not completely liked the idea of being referred in such way, “ that will not work on me…… I now have a power to change everything…. including your life…”  
  
    “……. I didn’t even want this life….!! How can you….. choose me to…..,” Sanjina shook her head in disbelief.  
  
The second prince of Vinsmoke’s eye twitched a bit.  
  
    “What…..?!”  
  
Her eyes grew stern.  
  
    “This is wrong…….. it’s wrong for us…” she took one step back.  
  
But Ichiji shook his head.  
  
    “It isn’t… think of the future of Germa kingdom. You are fit for the throne as a queen. Future heirs with pure royal blood. I have the strength and power of Germa 66 in my grasp…”  
  
    “I…………. I’ve never wanted this life…..!! I’ve already left the hell I’ve gone through,” Sanjina glared as she yelled, “don’t try to stop me…!!!!”  
  
Something inside red-haired prince began to crack. His fist clenching, he attempted to restrain whatever the emotions that slowly breaks his barriers. His twitching lips managed to form a small smile, concealing his inner aching.  
  
    “Is that……. your decision…?”  
  
Without hesitation, she nodded her head.  
  
Ichiji’s facade smiled faded again, this time… he was struggling to deal with the rejection, a harsh reality that his sister didn’t want to come back home. Where he thought she belonged to. In their childhood, he once given her tales and myths of helpless princesses dependent on their saviors, to shape her into same as them so she could be rely on him. Yet, she remained independent and strong—which Ichiji finds her fascinating—but, he selfishly preferred to keep her beside him for as long as they live, making sure no other can steal her away.  
  
Sanjina’s stern look faded as she saw an unfamiliar look in Ichiji’s eyes. It almost softened her heart, but she needed to coldly remind him as her voice cracked with compassion and guilt:  
  
    “… you can’t have my heart……..”  
  
And, she could finally detect the emotion in his eyes beneath his shades.  
  
Heartache.  
  
She could see that he was attempting to conceal his emotions… just like he always do. It’s what he does ever since they were young. But now, it seemed he was struggling with restraining them. As Sanjina was about to look at him in the eyes, she heard a voice belonged to her Straw Hat captain behind the closed throne room’s gate.  
  
    “………….Luffy…?” Sanjina glanced towards the gate, unaware of Ichiji’s face twitching slightly out of hate towards her captain.  
  
Not long after, she also heard her crews calling out her name.   
  
    “Sanjina!!!” Luffy yelled as he banged the door.  
  
    “Sanjina, are you in there?!” Nami called out.  
  
Her body turned towards where the closed gate stood. Behind the sunglass, Ichiji’s eyes were trembling along with his facade poker face.  
  
    ‘I don’t understand……. why are they still remained in her heart…?!’  
  
With a loud noise of a gate destroyed, Luffy and his crews entered and ran to her side. Shortly after, Sanjina saw her brothers, Cosette, and Pudding approaching.  
  
    “Sanjina!!!! Let’s go!!” Luffy said as he held her arm.  
  
    “Ah….y—yeah..! Okay….” She stuttered initially, but nodded her head.  
  
That’s when she sensed a rather dangerous aura behind her as started to walk away.  
  
    “Where do you think you’re going…?” He snarled, his walls of emotions begins to quake.  
  
Sanjina froze for a brief seconds, once again felt a deadly aura behind her. She turned to see her red-haired brother glaring behind his dark sunglasses. The seething wrath and envy was leaking from his eyes, his gauntlet was heating dangerously with its strength and power.   
  
    “What did I do wrong…?!” he growled.  
  
She took a step back again, eyes slightly trembled at his tone of voice.  
  
    “What’s so wrong of killing that wretched excuse of father?!!!”   
  
His outburst caused Sanjina, and her brothers to flinch. Observing a man in front of her, was not her estranged older brother. Behind his sunglass, his icy blue pupils were trembling with impending eruption of emotions he failed to control; hatred, wrath, and jealousy. Ichiji then walked to her and was about to grab her arm until another man blocked his way. Sanjina’s eyes were widened to see her former groom Pudding protectively stood in between, glaring at her older brother.  
  
    “… Pudding…..?”  
  
35th son of Charlotte family remained silent, glaring at Ichiji who seemed irritated of Pudding’s close distance with his sister.  
  
    “… move aside, brat..” Ichiji growled with threatening manner.  
  
Pudding shook his head in firm refusal.  
  
    “Don’t. Touch. Her,” he growled back, “… she is still my bride…!!!”  
  
Then within a second, red-haired prince blowed a punch on brunette’s belly painfully, shocking his siblings and Straw Hats. Pudding bit back his painful groan, kneeled with one knee.  
  
    “Ichiji!!!! Stop!!!” Sanjina desperately called out.  
  
But, Pudding stood up resisting the pain from his abs, continued to glare daggers at Sanjina’s red-haired brother.  
  
    “… even if you kill me…,” he tried his best not to groan in agony, “… you will never have her..!!!”  
  
Provoked, Ichiji scowled and continuously attacked him with brutal strength. Sanjina tried to stop her brother but Nami, Cosette, Carrot and Brook prevented her from interfering feared she will get injured. Reiji, Niji and Yonji stood frozen at the different side of their red-haired brother who was always level-headed and reserved. But now, Ichiji’s glass mask was broken and revealed his eruption emotions.   
  
Now completely beaten, Pudding was on the floor with almost half-dead state. However, Ichiji wasn’t completely finished. His left gauntlet glowed with sparks and fiery wave, raised up.  
  
    “NO!!!!!!!” Sanjina shrieked in tears.  
  
His fist was about to smash Pudding’s blood-stained face until another fist collided, stopped him from killing the 35th son of Charlotte’s, much to the disturbing silence around the chamber. Ichiji frowned at the fist, then directed his gaze to captain of Straw Hats who was interfering. Cosette gasped as Niji’s eyes were widened. Yonji’s jaw was dropped open.   
  
    “Straw Hat……” Ichiji scowled in venom.  
  
Luffy glared daggers at him with fury, remained silent.  
  
    “Mine your own place, brat…” Ichiji raised his left fist, proceeds to finish off unconscious Pudding.  
  
    “… Sanjina….. she’s crying… because of you…!!!!” Luffy growled.  
  
But, Luffy’s first formed armament Haki, clashed against Ichiji’s again his glare even more angrier. Their collided fists caused a rather large impact as the familiar power’s shockwaves caused the invisible friction. Survived Germa soldiers were collapsed, other Vinsmoke brothers felt their legs numb but managed to sand up straight. Sanjina stood beside Pudding, eyes widened at her brother and her captain's Conqueror Haki colliding. Straw Hats’ eyes were widened in shock, and so did other Vinsmoke brothers.   
  
  
Two conqueror’s warfare has begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUNNN!!!!! Ichiji's and Luffy's conqueror haki clashed!!!!! 
> 
> Sorry for uploading very late..... but I will try to upload as soon as i can.....

**Author's Note:**

> The title is based on Halsey's Castle to describe Sanjina's conflicted emotions with her past as royal member of Germa Kingdom where she was often branded as "failure". There are some genderbends as Reiju will be renamed as Reiji. The antagonists will be slightly different. And the past arcs will be skipped or either made as flashbacks.


End file.
